A Vampire In Love
by TriceNorthman
Summary: Eric Northman is a thousand-year-old vampire who finds out that the world he knew can be much more different. Could a vampire fall in love?
1. She

**Hi there! **

**I just have a nice idea for this story and decided to write it.**

**As always, I have to thank to Jdragonfire29 for her work with this new chapter and you already know that all of this belongs to Charlaine Harris and I just wanted to play with it.**

**Hope you enjoy the story and if you want to make me happy, you just need to hit the green button and leave me a review.**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Vampire In Love<strong>

**1 She**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

It was a cold winter night, when I first saw her. She wasn't more than eleven or twelve years when I began caring for her. She was beautiful when she was born, when she grew up I quickly realized that she wasn't like other children. They did treat her as if she was different, even her own family looked at her in a weird way and I wondered why. For years, I tried to know what was different with her, what made her so special and why everyone seemed to be afraid of her.

Why had Sookie Stackhouse done to scare them?

Suddenly my cell phone started ringing and I answered without taking off my eyes of the window.

"What?"

"_Master, where are you?" _Pam, my child, always worried for me, couldn't understand my nocturnal escapades. For her the important thing was to feed and fuck, the rest was irrelevant.

"Is there a problem?" I asked boring. I did not want to have a conversation at the moment. I just wanted to look at Sookie without anyone bothering me.

"_No problems, but I needed to know that you were okay. You closed the bond and I wondered why. What's going on, Eric?"_

"Nothing's wrong."

"_Are you sure? You never close the bond between us and…"_

"Pamela, enough." I replied dryly. I was in no mood for talking and just wanted to enjoy my night before the dawn came, forcing me to retire until the next evening. "I'm sure you have better things to do than worry for me, so go to take care of feeding and have fun." I hung up without saying another word.

Sookie Stackhouse.

It was strange seeing her born and grow into the beautiful and sensual woman she was now. Her soft blond hair and blue eyes matching the sky, her perfect body, full, without the extreme thinness of these days that seems to be attractive. I've never been a fan of just skin and bones. Sookie clearly broke with that concept.

She was really perfect and I couldn't stop staring at her. At first it was just curiosity, but over the years has became more than that. When we vampires announced our existance to humans, we didn't need to hide anymore. I hadn't to look for an excuse to fly to her house to see her.

It had been four years, since vampires decided to go out and announce our existence to the world. We wanted to live among humans, and when Japanese scientists developed synthetic blood, it was the perfect time. The vampires were completely honest when we announced that we wanted to live in peace with humans, feeding only on synthetic blood, but neither I nor many others have been able to give up the real thing.

And it was at times like tonight when I wondered if I could taste Sookie's blood. I was sure she would be delicious, sweet and intoxicating at the same time, but it wasn't just her blood what I wanted to taste. I wanted to taste her, her lips, her skin, and her pussy.

It wasn't going to be so easy. Sookie lived with her grandmother, Adele Stackhouse and an ungrateful man who was her brother Jason. I didn't like her brother, he did not treat her with respect and always seemed to have better things to do than take care of his family. In my times, men should take care of women, they treated them as treasures but Jason Stackhouse had allowed his little sister, his lovely and sweet little sister, worked as a waitress in a bar full of drunken men.

Merlotte's. Sam Merlotte was the owner of that damn bar in Bon Temps and Sookie worked there for the last six years. Sam Merlotte, a shape shifter, a despicable race like werewolves, but they hadn't come to light in the way we vampires did. That was the place where she worked to keep herself and her grandmother afloat. It didn't seem appropriate to me. Pam used to say times had changed since mine when I didn't understand what people did or said.

I couldn't stop looking at her; cooking with her grandmother, watching TV or just reading a book. She seemed so innocent and pure that I could even smell it. A virgin. The first night I found it surprised me, because I couldn't understand how a creature as sweet and beautiful as she was, a treasure for any man, was alone and still a virgin, especially in these days.

Why hadn't men interested in her? I had seen the attitude of Merlotte's customers towards her. Some seemed to eat her with their eyes, others simply ignored her and her co-workers were always on guard around her, as if they were afraid of her.

Sookie Stackhouse was definitely a mystery to me and I was willing to find out about her.

If I had to put one foot in that stinky bar to see her face to face I would and when our eyes met, I would know exactly what was so special about her. I wanted to unravel the mystery and wanted her to be mine and nobody else.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

What was out there? It wasn't only in the real world. There was something in my backyard. I had never asked about it before, but I'd always known that something weird was near the woods.

Maybe they were just animals or my own imagination, but I was pretty sure that no one else could feel it the same way as me. Hearing people's thoughts was a thing I had done my whole life and started thinking maybe I was crazy.

"Honey, what are you doing?" My Gran asked, startling me. "Why are you looking through the window? Is there anything out there?" She kept asking and stood beside me.

No, there was nothing out there, because I would have known. I could hear everyone's minds around me, hear their thoughts and intentions, so I was sure there was nobody else out there. However, there was still something weird.

"No, Gran, no one."

"I knew it," she said smiling. "Here, I made tea, your favourite." She handed me a cup of red tea, obviously my favourite.

"Thank you, Gran."

"So are you gonna tell me why you're so worried?" I looked surprised at her because I did not expect she would have noticed. My Gran was much more perceptive than I imagined.

"What do you mean?"

My Gran rolled her eyes, which only used to do when something was very obvious to her. "Don't play with me, young lady. I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

I huffed and we walked together into the living room and sat on the couch. "It's the same, Gran, there's nothing new." I sipped my tea and kept talking. "Everybody looks at me like I'm a freak, as if I could turn them into frogs or something. They don't trust me 'cause they know what I can do and I scare them."

"Nonsense." My Gran exclaimed firmly. "Nobody looks at you as if you were a freak. Sookie, so I don't want to hear another word about it, do you understand me?" I nodded, but didn't believe in her word. All my life I had seen what had happened around me, the stares and whispers. It was always the same story, from school to high school, even at my work as a waitress. There was no difference. "Besides, you're learning to control it, so you shouldn't keep worrying your precious little head."

Control it? My Gran had too much faith in me, more than I had in myself, but I didn't understand how she could believe that it was a gift. It was not, it was a curse and one that would chase me for the rest of my life.

"Why am I this way?" I asked without preamble. With my Gran it was better to say things clearly instead of wasting time. "Why Jason is not like me? Why anyone in the family is like me? If indeed this is a gift, why nobody else has it, Gran?"

My Gran took a sip of her tea and sighed, looking into my eyes. "I can't answer that question, dear, I'm sorry. I wish I had all the answers you need, but I don't. All I can say is things will improve, step by step, and someday you'll see everything in the way I do."

I couldn't stop thinking about it overnight. When I was a kid I just didn't understand it and I still didn't get it. Who would want this 'gift'? I had the answer. I did not want it. No one will want this curse.

Suddenly there was that sensation again. As if something or someone was watching me, but I couldn't see or hear anything. It was something I had felt all my life, but for some reason I felt it strongly now.

I got out of bed and stood in front of the window, trying to see something or someone but there was nothing. Nothing at all.

I snorted and went back to bed, hoping to wake up next morning with an answer. I knew it would be impossible, but at least I wanted to believe one day I'll find the answers I was looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

She felt me.

She did. Somehow, she knew I was there and that I was watching her, but how? I never showed myself to her, she couldn't see me…but in a way she felt me. How was this possible?

I left that night, when there was barely left an hour before sunrise, repeating the same question over and over in my head. Sookie was human and humans were not able to see or feel vampires if we didn't want to, let alone in the dark but she had done it.

What kind of human was Sookie Stackhouse?

A really interesting one, I was sure of that, but she was hiding too many secrets and wanted to know them all. I wanted to know why people seemed scared of her and why they did look at her like she was a freak. Her words, not mine.

And what about a gift?

What gift or curse?

She had called it curse.

Her grandmother had spoken of a gift, but Sookie did not agree. Sookie called it a curse and wondered why no one else in her family was like her.

What was she?

I had always been curious about Sookie, but it was much more than that. I wanted to meet her, personally, talk to her and hear her voice, being in front of her and find out what she was hiding.

Would she be willing to let me into her life?

Sookie was a sweet, innocent and honest creature. I knew it, because I had observed her throughout her life and I was a vampire. A ruthless and soulless killer, who is obsessed with a girl from Bon Temps.

She was my secret, not even Pam knew, and I wouldn't tell anyone. Sookie will always be special for me and I did not want to share her.


	2. Living In A Crazy World

Hi there!

I have to say it, I'm really excited and happy about all the people is reading and supporting this new story of mine. I can't believe how many people read the first chapter and I need to say a big "THANK YOU" to all of you because you all are wonderful.

I need to thank to my beta **Jdragonfire29** for her wonderful and fast work editing this new chapter.

I really got a great inspiration to write the second chapter thanks to all your reviews and I have the next chapter almost done so I'll publish it next week.

Thanks a lot and here's the new chapter!

Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxxo

* * *

><p><strong>2 Living In A Crazy World<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Merlotte's was packed as usual and my tips rose when they were drunker. It was a sad fact but true, and if I was getting more money thanks to that, I wasn't going to complain.

"Sookie, your order's ready." Sam told me when he finished preparing my drinks. "Be careful or they'll eat you alive." He said, nodding to one of my tables and winking at me. Sam Merlotte, plus being my boss was a good friend too, luckily he never treated me different although he knew about my 'gift'.

"Don't worry, Sam, they're harmless." And I left smiling.

The truth was that the majority of men in the bar flirted with waitresses and when drinks affected them too much they often grabbed our asses. The first time it happened to me, I was about to slap one of them when he didn't even touch me; I just heard his thoughts was too much for me.

My Gran was convinced – she had been since she found out – that I was different to others, but not in a wrong way. I could hear people's thoughts and it was not something pleasant. People always pretend that everything's great, they say they are sincere, but deep down everything's a lie 'cause what they really think is about themselves all the time. How much they hate their lives and others around them.

_Yeah, a gift anyone could wish for. _I thought sarcastically.

Living in a small town like Bon Temps and being a waitress was never my dream, but being Crazy Sookie, I never had too many opportunities. The school and high school were a nightmare, always surrounded by teenagers who couldn't stop thinking about sex, football and the cheerleading team that I was no part of it, of course. When I finished high school, I decided to going to college was not a good idea. My Gran was willing to afford it for me, but we didn't have much money. I told my Gran that I wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to be in a class full of people.

"Waitress! Where's our beer?" At least he did not shout 'beautiful' or 'cupcake' as they used to. "We're thirsty!" Shouted one of the men, while the rest laughed as if he had done the best joke in the world.

"Just a minute!" I shouted back, but the beer was ready.

"Sookie, I need to ask you for a favour." Arlene told me, taking advantage when I was behind the bar preparing drinks.

I just looked up and she smiled kindly at me. Arlene and I were not really friends, just co-workers. I wanted to have a normal life and trying to be kind to everyone to get it.

"Sure, what is it?"

She laughed again, trying to gather enough courage to say whatever she wanted to say. "Um…see, René and I've been dating for a long time now," what a surprise. Arlene had been married several times and had two kids, Coby and Lisa. Her marriages had never worked because she never and I mean _never_, had Arlene been able to choose the right man.

"Yeah, I know." I said, emphasizing the obvious.

"Yes, René's great." Great. "And he wants to go for dinner tonight, to Shreveport. Shreveport! Is it not amazing?" The only amazing thing was that Arlene hadn't ever been in Shreveport. How could a person be excited about going to a place which was about forty minutes from Bon Temps? It wasn't New Orleans exactly. "So I'd need you to…"

"You need me to babysit?" I decided I was getting really tired of listening Arlene talking and I helped her.

"Yeah."

"Of course." I answered simply.

"Really?" she asked excited. 'Cause if you had plans…" but her thoughts were saying otherwise. _'Plans? What plans? Sookie Stackhouse had no plans, no social life or friends. Maybe I'm a bit cruel thinking that, but…plans? Really?'_

"I have no plans, Arlene." I replied emphatically and refused to read her mind again. I tried to keep a calm expression on my face all the time. It was something I had mastered over time. That and not to respond people's thoughts anymore.

"Great, Sookie! Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

Great, Sookie Stackhouse and her amazing plan for the night, to babysit. I adored Coby and Lisa, but I was twenty five years old and my life was the saddest thing a person could imagine. I not only was a virgin, I was sure I could never date a man and behave myself normally while I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You're the best, Sookie! I owe you this." Yes, Arlene always owed me one. But I could never get the favour back. She was always busy with her kids, work, or had a date with René.

When Arlene left I realized Sam had been watching us all the time and I wondered why. I've never managed to read Sam's mind clearly – not that I wanted to know what my boss was thinking – but it was weird and didn't understand the reason.

"You okay?" Sam always cared about me and I began thinking there was something else.

I grinned and grabbed my tray. "Perfectly."

And when I thought my night couldn't get worse, Mack and Denise Rattray walked into the bar and sat in my area. I hated them with all I am, but they were Merlotte's customers since it opened and I couldn't ask Sam to kick them out. So I closed my eyes for a second, took a deep breath and made sure that my shields were up before walking towards them to take their order.

"Good night and welcome to Merlotte's," I said as gently as I could while avoiding their eyes. "Are you ready to order?"

"Wow…it's the precious Sookie Stackhouse…" Mack Rattray was a rat – as I liked to play with their surname – and always looked at my tits before saying something rude. _'I wondered if she'll suck it up well. I bet that behind this appearance of innocent girl hides a bitch who would be willing to do anything, if I pay her enough. She's too stupid to know what I'm thinking.'_

And at that moment I wanted to pour a pitcher of beer over his head, kick his ass and throw him out of the bar, but I refrained myself and simply waited for them to decide what they wanted for dinner.

"Sookie, I see you are as friendly as ever." Mack hissed and I wanted to throw up. Why didn't I ask what they wanted and leave me alone? "These shorts you're wearing should be shorter or no one will know you're a slut." And they both laughed. I wanted to slap him and grab Denise's horrible hair, but I refrained myself again and waited patiently.

"Hey Sookie," Denise yelled and chuckled, "you're still as crazy as ever, aren't you?" Had I returned to high school? 'Cause I felt like I was in class again instead in a bar.

"Are you two ready to order? I can return in a few minutes if you're not." And I left, before they could say something more or slapping Denise. I hated her and wanted to teach her a lesson, but get into a fight in my workplace wasn't the best idea. My Gran would be really ashamed of me if all Bon Temps found out what had happened.

Sam realized what had happened, but I didn't need him to tell me they were idiots and I should ignore them. I was used to people like them, but hearing certain comments were not comfortable while I was working.

"Don't worry about them, Sook, okay?"

I was about to answer him when suddenly this strange feeling appeared again and I could feel it like a chill running down my back. I'd always felt it, since I was a kid, but never with this intensity. It was as if suddenly my gift had increased and I felt that I could block thoughts easily.

"Sook, chére, what is it?"

The expression on my face must be different, 'cause Sam stopped what he was doing and came over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Sookie, you okay?"

I decided to act normally would be the best choice, so I put my crazy smile on my face and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, pretty good. Excuse me, but I need to prepare this." And I went to the kitchen to hide for a few seconds and clear my mind.

"Hey, pretty hot girl, your order's almost ready," Lafayette said when he saw me appear but the expression on his face changed immediately when he looked at me. "What's wrong? Sam's flirting again with you?"

Of course Lafayette never stopped thinking about sex and had the ridiculous idea that Sam was in love with me. He was not and I can not believe anyone would be interested in a twenty-five-year-old-virgin-girl, who could read minds.

"No!" I practically shouted. "The Rattray's sat in my area again and I can't stand it."

Lafayette sighed dramatically as only he could and came up to me until we were face to face.

"Ignore them." He said firmly. "They're just two rednecks, who don't fuck enough and need to come here to make fun of others." I did not know how he did but Lafayette always got me feel much better. "Mack wouldn't know to find the G-spot in a woman although he had an instruction manual before his eyes. Denise's just a bitch with a horrible hairstyle and wouldn't know to dress although someone paid her a million dollars." And I couldn't help laughing uncontrollably. No one thought as Lafayette did and he was brave enough to speak his mind all the time, despite being considered differently by his sexual orientation, he hadn't let anyone or anything to affect him. "You're better than them and better than all the drunks in this bar."

I definitely felt much better and safe of myself when I left the kitchen and walked back to Rattray's table.

When I returned to their table, Mack was alone and kept looking at me with a creepy smile. I did not want to hear his thoughts, but I could not help it. _'I should have come alone and leave Denise in the trailer. I'm sure I could fuck Sookie and she wouldn't even mind.' _I could even hear his laugh in his mind and I was getting sick. Why couldn't he leave me alone? _'She's a stupid bitch, but at least has a nice rack and I could fuck her once. Denise wouldn't have to know.'_

"I will never do that with you, you jerk." Then I realized my mistake. I used to be very careful not to respond to the thoughts I heard, but I let myself go by anger and I did. "If you're not going to ask for anything you two will have to go."

"Beer." He said when I started leaving. "A huge pitch of beer and onion rings." Mack was surprised by my answer, but his mind was a mess. He was sure it was just a coincidence, but he had heard comments about me. "Hey Sookie," and I was forced to stop and look at him again. "Will you fuck me?"

"I would prefer an ulcer." And left quickly.

The feeling. What was happening? Something had changed, because I felt it so strongly that I was going to throw up. I put my hands on the bar, trying to breathe normally, but couldn't. I was sure I would faint and then the feeling disappeared.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I did not care who Mack and Denise Rattray were, because I just wanted to kill them slowly. When that despicable man began speaking her in that way, my whole body tensed and my fangs dropped out uncontrollably, puncturing my bottom lip and blood seeped out.

That rat had no right to talk to my Sookie in that way. I just wanted to smash his skull with my bare hands and make clear to the rest of the people in this bar that I would not tolerate that treatment to her. Sookie Stackhouse was a creature to be worshiped and working in a bar was not adequate for her. Although, I could not help smiling when I saw her facing the asshole.

But when I saw her go into the kitchen I felt her pain and insecurity. What was happening to me? Why could I feel her fear and pain? No sense. I could only feel Pam thanks to our blood bond, but Sookie? Never in my more than a thousand years, I had felt something similar and had not the faintest idea what it meant.

I wanted to get close to her, talk to her and understand what was so special about Sookie Stackhouse that kept my interest over the past twenty-five years. Twenty-five years and I hadn't stopped watching her, although a lot of things had changed since then. Now vampires had freedom to live among humans without hiding and I wanted to believe this could give me the chance to get closer to Sookie without scaring her.

I would never hurt her. I would never allow another person to hurt her and I would kill anyone who was willing to try it.

Suddenly, I felt like I was stabbed in my stomach with a stake; the pain was almost unbearable and I did not understand what was happening. I wasn't hurt and I had fed the night before, but for some reason the pain did not stop and I felt nauseous.

And then I knew it. It was not my pain, it was Sookie's pain. What kind of joke was this?

I wanted to discover the truth and I knew there was only one way to get it. It wasn't exactly how I had planned our first meeting, but at least I'd get some answers to my questions.

I left the woods and walked towards the bar.

Of course when I walked in all eyes turned toward me. I gave no importance, because the only eyes I wanted on me were Sookie's.

I sat at one table I knew it was in her area, assuring myself that I could see the Rattray couple and I stared at them. Obviously, Denise kept looking at me and I was sure what she was thinking without reading her mind.

"Hello, welcome to Merlotte's, are you ready to order?" I did not even realize that Sookie had come to my table until I saw her at my side. I always sensed a human close to me, but I did not this time. What was happening to me? "You…you…" and a second later she whispered. "You're a vampire."

"I am." I whispered back

Suddenly, a huge smile appeared on her face; as if it were the most exciting thing she had ever heard.

"Really? And…you…you have fangs?"

I couldn't help smiling at her curiosity and innocence. "I have them."

"Can I see them?" It was me who was surprised then. This adorable creature, who should be terrified of talking to a vampire, seemed to be delighted with the situation.

Sookie was definitely much different than I thought.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." And she blushed. Had she blushed in front of a vampire? I'd never seen anything like that before. The women who used to go to Fangtasia never blush in front of a vampire. "Um…guess you want a TrueBlood…" she said without looking into my eyes.

"O Negative." I said no more.

"Right away."

I could not take my eyes off of her, trying to understand her mind. She was not scared or confused; she just was curious because a vampire had walked into the bar where she worked.

Mack and Denise Rattray did not stop talking among themselves and I could feel their eyes on me. No need to read their minds to know what they were thinking, because their blood was boiling and I could smell it from my table.

Addicts. Mack and Denise Rattray were addicted to vampire blood and I was a perfect specimen for them. I had found vampire drainers before and I could smell them a mile away, but I was not going to let those two got what they were looking for.

"Here's your TrueBlood." And I was startled. Vampires don't flinch, much less with humans. She put the bottle on the table and I nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I left half an hour later, but didn't go away. I retuned to my position near the woods and kept watching her while she was working, moving back and forth, swaying her perfect hips gently and with a beautiful smile on her lips. Her ponytail moving from side to side with each step she took and her ass…perfect. Just perfect.

The last customers left an hour later and almost all employees did minutes later. Merlotte was still behind the bar, cleaning and Sookie was helping him. Why nobody took care of that? Why was she alone with Merlotte?

They were talking and laughing. Merlotte seemed to tell her something funny and they laughed all the time. She was beautiful when she smiled, but I hated to see the reason was the man who was at her side.

And then I heard noises outside the bar.

Mack and Denise Rattray seemed to want to keep the party going even after the bar closed. I thought their intention would be to deceive or trap me to get my blood, but they were waiting, looking inside the bar and my fangs dropped again.

Mack had a large knife in his hand and Denise had a thick chain she got from their truck. Both were smiling at each other, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Were they looking for money or something else?

The woman could not help moving from side to side, nervously, waiting to carry out their plans and the man was bent over the container, without stopping looking inside.

Mack Rattray was not looking for money. I could feel his blood pounding. He was restless and waiting for the right moment to attack.

Mack Rattray wanted my Sookie.

Mack Rattray was going to die tonight.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and reviewing my last chapter and hope you all have enjoyed this one as well!<p>

And you know how to make me really happy, just hit the big button and leave a lovely review, an opinion or whatever you want!


	3. Undead Hero

Hi there!

Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!

I know it's been awhile since the last time I updated this story but my beta was working on it and she needed time to enjoy her holidays. Thanks for her excellent work, as always, to my beta **Jdragonfire29** and enjoy the story.

This is my gift for you all for the new year and hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it.

Thanks a lot!

* * *

><p><strong>3 Undead Hero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I was exhausted when the last customer left. Although I wanted to go home, crawl into bed, I could not leave Sam alone to do all the work.

The others had left before Sam could say a word, so I decided to stay with him until we finished. He insisted that it was not necessary, but both us knew we could finish much earlier if we worked together.

My legs were barely listening to my brain and my feet were killing me. It had been a restless night. I was physically and mentally exhausted. Keeping my shields up for so long, gave me a terrible headache and my body tense.

"You know, you could read my mind sometimes, maybe there is something interesting for you." It was not the first time Sam had hinted something like that to me, but I never did. It did not seem good to hear people's secrets, let alone my boss. What if I found out something really embarrassing? Would I be able to look at him in the same way? I was sure about the answer so I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't read people's thoughts unless necessary.

"I am giving you permission, Sookie. Really."

Sam knew about my gift, but it was something we didn't talk about often. Mainly because people did not believe I could and those who knew looked at me like I was a freak. For that reason, I kept my gift as a secret. I did not want others to look at me differently and it was pretty disappointing that my own brother did it at times.

"Sookie…" I cut him off before he could keep talking.

"Sam, I am not going to." I said firmly. I did not want things to change between us. We were good friends, he was my boss and things were going well as they were. Why make it worse? Also, why Sam would want me to know his secrets?

"I understand it must be hard for you to know what everyone thinks but…"

"Sam, no offense, but you have no idea what it feels. Can we just stop talking about it?" I asked him annoyed. "It's not something I like to talk and I'm too tired to argue."

"Alright. Sorry, chére."

Now I felt like a cretin. "Sam, forgive me." I begged him. "Y'know how hard it is for me to pretend to be a normal person and the last thing I'd like to talk about." I said as I put my finger on my temple. "I know too many secrets and don't need any more."

"I understand."

"No, you can't, but thanks for trying. You're a good friend, Sam Merlotte." I kissed his cheek and went to get my things to leave.

I put my jacket on – they were still warm days, but nights were colder – and left his office towards the back door to go to my car, but it was then when I heard voices. They were not speaking, they were thinking and I did not like what I heard.

'_That crazy little bitch will know what is good. She thinks she can ridicule me in front of everyone? I will teach her a lesson, and then I'll convince Denise to go away and I'd take care of her. Sookie will know what my cock can do.'_

Nausea and anger hit me. I wanted to go out there and beat their asses, but they were two against one. Denise wasn't stronger than me, but if they could get me I would have no chance to escape. What could I do? I could tell Sam and I was sure he would take care of them but I was, at least that was what I wanted to believe, a strong and independent woman and was ready to face anything.

'_Mack's totally obsessed with that fucking bitch; he wants to fuck her and he thinks I don't have a fucking idea. She's another slut, working in that damn bar. If he wants to fuck her, he can do it. I've fucked half the men in this dump town. But now I've found something better. This vampire, I'm pretty sure his blood is un-fucking-believable. I want his blood, I could keep a lot of his blood and sell the rest and abandon Mack. Yeah, I could do that.'_

Vampire? They wanted to drain the vampire who had come into Merlotte's. My vampire. My vampire? What was that come from? My vampire was tall, handsome, blond, blue eyed and I hadn't stopped thinking about him since I saw him sitting in one of my tables. He didn't talk much, but was very kind to me. I wanted to see him again. But Rattray's had other plans for him.

Was it the same vampire? It had to be him. There wasn't any other vampire at Merlotte's tonight.

All customers had left and he did hours ago. Denise Rattray kept thinking about him – well, she kept thinking about his blood – so maybe she knew something I did not.

However Mack Rattray had other plans for me; plans I was not willing to join so I pulled out of my purse my pepper spray – something Jason insisted that I always carried with me – and I grabbed it tightly with one hand while holding my car keys with the other.

'_It won't take me longer with her.'_ Mack thought. _'I will hit her and when she's unconscious I'll get the money from the bar and come back to her, and she will learn a lesson she never forget.'_

I could see in his mind the huge knife he was holding and knew that it was not just about me and the vampire. Denise wanted his blood, but Mack wanted to walk into the bar, injure or kill Sam and take all the money with him.

Not if I could help it.

I opened the back door slowly, without making any noises and looked to both sides. Nothing. No one was there.

I couldn't hear their thoughts, although I knew they were close. Somehow, I couldn't hear anything, just a void, something I had never felt before and did not allow me to focus on the Rattray's.

What was that void?

Had the Rattray's found a way to stop thinking? It wouldn't be very difficult for them with a brain the size of a peanut, but I was sure it had to be something else.

The void. Maybe the void was stronger than their brains and thus I could not hear them.

It was not the best time to make discoveries like that. I had to work hard to concentrate on the enormous problem at my hands. Two armed psychos were willing to kill us for money and something else I couldn't focus on at this moment if I was to survive this. Yet all I could think on was the damn void.

And then everything went dark.

I opened my eyes at some point, but all I could see was someone carrying me. I could not see his face, everything was too dark and I wished with all my heart that this person was not Mack Rattray.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I was behind him before he realized and I had his neck around my hand, allowing him to breathe with difficulty. His hands were trying to hit me, freeing himself from me. I smiled, enjoying his panic.

He looked around him, searching for his addicted redhead's wife, but I had taken care of her.

"Who…who the fuck…who the fuck are…you?" He could barely speak due to the pressure of my hand around his neck. I was enjoying the moment, but I could not stop thinking on Sookie, unconscious on the ground. I knew she was fine and wanted to be with her, but I could not leave two worms as Rattray's alive. It wasn't my style.

"I. Am. Your. Death." I told him, emphasizing every single word.

A second later I threw him to the ground and stood over him. Mack and Denise Rattray had a long history behind them, but the most important was that they had made suffer to my Sookie and that was something I was not going to tolerate.

"You're that fuckin' vampire, the same fuckin' vampire who was at the bar." He realized, terrified.

"I am." I hissed.

I could smell the fear in his blood; I could see the terror in his eyes. He knew he was going to die, but the decision to be slow and painful or quick and painless was just mine. I was not a god, I didn't judge humans or my own race. Although, I killed many people during my existence, but I was normally not their judge and executioner, I had morals.

But Mack and Denise Rattray had to die. They deserved a slow death, knowing the pain they had caused others.

The pain they had caused to my Sookie.

"What do you want?" he said, grasping for breath. "Where's Denise? What have you done with her?" Was he really worried about his wife? He was ready to abandon her, to take advantage of Sookie's innocence and he seemed worried about his wife now.

"I want you to know what pain is…" And during the next two hours I made sure they knew what pain meant.

Sookie was still unconscious when I put her in her bed.

When I picked her up she opened her eyes for a second, but her gaze was lost. She didn't know what had happened or who I was. I preferred her not to remember anything about tonight.

I gently laid her down on her bed, making sure she was not hurt and I took off her shoes. Her soft skin glowed in the moonlight and her long, blond hair was splayed on the pillow like sand's desert. Her angelic face relaxed, as if nothing had happened but I had been too close to losing her.

I had to protect her.

I was going to protect her.

Sookie moaned softly and my jeans were beginning to be uncomfortable. Why did this virginal woman made me feel so vulnerable? I just wanted to lie down next to her, hug her and wake to her side, but the dawn was coming. I did not want to wake up in flames thanks to the huge window in her bedroom, but leaving her was very difficult to me.

I found a blanket on a chair, pulled it over her and she smiled weakly.

"Don't go, my vampire…" she muttered slowly.

I was shocked by her words. Was she dreaming of me? Was it the first time? Of course it was the first time. She had never seen me before and I wanted to think I was the first vampire she had met. There weren't many in Bon Temps' area, but there was one I didn't want her to meet with.

I sat there, looking at her for what might seem hours. I was sure they were just minutes. Every gesture, breathing or slight movement of her body aroused my curiosity. It wasn't watching her from distance anymore, I had met her personally, we talked – just a few words – but Sookie already knew about me and it was only a matter of time before she came to me and I would make sure that was going to happen.

I left an hour before dawn, when it was inevitable for me to leave. Pam would be worried; she was always worried when I didn't show all night, but my night had been definitely much more satisfactory. More than I actually had planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

When I woke up, I felt my head was going to explode. I tried to find a wound in my head, something that explained the pain but there was nothing.

And then I remembered the vampire in Merlotte's.

I sighed inwardly thinking about him; his short blond hair, his ice and deep blue eyes and his strong forearms. I could not stop thinking about him, but then I remembered something else. Something unpleasant and painful….Mack and Denise Rattray.

They had appeared in Merlotte's last night and sat in one of my tables – possibly to torture me – and were trying to make me feel like a freak. I remembered the conversation with Sam, Lafayette's words, and Arlene.

Arlene!

Arlene had asked me a favour; she wanted me to babysit her kids last night, but I never showed up. She probably expected me to come to her house after getting out of Merlotte's but…but I never got my car.

So, how did I get to my bed?

I quickly got out of bed – getting dizzy for a second – and looked out the window. My car was parked in the same place I always parked at the back of the house. But I did not remember driving back home. In fact, the last thing I could remember…

"Mack Rattray…" I muttered slightly. Mack and Denise Rattray. I heard their voices in my head when I went out the back door of the bar. Mack had a knife and Denise a chain. They wanted to steal money from Sam and Mack probably wanted revenge on me for having made a fool of him.

But what happened next? I wasn't amnesia 'cause I could remember almost everything.

The void. I felt the void after listening to their thoughts, but I forced myself to focus on the Rattray's and I forgot the void.

I remembered the pepper spray Jason gave me; I remembered holding it in my hand and my car keys in the other, but I did not know what happened next. Did I drive the car to my home? Did I drive from Merlotte's to home and couldn't remember it?

"It makes no sense." I muttered again.

Nothing seemed to make sense and yet something inside me was telling me that all was fine. It was the weirdest night of my life. I could remember the anger inside me when I saw Mack and Denise, the excitement when the vampire sat in one of my tables and exchanged a few words and then…nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

What happened last night? Why couldn't I remember it?

I remembered everything else, even the minor details, but for some reason it was as if the memories after leaving Merlotte's had been erased from my mind somehow. I decided staying in bed was not going to give me the answers I needed so I showered, dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

My Gran had already prepared breakfast and I kissed her when I saw her sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Gran."

She put the newspaper open on the table and said good morning to me, offering an orange juice a second later.

"How was work last night? I didn't hear you come home."

I did not even remember having come home. "Well, exhausting but fine." I drank the juice in one gulp and left the glass in the sink. I stood there, looking out the window until my Gran broke the silence.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" My Gran asked worried. I wanted to tell her everything but I was not sure it was a good idea. My Gran cared too much for me and if I told her what happened she might think that working in a bar was not the better for me. "You look worried."

"I'm fine." I answered smiling. "It's a headache, that's all."

What more could I say to her? _Y'know what Gran, last night a handsome vampire came into the bar, I kept looking at him all night, except when I had to go to one of my tables where two idiots sat with nothing better to do than torture me with their damn thoughts. And I didn't remember anything after I left Merlotte's, by the way, not because I was drunk, no, it just I can't remember it. That's all. _Yeah, pretty convincing.

"Last night was…"

"Oh my Dear Lord…" My Gran said and I moved quickly until I was at her side.

"What is it?" I asked her, alarmed. My Gran didn't use to be surprised and it worried me that she was feeling any pain. She was my grandmother, a strong southern woman, but she was still a person of advanced age. "What's wrong?"

My Gran was looking down at the newspaper again and at least I was sure she wasn't hurting.

"Police found two bodies in the woods last night."

"What?" I was surprised now. "Two bodies?" Bon Temps' woods were thick and dark but never appeared dead people in them. Only animals attacked by larger ones. "I can't believe it."

"Newspaper says the bodies were disfigured, as if they had been tortured and the police and sheriff are working together to identify them. It's terrible," she said and couldn't agree more. What kind of animal could have done that? There were no such large animals in Bon Temps as to disfigure two people so maybe it was something else. Something different.

"I don't think there are such large animals in Bon Temps." I whispered, saying my thoughts out loud.

Gran quickly closed the newspaper and put it on the table, away from us and smiled at me.

"Don't worry about that now, okay? I'm sure it was just an accident." I nodded but did not believe a word. How could that be an accident? Who were these people? I was sure I had never read anything about murders in Bon Temps before, but an accident? It made no sense.

"So tell me, dear, there were problems at the bar last night?" Problems? No, although Rattray's were looking for them. And then decided to tell her the most exciting thing ever happened to me.

"Y'know, a vampire came to Merlotte's last night." The smile on her face was huge. Anyone might think people of her age would be horrified at the thought of vampires, but my Gran was different. Really different. She was delighted, four years ago vampires appeared on several TV channels announcing their existence to the world.

"Really?" It was as if I had said that I was going to marry and give her a lot of great-grandbabies. "What happened? How does he look like? He scared someone? I hope he didn't bite anyone but I'm sure if he did it would have been exciting." I couldn't avoid feeling happy and excited thanks to her.

"No," I laughed, "he didn't bite anyone. But everyone was silent when he came in, it was very exciting." Suddenly, I felt like a teen obsessed with her personal idol and my Gran realized.

"Tell me, was he handsome?" Handsome? To say he was handsome was an understatement.

"Yeah, Gran. He was really handsome and I'd never seen a man like him, he was…his face was perfect, as if he were one of those sculptures that are absolutely beautiful. And his blonde hair and blue eyes…" I was sure I had sighed out loud, but my mind was far from that kitchen. I kept thinking about him and didn't even know his name. I wanted to see him again but wasn't sure if he was going to go to the bar soon. What if he didn't come back? I had to see him, I needed to see him and find out everything about him. "I couldn't stop looking at his eyes and he was…he was very kind to me but we barely talked. He ordered a TrueBlood but did not finish it." And I laughed again. "Maybe that synthetic blood is not as good as it looks."

"It may not be perfect, but at least they don't bite people anymore." And we both giggled like fools. "Are you going to see him again?" That was the question I kept asking to myself.

"I dunno. He may return to the bar, but I don't even know his name."

And then the kitchen door opened and my brother came in, grinning and kissing my Gran on her cheek.

"Morning, Gran, hey Sook." Unsurprisingly, my brother always appeared at breakfast time so he sat at the table and began eating without stopping. Jason was hungry all the time and if he could eat everything on the table, he would.

"Jason, your sister was telling me that a vampire came in Merlotte's last night." Great. I had not planned to tell Jason anything, but my Gran thought it would have no importance. She was thrilled with everything was going on but I was sure Jason wouldn't think the same.

"A bloodsucker?" he asked hissing. "Can't believe it, they can go anywhere now?" I knew Jason was angry. I loved him, he was my older brother, but he wasn't the smartest member of the family and he was always suspicious of what he didn't understand or couldn't control.

"Jason Stackhouse, that word is not welcome in this house." My Gran reprimanded him. "Also, Sookie says he was very kind to her."

"Did you talk to him, Sookie?" My brother yelled at me. "Have you gone completely insane?" If my Gran was going to keep telling him what happened I would have problems 'cause Jason would want to intervene. "You can't do that, Sookie, its stupid. Are you stupid?" I had heard enough. Jason was my brother, but he did not have a right to interfere in my life telling me what I should or should not to do.

"No, Jason, I am not stupid." I replied firmly. "And I don't think it's something so serious, because nothing happened. He just came to the bar, drank a TrueBlood and left, so stop acting as if he had killed half of Merlotte's customers." I couldn't help it. He was driving me insane with his bullshit and I shouted at him all that I was thinking about at the moment.

I was pissed off, _very _pissed off and couldn't help grabbing Jason's hand to know what he was really thinking. _'What's wrong with Sookie? I don't care about fuckin' vampires, I just went to that bar in Shreveport 'cause she asked me to.'_

"What bar?" I asked surprised.

Jason quickly pulled away from me and walked to the other end of the kitchen. "Damn, Sookie! You've no right to know what I'm thinkin', we've already talked about this shit!"

"Jason Stackhouse!" Gran yelled. "Don't ever talk to your sister in that way, do you understand?" Jason nodded silently. "Sookie hasn't done it on purpose, she can't help it." But the truth was that I could help it and I also read Jason's mind on purpose 'cause I wanted answers.

A bar in Shreveport. Would I find vampires there? I needed to find that bar. I wanted to go to that bar.

* * *

><p>Hope you all have enjoyed this new chapter so let me know what you think about it by hitting that big button at the end of the page. You know what to do, leave me a lovely review, as you always do, an idea, opinion or whatever you want.<p>

Thanks a lot and have a nice new year.

;)


	4. I'm Not A Hero, But I'm Undead

Hi there again!

I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but I've been busy and had to wait for my beta to be ready. Thanks a lot, Jamie for your work and hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

You know what to do when you read the chapter, just hit the big button and leave me a review or whatever you want.

Thanks a lot.

:)

* * *

><p><strong>4 I'm Not A Hero, But I'm Undead<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"No…please…don't kill me…" Mack and Denise Rattray were pleading for their lives.

I woke up that night remembering every single detail of what happened. Mack was willing to hurt Sookie, but I would not allow it. He wanted to teach her a lesson, but he never imagined it would be him who would receive it.

Pain. Despair. Death.

I could still taste their blood in my mouth, but there was no frenzy to taste. It was not about feeding or hunting. For the first time in many years it was about revenge. I had gotten revenge before, but not this way. Sookie clouded my mind. Each hit, bite and looks on their faces meant nothing to me. All I could think about was her and how much I would have suffered, if something had happened to her.

"Are you still here?" Pam asked me, from the doorframe of my office.

The bar was still closed, but I decided to stay there when I finished with the Rattray couple. After leaving Sookie's house, I was too far from mine to arrive on time before dawn.

"Eric…"

"What?" I asked dryly.

Pam sighed dramatically and glared at me. "We have the new Fangtasia t-shirts." Then she opened one of them in front of me. Yes, I remembered when we had ordered them but I had not thought about it again. "What's going on, Eric? You don't look the same as always, you look…distracted."

Distracted? Maybe I was.

"They're…fine." I answered without knowing what else to say. "Make sure everyone's ready. We're opening."

I was sure Pam wanted to say something, else but the expression on my face told her that I was not in the mood. Yet she was right. I was distracted. I was distracted by Sookie Stackhouse because she was always in my mind.

A week later nothing or everything had changed. I was not sure if I would see her again and was desperate. Even Pam realized something was happening, but I had enough authority over her to not insist with her questions.

A week and I hadn't been able to return to Merlotte's. I was not convinced it was a good idea, but what really worried me the most was the fact that she did not want to see me again.

Maybe it was just about curiosity, because a vampire appeared that night at the bar. Perhaps my feelings for her were different from hers. Maybe I was rushing to think Sookie would feel something for me and that scared me – yes, terrified me – the idea that she wanted to get away from me when she found out too many things about me.

I was sitting on my throne – yeah, I had a throne – on the stage, bored and ignoring all fangbangers who came to me to experience the closeness with a vampire.

Pathetic.

They all were pathetic; they just wanted to be bitten and experience the fact that a vampire was interested in them but in the end they were as frightened as the rest. I had bitten enough of them to know they were terrified, wishing that night wasn't the last of their lives.

And then I felt it. I smelled her. The same scent I smelled during the last twenty-five years and I knew she was close.

Very close.

And then I saw her. She was at the door with Pam. They were talking and for some reason I felt my child seemed too interested in her. I was not surprised, but I was jealous.

"You can come in," I heard Pam said to her from my seat. "I am sure you will enjoy your night here." Pam added seductively.

I watched Sookie walking through the crowd of fangbangers while all of them looked like she was…well, it really didn't matter to me what they might think because they meant nothing to me. My eyes were locked on Sookie, every movement of her soft and toned legs as she looked around, amazed with all she was seeing.

Sookie was like a huge bright light in the darkness and I was sure if I had a beating heart it would be about to explode. I had never felt before so affected by someone, much less a human but Sookie Stackhouse was something I could not understand and that "something" was driving me insane. I wanted to find out. I wanted to talk to her and not leave her side for any reason.

She kept walking until she came to the bar and sat on one of the few free stools. She ordered a drink and I realized men around her did not stop looking at her and approaching to her side slowly.

My fangs dropped at the same time anger inside me became uncontrollable and before I could realize I was standing and on my way to her.

I walked normally – no need to scare her – to her and the way immediately opened for me. Humans were amazed and excited because I had left my throne, I was among them but if they really thought they had a chance with me, they had no idea what they were thinking.

She hadn't been aware of my presence yet – or if she had, she gave me no clue – seemed distracted by something and when I got close enough I felt the impulse to touch her and feel the softness and warmth of her skin against mine.

"Welcome to Fangtasia," I whispered loud enough for her to hear me.

Sookie jumped and turned quickly. "Oh…" and she gasped. "It's you."

Who else could it be? Was she expecting someone else? A friend? A man? Did she have a date?

"You…you are the vampire who appeared at Merlotte's." And a second later she flushed. I love seeing the blush on her cheeks and wondered how far that blush extended. "Sorry, you must be thinking that I'm crazy. Everybody thinks so anyway…never mind. I'm sure you've got better things to do than talk to me so I'll finish my drink and leave… I'm babbling again. Goodnight."

I grabbed her wrist gently before she could go too far and I felt an electric current between us. I wondered if she felt it too and got my answer when I looked into her eyes.

She also felt it.

"I…what…? I think I should go." But she did not move an inch.

Our eyes met and felt I could not take my eyes off of hers, as if a spell had fallen upon us. I was unable to move any part of my body and I was sure Sookie was feeling the same. It was weird and a completely new sensation for me but for some reason I was enjoying it. I was enjoying like I hadn't done it over the last hundred years.

"Do not go," I said before realizing the words had left my mouth. What was happening to me? Why this innocent southern girl whom I had watched throughout her whole life had this effect on me?

Sookie relaxed a little when I started, unconsciously, stroking her wrist and began walking towards my table while I was waiting for Sookie to react and leave my bar but she did not. She started walking, keeping the distance with me until we arrived at my table and sat facing each other.

"Is this a real vampire bar?" she asked directly. I loved she was going straight to the point. Sookie wasn't afraid to ask anything that was crossing through her mind and it had been a lot of time since I met someone like her.

"It is."

Sookie kept looking around her, fascinated by the fact that Fangtasia was really a vampire bar and not just a vampire-themed bar.

"Do you come here a lot?" And she blushed again. I really wanted to see that reaction more often on her and see if all her perfect body flushed. "Well, guess there are not many vampire bars in Shreveport. Sorry, it's not my business…"

"New Orleans."

Sookie frowned slightly and played with her half empty glass. "What do you mean?"

I leaned slightly toward her, my hands clasped together on the table, and stared at her with a smirk on my face. "There is more fun for vampires in New Orleans." And she finally stopped frowning. "But humans are much more used to vampires there. There are too many bars, so I decided to come to Shreveport to have my own business."

Her eyes opened wide, flashing a small and innocent smile. "This bar is yours?"

"Yes."

Sookie seemed…actually I couldn't be sure, because there was shock and confusion on her face.

"This place…I…actually I didn't know these bars were real, y'know, vampire bars." She muttered. "Well, I know there are vampires everywhere, but I always thought you didn't have the same rights as us…humans." I could feel her blush again, but did not understand why. "Sorry, it's been rude from me. I didn't mean…"

"We hadn't the same rights." I answered truthfully. "We hadn't. Human authorities were not quite convinced it was a good idea to give us the same rights as humans."

"Why not?"

"What is your name?" I asked her, although I knew it perfectly. I knew a lot of details about her life, but I knew if I confessed to her I would scare her.

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"I'm Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 and owner of this bar," I introduced myself and extended my hand to shake hers. Vampires don't touch each other or humans for that matter, but I was more than willing to make exceptions with her.

Sookie shook my hand and feeling her warmth was incredibly nice and comforting.

"I'm a waitress," and she giggled, "but you already know that. Tell me, what do you mean that you are Sheriff of Area 5? What area?" Her curiosity was something completely new to me.

I leaned back against my seat and stared at her. "For vampires every territory is divided into areas and each area has a sheriff. The sheriffs ensure there are no problems with the vampires who live in these areas and we have business and properties in them."

"You are like vampire police?"

I smiled slightly and nodded. "Something like that..."

"And…there are problems with the vampires in your area?"

"Sometimes."

"And what happens when a vampire cause problems? Did you arrest them?" she asked murmuring.

"Not exactly."

Sookie was silent, probably absorbing the fact that a vampire sheriff was not equal to a human sheriff. Yes, we took care there was order, but our methods for achieving it were not the same as humans used. Our justice always worked. Our justice was definitive.

"Does the fact that we kill our own race change you opinion about me?" I wanted to know. I needed to know that Sookie wouldn't leave fleeing and screaming from my bar when she found out that not everything was exciting and exhilarating. "Tell me Sookie, do you think I am a monster?"

"Does it matter what I think?"

"You haven't answered my question." I said grinning.

"You either." She answered, grinning as well.

"I care what you may be thinking, because you are unlike other humans I've met," and suddenly her whole body tensed. "You want answers, you want to know everything around you without worrying about what others might think, but in the end you're worried because you want to fit. You need to know that others would see you as if you were just like them."

"Is not that what we all want? To fit?" she asked me directly. Fitting for vampires was not a problem. We had been hiding in the shadows for over a millennia. Humans had ignored our existence and only very few people knew we existed. But things were pretty different now.

"I guess so."

"Are you worried about fitting?" she asked chuckling.

"What is it?" I asked, intrigued by her chuckles.

Sookie shook her head and closed her eyes for a second, as if concentrating on something and when she opened them again she looked me straight. "I don't think you're the kind of person…vampire who might worry to fit in."

"Why do you think that?" Fascinating. Sookie Stackhouse was proving to be a fascinating mystery.

"I'm sure everyone wants to be like you; I've noticed how women and some men look at you. They would be willing to do _anything_ to win your attention. It's obvious, you're a vampire, a powerful one, and power is something everybody wants."

I was impressed with Sookie. Any other person or vampire would simply see a busty blond waitress and nothing else. They could not be more wrong.

"It's late, I should go. My Gran worries when I arrive too late."

"It's understandable." I had observed the relationship with her grandmother. Sookie was very attached to her, especially when her parents died. There were many people around when that happened, most of them friends of her parents and grandparents, who wanted to help but Sookie just wanted to be with her. Adele was an example to follow for her and I could understand it perfectly.

"It's been a pleasure, Sheriff Northman."

"Eric, please. And the pleasure was all mine, Miss Stackhouse."

"Sookie." She said smiling.

"Will I see you again?" And I was in front of her in less than a second. Sookie startled, but smiled broadly.

"That was amazing," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"You haven't answered my question. Again."

She looked down to the ground and sighed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea to come here again." I lifted her chin, disappointed. I thought that our conversation had served to get closer to her.

"Why not?"

"The atmosphere here…there is too much noise."

"Can I go to see you at Merlotte's?" And she opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Will you go? I mean, of course you can go but, I dunno, I'm not sure Merlotte's is the kind of bar that vampires could enjoy." Sam Merlotte. I did not like him one bit, but I was willing to go to Bon Temps to see her again.

"I will go."

"I would be glad to see you again, Eric."

"Then I'll go."

She grinned and started walking towards the door.

"Good night, Sookie."

She turned, looked over her shoulder and gave me an innocent smile. "Good night, Eric."

I went to sleep that day with the feeling that Sookie and I had made progress in our path. I did not expect to see her that night and was surprised when I saw her in Fangtasia, mixing with the fangbangers while she was wearing her beautiful dress. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I had observed her throughout her whole life, from the moment she was born and I was hunting in the woods. I watched as her mother brought her to the world with the sole help of her father while her older brother witnessed it all. She came so fast that they hadn't even had time to go to a hospital. Sookie Stackhouse was born that night and was the first time I felt connected to something real.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I had no idea what I was thinking when decided to go to that bar. Perhaps I expected to find him or I just needed to be sure that I wouldn't find him.

I was not sure.

"God…what was I thinking?" I whispered to myself as I undressed and got into bed.

My vampire, my fantasy since he walked into Merlotte's the night before, had become a reality. Eric Northman, Fangtasia's owner – a real vampire bar and Sheriff of Area 5 – had become much more real to me in a matter of twenty four hours.

I was not sure which prompted me to go to Shreveport that night but I did not regret doing it. Thanks to Jason I had found what I was looking for and would not change anything about that night.

Eric Northman.

When our hands touched I felt an electric current travelling through my whole body, as if somehow he had entered inside me and knew perfectly that was exactly what I wanted. I wanted to feel his skin against mine and when I felt his coldness against my warmth was an incredible feeling.

Eric Northman would come back to Merlotte's and I was sure I would come back to Fangtasia.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I woke up startled, as if I could feel a presence near me and when I checked the bond to feel Pam I felt nothing at all. I got up slowly until I was sitting against the headboard and then I saw her.

Sookie Stackhouse.

Sookie was sitting on the edge of my bed, grinning broadly and staring at me.

"Sookie…" I whispered softly. What was happening?

"Hi Eric." She whispered back just as softly.

"What…" I began to ask but she cut me off.

"What am I doing here?" she asked with a shrug. "I don't know, this is your dream, not mine. I'm only here 'cause you want me here. So tell me Eric, what am I doing here?"

I had observed her over the last twenty five years, but I had never dreamed of her before. Maybe talking to Sookie had awakened something in me and I could see her even in my dreams now.

But vampires don't dream. How is this possible that she was in my dreams?

"Come on Eric, you're a smart guy, I'm sure you know why I'm here."

I looked surprised at her. This vision was physically exactly like my Sookie, but she wasn't look like her at all. The innocence and sweetness were gone and my Sookie had no qualms about saying what she was thinking.

"You're an imagination." I said sure of myself.

Sookie giggled lightly and grinned again. "Of course I am. I'm not really here. I am not real. I'm just what you wanted in your imagination."

"I understand."

"You wanted me to be here and here I am." Sookie knelt on the bed and crawled up to me slowly, looking into my eyes all the time. "Tell me Eric, what do you really want?" She asked seductively, definitely not my Sookie.

"You."

Sookie smiled and stood between my legs. "Then I'm all yours. You can have me anytime you want. I'm yours, Eric. I will always be yours."

It was the first time I had dreamt since I became a vampire and although I could hardly remember what it was like to dream when I was human, I had to admit that it was the best dream of my life.

She wasn't exactly my Sookie, but I hoped that somehow she was some day and that thought kept my curiosity and hope awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Dreaming about Eric Northman was not something that surprised me when I woke up that morning in my bed, but it was a strange dream.

It was a too real dream.

I had to breathe deeply for about ten minutes to believe last night was real and I actually had the courage enough to go to Shreveport, walk into Fangtasia and find him.

But I not only found him. I discovered a lot of things about him and although it was not easy to keep my shields up with all the speaking, I wanted to see him again. He said he would go to Merlotte's again, but I was sure over time there would be people who would oppose to it.

So I only had two choices: wait for Eric to go to Merlotte's every night and endure comments about vampires or make a mental effort to go to Fangtasia more often.

* * *

><p>Have a nice week!<p> 


	5. No One Will Ever Understand

Hi everybody!

It's been a long time since my last update but my beta finished editing today so I'm updating it right now.

Thanks as always to my beta **Jdragonfire29** for her work and all you people that read, review and enjoy with this story.

:)

* * *

><p><strong>5 No One Will Ever Understand<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I could not stop thinking about her. When she appeared that night at Fangtasia, I knew my prayers had been answered.

It had been two weeks since that night. I still couldn't stop thinking about Sookie. I went to see her several times to Merlotte's, despite the shifter, who did not seem very happy to see me. The rest of the customers were surprised, as well as Sookie's co-workers, but I did not give a shit. The only important thing for me, was Sookie and if she was happy, there was nothing else to think about.

Pam was desperate to know what was going on with me. She knew I had a secret and not knowing was driving her insane. I could feel it in our bond and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying a bit. Well, I was enjoying it a lot.

The death of Mack and Denise Rattray appeared in newspapers and even all the inhabitants in Bon Temps were surprised. They did not seem to mind too much. Sookie told me they weren't the two most beloved people and if they died it was because they did something really bad.

I could not agree more with her.

I walked her to her house every night. She driving an old, dilapidated car and I following her in my brand new shiny red Corvette. I did not understand how she could feel safe in that death trap, but obviously Sookie did not seem to be aware of the danger. Perhaps her youth prevented her from seeing all the danger around her and all I wanted was to protect and care for her.

"You know, you don't have to do this every time you come to Merlotte's," she said when we got to her home and got out of the car. There were no lights on, so I assumed her grandmother was sleeping. "I mean, I like to see you so often ,but I'm sure you have better things to do and I don't want…you know…"

"It's a pleasure to spend every second with you."

Suddenly, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks and was spreading all over her face and neck and I was sure many more parts of her perfect and sensual body blushed the same way.

"You're charming." She mumbled and chuckled when she realized what she had said.

"No, you're adorable." I was quite sure I had never used that description in my life, but it was perfect for Sookie. She was sweet, innocent, beautiful, sexy and adorable. She was perfect.

"You always make me blush." She said with barely a whisper. We were really close to each other and we haven't touched yet. I longed to touch every inch of her skin, feel the softness and warmth emanating from my sweet Sookie. I even had been reading those stupid articles from Dear Abby that Pam was always talking about. The right things to say to a woman, make her feel beautiful at every moment and listen to everything they say.

I would never have thought that I would read that sort of things in a magazine to approach to a woman. Women and some men surrendered to me, but Sookie Stackhouse was not like the rest.

"You look lovely when you blush." I knew Sookie was pure, because I could smell it. I was sure many men would have been interested in her before I did. What I couldn't understand was that she seemed so surprised with every word I said. She should be aware that she was beautiful and charming, but drunk men and rednecks in this town did not seem to notice. "I can smell your blood with more force when you blush."

"Really?" she asked curiously. I just nodded. For a second, I thought she would be offended but I was surprised at her reaction again. "Do all vampires smell blood like you?"

"Yes. Although is different when we're younger."

"Why?"

"The blood smells differently in a person or another." Was I really explaining all of this? "It's always desirable of course, but sometimes smells…like a heady perfume. Have you ever had that feeling?"

"I don't wear perfume." She muttered embarrassed.

I could not help chuckling and I placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "It doesn't matter. You don't need any perfume to smell so exquisite and sensual." Sookie stared at me and smiled weakly. "Any perfume would only cover your natural scent." Maybe Sookie did not understand it, but it was a fact. She smelled like the sweetest thing you can think of and I was sure all vampires in Fangtasia had sensed it. "No one will ever understand, Sookie."

"Understand what?" she asked whispering.

I smiled slightly and bent until my lips were next to her ear and then whispered. "How special you are." And I felt her heart beating faster. "No one will ever know what is inside you, the wonderful and beautiful creature you are."

I moved slowly from her and kissed her cheek light, stroking her long, perfect neck with my hand. I wanted to kiss her soft and full lips, but I did not want to spoil things. I knew I had to go slowly with Sookie. I wanted to make her feel the most beautiful woman on earth and it would take time. I did not want to scare her.

"I'm sure you tell that to all the girls all the time…" Sookie joked.

"Absolutely not."

We pulled away from each other and Sookie lowered her eyes to the ground. I stroked her chin and lifted it until I was sure she was watching me.

"What is it, little one?"

Sookie shook her head but said nothing. Had I said something inappropriate? I did not have much experience in relationships, in fact I had none since I was human, but I hated thinking that some of my words had made her feel bad.

"Little one, what's wrong?" I whispered.

Suddenly, I saw her eyes filling with tears and I wanted to understand what was going on and try to fix it somehow.

"It's nothing." But a single tear slid down her cheek and I caught it with my finger. "God, this is so embarrassing. I don't even know why I'm crying." She added, sobbing and laughing at the same time. "I don't understand."

"I want to understand it." I said no more.

Sookie took a deep breath, but tears continued sliding down her cheeks and everything was turning more and more confused to me. "I feel like a fool to be crying right now. I don't know why I'm doing it and that makes me feel even worse." Sookie huffed and hugged my waist, placing her hands around me and resting her head against my chest. "I'm sorry; you must be thinking I'm a fool right now to be crying."

I could not help hugging her tightly and I put my chin over her head, feeling the softness and scent of her hair against my cold skin as my hands were slowly stroking her back.

It was the first time since I had become a vampire that I had hugged a human, but I was sure that I wouldn't feel the same way with anyone else. Everything was intense with Sookie. Having her in my arms was an indescribable feeling and I did not want to pull away from her.

A few minutes later Sookie was no longer crying, but hadn't left my embrace. Sookie was really clinging tightly to me and I could not stop grinning.

"I'm sorry I acted like a fool," she whispered against my chest.

"Don't worry," I said with a chuckle. "Having you in my arms is the best thing that happened to me in the last week." And it was. I had become so used to Sookie that I could not think of a day without seeing her. It would drive me insane not to see her, I was sure. "Besides, all your reactions are fascinating to me."

I was sure it wouldn't make sense for Sookie, but I couldn't explain it to her. Her gestures, even invisible at first sight were surprised and her eyes when they looked at me were absolutely gorgeous. I could see myself in them and it was a feeling I wanted to feel forever. It was as if Sookie could make me feel human and that was something I had ceased to be a long time ago.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered against my chest, "but don't you have more important things to be done then being with me." She was really adorable. "You're a busy man and I'm sure you'll have a million things to do."

"Pam can take care of everything." Of course I had talked about Pam with her. Sookie seemed quite excited when I told her how I met Pam and what we lived through together when I turned her into a vampire. Each story was like a great adventure for her and her eyes opened wide with every small detail.

"She's gonna hate me, if you keep her doing everything." She joked. "Besides, I'd love to know her." She added staring at me and grinning. "I mean in a more personal way. I already know her, I was talking to her the first night I went to Fangtasia but I didn't know both of you so…"

"If you really want to know her…"

"Yes, please." She said begging. God, how could this little creature had me so dominated?

"All right. When do you have a night off?" If she wanted to do this we were going to need more time and I wanted Sookie for me the whole night. "And by the way, she's not going to hate you."

Sookie smiled slightly and finally pulled away from me. I hated being away from her even though they were only inches away.

"I have the night off tomorrow night." She said looking into my eyes. "Should I be wearing black?" She added, grinning slightly but I knew she was serious. "Last time everyone looked at me like…well, like I was a freak and…"

"Red is my favourite colour." I said, cutting her off. "But I'm sure any colour is perfect in you." And I caressed her cheek gently. "I would love to pick you up at your house tomorrow."

"Here?" she asked in surprise.

I arched an eyebrow, but remained silent. What was the problem?

"Is there a problem?"

She breathed deeply and smiled. "It's not that I don't want you to come, but my Gran…well, she seems delighted to have vampires around and I'm sure she would really like to meet you."

"Really?" She nodded. "So, what's the problem?"

"There's no problem." She answered quickly. "But she's not like other people of her age, you know. She's different, _very_ different, and I know she'd love to meet a vampire." She finished smiling widely.

I had always known Adele Stackhouse was different from other people in Bon Temps. She was not easily surprised and always encouraged Sookie to follow her instincts and not give up when something was good for her. Maybe that was the reason why a part of me wanted to meet a woman so special and different as she was.

Stackhouse women were definitely special.

"I would love to meet her."

A huge grin appeared on her face when she heard my words and ran toward me, hugging me again. I was not used to this kind of reactions, but I loved having Sookie so close to me.

"Eric, you're great!" She yelled and laughed for a few seconds until she took a deep breath and pulled away from me again. "Okay, I will tell my Gran tomorrow that you'll here at eight, and we'll have time to talk to her and go later. What do you think?"

"It's a fantastic idea." Once again Sookie blushed when I answered her and stroked her cheek at the same time. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I'm sure the feeling will be mutual."

Sookie was about to run into her house, as she did every night after we parted with me giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek but this time I was faster than her and grabbed her wrist before she could run. Sookie turned, waiting for me to say something, but instead I held her against me and kissed her passionately.

At first, I thought Sookie would resist and leave running without wanting to see me again but her hands gripped tightly around my neck and kissed me with the same passion. Neither of us wanted the kiss to end, but I was aware Sookie needed to breathe and I was the first to stop.

"Oh god…" she gasped. "It was…oh wow…was…amazing." I let her to catch her breath before speaking.

"Sookie…I…I really hope this wasn't something too sudden between us…" but I could not finish the sentence when her lips were back on mine, kissing me with the same passion as before, and suddenly I started to feel the same strange connection to Sookie. It was weird, _very_ weird, but I decided not caring about it at the moment.

"I'm sorry," she began whispering, "I don't know what happened to me."

"Never," I whispered against her lips, "Sookie, never say sorry for kissing me." I finished saying with a big smile on my face.

"Alright." She said with a whisper.

That was the first night I kissed Sookie Stackhouse and I knew from that very first moment that I did not want to kiss anyone else ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Oh my god, I still could not believe it. An hour had passed since Eric left my house and I was laying face up on my bed, staring at the ceiling with a stupid huge smile on my face.

He kissed me.

Eric Northman had kissed me and it was…I wasn't sure if awesome was a good way to define it. It was as if all the special and happy moments of my life had joined in an instant; the instant when his lips were on mine and I could feel happiness running through my veins like blood. Yeah, that was a good way to define what I had felt when Eric kissed me.

I had wished Eric kissed me from the first moment I saw him. I was sure it'd be great, but I did not expect it to be so intense. As if we were united in a way that no one else could be, as if I had abandoned my own body to get into his but at the same time I could feel him inside me.

I may have never been intimate with a man, but I had kissed some guys in high school. They were just dates, I thought I'd be able to control myself and not reading their minds but it was impossible. They just thought about fucking with me and don't call me back. They wanted to have a good time and tell all their friends later. Tell them that they had fucked the blonde waitress with big tits who worked at Merlotte's. That was all the men looked for me and for the first time I felt like I was a freak. I knew I'd be unable to maintain a normal relationship with a man and had begun to lose hope.

Until Eric appeared and everything changed.

The best part was that I could not read his mind and was a great relief after a lifetime of listening thoughts, secrets and opinions that no one dared to say out loud. That was my life until Eric Northman appeared at the bar. He made me feel like I was a normal person, just a girl trying to live her life.

His kiss was absolutely fantastic.

I was sure nobody else would be able to kiss in the way he did. Anyway, Eric was a thousand year old vampire with centuries of experience. What would he not be able to do?

He told me many things about himself and everything he had seen. He lived through centuries and how he turned Pam, but I was still unable to tell him my secret. I did not want him to look at me differently, as others had done during all my life but it was something I should tell him.

Should I wait or tell him everything tomorrow night?

Part of me wanted to tell him everything and wait for his reaction was not too bad, but another part of me wanted to hide this secret. I was scared and couldn't decide whether it would be a good idea.

I was sure I wouldn't have slept more than a couple of hours when I finally closed my eyes and heard my Gran's voice calling me for breakfast. She never called me, because I got up early, but last night after Eric left I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Morning, Gran." I sang cheerfully, remembering that I had a date with Eric tonight. "Sorry, I had a horrible shift last night."

My Gran just smiled and nodded as she put a big cup of coffee on the kitchen table. "I'm sorry I woke you, dear, but I found it very strange that you hadn't awake yet."

"Yeah, I think I was more tired than I thought," I said laughing. "And a friend of mine is coming here tonight." I added quickly and took a big sip of my coffee. I wasn't sure how my Gran would react but I was sure she was going to surprise me.

"A friend? A man?" she asked arching her eyebrow. I couldn't blame her for being shocked. My love life was virtually nonexistent.

"Yeah, Gran, a man." Well, not exactly. "He's actually a vampire." I said, whispering. My Gran turned and looked at me with a smile on her face. "I met him at Merlotte's a couple of weeks ago and he's charming and handsome…and he wants to meet you." I was talking as fast as I could, trying not to look like a drooling teen talking about the cutest boy in her school.

"That's so good!" My Gran exclaimed holding my hand. "Sookie, I can't believe it! Oh, this is going to be great. A vampire! I thought I would never meet a vampire, I'm totally excited!" Once again my Gran surprised me. This woman was absolutely amazing.

"Sookie, finish your breakfast quickly 'cause we have much to do. We need to clean the whole house up thoroughly." I couldn't help but smile as I finished my breakfast completely relaxed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading the new chapter and I promise to edit a new chapter as soon as I finish it and my beta does her work. ;)<p>

Enjoy the chapter.

;)


	6. My Date With A Vampire

Hi there!

Here's the new chapter for this story and I really hope you enjoy it.

Greetings to **Luka73** and all the people from **Skarsgard Valhalla**. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Have a nice week!

* * *

><p><strong>6 My Date With A Vampire<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I was completely exhausted when my Gran and I finished cleaning up the house. Bedrooms were perfect, a spotless kitchen and bathrooms sparkling. I did not want to tell my Gran that vampires did not need to use the bathroom or the kitchen but since we started we weren't going to stop.

There was a mix of feelings and emotions in me and I did not know which one would end imposing it on others. I wanted the sunset as soon as possible so Eric showed up at my house but at the same time I feared things did not go well and my Gran thought dating a vampire was not a good idea. I was sure everyone else in Bon Temps would think it but my Gran always managed to surprise me.

"Sookie, I think we should water the plans now that we're done with the house. We'll go faster if we do it together." She said, not asked. I loved gardening and with my Gran it was always fun. She took her gloves and I assured myself that we had the utensils to get rid of weeds.

"So…tell me something about this mysterious friend of yours," she said as looked at me sideways. "What's his name?"

I was sure I sighed but my Gran said nothing. "His name is Eric, Eric Northman."

"Eric Northman," she repeated with a smile, "I like it. It's a strong name. And what does he do for a living?" A few years ago that kind of question would have been absurd because most humans had no idea vampires existed but now they worked like us. There were vampires in the police department, some of them had businesses such as laundries or dry cleaners and they were even hospitals special for vampires though I was sure none of them existed in Louisiana. As far as I know. "Sookie, are you still with me?"

I laughed slightly and kept cutting a few roots. "Yes. He owns a club in Shreveport and is also Sheriff of Area 5 of Louisiana."

"Sheriff? Like Bud Dearborn?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes and no." My Gran seemed more confused than before so I tried to explain it quickly. "Eric is responsible for controlling all the vampires in his area and must inform…other vampires. He ensures that there are no problems, the kind of problems vampires may have."

"Like killing humans?"

"Yes." I said no more. "Or killing other vampires." Eric actually had explained everything to me but I remember that night I was busier admiring him rather than listening about vampire hierarchy. "It really is not as exciting as it sounds."

"Well, I'll find out tonight when he comes home." The scissors dropped from my hand when my Gran spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Eric Northman believes that he can date with my granddaughter without me knowing a few things he's very wrong." She said firmly. "Besides, I'd never had the chance to meet a vampire and I'm curious."

Suddenly the hours seemed minutes and before I knew it was time to start to get ready for my big night. I got into the shower and washed my hair and body thoroughly. I did not want to leave an inch of my skin without soaping and massaged my hair with shampoo several times until it was completely clean and smooth.

I wrapped in a towel and looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom before taking a deep breath.

"C'mon Sookie, it's time." I told myself.

I got rid of the towel and hydrated my whole body with my favourite lavender body cream until my skin was smooth as silk and dried my hair, leaving it loose and applying as many waves as I could. I wanted it to be perfect and I knew Eric liked me with my hair loose.

After finishing in the bathroom I wrapped the towel again and went to my bedroom to decide what to wear. I had not thought about it before and hadn't the faintest idea what I was looking for but then remembered what Eric told me last night about his favourite colour being red.

Red as blood.

I did not own a lot of red clothes but I found a dress that might work; white with red flowers on it and white sandals that matched perfectly.

However, although I had not a lot of clothes of that colour itself I remembered I had a red set of bra and panties and I decided that although it was silly I would do it.

I was already dressed so I went to the bathroom again, put the towel in the wash basket and looked at myself in the mirror. I did not like to wear much makeup so I just applied mascara and lip gloss.

Red lip gloss but not red like blood.

I was ready. Or at least as ready as I could be for a date with a vampire coming to my house and probably being interrogated by my Gran about his intentions to date with her only granddaughter.

Still, I was ready.

Was I ready?

Of course I made sure there was True Blood in the fridge and the microwave worked – although it wasn't broken – but I was so nervous that I could not help but move from one side to another and probably it was driving my Gran insane.

"Sookie, you can relax, can't you?"

"I'm fine, Granny."

My Gran just raised an eyebrow and smiled widely. "I've never seen you so nervous so I guess Eric Northman is not simply a _friend_."

I laughed nervously but my Gran was right. After the kisses between Eric and I last night it was more than evident that we were not just friends and I couldn't wait to feel his lips on mine again while his strong hands hugged me tightly against his cold, hard and perfect chest.

"Sookie," my Gran called me and although I could hear her voice my mind was in its own world, enjoying kissing and caressing Eric.

"Sookie, someone's knocking at the door." Door?

I reacted suddenly as if someone had punched me in the arm. "Door! Yeah! Door!" And almost ran from the kitchen to the living room and breathed deeply a few times before opening the door and find my vampire in front of me, impeccably dressed as always, with a smile on his lips and his hands behind his back.

"Hi," I said with barely a whisper, "I'm glad to see you again." And then I remembered that among the many things Eric had told me was that no vampire could walk into a human house without being invited first. "Oh, sorry," I said quickly when I realized he was still standing there looking at me and smiling. "I invite you to come in." Immediately after Eric was crossing the threshold, bent slightly and kissed me sweetly on my cheek.

"Good night, Sookie, you are particularly lovely tonight." And I felt like my cheeks were burning but I wasn't sure whether it was for the kiss or the words he had whispered in my ear.

I grinned and caressed his hand until my Gran cleared her throat.

"Well, I see our guest has arrived," she said smiling and walked towards us. "Sookie, aren't you going to introduce me to this attractive young man?" Young man? Gran obviously had no idea about Eric's age but I wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Of course. Eric, this is my grandmother, Adele Stackhouse."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Stackhouse." He said and placed a white rose in front of my grandmother's hand while kissed its back at the same time.

"Oh please, you can call me Adele," my Gran said as she giggled like a schoolgirl in love. "The rose is beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Adele." Eric said her name so softly that I was sure my Gran would have sighed out loud if she hadn't contained herself in the last second.

"Gran, he is…" but my Gran cut me off before I could keep talking and introduce Eric "officially" to her.

"Eric Northman." She said as she winked at him. "Yes, of course I know your name. Sookie has told me _a lot_ about you…" great, now Eric would think I was just a girl obsessed with him. It was true but he didn't need to know it.

Eric laughed softly and slid his arm around my waist, moving me slightly towards him.

"I'm sure she's been exaggerating," he said laughing. "Besides, Sookie also told me all about the amazing woman who raised her when she and her brother were little kids and has become a beautiful, fun and extraordinary creature," he added as looked into my eyes.

I knew Gran was completely thrilled with the situation and when we sat down on the couch to talk I remembered my manners and got up quickly to go to the kitchen.

"Keep talking, I'll bring something to drink."

Gran had prepared lemonade and put it in the fridge so I just grabbed a tray, put the jar on it, two glasses and meanwhile I got a True Blood and warmed it in the microwave. It was something I had mastered perfectly because every time Eric came to Merlotte's he always sat in my section and asked for the same blood type, O positive.

"Here are the drinks." I put the tray on the table and handed him the bottle of True Blood.

"Thanks, but it was not necessary."

"Don't worry," and when our hands touched I felt that electric current again that I always felt when I was close to Eric. "It's a pleasure."

My Gran seemed to have memorized dozens and dozens of questions and she was willing for Eric to answer every one of them. It was incredible to see how my grandmother listened to every word as if it were a fairy tale but Eric made every one of those words special, as if he were re-living something that happened hundreds of years ago.

"I can't believe you were a Viking, Eric, it should have been an incredible time and very hard…"

"It was, Adele." Eric seemed to be recalling his days as a Viking, his days as a human and I could see sadness in her eyes. "I was a young man who wanted to be the greatest warrior of my people and my father was proud of me but I was his youngest son and couldn't compete with my brother." He said and continued speaking. "My brother was a great warrior and formed his own family, married a good woman and had children but when he died I had to take care of everything. My father taught us since we were little that our people looked after each other and that's what I had to do. I married Aude, my brother's wife and took care of their children but I also had my own."

Hearing Eric's story was great but also difficult. I did not think I could have survived that kind of life and endure so much war and pain. It was pretty hard to hear when he had to married his brother's wife and take care of their children.

"But I've lived a lot and I have good memories so actually there are many more things I could tell."

It was after eleven when my Gran got up from her seat and we did the same.

"I think it's time for this old woman to go to bed and you, young people, go out and enjoy the night." Eric did not say a word against it. "I'll collect all this and go to bed."

"No, Gran, no need. Go to bed, you're really tired and need to rest." I was tired too but nothing was going to stop me from continuing my date with Eric tonight. "I'll take care of all this."

"Are you sure?" and I nodded. "I don't want to spoil your plans…"

"Plans can expect, Adele," Eric said, taking the tray from the table and hold it in his hands. "Meanwhile I'll take care of this."

"Eric, you don't need…" I said, but he was already halfway to the kitchen. "Thank you."

Eric was in the kitchen and I knew he wanted to give us time to say goodnight.

"I like him, Sookie." She whispered but I was sure Eric could hear every word. "He's a gentleman and he likes you…he really likes you…"

"Gran…" I murmured.

"What? I saw how he looked at you all the time, believe me Sookie, he really likes you so stop wasting time talking to me and go away with him." I didn't move and she insisted. "C'mon, what are you waiting for?"

Eric came back to the living room and stood beside me again.

"Eric, it's been a pleasure and I hope you see you soon."

"I'm sure of it, Adele. Thanks for inviting me and I assure you that I'll take good care of Sookie."

I blushed furiously and Eric just smiled his crooked smile that drove me insane.

"I know you will. Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, Adele."

Gran left and closed her bedroom door so Eric and I were alone again.

"I'm sorry about the questions…"

"Don't apologize, Sookie, it was a real pleasure."

After kissing us for several minutes, holding each one against other, Eric pulled away, stared at me and smiled.

"We should go." I could only nod and grab my purse from the table. I made sure all doors and windows were locked and turned off the lights before leaving the house.

"So," I asked as we drove in his car on our way to Shreveport, "are we going to Fangtasia?" Eric just smiled shyly as if he was hiding something. "We're going to Fangtasia, Eric?" I asked, teasing him.

"Yes, my dear Sookie, we're going to Shreveport but not to Fangtasia."

"So, where are we going?" I was not worried at all 'cause I trusted Eric but I was curious. "Can I guess?"

"You can try," he chuckled.

"Um…okay…you've said we're going to Shreveport so I shouldn't be worried about not having my passport with me to leave the country," Eric laughed out loud and I couldn't stop smiling while I was looking at him.

"Exactly, you won't your passport," he said grinning and looking back to the road again.

I had to admit that I was having a great time and not even the fact of having no idea where we were going did bother me. Spending time with Eric was all that mattered at that time.

"Okay, we'll stay in Shreveport but not in Fangtasia so maybe we'll go to another club, but I actually don't know many other clubs," I said frowning. "Y'know, I have no idea where we're going but trying to guess is very funny." That's when he put his hand over mine as he stroked my wrist and suddenly I did not care where we were going.

Eric's way to drive was insane. I did not say a word but I was beginning to stop seeing the road and it was scaring me the idea of Eric not being able to control the car.

"Don't worry, we won't crash," he said as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, "but I hate driving so slowly."

"Slowly?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Sookie, I assure you nothing is going to happen," and his hands was not over mine anymore. It was on my knee, stroking it slowly and softly and I was unable to suppress a slight moan. I could see through the corner of my eye that he was grinning and suddenly I blushed furiously but didn't push his hand away.

We kept driving to God knows where in a comfortable silence and I couldn't stop looking at him and smile. He was so handsome when the moonlight lit him up that it was like watching a mythological creature, something no one else could see at the moment and he was all mine.

"We've arrived," he said suddenly, pulling me out of my spell and that's when I realized we were parked outside a house in a residential neighbourhood.

"Where are we?" I looked around but did not recognize anything at all, it was as if we had outside of Shreveport. "Are we still in Shreveport?"

Eric chuckled and took my hand. "Yes, we are in Shreveport."

"Okay, but where are we supposed to be?" It was a beautiful place, with a lot of houses on both sides and a huge road in the middle with family cars and SUVs parked everywhere. It was the kind of place where families would live with their children, go to the park to play with them and spend Sundays together. "Eric,"

"We're at my house." He said no more and I stood there, my mouth hanging open as I was contemplating Eric's house. I had no idea that a vampire lived in a house like this in a residential neighbourhood surrounded by families and kids.

It was surreal.

"Your house?" I asked in surprised. "Really?"

Eric just nodded with a smile on his lips. "What? Did you believe I would live in a dark, damp basement full of rats?" I did not even know what to answer. "Come on, someone's waiting for us."

Eric's house was…well, actually I did not know hot describe what I was seeing. It was totally the opposite I would have expected. It wasn't dark and creepy. No, the walls were painted in earth tones and decorated with all kinds of things that I was sure had belonged to the Viking era.

"Dear Lord…this place is totally awesome…"

"I don't know, I never liked swords on the walls." Pam said as she appeared in the living room sipping from a True Blood bottle and impeccably dressed. "Vikings disappeared long ago, Eric, you should already know that." Eric just growled but he was sure that wouldn't stop Pam. "Sookie, you look delicious, tonight, as usual," and she winked at me.

"Hello Pam, it's good to see you again."

"You're _so_ sweet…" She said as kissed both of my cheeks and sat on the black leather couch that was placed in front of the beautiful fireplace. "I bet there's not the only thing sweet in you."

"Pam." Eric said firmly but I could see a slight smile on his lips.

"And why am I here tonight?" Pam asked me and I had no idea what to answer.

"Um…"

"Pam, you're here because Sookie wanted to meet you," Eric cut me off. "Sookie's a really curious young lady, don't you think, Pam?" Pam just nodded and I felt like a fool. "Besides, I think it's a good idea for you two to know each other better."

Pam was awesome. Eric had told me many stories about his travels, his nights pretending to be human and seducing innocent girls but Pam's stories were much more interesting. She told me things that Eric did not talk about often and Eric seemed upset when Pam talked about it.

"Wow, you two are amazing," I said surprised after all I had heard, "it's like I had been there with you two. I bet all men were infatuated with you, Pam." Pam smiled shyly at me.

"Sookie, men no longer interest me."

"What do you mean? C'mon, I'm sure…" but the expression on his face was enough for me to understand. "Oh…um…I understand."

"Yes, Sookie. Men were fine for me for a while," she said glancing at Eric, "but women…oh, that's completely different. Women understand between us much better than any man could. We know what we like…"

Pam left a couple of hours later and although she had told me many interesting things I could not stop thinking about her taste for women. I had never thought of a woman in that way and if Eric hadn't been next to me on the couch I was sure I would have.

"It's been amazing…" I said with a huge smile on my face. "I mean, she's so…open." Eric raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I didn't mean that. Y'know, Pam's great, I loved talking to her."

Eric was sitting beside me, listening every word I was saying and I suddenly realized that I was the only one talking so I shut up quickly.

"Sorry, I never know when to stop talking."

"I love it when you talk nonstop." But at that moment I wanted to do much more than talk and I curled up next to Eric until there wasn't an inch of distance between us and started kissing him slowly. God, I loved kissing his cold, soft and full lips. It was an incredible feeling, indescribable and every time I kissed him it was like the first time outside of my house.

I couldn't help moaning into his mouth when our tongues met and began moving together as one, looking for dominate each other while I was holding myself against Eric's neck with all my strength and I suddenly felt his hands under my ass, getting me up slowly and sitting me on his lap. God, I did never want to pull away from him again.

I was kissing him passionately, as if my life depended on it and only stopped when it was necessary for me to breathe.

"Oh god…I love kissing you…" I whispered and kept kissing his neck and sucking his ear, "I can't stop touching you," and kissed him again, "or kiss you," kiss, "or stop thinking about you," kiss, "what is happening to me?" But I did not really mind at all. His body against me, his strong arms around me and his hands stroking me. It was like being in heaven and I hadn't even tried sex with him yet.

I did not know if I was ready to take the next step but I was one hundred percent sure that I wanted to do with Eric. I couldn't imagine anyone else and I knew it would have been meaningless if it couldn't be with Eric. He was the chosen one and for the first time I realized that I had made the right decision to wait 'cause no other man would have been worth it.

Eric must have realized there were a million thoughts at the same time in my head because he cupped my face in his hands and stared at me.

"What are you thinking, Sookie?" he whispered softly.

I blushed 'cause I had no idea how I was going to tell him that I wanted him to be the first for me. Come on, how are you supposed to say such a thing? Eric would think that I was just a silly girl who had not found anyone and…

"Sookie, what is it?" He caressed my cheeks, pulling away my hair from my face but I couldn't look into his eyes. "Have I done something wrong?" How could he think that? I did not want him to think that I was a fool. "Sookie, come on, talk to me."

I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about it and hoped Eric would the same but when I finally looked into his eyes he smiled slightly at me and I realized he wasn't going to forget it.

"Sookie, are you okay?"

It was the time. Now or never. "Eric, I…I want…I want you…" I breathed deeply, trying to think clearly to keep talking and I realized suddenly that it was not the only secret I was hiding from Eric.

"Tell me. Sookie, it can't be that bad…"

"I want you to be my first." Eric frowned and I was not sure if he'd understood what I said or was just thinking that I really wasn't worth it.

"God, I'm so embarrassed…" I buried my face in my hands, looking for a way to hide and avoid the humiliation of the moment but then Eric took my hands in his and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Never be ashamed to anything or anyone, especially about telling me something. All right?" he said seriously.

"But…"

"But nothing, Sookie." He put his crooked smile I loved so much and kept stroking my face with both of his hands. "You don't know how lucky I feel right now hearing you say that," he kissed my chin, sliding down my neck. I couldn't stop moaning as I felt his lips on my skin and his hands caressing my back.

"Oh Eric…"

"Tell me what you want, Sookie," he whispered passionately in my ear, "tell me _exactly_ what you want." What did I want? I wanted to feel his hands all over my body, stroking me whole and his lips kissing every inch of my skin. His huge – 'cause I was sure he had to be – member introducing inside me over and over making me experience the greatest pleasure in the world…

"I want you…Eric…I love you…"


	7. Me And My Big, Big Mouth

**I know it's been a lot since my last update of this story but I had others to take care of and I didn't have a lot of time for all of them.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave me a review, an opinion or whatever you want.**

**Charlaine owns everything but this story is all mine!**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>7 Me And My Big, Big Mouth<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Oh god, I want to die. I wanted to die as soon as I heard the words leaving my mouth. I had told Eric that I loved him and it was only our first date. What the hell was I thinking? Well, obviously I wasn't thinking. When I was with him I felt special, beautiful and safe but confused too. It seemed my mouth and my brain weren't coordinated, I couldn't think clearly and all self-control that I was proud of was just an illusion in the presence of Eric Northman.

"Sookie…" he whispered again and again but I couldn't look at him. I was unable to do it so I got off the couch and ran away. Where? No idea. I was at Eric's place and I had no idea where I could hide so I opened the first door I saw and it turned out to be a bathroom so I walked into and locked the door behind me. I didn't know what I was doing there but I was scared, ashamed and happy. I was so confused that I didn't know what was going on and after a few minutes – or maybe hours – I heard Eric knocking on the door.

"Sookie, are you okay?" Was I okay? All I knew was that I was locked in a bathroom in my vampire boyfriend's house and I didn't know if mourn, laugh or simply remain silent. Why did I open my mouth? Why did I tell him that I loved him? "Sookie, I'm not sure what to say right now but I just want you to know that I'm not angry, maybe a little surprised, but I'd like you to go out of there to talk to you face to face." Was I ready to deal with this? Eric was probably just being kind to the stupid girl who had told him 'I love you'. Because, how could someone fall in love with a girl like me? How could a vampire falling in love with a girl like me? The idea was absurd and ridiculous and I just wanted to cry when he spoke again. "Please, Sookie, I need to know if you're okay," and he sounded worried.

I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, trying to catch my breath and get my brain to work again. I needed to think clearly, I needed to know exactly what I was going to say to him when I opened the door and looked at his face but…what would I see? His beautiful blue eyes would tell me the truth even if he lied to me to make me feel better, I was sure, but I didn't know if I was ready to face reality.

"Sookie…" but he said nothing more. Could a vampire running out of words? Could Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, running out of words? Or maybe he just didn't know how to say what happened between us was a mistake and it'd be a good idea not to see us again. Could I accept it?

I told myself it was time to stop being a coward so I got off the ground, took a quick look at myself in the mirror and saw my eyes were irritated. I hadn't realized I had been crying until I saw it. I felt like a fool for everything had happened during the night so the only choice was to leave the bathroom and deal with it.

I refreshed my face, ruining my make-up, and left the bathroom. I suddenly did not care about my aspect so I just wiped my face with the softest towel I had ever touched, breathed deeply for a few seconds and opened the door.

There he was, leaning against the opposite wall and looking into my eyes. I wanted to look away to not feel more stupid than I already felt but I couldn't. His eyes were so deep that I felt I could lose myself in them.

"Are you okay?"

For a moment I couldn't say anything. What could I say? 'I'm fine, and certainly I have no idea why I said what I said.' It was a stupid idea and I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

"Sookie, um…I'm, I'm not sure what to say right now but…I don't know, maybe I should have said something before you were running and you locked yourself in my bathroom." I wanted the earth to open and swallow me whole. "I'm a vampire for over a thousand years and I assure you that I never before had such strong feelings toward another person or vampire, in fact I refused to have feelings, and now everything is so overwhelming that I don't understand what's going on half time." He wasn't the only one. I had never felt so attracted to another person in my life and I was terrified that my feelings were not reciprocated. "I like you, Sookie, I like you a lot and I don't want to lose you but I'm not sure a vampire can love."

Was that an excuse or he really meant it? Everyone could love, whatever the circumstances, but Eric seemed fully convinced of what he was saying.

"Eric, I…" I didn't know what else to say. I had never before been faced with a situation like this, let alone with a vampire, but I was speechless. I had not the faintest idea what to say or if I should say something but being there sitting next to Eric with my mouth closed was not the best option. "I'm sorry I locked myself in your bathroom." I said no more and didn't look at his face until I heard him laugh.

"Eric?" I asked and when I looked at him I saw that he didn't stop laughing. "Eric, are you okay?" He began nodding but still laughing and when he looked at me he just kept laughing and put his cold hand on my cheek. "I'm fine, Sookie." He was still grinning broadly but he had stopped laughing. Better, much better, 'cause I didn't understand anything. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared." I affirmed. And I wasn't, I wasn't at all. "But I'm surprised that you were laughing like that…" and suddenly something took control over me and I started laughing uncontrollably. I didn't know whether it was the ridiculousness of the situation, my nerves or just because I had seen Eric laughing in the same way, but I couldn't contain myself.

"I feel like an idiot right now," and I laughed again. My nervous laugh this time but I didn't care. "You must be thinking I'm crazy or something but…" And his lips were on mine before I realized. It was a slow but passionate kiss and I didn't ever want it to end. It was like getting lost in paradise and the idea of pulling away from him was as a direct stab into my heart.

"Eric…" I whispered against his lips and even though the kiss was over his hands were still cupping my face and mine were around his neck. "I love kissing you." And on that occasion it was me who kissed him passionately, my hands holding on him tighter and practically sitting on his lap.

It was then that I had a revelation or at least I wanted to believe so, and when I pulled away from him, I looked into his eyes and breathed deeply before speaking.

"I'm ready, Eric." But there was no expression on his face. I was nervous, my heart seemed ready to jump out of my chest and I had a fast heartbeat. I was sure I would have fallen down if I'd have been standing. "I'm talking about…I'm talking about sex," and I whispered the last part.

Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at me surprised. I had never seen a vampire surprised. Well, I didn't really know too many vampires, but I had never seen Eric surprised by anything and he seemed now that he could barely close his mouth.

"Come again?" He asked in a whisper barely audible and if I have been a couple of inches away from him I wouldn't have heard it.

I blushed and was unable to repeat the same sentence. "Sookie, look at me, please." I did but I couldn't help looking away every few seconds. Did he really want me to say all that? I didn't feel capable, I couldn't do it and I'd die of shame if I had to. "Sookie, I know you think you're ready and I assure you that I'd love nothing more than make love to you right now but not tonight." I wanted to die, I wanted the earth to open and swallow me whole again 'cause I felt like the biggest idiot in the universe. Was I really so blind that I thought Eric Northman would be interested in me?

"Can you take me back home, please?" I couldn't look at his face and got up from his lap as fast as I could.

"Sookie…"

"You don't need to say anything," I cut him off. I wasn't ready to listen to a humiliating rejection at that moment. "I…I'm sorry if I made you believe that things were different between us but it doesn't matter anymore," and I began sobbing. Great, just what I needed.

I wanted to get out of there and hide as far away as possible from Eric Northman and the rest of the world but I knew it wouldn't be so simple. Eric would probably want to talk with me, give me valid reasons to explain to me without hurting me why there couldn't be anything between us.

"Sookie, it's not what you're thinking." I snorted and chuckled slightly. Really? A vampire over a thousand years and he hadn't a better excuse?

"Eric, please…"

"I'll take you home if you want, okay? But at least I want you to listen to me first." I nodded, but I didn't look into his eyes. Eric sat on the couch and although I wanted to sit next to him, as close to him as possible, I decided against it.

Eric took a deep breath despite not need to. "Sookie, I like you a lot, I mean it, but all this," he said waving his hand between us, "is completely new to me and…I don't know exactly what to do or say about it. I'm so confused and excited at the same time that my head is a mess and I don't know what to think. I can only think of you, at all hours, and even Pam has noticed. I can barely focus when I'm at the bar and when I decide to lock myself in my office I can only think of you again." I really didn't expect to hear what Eric was saying but at least I could breathe knowing that he wasn't rejecting me.

I hoped so.

"Do you realize what I'm saying, Sookie?" And he rose from the couch and began pacing back and forth. "You are my obsession, and I have no obsessions because I'm a vampire. I just exist throughout the centuries, without worrying about anything or anyone but Pam and now you appear suddenly in my life, with your beautiful smile and your blue eyes looking at me like I was the most extraordinary creature on the face of the Earth when it's clear how wrong you are." I looked at him without knowing exactly what he meant but then he knelt before me and put my warm hands in his. "You are an extraordinary creature, Sookie. You're a mystery to me and I won't let you disappear from my life so easily."

It was then when I couldn't hold myself any longer and began crying while I couldn't take my eyes off of his. It was as if I was hypnotized by his cerulean blue eyes and wouldn't be able to see or feel anything else.

"Sookie, I assure you that what I feel for you can't compare with any other feeling and I'm sure over time I'll be able to utter those words." I believed him, I believed every word that escaped from his lips and threw myself at him kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you, Eric," I said no more but at that time I didn't run away. "I don't care if you're not able to say it 'cause I know deep down that you feel the same way and I'll wait as long as necessary." And I kissed him again before he could open his mouth to say another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this new chapter and I hope you liked it. I promise to update as soon as I can.<strong>

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	8. I'm In Love With A Vampire

**Hello there!**

**It's been a long time since my last update of this story, but I've been pretty busy, again, and I have to take care of my other stories and my real life. I would prefer to live in this crazy world, but it's not possible yet, so I'll have to keep writing chapters to be happy, hahahha**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'll be waiting for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>8 I'm In Love With A Vampire<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

As always during the first week we met, Eric had continued to come to Merlotte's each night I had to work. I loved to see him sitting at the table like any other customer but not everyone thought the same way as me.

Eric Northman was my boyfriend. True that we hadn't defined our relationship, but how would I be able to define it? My boyfriend was over a thousand years, it wasn't obviously the typical relationship, but I couldn't be more in love with him. I felt things I hadn't ever felt, and I knew it was love.

Maybe it was crazy to think I was in love with a vampire I barely knew, but I was. The symptoms of my infatuation were there and were very clear: I couldn't stop thinking about him all the time. Every time I saw a bottle of TrueBlood at the bar, an ad on TV or read one of my romance novels, I thought about him. If this wasn't love I wanted to know exactly what it was.

"Sookie, your order is ready."

"Thanks, Sam." I took my tray and walked to the table, put down the dishes in front of each client and winked at Eric as I passed next to his table.

Since Eric and I were together I had made the choice to work only night shifts so he could always come to see me. Maybe it was silly but I felt much safer with Eric at the bar.

"Is your boyfriend going to order something more?" Sam asked hissing. I knew Sam did not like vampires but I think what bothered him most was that Eric and I were together. For years my friends had tried to convince me that Sam was in love with me but I always told them they were wrong. I was the wrong after all because Sam seemed to be upset every time Eric appeared at the bar.

"No, he's not finished his drink yet, Sam, but if you want him to go I can tell him to wait outside." I didn't hide the fact that I was upset when I answered him. I didn't get into his business, nor told him if he should date or not with a woman, so the fact that he criticized my relationship with Eric got on my nerves.

I walked into the kitchen before he could say another word, and when I walked next to Eric he gently grabbed my wrist and I stopped for a few seconds to talk to him.

"You don't have to keep working for Merlotte's, Sookie," he whispered through clenched teeth. I knew the hatred between them was mutual but I preferred not to think about it. "Being a waitress at this place," and he said it like it was a hole, "is not right for you, Sookie. I could take care of everything, I could…"

"Eric, no!" I said firmly. He had said the same to me like a million times since we were together but my answer was always the same. I didn't want to be a kept woman, my Gran hadn't raised me that way and I wouldn't change my mind now. "My shift ends in half an hour, we can talk later, okay?" And I stroked his cheek gently.

"I'll be outside."

"You don't have to go, Eric." But he was standing before I could finish speaking, paid the drink and left me a tip much bigger than the price. I rolled my eyes and was about to protest when he raised an eyebrow and I decided to shut up.

"See you in half an hour," I said and although it wasn't a good idea while we were in a bar surrounded by not too many fans of vampires, I quickly kissed his lips and didn't move until I saw him leaving the bar.

I went behind the bar to leave the tray and prepare the next order and didn't even look at Sam. I knew – not because I was reading his mind – that he wasn't happy with me right now, but I couldn't care less. I was an adult and for the first time in my life I felt good, happy and in love. Why should I care about what others think? But still I cared.

"Hi Jason, same as always?" I hadn't realized that my brother had walked into the bar until I heard Sam talking to him. Great, just what I needed.

"Beer, Sam." He answered no more. "Sook, I thought you were going to work for lunch today."

"Yeah…I've decided to change my shifts by night, I earn more, Jason." And I knew sooner or later my brother would find the truth. "I talked to Gran and she agrees."

"And isn't she worried that you get home so late?" I started getting sick that everyone, including my brother, were constantly getting into my life. Didn't they have anything better to do? "I dunno, if you're going to work nights I could come and wait for you to accompany you home." Since when Jason was so concerned about me? He normally used to drink with his friends until Sam closed the bar, but suddenly he looked like another different person. "What do you think?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Jason." Sam said before I could open my mouth. Was he really going to tell him?

I tried glaring at him before my brother realized but I had no chance.

"What does that mean?" My brother asked. I wanted to get out of there, go with Eric and forget everything was going on. I didn't know why, but I felt guilty for not wanting to tell my brother the truth. "Sookie, what is he talking about?" His voice was much more hard and cold and he kept looking at me, waiting for an answer. "Sookie, I asked you a question."

"I'm dating someone, Jason, so no need you to come to get me to work, and that's the reason why I'm working the night shift, you happy?" I took the tray of drinks and left before hearing another word. I was so pissed off that I might have been able to yell with all my strength, but I didn't want the other customers to think that I was even crazier.

Unfortunately, my explanation wasn't going to be enough for Jason, so when I returned to the bar he was staring at me waiting for more. "Sook, who's that guy?" He demanded that I told him. Did I ask him for explanations of all the women he fucked with? No.

"None of your business, Jason." I said no more.

"He's the vampire who has been coming to the bar. His name is Eric Northman and I think he has a bar in Shreveport." I was furious, I couldn't believe Sam had opened his big mouth and tell Jason that I was dating Eric. He had no right to do so.

"Sookie! Is that true? Are you dating a vampire?" Jason grabbed my wrist hard, almost hurting, and was then when I heard his thoughts. I didn't want to but couldn't help it. _'Is she gone mad? I can't believe it, she's the smart one and gets into problems with a vampire. A sheriff! I should bring her out of here and drag her to home and lock her in her bedroom for the rest of her life.' _"I can't believe you have been so stupid, Sookie. That vampire just wants to suck your blood, don't you understand?"

"Leave me alone, Jason!"

"So it's true? You're not even going to deny it?"

"I don't have to, Jason, because my private life is none of your business," and then I glared at Sam. "And I can't believe you, one of my best friends, have been able to betray me. It's not my fault if you're in love with me, Sam Merlotte, but if I can't feel the same way for you I think at least we could have remained friends." I took off my apron and tossed it on the closest table I could find.

"I quit, Sam. And you, Jason, fuck you!" For the first time in my life I didn't care what others might be thinking of me and not even bother to read their minds because I didn't have interest. I just wanted to get away without looking back and when I got to the parking lot I met face to face with Eric.

"Sookie, are you okay?" I couldn't say a word before the tears flooded my eyes and I began sobbing, so I just hugged his waist and cried and cried until I got to catch my breath. "Eric, I want to get out of here, please, let's go." Said and done. Before I could realize I was in the passenger seat of his car and we were leaving. Where? I had no idea but I didn't care, I just wanted to get as far as possible from Merlotte's.

There was silence in the car but it wasn't uncomfortable. I didn't want to talk about what happened and I was grateful that Eric didn't push for it. I was mad, pissed off and especially disappointed. Disappointed with Sam and my brother. I couldn't believe he had behaved like that. I felt betrayed because everyone thought I was stupid for dating a vampire. I didn't see it the same way, I just saw Eric.

"Where are we going?" I asked whispering but I didn't care. I was still sobbing and I felt like a fool.

"My home." He said no more. It wasn't the first time I had been at his home but this time would be different. I was sad and wasn't sure if I was going to enjoy my night with Eric. "Sookie, I don't know what happened at the bar but you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, Eric, but right now I'm not in the mood to talk about it." I looked at him briefly and he was watching me instead of the road. The first time he did it I was terrified but I had used to it. "I don't want to cry again and spoil the night 'cause I want to stop thinking about what happened, at least for a while."

"All right."

So the silence reigned in the interior of the car again. We could have talked about anything else, but I was unable to. Not that I didn't want but if I opened my mouth I would begin to tell him everything had happened and didn't want Eric to react in an exaggerated way. He did it when it came to me and other people making comments about me, so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

But there was something I had to say to him, sooner or later he'd end up finding out, so I wanted to tell him soon.

"I quit." I said muttering. It worried me that Eric turned around and head back to Merlotte's so he could take care of my ex-boss. "Guess I'll have to find another job and I'm afraid I won't have a flexible schedule, so I'm not sure if we could see each other every night and…"

"Work with me at Fangtasia." He said no more. I couldn't feel lust, passion or anger from him, nothing, he was just talking normally.

Me, of course, I was looking at him with my mouth hanging open as if I hadn't understood what he had said, but actually I heard him perfectly. Had Eric offered me a job in his bar?

"What?" I asked not knowing what else to say. Not every day a vampire sheriff offered me a job in his own business, but the sheriff was my boyfriend, so I shouldn't have been so surprised. "Are you serious?" I had to make sure that I hadn't imagined. "Eric, I…"

"I'm talking seriously, Sookie." And he caressed the inside of my wrist gently as I let out from between my lips a slight moan. "There will always be a place for you in Fangtasia." He said firmly. "Also, I am sure Pam will be happy to have you around. She is fascinated with you." And I noticed something unusual in Eric Northman's voice. Jealousy? Was it possible that he was jealous of Pam? The idea seemed absurd and ridiculous, but Pam was more interested in women than men, or at least that what she said, so maybe it was a reason for Eric to be jealous of her.

"Pam, huh?" I teased him, knowing Eric knew me too well to know that between Pam and I…well, at least not for now, and as that thought appeared in my head I blushed up and down. "Lover, are you okay? I can feel heat and lust from your body." And that was one of the advantages of exchanging blood once.

The exchange took place a week before, we were at Eric's home making out like teenagers, when he bit me lightly on the neck, took just a couple of drops of my blood, but he told me that would be enough for him to feel me for a long time.

I was curious about the effects his blood would have on me if I drank it, and a second later he bit his wrist and was offering to me. At first I thought it would be an unpleasant feeling, after all it was blood, but I couldn't be more wrong.

His blood was like…it was actually the most delicious thing I had tasted in my whole life, and I couldn't stop drinking until he pushed me gently away from his wrist and I saw how the wound closed magically.

I was fascinated with everything surrounding Eric Northman, but especially with what he could to. I was still a virgin, but that didn't matter at all when he provoked me the greatest pleasure after our blood exchange.

His tongue…God, he only wasn't capable to kiss as if our lives depended on it, all he could do because his abilities… Skills he had mastered over the last thousand of years.

"Sookie, are you still with me?" He was stroking my wrist and I couldn't help shaking my head slightly to focus on what was happening. "I thought I lost you for a moment."

"I think so," and for the first time that night I was able to put a true smile on my face. "And about that job you were talking about…" And I saw Eric smiling from ear to ear. This was something he had wanted since we started spending time together, he never confessed, but I was sure it was what he really thought. Working at Fangtasia would suppose that I'd see Eric every night, and we wouldn't have to hide anymore like in Merlotte's. Of course we wouldn't be able to make a scene in front of Fangtasia customers, but things would be different, I was pretty sure about that.

"So am I hired?" I asked in my most seductive voice. "Mr Northman, I hope you are a good boss." I just heard a roar from his throat, and I was sure if we hadn't been in a car, Eric would have thrown himself over me.

I felt a little better, at least something good after the discussion, and I wanted to have fun with Eric.

"Why don't we go out tonight?" I asked. "We could go to your home, I'd change clothes and go out to a club to dance and have a drink, what do you say?" Eric had a club and I wasn't sure if he'd like to go to another, but I really needed to have fun.

"You want to dance, Sookie?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. I loved dancing, and if I could dance with Eric it was much better. I nodded and smiled slightly. "Then we'll go dancing."

Eric sped up and a few minutes later we were at his home. I grabbed my purse and walked hand in hand up the inside. I loved his home, was filled with objects of his Viking past but at the same time was very cozy. It made me feel great.

"I'll go to change my clothes." I started walking toward the bathroom, the same bathroom where I locked myself in that first night in Eric's home, but he stopped me. "What is it?" He didn't answer me, he just took me in his arms and went up to his bedroom at full speed. I didn't understand what was happening, but I didn't care while I was with Eric.

"You can change your clothes now," he said as sat on the edge of the bed and I was paralyzed in the middle of the room watching him. "Here?" I whispered. "You want me to change clothes here? In front of you?" Yes, I was still a virgin but Eric had seen everything I had under my clothes.

"Yes, my lover."

I wasn't ashamed, but I knew if I undressed in front of him, we would never get to leave.

"Eric…I really want to go dancing," I said while pouting. I knew Eric couldn't resist when I spoke to him in that innocent way.

"And we will, my angel, so I want you to take off your clothes." And I looked at him raising an eyebrow. I didn't understand anything at all. It would be safer for both of us that I walked into the bathroom to change clothes. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" I wasn't very fond of surprises, but I trusted Eric and I knew it couldn't be so bad. "What surprise?"

"I won't tell you anything until you take off your clothes."

I had no choice. Whether I wanted or not to know the surprise I would have to change clothes. I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep control over myself, but I really wanted to go out with Eric, show off my boyfriend, and dance, dance all night if I could stand up.

"Do you promise me not to attack me?" Although I wouldn't oppose to it. I started to undress before he could answer me and I saw his fangs slowly descending every time I got rid of a piece of clothing.

I barely had experience with the opposite sex, but I felt powerful because Eric couldn't take his eyes off me.

"My lover…" I tossed Merlotte's uniform to the ground, I never wanted to see it again, and stood there before him in my underwear. I couldn't help but being nervous 'cause neither of us said anything for a few minutes. I could only look at Eric, my eyes were fixed on his, but I couldn't move any part of my body. It was as if I was under a spell; the spell of his eyes.

"Close your eyes." He whispered from his bed but I heard him perfectly. Perhaps the fact of drinking his blood had made me developed much more my senses, I didn't know, but it wasn't the time to find out. "Trust me, Sookie. I promise you'll like it." I couldn't help smiling slightly and did what he said. I closed my eyes and knew he stood up and was beside me. I couldn't feel his breath, or the warmth of his body 'cause Eric didn't have either of them, but I knew he was close to me. I could feel him.

"Eric…"

"Shhh, don't open your eyes, Sookie." I heard his voice in my ear, speaking softly, and my whole body relaxed immediately. "A few seconds more and you'll see your surprise. Do you promise not to open your eyes?"

"I promise." I couldn't mutter anything else than a whisper, but it was enough for Eric.

I knew he was in the room, for some reason I knew he was there but he wasn't next to me, but I decided to trust Eric so I kept my eyes closed. This seemed to be important for Eric and I wasn't going to disappoint him.

"Open your eyes, my angel." I did and couldn't help emitting a slight gasp when I looked at Eric. He stood before me with a huge smile and holding a red dress that looked like silk in his hands. It was fully extended and it was beautiful.

"Eric…" But I was unable to say anything more. I was mesmerized by the wonderful piece of clothing in his hands. "I…Eric, I can't accept this." But Eric was shaking his head before I could finish the phrase. "Eric, it's beautiful but it's too much and…"

"It's a welcome gift."

"Welcome?" What was he talking about?

Eric must have realized that I was confused because he added quickly. "It's my way of welcoming you to your new job, Sookie." Really?

"I don't think you welcome all women who work for you like this." And he chuckled. "This new employee is special," he said and I couldn't help blushing when he waggled his eyebrows seductively. "I think you'll be a great addition to Fangtasia." And he kissed me passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

It was exiting and shocking to see how much Sookie had evolved in the last few weeks. She was still my lovely and innocent young Southern belle, but something had changed inside her.

Of course she still blushing with the most innocent of my comments, but she wasn't ashamed or pretended to hide from me anymore, and it was wonderful to see her so confident of herself.

I didn't know what had happened with the shifter, but I wanted to find out. Sookie did not want to talk about it, at least for now, but she would do sooner or later. I needed to know the whole truth, but for some reason Sookie thought I wouldn't understand or drive me insane.

Would I go for the shifter for hurting Sookie's feelings? Yes, I'd do it if were necessary.

Sookie was spectacular with the dress I had chosen for her. The colour, of course, was my favourite and Sookie knew, but the rest did not matter when she began to turn so that I could appreciate the beauty radiating from her perfect and sensual body.

"It's beautiful, Eric," she said, "but how did you know my size?"

"That's my secret, my angel." Mine and Pam's. It was her who helped me choosing the dress for Sookie, and I would have bought many more things for her, but she warned me that Sookie wouldn't let me. "But you'll have to renew your wardrobe, Sookie."

"What do you mean?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. I had the feeling that she had copied the gesture from me, and that made me smile. "Eric, I hope you haven't bought anything else 'cause…"

"I can't let you go in shorts and a t-shirt at Fangtasia, my lover, we have an image to uphold." Sookie did not seem to understand anything and I was enjoying the situation. "Eric, I've seen how your waitresses dress in the bar, it's not much different to Merlotte's, actually they wear less clothing than I do." I wasn't going to deny it, but I wouldn't allow my Sookie dressed in the same way. "I know, my angel, but they're waitresses and dancers, you won't do the same job."

"What?" Sookie was getting impatient, but I couldn't help it, I was enjoying too much. "Eric, I'm a waitress, it's what I do best and…honestly, I'm not really sure I know to do something else."

"That is not true, my angel." And that's when I saw something in her eyes I didn't like. She seemed to be afraid but there was no reason for it. "Sookie, is everything okay?"

"Um…see, Eric, there's something I have to tell you but…" She bowed her head, turning her gaze toward the floor, and I didn't understand the reason for her sudden change of attitude. I could feel her fear, but she wasn't scared, it was something else. "Sookie, you know you can tell me anything."

She seemed hesitant, as if she were gathering the courage to speak, but when I put my hand on her cheek she seemed to relax slightly.

"I can hear people thoughts, Eric." I was pale, perhaps more than usual, but I wasn't mad. In fact, there were a million thoughts in my head and the most important of them was Sookie. "I'm sorry, I know I should have said all this long ago because…" and she took a deep breath before keeping talking, "I'm sorry, Eric. I don't know really know what else I can say 'cause I don't want you to be angry at me but…" and she began sobbing. I couldn't deny that I was surprised but not angry. Perhaps disappointed because she hadn't been able to tell me before, but at least she was doing it now.

"Sookie…"

"I'm sorry, Eric." Tears had begun falling down her cheeks, and I had to say something before Sookie thought I was angry at her. "Forgive me, Eric, please tell me you forgive me."

"Shhhh, Sookie, I'm not mad," I muttered as I held her in my arms. She was clinging to me with all her strength, but it wasn't necessary, because I would never let her go. "Look at me," but she didn't move. "Sookie, please, look at me, I'm not mad."

"Really?" Her eyes were irritated and I hated myself for letting her doubt for a few minutes. "Sookie, I'm surprised, that's all. I always knew there was something different about you, I could even taste it in your blood, but I never imagined it would be this. A telepath." Sookie frowned as if not knowing what else to do, but I put my finger on her forehead to relax her expression. "You'll get wrinkles if you keep doing that," I teased her and she finally laughed.

"So you're not mad at me and won't suck my blood until I die?" How could she think such a thing? "Because I love you, and also I know I should have told you all long ago but I didn't know what to do. I kept the secret all my life for fear of what others might think about me if they discovered the truth and…and…"

"Sookie, stop." I said as I stroked her cheek. "I understand you wanted to keep the secret, okay? I don't go over there telling vampire's secrets," I whispered and she chuckled, "so I can't blame you for it. You did what you thought was the best for you, there's nothing wrong with that, but I would have liked to know before because you could trust me."

"I trust you, Eric." She answered quickly. "It's just…" and she breathed relieved. "All my life people have looked at me like I was a freak, you understand?" But I didn't say a word. "The few people who know what I can do are part of my family, and even though they are afraid until they say otherwise. I know what they are thinking after all, they can't fool me, but at least they try to think that I'm a normal girl."

"You are a normal woman, Sookie Stackhouse," and I hoped she would have noticed the detail. I didn't consider her a girl. She was a woman, and a particularly beautiful and special one.

"I think, apart from my Gran," she began, "you are the only one who thinks that way." And when she smiled there was sadness in her eyes.

I didn't want her to begin thinking about all the people in Bon Temps who they thought she was a freak because it wasn't true. Sookie was special, more special than she thought, but she didn't need more concerns in her pretty little head.

"Let's dance, my lover." And she smiled instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot for reading this new chapter and I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Already waiting for those reviews!**

**:)**


	9. Dance With Me, My Lover

**I know, I know, a long time since my last update but my muses were not working so I just couldn't do anything about it. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks a lot for your lovely reviews.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>9 Dance With Me, My Lover<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Sookie Stackhouse definitely knew how to move on a dance floor and she was showing it.

The red silk dress I had given her fit perfectly to every curve of her body, and slid to every moment of her hips as if it were a gentle breeze was moving it.

I had realized she was the most beautiful and sexy woman of Bon Temps, but now it seemed all Shreveport thought the same way. The men, and some women, couldn't take their eyes off her, and although I wanted to suck their blood out for just looking at her, I decided against it.

"Eric, dance with me," she whispered while pouting when she left the dance floor and stood next to me in the booth. "I'm having so much fun, but I want to presume of boyfriend." She immediately blushed. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"Sookie, relax." I stroked her cheek and she instantly relaxed. "Guess I'm your boyfriend after all, don't you agree?"

"Yes." She said cheerfully.

It seemed after the night so stressful Sookie had to endure, she had finally forgotten everything and let herself go. She had a good idea when said she wanted to go dancing, so I got up and took her hand as we walked to the dance floor.

It was as if the waters were opening as we walked and I caught glances of all kinds, addressed to me and Sookie, but I didn't give it any importance. I only had eyes for my angel, and she seemed to feel the same.

We moved to the rhythm of music, with Sookie leaning most of her body against mine as my hands gently but firmly were around her waist, avoiding her to get away from me. She seemed to have the same idea because she turned quickly, looked into my eyes and smiled wickedly at me until I felt her hands going slowly down from my shoulders, my back until they landed on both sides of my ass and pulled me towards her.

"My angel, you're not behaving like a good girl."

She looked at me with lust in her eyes and tiptoed to whisper in my ear. "I'm tired of being a good girl." Every word out of her mouth went straight to my crotch, and I wanted her out of that club as soon as possible to be alone with her.

"Sookie…"

"Shhhh, don't talk, I just wanna dance." And although the music was pure rock, Sookie clung to my waist and we kept dancing slowly. I didn't mind at all, in fact I was more than willing to dance all night if I managed Sookie didn't stay away from me.

It was being a strange night, but pretty exciting. I had Sookie in my arms, we were honest with each other, and my little Valkyrie was enjoying torturing me.

"Mmmm…" Her moans were barely audible in the din of music, but I could hear them perfectly. They were driving me insane, and Sookie knew that, but if my girl wanted to dance until dawn that's what we'd do.

Her body moved in a seductive way and every time I looked down at her I could see the lust in her eyes. Lust for me, I was sure, and I didn't know how long I would be able to restrain myself.

"My lover…you've no idea how much attention you're getting." I directed cold stares to all who looked at her, and my hands couldn't stop caressing every inch of her skin as a possessive feeling was spreading through my body. My lover, my angel, my Sookie.

"What about the others, Eric? I don't care about them." She whispered in my ear as she tiptoed to kiss me gently on the lips. "So what about others can think? It's just you and me." I couldn't agree more with her, but I had the feeling that champagne cocktail she was drinking was starting to affect her. "There's nothing more, Eric." Suddenly it was as if her eyes could see through mine, as if she could read my mind but she assured me hours before that she couldn't hear vampires' thoughts. "I'm yours, Eric." And she kissed my chin.

"Only yours." She said again and I couldn't be hungrier for her. "Eric."

"Yes, my angel?"

"Take me home." I couldn't help but be disappointed at hearing her words, but when Sookie looked at me and grinned I knew she wasn't meaning her home in Bon Temps, it was my home.

"Are you sure, Sookie?"

"Look at me, Eric." I did and the lust was still more than present in her eyes. "No one else can understand me and love me the way you do." Anyone would have thought that keeping this kind of conversation at a club with loud music would have been impossible, but it wasn't for us. Since Sookie drank my blood her senses, and her libido, had increased considerably and she could hear every word I was saying with no problem. "I know you think you can't love," and she turned around, leaning her back against my chest and her butt against my crotch, "but you couldn't be more wrong. I feel loved every time I see you, every time I think of you, and I can not imagine living in a world where you don't exist." If I had learned something throughout my more than a thousand years of existence was that romance would never die and Sookie was in love with romance.

"Take me home now, Eric."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I wasn't sure if it was the champagne, the music, or Eric's hands sliding around my body, but I knew I couldn't stand anymore without attacking him in the middle of that club.

I was anxious, I was hungry of him, and for the umpteenth time since I met Eric, desire and lust ran through my veins as if were my own blood.

Before I could blink we were leaving the club while the crowd was opening for us. It was an amazing feeling that someone thought that I was an important person just for being with a vampire, but as I had told Eric minutes before, nothing and no one cared when I was with him.

I could feel, thanks to our blood bond, that he was feeling exactly the same as me but he was able to control himself better than me.

During the road trip I couldn't stop pressing my legs together, trying to keep the moisture between them not so obvious, but it was increasingly difficult. I had never felt like that before, or I had felt the attraction so intense and powerful that spread through my body.

"My lover, I can feel your scent invading each one of my senses." He smirked slightly and I wanted to die of shame. I knew Eric was able to feel, smell or whatever he was doing, but even though I was a little drunk, I couldn't help feeling ashamed. "There's no reason to blush, my angel." And he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

As I felt the cold touch of his skin against mine it was like a chill running through my whole back. It was like an electric current, which I felt the first time he touched me at Fangtasia, and it was something I couldn't explain yet, some strange feeling that seemed to have no explanation.

"It's been the best night of my life." I said breaking the silence.

It was not an excuse, I had had a great time with Eric and everything seemed to be special, whatever it was.

"At that club I knew perfectly what everybody was thinking," something obvious since I could read minds, but I knew Eric was understanding me. "But it was easier than before."

"What do you mean?" He stared at me and I couldn't help putting my hand on his cheek to turn his face in front of the road. I knew Eric's reflexes were amazing, but still scared me he wasn't looking when he was driving.

"See," I took a deep breath not believing completely that I was talking about my telepathy with a vampire. "I've always had to develop mental barriers or shields to avoid hearing other people thoughts." Eric nodded and I kept talking. "When I was a kid I felt very bad 'cause I couldn't control my power, and I could hardly leave the house. My Gran said, eventually, I would learn to control it but it was a very difficult time for me."

"I won't say I understand because I can't," he said, "but I can imagine what must have been. Being isolated from the world, from others, knowing your loved ones even thought you were different."

"You've felt that way too, haven't you?" Something inside told me. No one had understood so well throughout my life, and if he did it was because Eric knew what I meant. "Guess you had to isolate yourself from everything you knew when you turned into a vampire."

"Yes." He said no more. It was barely a whisper but I didn't need anything else to hear him.

"Guess you can understand me better than anyone else after all, but reading minds is a terrible thing, I assure you."

"Sookie, you have a great power, I hope you're aware of it," and I looked at him raising an eyebrow. I was about to complain but Eric was faster than me. "Maybe you're thinking that's not true, but it is. You are able to do something extraordinary, and you have the chance to use it in your favour."

"Using it in my favour?" I asked with a chuckle. "Eric, telepathy's the worst thing that has happened to me." It might be interesting or even funny at times hearing other people thoughts, their secrets, but over time it became a nightmare, and one which I couldn't wake up from. "Do you know what I would have done to be a normal person?"

"You are a normal person, Sookie, in fact, you're much better than normal, you are extraordinary." The tone of his voice was soft yet firm, and I couldn't understand that he was serious. "Listen to me," and he sighed slightly although he didn't need, "it's possible other people think you're weird for what you can do, but they will never understand it the way you do. If you want a proof that your power can be helpful, I will give you one."

"How?" I was worried but curious at the same time. "Tell me Eric, what proof can you give me?"

He just put a crooked smile on his face, my favourite, and he looked at me for a few seconds before looking at the road again.

"What proof, Eric?" I asked playfully as I put my hand on his thigh and drew circles on it. "Tell me, Eric," I whispered and waited to have the desire effect. Yes, I was drunk but I still knew pretty well what I was doing. "Will you tell me if I'm a good girl or will you punish me with a spanking if I'm a bad girl?" Suddenly a huge bulge was starting to appear in front of his pants and I couldn't help giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Lover, you're playing with fire." And he smiled wickedly at me.

"I've always liked the fire," and kissed his cheek, "behold it in the fireplace," I whispered near his ear and kissed it a second later, "feeling its warmth through my whole body…" It was me who was beginning to have a serious problem, 'cause all I could think about was to launch myself at Eric.

I was in Eric's arms and kissing him desperately as we crossed the threshold of his house. God, if someone had told me a month ago that I would be madly in love with a vampire I wouldn't have believed him. I had spent all my life feeling like a freak, but right now the freak had the best boyfriend in the world.

"I love you so much…" and suddenly I couldn't stop giggling, touching and kissing him everywhere. "Eric…Eric…"

"Sookie, I believe that champagne cocktail is affecting you more than you thought." Was it? Was I really so drunk?

"Eric…I love you…" and I giggled again.

"Come on, my angel, time to rest."

"NO!" I shouted with all my strength but still giggling. It was as if I hadn't control over my own body but I knew what was happening around me. My boyfriend, my Eric, my vampire. I was in his arms on his way downstairs to his den, nest, or any other ridiculous name I had heard before. I personally didn't like to call it that way 'cause it wasn't a hiding place, it was a special place where we were just Eric and me. "I don't want to rest, I want to be with you." I was begging and I knew sooner or later I would convince him. "I want to stay with you forever."

Before I could realized I was lying on Eric's huge bed under the house, or mansion as I liked to call it, and he took off my shoes and clothing, leaving me only wearing my underwear.

"I'm ready, Eric." I knew I hadn't to explain myself further because I couldn't stop touching and looking at his eyes.

"Sookie…"

I wasn't going to admit an excuse this time, I wanted to, I wanted to be with Eric in the most intimate way possible, but I had to convince him that I was really ready.

"No Sookie, Eric." I knelt on the bed and crawled until I was at his side on the edge of the bed. "I know what I'm doing." I said as firmly as I could. "I can feel you also want the same as me, Eric, I can feel it inside me. You want me," and sat on his lap while putting my hands around his neck, "I know you want me."

"That is true, Sookie. I want you with all the strength in my body," and I knew he was about to give up, "so we must wait."

"Wait?" In my voice was a mix of surprise, disappointment and anger. Why the hell did he want to wait? "Eric…"

"Sookie, I promise you it won't be long and it really worth it." Didn't he really believe it would be worthwhile? It would be special, it would be perfect because it would be with Eric Northman.

"Sookie, do you trust me?"

"Yes, Eric." I had no doubt about that question so I answered firmly.

"Then I ask you to trust me on this." He was looking at me with puppy eyes, so how could I refuse? "Sookie, I don't want you to think for a second this is some kind of rejection, okay?" I nodded, but I felt the urge to burst into tears. "I want it to be special, you understand?" I tried to look into his eyes as I was understanding what he was saying, but keeping his look was very complicated.

"It would be special tonight, Eric."

"It would be special, yes," and put his hand on my cheek, "but it wouldn't be what I have planned." My eyes lit up like two suns when I heard his words. Did he have something planned?

"Eric, what are you talking about?"

He just smile but said nothing. Why did he always have to keep so many secrets? I didn't like surprises, but I had to admit Eric's surprises had been amazing, but I still liked to know what was going on around me.

I decided I wouldn't get him to tell me a word, so I gave up, but I still had many questions.

"It'll be soon?" I didn't care if I looked desperate, but when someone like me, or any woman in the world, had a boyfriend like Eric Northman, the last thing you want is to wait.

"I promise you that will be much sooner than you think."

"Do you swear it?"

"I swear, Sookie." And he sealed our deal with a passionate kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was barely one hour before dawn when Eric left me on the porch of my house and we were kissing like desperate teens.

Eric insisted on taking me flying to home and I told him I wasn't sure it was a good idea 'cause I was wearing a silk dress. At first I was skeptical 'cause I didn't want anyone to see me or see Eric flying and rumours began, but I finally gave up and when we left Eric's home he gave me his leather jacket to keep me warm from the cold air.

"I already miss you," I said before he was gone. "I know it's ridiculous 'cause you're still here but I can't help it. I spend my days thinking of you, Eric, and I'm counting every minute until the sun sets to see you again." I didn't care to sound corny because it was the truth.

"Sookie, I'll see you sooner than you think, okay?" He put his hand on my neck and I could get lost in his touch. "Now you have to rest, you need to go to bed and sleep because you won't be able to dream of me if you don't." I couldn't help laughing like a fool when I heard him. "And I will come tonight so both of us can talk to your grandmother about the new job, what do you think?"

The job! God, I hadn't even thought about it all night, which made me feel better, but now things were different, I had to tell my Gran and I wasn't sure how she would react when I told her that I was going to work in a vampire bar. In the vampire bar of my vampire boyfriend.

"Sookie, are you alright?" I nodded but my whole body was tense. "I can feel something is wrong, what is it?"

I breathed deeply trying to calm myself down and explain the situation to him but I wasn't sure it was going to work. I didn't want Eric to feel disappointed by what I was going to say.

"I was thinking how my Gran will react when I told her about my new job." I said no more and hoped he wouldn't take it personally. "I look forward to working at Fangtasia, Eric, I promise you, but you know like me that there will be many people who think that you've tricked me to work for you, you understand?" Eric was staring at me and I was unable to stop talking. "I know the truth, and I would love other people thinks didn't affect me at all, but the truth is that it matters to me. I can't help it, I've grown up with most of them and I don't know why but I feel I need some kind of approval, although I don't need it at all."

"Sookie, I understand it perfectly." Now it was me who was surprised.

"Really?" I should have known that Eric would understand, and I felt like an idiot for not having known it. "It's just…I wish I could be able to do anything without caring others could think, but I've known what they thought of me all my life, and it's not easy to forget the past."

"I do not pretend you to forget the past, Sookie, but I want you to live the future as you really want to." Nobody ever told me something like that but it was exactly what I had wanted to do for all my life. "And I'm sure your grandmother will surprise you again, my angel."

"You think so?"

"I am completely convinced."

"Okay." I was going to take off his jacket to return it to him but he stopped me. "Keep it."

"Why?" I did not understand he wanted me to keep his jacket. I knew he wouldn't need it 'cause vampires didn't need to keep themselves warm from cold, but this jacket was probably more expensive than I might earn in a year and I couldn't understand he didn't want it back. "It's yours."

"Never mind, my lover."

"But…"

"Sookie, keep the jacket, all right? I prefer you have it."

He kissed one more time and he didn't move until I closed the front door behind me and looked out the window. He smiled at me again and disappeared into the night before I could blink.

"Crazy vampire."

I climbed the stairs quietly not to wake my Gran and walked into my bedroom, but instead of sitting on the bed to take off my shoes I couldn't help staring at myself in the mirror that was behind the door.

The dress was beautiful and Eric's jacket was so warm and masculine, but what I liked the most was that smelled exactly like him.

His scent was so attractive that I wasn't able to move for several minutes. I could only fill my nostrils with his aroma, until I finally reacted and took off his jacket to put it on one side of my bed.

I contemplated it over my bed, as if it were a body, and I wondered if it was driving me insane to imagine him wearing it while he was lying on my bed. Eric Northman made me think and feel things I never would have imagined or probably would die of shame with only thinking about them, but there was a change. I had changed as a person, yes, still a virgin, but I wasn't scared anymore about certain things, I wanted to do all that sort of things with Eric Northman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning, Gran." Gran was making breakfast and I felt guilty because I had woken too late to help her again. Dating a vampire has the disadvantage that you end up getting used to follow his schedule, but I had to think on my Gran and it didn't seem right that she had to take care of everything during the way while I slept. "Sorry, I fell asleep again."

"Never mind, my dear," she said smiling, "I guess you came home too late last night and you were tired. It's normal, you're young and you have to enjoy life."

I took two glasses from the closet and filled them with orange juice and put them over the table, but when I turned around I saw my Gran looking at me with a complicit smile on her lips.

"Tell me, did you go out with Eric last night?"

"Yeah." I said no more to tease her but I'd end up telling her everything. Well, almost everything.

"And everything went well?" Gran never asked me that question the next day after a date with Eric, but I assumed it didn't matter. "Yeah, very well, as always."

"I'm glad for you." But I knew by the tone of her voice that there was something else she wasn't telling me.

"Gran, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" She turned quickly and rushed to deny it. "No, of course not, honey." And she caressed my cheek gently. "But you know that I worry a lot for you when you go out at night, that's all."

"Gran, I was with Eric, you know I'll always be safe with him." Definitely something was happening, or rather my grandmother was hiding something from me, but I wasn't sure what it was.

I wanted to tell her that I had a new job but Eric told me last night that he preferred that we were the two of us when we told her. Well, I could always tell my Gran that I had changed shifts with another of the waitresses or I had decided to take the day off, but I couldn't stand lying to her.

"Gran, what's going on?" She looked at me confused, her eyes wide open, but I knew she was just trying to look surprised. "You know, we've always talked about anything, and I've done it my whole life, so I find it very uncomfortable this situation." I tried not to be too sharp but I didn't know if I was getting it. "You've never asked me so many questions about Eric, not even when you met him, so I think there's something bothering you but you're not sure you want to tell me. Why?"

If anything I had learned from my Gran – and I had learned a lot of things – was to go straight to the point. There were no secrets between us and I did not want to start now.

"Sam Merlotte called me this morning."

I really hoped it was anything else, but if Sam had called Gran he obviously had told her everything and probably my Gran already knew that Jason also had been involved in the fight we had.

"I understand." I said no more. I could not say another word 'cause suddenly I wanted to go to Merlotte's and explain to that stupid Sam Merlotte that he shouldn't get into my life, but although I felt the need to do that I was able to restrain myself to hear the rest of my Gran knew.

"Sookie," she sighed slightly and sat across from me at the kitchen table. I waited for her to continue talking but for a few seconds she said nothing. What could she say? Gran knew Eric and she knew that he was very good to me but he was still a vampire. Jason was my brother and Sam had been part of my family for too long but unfortunately that had changed forever. "Sookie, honey, you know I don't like to get into your life because you are able to defend yourself, but maybe you should go to talk to Sam."

"Talk to Sam?" I asked annoyed. It wasn't a problem between us anymore because it was Sam who decided to tell my brother and Gran something that was not his business. "Gran, I'm sorry but I won't go to talk to him."

"What are you going to do?" She asked me gently. "Are you going to ignore him forever? Sookie, Sam's a good friend…"

"He was a good friend, Gran. He was because he stopped being a good friend when he betrayed me. He had no right to tell Jason that I was dating Eric 'cause I would have tell him over time. I would have found a way to tell him without him being angry as he was last night, but no, Sam Merlotte decided it was his business to tell my brother that I'm dating a vampire, and now I can't believe you're asking me to go talk with him."

"Sookie…"

"Sorry, Gran, but I won't." And I went upstairs and locked myself in my bedroom.

I felt bad, I felt terrible bad for being so harsh with my grandmother but I was unable to restrain myself. If she had been at the bar last night she would have realized how much I had to stand with Sam and Jason. They behaved like two fools who only wanted to control my life and I was too tired to keep talking about it.

I laid down on the bed and hugged Eric's jacket against my chest, as if somehow that helped me to feel better, and I think it did.

"Sookie, can you open the door, please?" In other circumstances I would have quickly jumped out of bed to open the door to my Gran, but this time I couldn't even answer to her. "Sookie, honey, I know you're suffering right now but I promise you sooner or later will find a way to fix this, okay? You don't have to keep thinking that you're guilty just because you are in love with a vampire, but your brother will need time to accept it."

I had never heard before Gran talking to me through the door and I felt bad for not being able to utter a word, something to let her know that I was fine, but tears kept falling down my cheeks and I didn't want Gran to realize that I was crying.

I needed to think clearly, trying to find a way to fix everything had happened, but a part of me did not want to. That part of me was so mad at Jason and Sam that I wasn't sure if I would be able to forgive them. I knew my brother was an asshole – he had been since he was a teen – but I never expected things got so worse among us to the point that he tried to control my life.

And Sam. Things with Sam were even worse. He had been one of my best friends since before I started working at the bar, I loved him like he was my brother, and I knew he was upset 'cause I was dating Eric. It wasn't my problem he was in love with me and I wasn't able to reciprocate that love. Besides, Sam was one of the few people who knew about my gift and I trusted completely in him but I didn't know what to believe anymore.

Again I heard someone knocking on my bedroom's door but I didn't answer. I knew Gran was very worried – and maybe angry – but I couldn't help it, it was as if I wasn't able to get out of bed. She knocked again but this time the door opened and she walked in.

"Sookie, honey, you've not eaten anything in all day, why don't you come down to the kitchen and I prepare you a sandwich?"

"No thanks," I whispered without moving so she didn't see that I'd been crying.

"You can't go on like this, Sookie, you can't spend your life locked in this room just because you have problems. Everyone has problems but this is not the solution so get out of bed and go down to the kitchen." I knew it wasn't a suggestion. "I'll be waiting down in five minutes and you better be there by then."

I did not turn until I heard the door closing and sighed heavily as I looked at the ceiling.

My Gran was right, I couldn't stay in bed thinking about what had happened forever, but it was so hard to believe it was real, my boss and my brother had allied to make my life impossible, and I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Why could they not be happy for me? Gran was, she was happy because Eric made me happy and I would have loved all those around me to feel the same.

I finally got out of bed and made a brief stop in the bathroom before going down to the kitchen.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I saw dried tears under my eyes and cheeks so I washed my face with cold water and a second later I felt much better.

"I'm glad you're here, Sookie," she said as soon as I walked into the kitchen and saw a sandwich on the table, "I would have gone upstairs to look for you but I would rather you did for yourself."

"Sorry, Gran." And I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I acted like a fool and didn't talk to you." I felt tears flooding my eyes again but I didn't want to mourn.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, honey," and she hugged me one more time before sitting down with me on the table. "Eat now, you need to be strong."

I was not sure if it was because I had eaten nothing since breakfast, or 'cause my Gran was forcing me, but I felt much better after eating the sandwich she had prepared me.

I realized the situation wasn't as awful as it seemed and maybe my Gran was right and I could find a way to forgive Jason and Sam. But the question that kept appearing in my mind was, was I willing to forgive them? Sam probably would try to forget what had happened between us and go back to being friends, but with Jason things would not be so simple. He was a stubborn one and hated vampires without any specific reason, so I was completely convinced he would never accept that I was dating Eric.

"Are you feeling better, Sookie?" The truth is yes. A few words from Gran and one of her delicious sandwiches and suddenly I felt much better, like I had forgotten all my problems. "Honey, I didn't like seeing you so sad, and much less so mad at your brother and Sam." Gran wasn't going to give up, I was completely sure of that.

"I know, Gran." I did not like to be mad at them either, but I couldn't help how I felt. If she had been there perhaps she wouldn't insist so much that I tried to fix things. "I'm just not sure I can forgive them, you know, they said nasty things and…and I felt betrayed, especially for Sam. He was one of my best friends, Gran, I had trusted him since I met him for the first time and he never looked at me like I was a freak when he found out what I was capable of doing. But now…now I feel I can't even look at his face. I am so angry at him…"

"I know, honey, I know you're very angry but you can't ignore them and exclude them from your life. Jason is your brother, he'll always be, and Sam is like family. I don't want fights and bad feelings among you all." I wanted to say that sooner or later I would find a way to fix things with them but I wasn't sure, so I just nodded.

"Are you going to try?" She asked looking into my eyes and I could only nod again. What else could I do? She was practically begging to me to give them another chance and she was right about one thing, Jason was my brother and he would always be, so I had no choice but to try and talk to him and Sam. "There hasn't to be tonight or tomorrow, Sookie, I know you need your time, but please promise me that you will talk to them, okay?"

"I promise you, Gran."

Before I could realize it was getting dark and Eric would come to my house at any time so I went to my bedroom to change clothes. Eric loved red and black, but tonight I decided that white was my colour. I chose a white dress and put thin red belt on to adorn it, so I put on the highest sandals I had. Red too.

I looked at myself in the mirror and that's when I realized I barely needed makeup 'cause my skin was much nicer than before, and my hair was blonder and stronger. Could it have something to do with Eric's blood?

I went downstairs and saw that Gran was in the living room placing cushions on the couch and making sure the table was properly aligned with the couch.

"Gran, what are you doing?"

I must caught her by surprise 'cause she turned around quickly and was gasping. "Honey, you scared me."

"Sorry, Gran. I thought you heard me coming down." I helped her with the rest of cushions but I knew it was not necessary. "Hey, I know I told you that Eric would come tonight but the truth is that we'll go out later."

"I thought so, honey." And she smiled slightly at me. "I've been young too, Sookie, but you have to promise me that you'll be careful."

"Of course I'll be careful, Gran." Although I did not think she was referring to that I got pregnant. "See, Eric comes home tonight not only to pick me up but because we have to talk to you. Both of us. Well, actually was Eric's idea but I agree."

"Sookie, is something wrong?"

"No," and I laughed slightly. "No, Gran, everything's okay, I promise. Besides, Eric's about to come so we'll explain it to you soon."

"All right, honey."

I really, really hated my Gran worried so much for me and that I wasn't able to tell her that actually it wasn't anything bad, but a good thing. A change. A huge change, a new job with Eric. At first I had my doubts but I knew I could trust Eric and if he was convinced that it was a good idea I agreed with him.

A few minutes later I knew, thanks to our blood bond, that Eric was knocking on the door. A single exchange of blood but it was so powerful that even scared me, so I could not even imagine what it would be when the bond was fully formed.

"Hi Eric," I smiled broadly at him when I opened the door and was about to run out of breath when I saw him impeccably dressed in a black suit and a blue silk shirt that matched his eyes. "My angel, you're quite a sight with that white dress." His fangs began to drop slowly but when he heard my Gran he retracted them. "Adele, you are lovely tonight. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, Eric, please come in."

Gran, as usual, had a million questions for Eric and when I got to relax and get ready to tell her about my new job I made a sign to Eric and he changed the subject.

"Adele, I guess Sookie will have told you that we have something important to talk about, right?" Eric was being charming and I hoped that was enough.

"Yes, and I wonder what it is." Gran looked at Eric and then to me, and I really hoped she did think it was a good idea.

"Gran, you already know there are some problems between Sam and I so I decided I did not want to keep working at Merlotte's."

"Sookie! Are you sure?" She wasn't mad but surprised. "Sookie, it's a very important decision, honey, it's about your job."

"Adele, Sookie has take a very important decision but she wanted to make sure that you agreed before saying or doing something else." I wanted to be able to tell her by myself but Eric realized that I needed some help. "I offered her a job in my club because I know Sookie has great potential and can do many more things than just being a waitress."

"I've always known, Eric." Said my Gran completely convinced. "But honey," and she looked at me straight in the eye, "are you sure that's what you want? What about your…?" She closed her mouth before saying anything more, but I knew what she meant.

"Don't worry, Gran, Eric knows about my telepathy." That surprised her because she opened her eyes wide. "I love Eric and I had to be honest with him so I told him and he understands." Maybe it was too much information at the same time for my Gran but once I had started it was like I couldn't stop. "Things between Sam and I won't change in a few days and working with Eric I'll be able to see him more often."

"I understand, my dear." And she smiled broadly at me. "But you have to promise me that at least you'll try what we discussed before, okay?" I looked at Eric for a second and he raised an eyebrow without knowing what we were talking about. "I will try, Gran."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guess it went better than I expected," I said when Eric and I were in his car on our way to… Actually I had no idea where we were going but I couldn't care less. "I dunno, I was so worried 'cause she thought it was something wrong that I was going to work for you…"

"Not for me, with me." I rolled my eyes 'cause Eric hadn't stopped repeating the same since I accepted the job at Fangtasia.

"You know, you haven't even told me yet what I am going to do in my new job, Eric, I have not the slightest idea of what I must do." Although Eric hated that I worked as a barmaid at Merlotte's I had the feeling that perhaps he would accept me doing the same in his bar. But of course he had other plans, plans he hadn't told me about. "Can you at least give me a hint? Y'know, it'd be a good idea to get to Fangtasia knowing exactly what I have to do."

I didn't expect Eric to stop the car and explain me every detail of what I would have to do in my new job, but that crooked smile seemed to be telling me that he wouldn't say a word.

"Eric…please…" I begged him and even batted my eyelashes quickly like I was a cartoon, but nothing seemed to work.

How could I do my job if I didn't even know what it was?

"You know, what if I'm not good at my new job?" I was willing to try anything to make him talk. "Well, there are many people who are fired 'cause they can't do their job, and I may be one of those."

"You will never be, Sookie."

"How do you know? Tell me, how can you know if I don't know what my job will be?" It was a logical question, but maybe Eric did not understand that logic.

"We've arrived."

We were in the parking lot of Fangtasia, but Eric did not mention that we were to come to the club tonight, in fact he told me that he would leave Pam taking care of everything, so maybe he had changed his mind.

"What are we doing here?" He looked at me for a second, smiled slightly and got out. Before I knew it he was opening the passenger door and held out his hand to help me out of the car. "Eric…"

"Trust me, my angel."

We came in through the back door and went straight to his office, why? No idea.

"Eric, what are we doing here?" Seemed I asked the same question all night but Eric still had not given me an answer.

"Tonight's special, Sookie, very special."

When he said those words I realized I couldn't hear any noise, even with my gift, and it was very strange.

I knew Fangtasia was closed on Mondays but today was not Monday and I didn't understand the reason.

"Is it closed?"

"Not exactly." Great, more games.

"Eric…"

"The club is closed to the public, lover, but it's at our disposal." And he smiled sweetly at me. How could I be mad at him when he was looking at me that way? "So we're alone, my angel."

"Now, lover, shall we?" He held out his hand and I grabbed it gently, not quite sure what he would have planned. "Relax, Sookie, I promise it's a surprise you will love."

And I couldn't agree more with him.

When I finally saw clearly I realized that if I hadn't known it was Eric's club I could have been anywhere else.

Everything was beautiful and red and gold seemed to flood it all. It was amazing, and wonderful but I still did not understand why.

"Eric, this is…my God, everything is beautiful. I love it!" I yelled excited no matter anything else. "I can't believe it, everything's so nice that I want to mourn."

"No mourn, my lover." He said firmly but with a smile on his face. "It's a night of celebrations."

"Celebrations?" Was this some kind of anniversary between us and I couldn't remember it? God, what kind of girlfriend I was if I couldn't remember those things? So I did all I could do at the time, I tried to concentrate and remember. "Lover, do not worry."

I relaxed immediately but I couldn't help thinking that I was missing something. If Eric had prepared all this to be special for tonight and I had forgotten I would feel like the worst person in the world. "Eric, I'm sorry if I've forgotten something important, really, I'm sorry, but I don't remember…"

"Calm down, Sookie." He stroked my arms up and down and I was able to relax a little more and keep my mouth shut.

"Okay, I'll close my mouth now." Eric just smiled and looked me straight in the eye.

"Do you want to dance?"

He said it and a second later soft music started playing and I had no idea how he was doing it.

"Yes."

I slipped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. I knew it was not the best way to dance but I didn't want to be away from him, so I leaned my head against his cold, hard chest and closed my eyes. It was the best feeling in the world, perhaps because I couldn't hear his thoughts, but I felt safe, able to do anything and loved.

Especially I felt loved.

We danced hugging each other for hours, or so I thought, enjoying the caresses his hands were giving me and I couldn't be more relaxed.

"Sookie," he whispered in my ear and I felt an electric current going through my whole body. How was it possible he had that effect on me? "I need to tell you something very important. I've been thinking about it for the last few weeks and I think I am ready now."

I pulled away from him slightly to look into his eyes. Was he nervous? During the short time I knew Eric Northman I had never seen him so nervous and I suddenly felt the same.

"What is it?"

"Sookie, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, and it's been a very long life," I couldn't help chuckling, "but I assure you it's true. You have made me feel in a different way, totally different, and I believed I wouldn't be able to experience these feelings, but I was wrong, Sookie."

"Really?"

"Yes." He stroked my cheek lightly and the only thing I could do was blink. I didn't want to miss a single detail of what he was saying. "I want our blood bond permanent, Sookie."

That got my attention and I couldn't help opening my eyes wide. Was he serious? Eric had told me almost everything about the blood bond between a vampire and a human, and I knew it could be permanent, but I never thought Eric would ask me about it. This was like a proposal, more or less, but coming from Eric was a big step.

"Are you sure, Eric?"

"Absolutely." He seemed so convinced that I started having serious problems breathing. "Sookie, are you okay?"

"The truth is no," I said without even thinking. "I need…I think I need some fresh air, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." He helped me walk to the back door and when he opened the door and fresh air hit me in the face I felt much better.

I breathed deeply for a few minutes, trying to stay calm, but the truth was that I hadn't given Eric an answer yet. But could I give him one? After all the blood bond was something sacred to a vampire and Eric was offering it to me, but was I prepared?

"Sookie, I'm sorry, I hope it hasn't been too much for you." Was he kidding? A few months ago I thought my love life would be empty forever, but now everything had changed. "I…Sookie, I'm sorry, maybe it wasn't the best time…"

"No, I'm fine." I wanted to make clear that I wasn't rejecting him, but I needed a few minutes to realize what was happening. I was just a barmaid from Bon Temps with no love life who suddenly had a gorgeous vampire boyfriend who just practically proposed to me. Yeah, I definitely was going to need a few more minutes.

"Sookie, you don't have to give me an answer right now, alright? I want you to think about it."

"Eric…" But when I was about to answer I saw Eric's body tensing and when I turned around I saw that we were not alone.

"Compton." He growled while his hand slid around my waist and held me against his body.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update as soon as possible, but at least I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**:)**


	10. Bill Fucking Compton

**Hi there!**

**I'm here with a new chapter of this story and hope you liked the last one. I wrote it faster than the last 'cause I wanted to put it as soon as possible for you all to read.**

**Thanks so much and have a nice day!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Bill Fucking Compton<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

The night was being perfect, or nearly perfect as Sookie seemed to be suffering a panic attack when I said that I wanted to form the blood bond with her.

She didn't reject me but I felt she was nervous and scared so I would be patient with her.

But when I thought there would be no more surprises Compton appeared.

Fucking Compton.

"Bill Compton, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I hissed through clenched teeth, unable to contain the anger inside me. I hated this vampire from the first time I saw him, and I did not like the way he was looking at Sookie.

"Sheriff, I have returned to live in my old house." Great, that was just what I needed. "And I could not help but notice the company you have tonight with you. Who is this lovely girl?"

If Bill Compton thought that I was going to leave him to approach to Sookie he was very wrong. I knew he was a traitor who would sell his own race for his own benefit and I also was aware of his close relationship with Sophie-Anne, Queen of Louisiana.

"I am William Compton, and you are?"

I knew Sookie would be incapable of being rude to another person, whether human or vampire, and she would dazzle him with her spectacular smile, but I did not want him to be near her, nor that Sookie had nothing to do with Bill Compton.

"We gotta go." I said no more. "Come on, Sookie, back to the car." Sookie glared at me but said nothing, which surprised me because she could be so stubborn. "Compton, we'll talk soon."

Compton did not move an inch when Sookie and I started walking to my car but I knew he hadn't stopped looking at her from the start. Of course I would have an interesting conversation with him and I also wanted to find out the real reasons why he had returned to Louisiana. But what worried me was knowing that his home, the Compton mansion, was so close to Sookie's.

"Why have you been so rude to him, Eric?" It was the first thing Sookie asked me as we were on the road. "He just asked my name you've been very…"

"I don't want you to be near him, Sookie." I replied firmly. "I know Compton very well and I need you to promise me that you'll stay away from him, alright?" For a few seconds Sookie did not say a word but she was staring at me surprised. "Sookie, please, you have to promise me."

"Eric, what is it? Why?" I loved her curiosity but she didn't need to know more about Compton, only it was dangerous for her to be near him. I didn't want to scare her but I preferred her to be cautious when it came to him. "Eric, I don't know why you're so…nervous? But I don't understand, Bill Compton hasn't said anything for you to react that way."

"Please, Sookie, I'm begging you, please promise me you won't approach to him or let him into your house, okay?" If I had to beg her I would, but I wouldn't let Sookie or Adele to be in danger because Bill fucking Compton had returned to Bon Temps. "Sookie, the Compton family has lived next to your home for generations and he's going to occupy that place now, and that worries me a lot."

"Is that all? Do you think something bad is going to happen to me 'cause Bill Compton is my neighbour?" She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help feeling angry. "It's not that, Sookie!" I yelled and she startled. I didn't mean to scare her, it would be the last thing I'd do, but Sookie needed to understand that not all vampires were like me or Pam. "Sorry, baby." Sookie turned her head and was looking through the car window but I could see the reflection in the glass and saw some tears falling down her cheeks.

I stopped the car on the side of the road and turned off the engine and all lights.

"Sookie…" I stroked her hair but she did not move. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was not my intention and you know I just worry about you, but I shouldn't have done it. Listen to me, if I don't want you near Compton is for a reason."

"What reason, Eric?" She asked and when I finally saw her face I felt so guilty for making her cry. "Tell me, why suddenly seems to me that you are hiding something?" I was not sure to tell her the truth about Bill Compton was a good idea, but I couldn't help thinking she had been honest with me about her telepathy so I wanted to be honest as well. Did I not owe her the same?

Damn feelings.

"If you don't want me to be near to him is for a reason, correct?" She asked and waited for me to give her an answer but I didn't know whether to tell her or not. "Come on, I've told you all about me, you can't do the same? Furthermore," she added as she stroked my hand, "can't be that bad, can it? I mean, I'll understand, I know I can."

"Sookie…"

"Eric, please!" She snorted and I knew she was very pissed off. "This is absurd, what could be so bad? Tell me, what might be so terrible that could be related to Bill Compton?"

"He works for the Queen of Louisiana." I said no more and waited it wasn't too much for Sookie. We had talked about vampire hierarchy but I did not want to give her too many details, but unfortunately I would have to explain everything now.

"The Queen of Louisiana?" She asked whispering. "The vampire Queen of Louisiana?" I could feel fear in her voice, but the worst was that I could even feel it in her blood.

"Sookie, I won't let anything bad happens to you, understood?" I did not care what I had to do but Sookie would be safe. I made a promise to Adele and would fulfil. "I…Sookie, you are the most important to me and I need to know that you will promise me that you'll stay away from Bill Compton." If I could I would have knelt before her to beg.

"I…Eric, I just wanna be with you."

"And we will, Sookie, I promise we will, but I need to know you'll be careful." I looked into her eyes and at times like these I would wish I could glamour her so she would listen to me. "Promise me."

"I promise you, Eric." I kissed her passionately and gave her a few seconds to catch her breath.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

I wasn't sure if it was the best time to confess that I loved her, but I did. It was if I had no control over myself when I was close to Sookie.

"I love you, Sookie, I know it took me long to realize that you were right, that I could actually be able to love, but now I am completely convinced that I'm in love with you and I love you because you are the most precious thing in my life." Her eyes began to fill with tears and before one of them slipped down her cheek she launched into my arms and hugged me with all her strength.

"I love you too, Eric," she sobbed for a couple of minutes but at least I knew they were tears of joy. "I promise you that I'll be careful with Bill Compton, okay? I will even tell Gran, y'know, that she must not let him in even if he's charming with her."

"You will?"

"I promise you, Eric."

If anything I could be absolutely positive was Sookie Stackhouse's word.

"Thank you, Sookie."

"You're welcome." She kissed me gently for a few seconds and then sat back in her seat. "So what do we do now? I mean, if you want me to be careful at least I need to know why."

I knew Sookie needed answers and I wanted to give them to her, but not in the middle of a lonely road.

"Come to my house and I'll tell you, all right?"

"Yeah, Eric."

At least I had told Sookie something related to Compton to not approach him, but there were still many things to tell. Sookie must know that she would be in danger if another vampire found out what she could do. If I knew something about Sophie-Anne was that she would be able to do anything to get more power.

Tonight should have been special because I had a plan, but Sookie still had not given me an answer to what I had proposed to her and I wasn't sure that it was a good idea to bring it up again.

"Want a drink?" She nodded and brought her an iced tea because I knew it was one of her favourite drinks.

"Eric, why do you have iced tea at your home?" At least she was smiling but I knew she had many questions. "I dunno, seems a little weird that a vampire has something so human in his house."

"It's for you, my lover." I said grinning slightly. "Pam thought it would be a good idea and you also may feel comfortable and I agreed." Yes, Pam and her stupid advices. If Pam ever found out that I had taken some of her magazines to read the tips on women I would have to kill her because she wouldn't stop reminding me it for centuries. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's great."

She drank and drank until the glass was completely empty and the ice began to melt slowly into water.

Sookie was silent, probably thinking about what had happened tonight, but I could feel there was a million different questions travelling through every fiber of her body. I knew she was very confused and would have many questions but she was so focused that I did not want to disturb her.

"Do you think he will come after me?" I knew what she meant. "I dunno, I think it's weird that suddenly appears this vampire and who also works for the Queen of Louisiana, so guess it has something to do with me, isn't it?" Sookie had hit the mark and although it broke my dead heart to see her so sad I had to tell her the truth. "Probably." She looked at me for a second and nodded slowly.

"So what do we do? I mean I won't stay idly waiting for Sophie-Anne or Compton or any other vampire to come to take me to…I don't know, anywhere away from my home. Eric, I won't go anywhere and I'll fight if necessary." She said it with such firmness that I couldn't be more proud of her. My little angel was quite a fighter. "Tell me, she knows more about me, doesn't she? She knows I'm different and that's the reason why Bill Compton is in Bon Temps, to take me with him."

"Might be."

Sookie huffed. "Please, Eric, we both know what's going on so do not treat me like an idiot."

"I'm not doing it, Sookie." It was never my intention but I couldn't tell her either that it was true every word she had said. Yes, Sophie-Anne longed power because she was one of the youngest monarchs and that was dangerous. "What does she want from me? She's just interested in my telepathy or there's something else?" The last question let me know that I had to be completely honest with her.

"It's not just your telepathy, Sookie." She opened her eyes wide trying to understand but I knew she was confused. "There's something else we need to talk about but I'm not sure how you will react."

"Come on Eric, it can't be worse than what happened tonight…"

"Sookie, you are more different than you think." She looked at me expectantly but did not say a word. How could I explain it without her to believe that I was kidding? "Your blood is different."

"Yeah, you've said before. My blood is…"

"Intoxicating." I finished the sentence because it was the only word to define the taste of her blood. "Lover, your blood…" I took an unnecessary breath and kept talking. "Sookie, your blood is different because you are part fairy." For a moment there was no expression on her face but then she laughed as if she had heard something pretty hilarious.

"What…what? Fairy?" She laughed even harder and leaned forward, hugging her waist with both arms. "Okay Eric, I know we're both very nervous but I don't think these kinds of jokes are going to help us. Come on, tell me the truth, please."

"It's the truth, Sookie." Suddenly there was no more laughter, only curiosity and fear in her eyes. "Sookie, I'm sorry for being so direct but you needed answers and I've given them to you." I was afraid she had another panic attack like a few hours ago in the club, but she took a deep breath and leaned back slightly in the couch.

"Okay, give me a minute to try to understand." She closed her eyes for a moment and took another deep breath. "Bill Compton is a vampire who has been sent to Bon Temps by the Queen of Louisiana, and he's also my neighbour, right?"

"Right."

"So hypothetically talking," and she air quoted, "Bill Compton has to do…what? If Sophie-Anne has sent him is because she knows something about me or maybe she doesn't trust you." I had not thought about that but perhaps Sookie was right and Sophie-Anne did not know anything about Sookie's telepathy. Maybe it was the opportunity of using Compton as a spy. "But I'm a fairy…well part fairy, but I don't understand it. Why did I not know before? How could have I spent my whole life without knowing it?"

"The percentage is very small, Sookie, humans could not know."

"Humans…I'm human, Eric." She said firmly.

"You're much more than human, my angel, I can see it and I'm sure your grandmother sees it as well."

"My Gran?" She asked, opening her eyes wide. "You mean she knows? Why didn't she tell me anything? Eric, why…? Why so many secrets about me? And how do you know?"

"I didn't know, Sookie. I promise you, at first I did not know." I expected her to believe me because it was true. "I always knew there was something different about you, even when I touched you and could feel…"

"An electric current spreading through my body." She cut me off.

"Yes." I nodded. "But I never imagined it would be something like this. I even had to investigate it because I couldn't believe it."

Sookie rose from the couch and began pacing back and forth. She was obviously stressed and confused. "You realize what this means?" And she chuckled. "Suddenly I realize my life is a lie. A big lie! Everything I thought I knew about me is a lie, Eric. I have a power that lets me know everything others are thinking, but I have no idea about myself!" If she wanted to scream, and that made her feel better, I wouldn't stop her, but Sookie needed to calm down and see things in perspective. "A fairy. A fucking fairy!" She started laughing uncontrollably and I knew it was a way to show how nervous she was at that time. "So what? I'm a fairy, what does that mean? How could it help us?"

"I don't know, Sookie. I would have to investigate further and perhaps I'd be able to find answers…"

"Then we will!" She cut me off again and I could see she was very upset, although I hoped it wasn't with me. "We will read every fucking book that exists about fairies! And I'll watch every fucking movie where a fairy appears if necessary!" Her determination was admirable. "If that vampire, Compton," and she looked at me with anger in her eyes, "of the fucking Queen of Louisiana think they can take me away from my home and from you, then they have no idea where they are getting themselves into."

I wanted to get up and hold her in my arms forever because I was proud of her at that time. She had moments of weakness, it's true, but who would not? What mattered was that Sookie was able to overcome and not sink completely.

"And what about the blood bond?" I was surprised that she asked me that question and my mouth was about to hang open when I heard her. "I know I didn't give you an answer in the club when Compton showed up, but I hoped you didn't let the subject apart." I really wasn't sure of the answer I was expecting so I decided to leave the decision in her hands.

"I want to form the bond with you, Sookie, I told you before I repeat it now. It's not something that occurred to me suddenly, I've been thinking hard and I want to do it." She finally sat down beside me again and I held her arms in mine. "But the decision is yours, Sookie."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

It had been two nights since Eric proposed to me being blood bonded permanently, I had found out I had fairy blood in me and Bill Compton had been sent to Bon Temps by the Queen of Louisiana's order.

If someone had told me that my life would be so complicated I would never have believed it, but now I could hardly think of a normal life because that would mean Eric wouldn't be in it.

That would be unacceptable.

"Honey, are you okay?" Gran asked me. "You've barely ate dinner, aren't you hungry?" I was actually starving but I had so many things in my head that I couldn't focus.

"I'm fine, Gran." I began tasting the delicious dinner she had prepared and I felt a little better.

I hadn't yet given Eric an answer, I said I needed some time to think about it and he agreed, but everything else was true. I was willing to fight against Compton, Sophie-Anne or the whole world, because Eric and I together were capable of anything.

"I saw Jason when I returned from shopping this morning." I knew a conversation about my brother was coming and I thought about the fact that we hadn't exchanged a word since that night at Merlotte's. "He asked me for you, Sookie, he seemed to be worried." I couldn't help but chuckling when I heard it. Jason worried about me? That was really a good joke.

"Gran, I know you just want Jason and I to be fine, but you're not going to fool me saying that he's worried for me." She was about interrupt me but I wanted to make that clear. "Jason Stackhouse is only concerned by Jason Stackhouse." It was what had happened since Jason was a teenager, and unfortunately, he hadn't changed since that time. "I told you I would need time to try to understand what is happening between us, and I haven't understood yet. Sorry, Gran, but I'm not sure if I ever get to forgive him."

"That saddens me, Sookie." I suddenly felt so guilty that I would have called my brother. "When my time has come there were just you two and I would like this whole matter finally done when that happens." Great, now I felt even guiltier.

"I told you I would try, Gran, and I'll try."

I had barely seen Eric since that night at Fangtasia and I believe it was because he knew I needed time to think, but I would see him tonight. I wasn't sure if we'd go to his home, the club or elsewhere, but I was going to give him an answer.

"You'll go out tonight?"

"Yeah. Eric's been busy with some issues and I barely saw him, so we are going to go out tonight."

They had been the two longest days of my life and I couldn't stop thinking about Eric every second of them. It was like he was in my head all the time, but when I was away from him it was much worse 'cause I couldn't concentrate and I felt a part of me was missing.

"Gran, I know this situation can't be easy for you 'cause I understand you're in the middle of something ugly, but I'm sorry, Jason hurt me a lot and there are still too many things that I have to think about. That doesn't mean that I hate him or something, but right now I wouldn't like to have to think about it or what happened at the bar." I did not want to force Gran to choose between us because it'd be unfair, but I needed to think things through.

"I just need to know that you'll still think about it."

We finished dinner and I helped her pick it all up before getting into the shower and dress to be ready when Eric arrived. I was nervous, I didn't understand why, but I couldn't help feeling like it was our first date.

"You're a vision, my lover." They were the first words out of his mouth when I opened the door and he looked me up and down as I could see his fangs beginning to descend slowly.

As usual I had no idea if Eric had planned something special but when I saw that we were going to Fangtasia I realized it would be a normal night, or so I hoped.

"Are we going to stay here all night?" I asked as he sat next to me on his office's leather couch. "I dunno, I thought we were going out and…"

"I promise you we'll go out but first there are things we need to talk about, Sookie. Don't you agree?" Yeah, like the fact that it seems that I was avoiding to give Eric an answer. I wasn't doing it even though he thought otherwise, but I wasn't sure whether to tell him or not directly. "Sookie, I know you asked for time but…"

"I know, Eric. I know." I felt like a bad person for not giving him an answer but I really needed some time to understand what was happening around me. "Eric, first of all I need you to understand that I don't blame you, okay? Bill Compton, the Queen of Louisiana or having fairy blood. None of that is your fault and I can only be grateful that you were honest with me." He nodded but knew that I'd keep talking. "I'm freaking out, I won't deny it 'cause I can't, but I'm very scared and after everything you said about Bill is normal that I am. I trust you, Eric, I trust you completely and I know you will do anything to protect me."

"I will." He said no more.

"I know you will, Eric, but that's not enough." He raised an eyebrow and I added quickly. "I can't always depend on you, you understand? I need to know to defend myself and I have to know everything I can about fairies. If I have fairy blood, it's part of my heritage and I need to find answers." Eric seemed surprised by my words but I had thought about it for the last two days and I decided that it was what I had to do. "Besides I'm going to need you help to understand many things, including the blood bond."

He stared at me with his mouth slightly open. "Sookie, does that mean…?"

"Yes, Eric." I replied with a grin. "It means that my answer is yes. I want our blood bond permanent." Before I could realize I was in his arms and sitting on his lap. Eric was kissing me everywhere and just when things were getting interesting Pam opened the door without knocking first and stood before us with a sly smile.

"Master, Sookie, I love seeing how fun you have together." I hurried up from Eric's lap but he just held me in his arms giving me no chance to escape. "Pam, don't you know to knock?" Eric asked her although he had a smile on his face so I knew he wasn't really mad at her. "What is so important to interrupt us?"

"Bill Compton is in the bar and requires your presence."

"Fucking Compton." Eric and I said at the same time.

"You are soooo cute when you do that." Eric glared at her and suddenly I did not feel so brave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end of the chapter, I really hope you've enjoyed it and I'll be waiting for your lovely reviews.<strong>

**;)**


	11. I Will Protect You, No Matter What

**Well, thanks so much to you all who review the last few chapters and I really hope you're enjoying the story 'cause it's one of my favourite.**

**Here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**Thanks a lot for everything and I'll keep writing.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>11 I Will Protect You, No Matter What<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"Eric, what is he doing here?" Sookie seemed on the verge of tears but she had no reason for it. "Is he going to show up this way always? I don't think I can stand it. Eric…"

"Relax, my angel, I don't want you to worry about anything, okay? Bill Compton is no match for me." And he was not. I did not care Sophie-Anne was a queen, I was much older and more powerful than her, and if I wanted the throne I would have taken it long ago. "Sookie, I need you to breathe deeply and calm down, alright? Nothing's gonna happen."

"But he…"

"Relax." I held her against my chest until she seemed to be better. "Pam, tell Compton to come in." Sookie looked at me scared but I shook my head slightly to assure her that all was well.

"Yes, Eric." Pam disappeared and I started walking towards my seat, I sat down and pulled Sookie down on my lap. "Sookie, breathe deeply and relax, okay? I need you to be quiet and don't let yourself go by emotions, you understand? Bill Compton will suspect if he realizes that you're scared."

"I'll try, Eric."

"I know you'll do fine."

"Sheriff?" Compton walked into my office just as I was kissing Sookie and I was glad for it because it would be a point in my favour. "I'm sorry to interrupt but…"

Have a seat, Compton." I said no more and coldly. "I do not know exactly how things will work with other sheriffs in New Orleans but I don't usually receive anyone who has not requested a meeting before, so consider yourself lucky to be talking to me." I would not let this experiment of vampire to think that he could do what he wanted in my area. "Tell me, what is so urgent to interrupt my lovely companion and me?" That's when I realized Bill kept looking at Sookie, just as he did the first night, but Sookie did not stop looking at me and she was just drawing circles on the hand I had around her waist.

"Sheriff, I just wanted to come to officially introduce myself to you because the other night was a little unexpected." I knew he was planning something and I wanted to throw him against the nearest wall. "Now that I am going to reside in Area 5 it was my duty, so here I am for what you might need."

"Understood. You can leave now." I did not want him in my presence any longer than necessary.

"I wondered if I could stay in your bar for a few hours, I would like to know the place." I arched an eyebrow and felt Sookie's body tensing against mine. "Of course, Compton. You are welcome to Fangtasia."

As soon as Compton left Sookie released a deep breath of relief and leaned against my chest.

"You okay, my angel?" Sookie chuckled but leaned her head against me while I rested my chin on her hair gently. "I know you're upset but you really have no reason to be. Bill Compton won't put a hand on you."

"How can you know?" She asked and although I would rather have this conversation face to face it wouldn't be me who pulled her away from me. "I mean, we don't know anything and he has suddenly showed up. I dunno, I don't think it's a coincidence, Sophie-Anne must be behind it all, I am increasingly sure of it." I hated Sookie had many concerns when she shouldn't be worried about anything.

I stroked her hands and she moaned slightly. "Why can't they leave us alone?" I felt guilty because Sookie was right. I just wanted to be with her, nothing else mattered to me, but suddenly it seemed that everything was against us. "I need to talk to Gran about…you know, the fact that I am part fairy. Do you really believe she knows something?"

"I'm not completely sure, Sookie, but you've inherited your power from someone and your grandmother has to know something." I did not mean she would ask Adele a million questions because it wouldn't be a pleasant subject to talk about. I knew fairies, in fact I had faced against them during the war and I knew they were treacherous, liars and will do anything to get their treasures. "I think we should talk to her but be careful," I said, "I know you wouldn't want to hurt her."

"I would never hurt her, Eric. That woman was my father and mother all my life, but I have many questions and I need answers." She got up from my lap and stood facing me across my desk. "There must be someone who can give us an explanation, right? If I indeed have fairy blood then I can't be the only one."

"You're right, my lover, you're not the only one." I was expecting Sookie to accuse me of hiding it from her but she just looked at me expectantly. "I know someone who can help us."

"Then call him." She said no more. "I just want to know if my telepathy can help me because so far there has only cause problems and headache. If that person is able to explain everything to me then I'll appreciate the help." I was going to interrupt her but Sookie was faster than me. "But tell him or her, whoever it is, that I won't go alone. You and I are a team, Eric, and I will not tolerate someone tries to separate us."

"I'm proud of you, Sookie."

"Thanks." And she smiled broadly at me. I had missed that smile and I was glad to see it again. "So what now?" And I arched an eyebrow. "Are we going to stay here all night or we'll do our second blood exchange?"

I could not believe Sookie had mentioned it before I did but at least we were going to talk about it.

"I don't think to do it in the bar is the best, my angel," and I smiled at her while she rolled her eyes. "The blood bond is sacred to a vampire and it should be done for love, so we will not do it here where Pam, Compton and many other vampires can hear us, don't you think?" Sookie blushed slightly but did not lose the smile at any moment.

"Guess you're right," she muttered and sat on the couch. "Sorry, I don't understand half the things you've told me about the bond but I want us to be alone."

"Me too, lover."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I could not believe I had been willing to do another blood exchange in his office, at Fangtasia, where all vampires who were in the bar had heard us. I would have died of shame and although I thought Eric would think it was silly he surprised me when he said that he preferred us to do it alone. Perhaps it was more sacred than he had said.

"So…" I was not sure why, but since Eric and I had talked about the bond I was desperate for the time to come. "I'm trying not to look like a crazy woman but I really want to do the exchange and…you know…" But it wouldn't be so easy. Eric raised an eyebrow and I knew he would force me to say it aloud. "I want to be with you in a more…intimate way." I never thought I'd feel so…comfortable talking about sex with another person, but Eric seemed to have that effect on me. "I'm pathetic, right?"

"Of course not, my lover," he got up and walked up to me and put his arms around me. "You'd be anything rather than pathetic, do you understand? You never be ashamed of nothing, Sookie Stackhouse." No psychologist or counsellor would be able to lift your mood the way Eric Northman did. "You'll always be my little fairy." Ugh, I couldn't help grimacing. "Really, Eric? Don't you think it's a little early for that kind of jokes?"

"I promise you'll end up getting used to all this." He seemed so sure of himself that he almost convinced me. Almost, 'cause I did not think it was some way for me to understand that I was part fairy. Because, how can you get to understand something like that? "Why don't you wait for me in the bar with Pam? I need to make some phone calls and I'll try to contact that person I told you about, okay?"

"The bar? But Bill Compton will be out there." I hated sounding so scared but it was the truth.

"Don't worry, Sookie, Pam will not let Compton near you." I trusted him but I still was not sure. "Okay, I'll wait in the bar, but don't be too long, alright? I don't want him to have a chance to get close to me. He gives me the creeps." And it was true. I had a bad feeling about Compton and I did not like that feeling at all.

I opened the office door and looked both ways before going out completely and on my way to the bar I could not help feeling that I was being observed. Maybe I was paranoid but I couldn't avoid it.

"Hi Pam, Eric had a few phone calls to do, will you sit with me?" Any other night I did not have cared the least to sit alone in Eric's booth, but not tonight. I needed to talk to someone, a distraction, and Pam seemed my only option. Of course I wouldn't ask any of the fangbangers who kept looking at me like I was freak.

"Sure, Sookie, just give me a minute." I didn't know exactly what Pam was taking care of tonight at the club 'cause there was another vampire in the door entry controlling people, but I did not care. At least I would have someone to talk to. "I'm here."

"Wow, not even ten seconds." I was fascinated with her, not only because she was a vampire if for the many things she had told me about Eric and herself. They had lived a lot together and I couldn't imagine them apart. "I hope haven't interrupted, if you have something important to do…"

"All I have to do right now is sitting here with you, Sookie." And she winked. "You look nervous, is something wrong with Eric?"

"No," I refused quickly while playing with my drink. "It's not Eric, it's…" and I pointed furtively to where Bill Compton was drinking a bottled blood. "I don't know why but I won't feel comfortable 'til he's gone." Pam looked at me arching an eyebrow – a gesture she had obviously learnt from Eric – and I kept talking. "I know it's probably stupid and makes no sense but I can't stop thinking about it. Eric's convinced that nothing will happen but I have a bad feeling."

"Trust Eric, Sookie. He knows what he does." She said no more.

"I know, and I trust him." Why had I felt so insecure? "Everything was going so well between us and now it seems we have nothing but problems. Why, Pam? Why is all this happening?" I did not mean she gave me all the answers, I think I just needed to say all that aloud. "I dunno what to do, that's the problem. I'd never felt before what I feel for Eric and it scares me the idea that something terrible is going to happen."

"Nothing's gonna happen, Sookie." I wish I had the same confidence they both had in themselves. "Bill Compton is just a damn bastard, a traitor who would sell the Queen of Louisiana if he got a personal benefit with it."

"Really?" There were so may things I still didn't know… "Pam, do you think Eric would hide something from you to protect you?" She looked confused at me and I kept talking. "I mean you're his progeny and you know a lot more about him than I do, but would you if he's telling the truth?"

Pam chuckled and took a swig from his bottle. "Sookie, I know Eric for a long time, we have experienced many things together but he's much older than me and if he wanted to hide something from me he'd be able to. He may be my maker and can command me to do anything, but it doesn't work the same way for me. I wouldn't be aware if he's telling me the truth or not." Fuck! Pam was my last hope but even with her help I wouldn't know what was really happening.

"Thank you, Pam. I appreciate you are so honest with me."

Pam stared at me for a second and made me a confession. "There are few humans I find interesting, Sookie, and you are fascinating to me." Was that a compliment?

"Wow…thank you, Pam. I think."

"But if you have questions you should ask Eric, not me." Would he respond my questions? "Sookie, I know Eric well enough to know that I had never seen him so happy. He's in love with you, Sookie." It was so obvious that even Pam had realized?

"I love him so much…" I whispered but I knew Pam had heard me perfectly. "I…I'd never felt this before for anybody, you know? It's as if my life had suddenly changed and nothing made sense," I confessed, grinning, "but at the same time I love it. I do not understand it and I don't care." Pam was looking at me with a slight smile. "With him I can be myself, I don't have to hide or be scared. He knows me better than anyone, as he could see inside my soul." Was I really saying all that out loud? "Sorry," I said chuckling, "I think I let myself go for a second."

Unfortunately something was up at the door and Pam had to leave to check that everything was okay.

Eric had not still left his office so I was sitting alone while I was sipping my gin and tonic.

"I haven't had the opportunity to introduce myself yet," Bill Compton said as he smiled at me from the other side of the table. "Of course you already know my name but I don't know yours, at least not completely."

"I'm waiting for Eric," I replied dryly. I wanted Eric or Pam to show up and Compton got out but I couldn't depend on them all the time. I was a strong and independent woman and I could take care of myself. "I'm sure Eric will not be very happy if he gets out of his office and sees that you're still here." Would it be a good idea to threat him?

Bill just smiled at me again and if I hadn't known everything Eric had told me, I would have even found him attractive. "I don't think Sheriff Northman cares if I talk to one of his customers." Customer? I was more than just a customer, I was his girlfriend, damn it! Bill Compton was playing with fire but I did not think it was a good idea to tell him that Eric and I were together. I did not want to give too many clues if he really was a spy for the Queen of Louisiana.

"I don't wanna be rude, Mr. Compton, but I prefer to be alone." I was about to add a few more unpleasant words but it was then when Eric came to me and glared at Bill.

"Get out, Compton!" He hissed and I could the vampire in front of me had stopped grinning. "I thought I had made myself clear that she," he said as put his hand on my shoulder, "is none of your business." In any other circumstances I would have felt like an object and I would have made clear to Eric that I was not owned by anyone, but I was too tense thinking about what was happening around me. "You better go now, Compton."

"As you wish, Sheriff."

I wasn't able to relax until I saw him leaving the bar and closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, my angel, I shouldn't have left you alone for so long." He seemed to have so much guilt in his eyes that I couldn't help kissing him as he sat down beside me.

"It's not your fault, Eric." And it wasn't. "Besides, I was talking to Pam but she had to go to check something. Don't worry, I'm fine." Although it wasn't entirely true. "Y'know, I think this Bill Compton and Queen of Louisiana situation is affecting me more than I thought, it's like I can't stop thinking that something bad will happen at any time."

Eric sighed heavily and put his arm around my shoulders. "Sookie, I hate this whole Compton thing is affecting you, but I promise I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

"I know you will, Eric." I would rather change the subject, but what I was thinking was not exactly what I had in mind. "What about the call? Have you talked to that person who might help us?"

"I left him a message and I will receive a answer shortly." It wasn't exactly the answer I had been waiting for but at least it was something. "Don't worry, Sookie, I'll know something soon."

"Okay." I drank the rest of my gin and tonic in one gulp and put the glass down on the table while I was trying to breathe again. I wasn't a drinker but I really needed a drink to clear my head.

"Another drink, lover?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding?" I said while trying to clear my throat. "I think one drink has been enough for me, besides, I don't want to wake up tomorrow with a hangover and a terrible headache." Especially since I had in mind to talk about my fairy blood with Gran. Eric was right, my Gran knew something and it was time for her to tell me the truth. "Tonight is not turning out as I hoped."

"That can change, my lover." He wiggled his eyebrows seductively and I couldn't help laughing. "I'm serious, Sookie. We could go to my home tonight and carry out our second blood exchange." I looked at him with eyes wide open.

"Eric, are you…are you sure?" I wanted it to be special and not something rash but a part of me was wishing it. "I mean that I want to do it too but I don't want to do this if you're not completely sure. 'Cause you know…is very important, important and relevant, you know, I…and you…both of us," I said as I waved my hands between us, "is very important, a decision we can't take lightly and…"

"Sookie!" He exclaimed firmly but with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I'm talking too much again." I breathed deeply and closed my mouth.

"I told you, the choice is all yours. We can do it tonight, tomorrow or next year, I'll wait whatever it takes." I was melting inside with each word he said 'cause I couldn't believe he was so helpful, sweet and especially patient with me. "I just want you're ready."

"I am, Eric. I am more than ready."

He smiled broadly at me and for the first in my life I was completely sure what I was saying. I wanted to be with Eric and if the blood bond allowed us to maintain that union in a much more special way then I would.

"When?" I asked and Eric kissed me sweetly on my lips.

"Right now." I looked at him confused 'cause he had said earlier that it was something sacred and intimate. "Pam." He said her name in a whisper but a second later she was in front of us.

"Yes, Master?"

"Sookie and I are going, take care of everything."

"I will, Eric." Pam nodded and disappeared again.

"Ready, my lover?" I nodded and he helped me up. Suddenly I was very nervous 'cause I did not know what to expect from this second blood exchange since the first one was very intense. Would it be different this time? Would I have sex with him? I wanted to have sex with Eric but he didn't say anything.

I loved his house, and I felt great in it, but tonight I could not stop thinking about what we were going to do.

"Well, um…" I wasn't able to stop moving my weight from one foot to the other, trying to stay focused but it was still not easy. "See, I have no idea if I have to do something special or…well, you know, this all is new to me and…" I decided to close my mouth before saying a stupid thing and get in evidence in front of Eric.

"Sookie, just relax, okay?" He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly against his chest. It was the only place where I felt safe, with Eric. It didn't matter it was just a hug, it was more than enough. "I want you to breathe deeply and think of something that makes you feel good." That was easy, my happy memory was the first time I saw Eric at Merlotte's. I would always remember it and I relaxed instantly. "Better?"

"Yeah, much better." I confessed and sighed like a lovesick teenager. "But…"

"Sookie, just relax and everything will be fine, okay?" I decided to follow his advice and I felt much better. "Our blood exchange is nothing to worry about or get nervous," he was stroking my hair and I was so comfortable that I did not want to move, "is an act of love, my angel."

An act of love.

"Then love me." I whispered against his chest. "Love me like no man has ever done." Before I could realize Eric was carrying me in his arms and did not stop until we were in front of a double wooden door. I looked into his eyes and saw love in them. Love for me.

"This room has been completely remodelled for you, my lover." Was he serious? I was looking at him with my mouth hanging open and I hadn't seen the inside yet. "I wanted you to have a special place in my house. A place just for you."

"Eric, I…"

"Shhh, do not say anything until you've seen it." He opened the door without any problem and when I looked around I could not believe what I was seeing. "Eric, this is…my God, I can't believe it. This is wonderful!" It looked like a completely different room than the one I had seen before. There was no sign of the previous decoration but I could not care less at that moment. It was cozy, romantic, like something out of a tale. The walls were painted in soft earth colour that contrasted with the dark wood that adorned the room's floor.

"This is beautiful…" I muttered as I clung tighter to Eric. "I can not believe it is real."

There was a large window with special crystals for my vampire to not wake up in flames when daylight came, and the curtains looked like a fairytale princess would be living in this bedroom. But most important, the most impressive was the huge that was presiding the entire room. It was gigantic, I hadn't seen a bed so big ever and Eric did not hesitate a second to lie me down on it.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. "And I can't believe you've been able to do all this just for me." I kept looking around me while I was fascinated with every detail I hadn't appreciated at first sight. It was like I was discovering something new at every second.

"You deserve much more, Sookie." He said no more and gently kissed my neck, making me experience a great pleasure. "This," he said between kisses, "all this is only the beginning, my lover. The beginning of what we will live together once our blood bond is formed." I couldn't be more impatient. "Eric…" I moaned his name and hoped the next time he kissed me I could feel his fangs penetrating my skin, but it wasn't like that. He was torturing me or maybe getting ready for something else, I wasn't sure so I just let his kisses made me forget the rest.

"God…Eric, I love you so much…" It was becoming harder and harder to stay focused, but I was still aware what was going on around me. "Eric!" I screamed as I felt his hand caressing the most intimate area of my body. "Please, Eric, please…" His touch seemed to be leaving marks all over my skin and I wanted it that way to relive over and over in my head what was happening.

"My lover, I need you to relax, alright?" There was no light in the bedroom, only the moonlight coming in through the large window, but it was more than enough for me to see in his eyes the love for me. "Sookie, close your eyes." I obeyed immediately and a second later I felt Eric moving. I wasn't sure why but I just let myself go and when I opened my eyes again Eric was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard and I was sitting between his legs. "Now my lover," he whispered as the hand he had around my waist was caressing me, "is the time. I will drink your blood and you'll drink mine." I nodded slightly and then I began feeling his hand travelling down until he had it inside my tiny underwear, gently stroking my throbbing center. My clothes, I wasn't sure how or when they were gone, but we were in bed wearing only our underwear. "Relax, my angel," his voice was driving me insane but somehow I was able to let myself go and felt like my whole body was relaxing. Eric's fingers were making me see stars and I couldn't stop moaning. "Oh Eric…please… Please do not stop, never stop…" I always thought I'd be ashamed to say such things but with Eric seemed the most natural thing in the world and I felt that I had to say that. "God…this is amazing…" I moaned and moaned 'til I started feeling my orgasm approaching and it was then when a much stronger sensation was making its way through both my body and mind. Eric's fangs had penetrated the skin on my neck and although I felt a slight twinge of pain it was immediately replaced by pure pleasure.

"Ohhhhh, Eric!" When I thought I couldn't take much more pleasure Eric just stopped, I heard how he bit his wrist and a second later he was offering it to me. In front of me was the sight of his open wound and his millennial blood waiting for me to put my lips around it and introduced it into my body. "Now my lover, drink my blood and we will be one." It was enough for me and as I tasted the first drops I began to realize that the bond was much stronger than before. It was only our second blood exchange and I couldn't help wondering what it would be the last when the bond was fully formed between us and I could feel him with a lot more intensity.

I sucked and sucked his blood until the wound was closed, but instead of feeling disappointed, a great pleasure found its way through me and the most incredible orgasm of my life – led by Eric's talented fingers – was invading my body giving me the greatest pleasure.

"ERIIIIIIIIC!" I shouted with all my strength 'til I began feeling every fluid in my body leaving me and it was increasingly difficult to maintain composure. The spasms were so powerful that it took me a few minutes to get back to reality, but when I did I realized I was curled up between Eric Northman's strong and muscular arms.

"Eric…" I muttered unable to raise the tone of my voice. I was still unable to breathe normally. "I love you very much." And I kissed him slowly, losing myself in his soft cold lips.

"I love you too, my lover. And we'll be one soon." With these last words I fell asleep in his arms and looking forward to our next blood exchange to be much more intense if that was possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was the new chapter. I really, really hope you liked it and I'm so glad there is so many people supporting this story, it's really great.<strong>

**So you know how to do to make me happy. If you liked the chapter just hit the big button down there and leave me a lovely review.**

**:)**


	12. I Am The Same Person, But I'm Different

_Hi there! _

_Here's a new update of this story._

_Hope you like it._

_:)_

* * *

><p><strong>12 I Am The Same Person, But I'm Different<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I opened my eyes but instead of being dazzled by sunlight, I realized that it was still dark and I had been sleeping in Eric's arms.

We made the second blood exchange and I could not be more happy and excited about it. It was an indescribable feeling – at least I couldn't find a way to explain it – and I doubted anyone who hadn't experienced a blood bond could understand.

"My angel, what are you doing awake?" I looked up a little and saw that Eric's eyes were locked on mine and a wide smile was drawn on his lips. "I hope I did not wake you up."

"No," I replied whispering while stroking his bare chest, "I don't know why I woke up." I hadn't even been dreaming so I knew for sure that I was startled by a nightmare. "I feel different, Eric, as if something had changed inside me."

"It's me, my lover." I looked confused at him 'cause there were still many things I did not understand. "My blood, my feelings and emotions, you will begin to feel them more strongly."

"Really?" I asked fascinated. "How is it possible?"

"We are united now, not completely, but the bond is stronger so we can feel each other's emotion." I wasn't sure what that really meant but I had a slight idea. "You mean you will know how and what I feel at every moment?"

"More or less." There was a mischievous smile on his lips and I couldn't contain my own. "So I'll be able to feel what you're feeling too, right?" At least I could be completely convinced that the bond worked in both directions.

"That's correct, my angel."

Was I ready to feel Eric's emotions? He was a thousand-years-old vampire and would have probably seen and experienced everything so I was no quite sure if I could handle it. "Is anything wrong, my lover?" Of course Eric could also feel my emotions and he had realized that I had a thousand questions in my mind.

"Nothing," I replied chuckling, but I knew Eric wouldn't give up and when I looked into his eyes I knew he was willing to wait all night if necessary. "I've heard other people thoughts throughout my whole life, and somehow I got used to it, but…"

"But?" He was stroking my thigh and it wasn't fair. Eric Northman did not play fair.

"This will be something new for me, Eric." He arched an eyebrow, obviously waiting for me to keep talking. "What if I can't…?"

"What, Sookie? Actually you don't have to do anything special, you understand?" I loved him when he whispered to me, even a simple explanation about our relationship, it didn't matter while I was listening his voice in the darkness of the night. "This is not about keeping apart emotions, it's quite the opposite."

"But…"

"It's not so complicated, Sookie." He smiled slightly at me as he kept stroking me. "The bond is something that allows us to be sure that the other one is fine. It's like a GPS." I frowned, not understanding anything. I knew it was a device you could use to guide you in the car but I did not understand the example. Eric chuckled when he looked at me, and hastened to explain everything. "I would be able to find you at any time."

"Really?" There were so many things I did not understand yet. "You'll have to be patient with me, baby, 'cause there's much I haven't managed to understand but if you explained me…"

"It is better to experience it, Sookie. The blood bond is not something that can be easily explained. It's sacred and intense, intimate and a unique connection between us." Being in the arms of my vampire was all that mattered at the time but the idea of feeling Eric was something completely different. I could still remember that night when I went to Fangtasia with the firm idea of seeing him again, if only for a second, but I found much more.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, my angel." When he rested his cold lips on mine I let myself go completely, trying not to think, but I still had many unanswered questions.

Eric, of course, was doing everything possible to distract me but I was sure that he even realized that my mind was far from my body at that moment.

"What is it, my lover?" I looked at him guiltily and smiled sweetly. "Sookie, you know you can tell me anything. Whatever it is."

"You think I should ask my Gran directly?" I didn't know why I was thinking about that at that instant, but I couldn't help it. Eric pulled away from me and supported the weight of his body in one of his elbows to stare down at me. "It's just that I don't want her to think that I've been researching on my own and I found out some things that maybe she didn't want me to know."

"Sookie, this is about your heritage, you were right to know." He said it firmly and although I knew he was right I couldn't help feeling guilty. "Don't you want to find answers?"

"Of course I want." I responded quickly. "But not at any price. What if it was something my Gran wanted to keep secret? Y'know, for my own good, she will realize then that she's hiding a lot of things and I don't want her to feel guilty about it, Eric. I really don't want it."

I was sure Eric could feel the guilt inside me but instead of telling me that I was wrong he simply stroke my neck so softly that I'd have been able to forget everything else.

"Then we'll do it together," he just said and I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I couldn't believe he was willing to do this. "Eric, it's about family matters, are you sure you want to do that? I have no idea how my Gran will react and I really don't want her to be mad at you." She was so happy for me when I introduced Eric to her that I didn't want that feeling disappeared. "You only have helped me, Eric, it's all you've done since we met," and he smiled sweetly at me, "but this is something between Gran and me. I must do it, I must talk to her and face the reality. If she didn't tell me anything before is because she believed there was no reason to do it."

"I think you're right, Sookie." My eyes opened wide 'cause it wasn't obviously the answer I was expecting.

Eric chuckled and kept stroking me. "It's very important to you, and you're right, you must decide how to do this and if you think it's best to talk to your grandmother alone, then I will accept it."

"You know, actually I want you to be with me when I do it." Now Eric was the surprised one. At first I thought it must be something between Gran and me, but after our second blood exchange I had realized that Eric was already part of me. A really important part, my other half so to speak, and I wanted him beside me on the big decisions. Maybe I just needed to hear from his lips that he would accept any option that I proposed. "Don't look at me like that," and I smiled broadly at him, "y'know I can't go anywhere without thinking before on you."

"I'm just surprised, that's all." Could a vampire get surprised by anything? I think now, especially Eric, but now – thanks to the blood bond – I knew my words had completely surprised him. "Eric, I need answers, you already know that, and you've always responded to all my questions so I think the fairest thing is that you are with me hearing the same as me 'cause you are my mate." I was being honest in every word I said, I wished Eric realized and when he kissed me passionately I knew I had managed it.

"I love you, Eric Northman," I whispered when I recovered my breath after our kiss. "You are my other half and I won't let anything or anyone in this world to be able to separate us." My words seemed to have more effect than I believed because Eric was looking at me with passion, lust and love. So much love I didn't think I'd be able to understand it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eric had lent me his car – his Corvette, I still couldn't believe it – to go home. He did not want to stay away from me all night but I said I wanted to leave before Gran woke up so she wasn't worried about me.

A few minutes had passed since dawn when I was closing the kitchen back door carefully without making any noises and slowly climbed the stairs and walked into my bedroom. I left the car keys on the bedside table and began undressing still thinking about what had happened the night before.

I couldn't help touching the exact spot on my neck where Eric had penetrated my skin with his fangs to drink my blood, but there was no sign of them. I wanted to keep the marks as a reminder that it was all real, but the thought of seeing marks on my body was too much for Eric. He said my skin was perfect, soft and delicate and the mark of his fangs would destroy that perfection.

How could I contradict him when he said things like these?

Despite having been awake and talking during most of the night, I wasn't tired. Maybe it was one of the effects of drinking Eric's blood again, I wasn't sure, but I felt good. I felt pretty good and I had so many thoughts about last night in my head that I wouldn't be able to sleep.

However, there was still the subject about fairies. There were so many unanswered questions and I hoped Gran could give me some. I did not want her to think that I would be mad at her for not telling me – if she knew something – but I really needed to know everything.

I couldn't remember the exact moment but before realizing I was dreaming about Eric.

"_My lover, is this real?" I had no idea what was going on but it was daylight and Eric and I were in what looked like a meadow, surrounded by flowers and trees, with a cloudless blue sky and the sun shining brightly upon us. "How is this possible?" I asked him but he seemed distracted looking down at his skin warmed by the sun._

"_I don't know, Sookie." He looked at me and there was a big smile on his lips. "I don't know if this is real or just a fantasy, but I don't care as long as we're here, under the sunlight." Eric was excited and I had never stopped thinking how important this was for him. It had been over a thousand years since he saw the sun for the last time and this was a new world for Eric. "Are you seeing this, Sookie?"_

"_Yes, Eric. All this is beautiful…" I looked around and everything was perfect, like something out of a fairy tale._

"_No, Sookie. I'm alive!" I looked at him with eyes – and mouth – wide open because I wasn't sure what he was trying to say. "I can feel the warm of the sun on my skin but I'm not burning. I can feel the beat of my heart and the air entering in my lungs in the same way I felt it more than a thousand years ago when I was still human." What the fuck was that? A dream? A fantasy? Obviously it wasn't real 'cause Eric was still a vampire when I left his home._

"_Eric, this can't be real…" I didn't want to disappoint him but he even needed to see the truth. "It's just a dream."_

"_A dream? Sookie, I'd never before felt so alive." Before I could realize he was walking towards me – at normal speed – and was holding me in his arms a few seconds later, kissing every inch of my face until his lips rested on mine._

"_Your lips…" I whispered when we pulled away, "they're warm." There was no sign of coldness emanating from his body whenever I was near him, and though it was a nice feeling to feel the warmth, I was used to his skin, cold and hard as marble. "I love you, Eric, but this is not real. We are in a dream, it has to be a dream."_

"_What if is not a dream, my angel?" he asked hopefully. "What if is the future?" The future? What kind of future was this in which Eric had become human? It didn't matter how many years passed, there was no magic formula that could transform vampires back into humans. "Think about it, we're still united. I can still feel the bond between us as strong as before."_

"_Eric, the bond is not yet fully formed between us." How could he feel it? "Listen," I stroked his cheek and was surprised when I felt the fuzz on his face was beginning to grow. My vampire had soft skin and I used to caress it constantly. "This is just a dream, I'm not sure which one of us is dreaming, but it can't be real. You are a vampire, do you understand? Your heart stopped beating a long time ago…"_

"_My heart will keep beating for you, my lover. Nothing can change that, and nothing will. Never."_

I opened my eyes and the first thing I felt was the sun getting through the window and warming my face.

Was it a dream or Eric was right and was a vision of the future? But what future? Eric would not turn into a human, something like that couldn't happen, but yet it seemed so real that it was scary.

"Morning, Gran," I said as I walked into the kitchen and saw her removing cookies from the oven.

"Hello, sweetheart, you're up early."

"Really?" I hadn't even looked at the time so I had no idea whether it was sooner or later. "Yeah, guess it's early. Gran, have you ever thought about what you want to do with all the stuff in the attic?" I asked her directly 'cause even though I knew I could find some interesting things about Stackhouse past, I wanted to tell my Gran that I could help her cleaning up and getting rid of everything that was useless. "What do you say? We could do it together and we'd share the work, I'll get down the boxes to the living room and then look at what's inside."

Gran looked at me with a smile on her face and for a second I thought she'd say no. "Alright, Sookie. Sounds like a good idea. I've been telling this to Jason for a while but he always seems to be busy with other things." Why did that not surprise me? Jason preferred coming home to eat or help Gran with some damage in the house, but nothing more.

"But it's time for breakfast. Look," she put the plate of cookies down on the table and smiled at me, "they're chocolate with raisins cookies. You love them."

"Thanks, Gran. Y'know I love them." I smiled, chatted and enjoyed each cookie I ate. They were delicious, as always. My Gran was a great cook and I had learned everything I knew from her.

I ate more cookies than I should but I didn't feel guilty about it. Since I had taken Eric's blood I felt stronger, my hair seemed glowing with more intensity and I had the feeling that my eyes were bluer. Could vampire blood change all that? Eric was a very old vampire and his blood was really powerful, but would it be able to do that?

I was in the attic fighting against cobwebs and dust when I started seeing the first boxes hidden behind some old furniture. Would I find some interesting answers?

"Sookie! You need some help?" Gran asked from the stairs. "There must be many things and I could help…"

"Don't worry," I said peering to see her, "I think I can handle it." I walked into the attic again and separated the boxes that had names on them from the ones that were simply closed. There were clothes, old toys and books in most of them but nothing interesting.

"Well, I think that's all." I said when I put the last box on the ground in the living room and sat on the couch next to my grandmother. "I have no idea if there will be anything we can save, but at least we'll check all out before." Gran had already opened one box and was grinning with every object inside. "Remember this, Sookie?" She was holding a stuffed bunny. "It was your favourite, you didn't wanna go to sleep without it and when one of its legs was broken I had to sew it 'cause you didn't stop mourning."

"Yeah, I remember that." I said chuckling. "You said that you would take care to cure him and you did it." I couldn't help smiling at the memory. I was so little that I even thought my dolls were tiny people who felt like most humans.

"I also remember that I had to tell you many fairy tales to make you feel better until I fixed the bunny." Fairy tales? The truth is I didn't remember it but maybe then my Gran had told me something important about fairies and I couldn't remember it. "Fairy tales?" I asked quietly. "I remember that I kept talking about them as a child. I was convinced that they were real." I told Eric that I wanted him to be present when we had this conversation with Gran, but I couldn't let the opportunity to pass. "I dunno, maybe they were real."

Gran stared at me and smiled a second later. "I think you're a little old to still believing in fairies, Sookie." Those were her words but there was something in her eyes that betrayed her. My grandmother knew more than she was telling me.

"There are so many memories in these boxes…" She sighed as she continued looking at the things but I couldn't stop thinking about the same. "I think it will take us days to see everything what's inside."

"Gran, why do you believe fairies are not real?" I asked before I realized the words had left my mouth. I wanted to kick myself against the wall for being so stupid. Eric obviously had more experience with fairies – or at least that was what I wanted to believe – and he would know perfectly well the kind of questions to ask, but I just opened my mouth and said it no more. "You know, I know they're fairy tales but…have you ever wondered if they could be real?" There was a slight smile on her face but nothing more. "See, I know it may sound crazy," I had no idea why I kept talking but I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "But now there are vampires so fairies could be real too."

"Fairies, Sookie? Like the ones on those fairy tales?" The truth is Eric hadn't given me a lot of details so I had no idea.

"Maybe." I said shrugging my shoulders.

After that brief conversation in which I didn't get any answers – at least some worthwhile – Gran and I kept checking the rest of the boxes and actually we put all things back on the boxes instead of get rid of them. There were too many memories we wanted to keep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I tried to bring it up but she thought I was talking about fairy tales that she used to tell me when I was a little girl." I told Eric as I was sitting on his lap in the office at Fangtasia. "How can I talk about this with her, Eric? I don't want to hurt her."

"Maybe it'd be better to do it directly." I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

"Eric, I love you, but I don't think to drop that bomb is the best way of doing things with my grandmother. She's a modern woman, I know," and she was, "but it doesn't mean that she's willing to talk about certain things. I've always been able to tell her any problem, we've talked about it and found a solution, but they were normal problems of a teenager girl."

"A teenager girl who could read minds." Eric added and I glared at him but he just grinned at me without saying a word.

"So what can I do?" Keeping the concentration when Eric's hands were caressing every inch of skin they found was not easy, but at least I was relaxed. "I wish a bulb turned on over my head and I knew exactly what to do." I mumbled but Eric looked confused at me.

"My lover, why would you want a bulb over your head?" Was he asking seriously? No, it couldn't be. He had to be kidding me, but when I looked at him I realized that he was actually serious and I couldn't help laughing. "Sookie…"

"Eric," I tried to say but I couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry, but I can't believe you're asking that seriously." And I laughed again. I didn't mean to make fun of him but I couldn't help it. "Eric, it's just a way to talk, an expression."

It took me minutes to explain that it was just a way to talk and no one before had stopped to make sense of those words. But Eric did not seem completely convinced and said that it would be pretty weird to carry out the action of having a light bulb over a head and that meant that someone had had a good idea.

"Well, not that we've resolved the bulb issue, tell me, what are we going to tell my grandmother? 'Cause I don't think to get home and tell her that I have fairy blood is the best way to do it." Eric just raised an eyebrow like he was actually considering the idea. "No way, buddy." I tried to get up from his lap but his hands around my waist were not going to allow it. "Maybe I should go home and think about it by myself," I said teasing him but he knew me too well to know that I wouldn't pull away from his side all night.

"Your grandmother is a smart woman, Sookie, and it's possible she surprises us both with her reaction." That was what worried me, I didn't want Gran to think that I was doing all this behind her, but actually I was beginning feeling that it was exactly like that. "You need to know the truth, the sooner the better. You can't let something as important as this go unanswered. You just have to make her understand that nothing will change between you two. And you need to let her know too that although she has hidden certain things from you for your own good, you're grateful for it."

"I am, Eric. I am very grateful 'cause she took care of me and protected me all my life." That feeling would never change. "But I'm afraid she doesn't believe me."

"That won't happen, Sookie." He said so firmly that for one second I truly believed him.

"How can you know that?" I asked honestly. "You barely know Gran, and you've only seen her softer side."

"I've seen much more than that."

What the hell did that mean?

"Eric, what are you talking about?" For the first time since I met him I realized that he probably would have millions of secrets that I knew nothing about at all. "What did you mean before?"

His eyes were fixed on mine and he seemed nervous. I did not like that feeling 'cause if a thousand-year-old vampire was worried obviously the reason for this concern was very, very bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I didn't know why I had to say that out loud when I didn't pretend to tell Sookie the whole truth yet.

Of course I wanted to be honest with her, and I had been in many aspects, but I wasn't sure she was ready to accept the fact that I had been watching her for her whole life, and I knew one day she just would come to me.

The prophecy was fulfilled.

"It's just a feeling, Sookie, nothing more." Would she believe me or she'd ask more questions? Sookie always seemed to have something important in her pretty little head and when she looked into my eyes I knew I was screwed. She wouldn't give up, not without some answers.

"Bullshit, Eric. You said it like you really had the certainty that is what going to happen." Sookie seemed to be upset but there was no reason for it. I wouldn't do anything that would cause her physical or emotional pain, but if she wanted answers I couldn't refuse. "What did you mean?"

"Sookie, I don't think this is the best time…"

"Just tell me, Eric!" Finally I let her go and she stood facing me across the desk. "You have said to me a lot of times that there are no secrets between us, we won't be able to keep secrets once the bond is fully formed, so tell me the truth. Please, Eric, just tell me the truth." How could I refuse when she was using my own arguments against me? I had explained to her the functioning of the bond, and the fact that we would be one and we'd even share feelings, so how could I hide a secret like this?

"I've been watching for your whole life." I wasn't sure if saying it no more was a good idea or not, but I thought it was the best way to do it. Sookie wanted answers and I was giving them to her.

"What does that mean?" She muttered as she sat down in a chair.

"It means that since I came to Louisiana I've always been attracted to Bon Temps." She frowned slightly and I hurried to keep with the explanation. "At first I did not understand why because there was nothing in that place that called my attention, but the night you were born I knew." Her eyes opened wide but she did not say a word. "When your mother went into labour and they didn't have to go to the hospital, I knew my fate had been sealed at that moment." Sookie probably was thinking that it was crazy, or I was kidding, but I wasn't. I was being completely honest with her, which she had asked me from the beginning. "Even from your mother's womb you called me, Sookie. I could feel the strong attraction, and at first I thought I was just hallucinating but every night I felt the need to be hidden in the woods, watching and waiting."

"Waiting?" She asked quietly. "What were you waiting for?" Her voice began trembling but she remained firm.

"You, Sookie. I've always been waiting for you."

My answer must be too much for her because she leaned forward until she had her head between her knees and tried to breathe deeply. I immediately got up and knelt beside her but I didn't touch her. I wasn't convinced if she wanted to see me at the time. She may need a little time to think about what I had said.

"So it's just about that," she murmured in a voice so low that if I hadn't been a vampire I wouldn't have heard her.

"What?" I asked because I didn't know what she was talking about.

Sookie sat down with her back against the chair again and took my hand. At least she hadn't tried to get away from me.

"All my life I've felt a presence around me, as if something or someone will always be with me but I thought I was crazy, that actually I was just imagining things." Had Sookie always known that I was watching her? "I don't know why, maybe it was 'cause I could read minds but when I got home at night I felt there was someone but I couldn't hear anything at all." Maybe my nocturnal escapades hadn't been as secret as I had always believed.

"It was you." She looked into my eyes and I saw admiration, love and lust in them. Would be possible that she wasn't really mad at me for not having told her before? "It was always you, wasn't it? From the beginning?"

"Yes, Sookie. It was me."

Sookie once again surprised me with her reaction because when I thought she would leave to go home after everything I had told her, she just threw herself into my arms and clung to me with all her strength.

"You were the only good thing that I could feel when everyone else was turning my life into something terrible." She whispered as she sobbed. "It was always real and I wished with all my heart that someday someone appeared from the woods and confessed to me that everything I had felt since I was a child was not a mere invention. Everything was true and I love you for telling me the truth."

What could I say? Sookie had made a big confession about her feelings and I hadn't realized until then how lonely she must have felt being so young. Yes, she had her grandmother, her brother and friends, but it wasn't the same. Nobody could understand her because none of them was a telepath.

"You're not alone anymore, Sookie, and you'll never be." I whispered in her ear and she automatically hugged me tighter.

"I love you, Eric. I love you so much that I can't wait to form the blood bond with you. I can not wait." A smile appeared on my face and I knew that I wouldn't be able to wait much longer either, but I wanted to make things right with Sookie.

"Fangtasia is closed on Mondays, so I've thought it might be the perfect night to complete our bond, what do you think?" Sookie wiped the tears with the back of her hand and looked at me with eyes wide open and a huge smile. "Really?" She asked hopefully. "But tomorrow is Friday, why did we have to wait so long?"

I could not help chuckling, my angel was impatient because she wanted us to be together and I had to admit that I found it increasingly more difficult to wait to be part of Sookie.

"On Monday night, my angel. A few more days and we will be together forever."

* * *

><p><em>If you liked the chapter, you know what to do, just hit the big button and leave me a lovely review. You know I love to read all of them. <em>

_Thanks a lot for reading and have a nice weekend!_


	13. Vampires, Fairies, And A Blood Bond

_Hi there! _

_I already finished the new chapter of this story and wanted to update it before going to bed, so here it is for all of you._

_Thanks a lot for reading and hope you enjoy it. _

_:D_

* * *

><p><strong>13. Vampires, Fairies, And A Blood Bond<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I could not believe Eric wanted to wait almost four days before carrying out our last blood exchange that would unite us entirely on our relationship. Why did he want to wait? Was there a reason for this? God, no, I couldn't go thinking it was about that. No, Eric just wanted to wait 'cause he wished everything to be perfect, that was all.

I was at Wal-Mart, looking at some shops and deciding whether or not to walk into the lingerie shop that I was watching a few meters away from me. Obviously our next exchange wouldn't be only blood, it would also be my first time and I wanted it to be special.

I came and looked quickly around me, looking at the amount of such delicate and sensual things that were everywhere and couldn't help but blushing slightly.

"Hi there, welcome. My name is Amelia, can I help you?" A young brunette with short hair and about my height was in front of me with a big smile on her lips and a gentle expression on her face.

"Um…well, I…the truth is I'm looking for something…" Amelia just linked her arm through mine and we started walking around. I wasn't sure why but I felt very good with her, and when I put my shields down to hear her thoughts I realized that she was a very open minded, kind and friendly girl. It was nice to find someone like that from time to time.

"A special night, am I wrong?" She asked no more when we stopped at one of the most remote areas of the store. "See, I have the gift of knowing what a woman is looking for when she walks into my shop, you know." Was she talking about something unusual? Maybe I was becoming a paranoid, but when I was near her I felt she was different, very different.

"I'm not sure if I understand you…" Her mind was as clear as water. I could easily read every thought but I didn't feel anything weird on her.

"I am a witch, Sookie." She just said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. And how the hell did she know my name? "Surely you're thinking right now how is possible I know your name," and she laughed out loud. "Calm down, it's not a spell, but I've seen you several times around here with an older woman and I heard your name a few times."

"Yeah, I usually bring my grandmother with me sometimes." At least a reasonable explanation. "But are you really a witch?" She looked at me smiling and I hoped she wasn't offended. "Sookie, magic is everywhere, I just practice it, like many other people." I shouldn't have been surprised since vampires, werewolves, and shifters were everywhere, as well as fairies. Why don't witches? "But I won't talk about magic again if it makes you feel better."

"No!" I replied quickly. "No, I don't care if you talk about it. Actually is nice to meet someone who can accept that there are people who are different." I didn't know why but I felt good being around her. "Well, I hope you can help me then."

"Of course. Come on, I'll show you some things." And she showed me. Everything was beautiful and I was unable to make a decision.

"Sookie, I'll ask you a question." I looked at her expectantly, waiting to hear that question and wishing I could give her an answer. "What do you want exactly? You're obviously looking for something special for a night to remember but…how memorable is going to be that night?" I wanted the earth to open in two and swallow me whole 'cause I wouldn't be able to answer. "You know, I've heard almost everything since I live here and I assure you that nothing will surprise me."

I steeled myself and took a deep breath. "Okay. Next Monday night will be my first time and it'll be with a vampire." I waited for her eyes to go out of their sockets and tell me that I was completely insane about the thought of wanting to lose my virginity with a vampire, but she simply looked at me for a few seconds, grinning.

"I think I have just what you need."

I bought more than usual – because Merlotte's salary wasn't very high, and tips virtually inexistent – but I did not feel guilty at any time. I wanted to surprise Eric, I wanted him to see that Sookie Stackhouse was a total woman and our first time would be wonderful and unforgettable.

"I'll call you and have lunch together, okay?" I'd never connected in a similar way with another person – except with Eric – but Amelia was different. It was like she was my best friend and we just met.

"Yeah, Sookie, I'll call you."

"And you can go to Fangtasia, we'll have a drink together, alright?" Now I was going to work in Eric's bar at least I could invite my new friend.

"I'll go, Sookie. Goodbye."

"See you soon."

I came home with a huge smile on my face and a pile of bags in the trunk of my car, but I didn't care. I could only think on Eric, on the fact that it was Friday and was one day less for Monday night. I was looking forward with such force that it seemed that my heart was going to jump off my chest.

"Wow, I see it's been a productive day for you, honey." It was the first thing Gran said when I walked through the back door of the kitchen and put the bags down on the counter. "What is all that?"

"Um…they're some things I need for my new job, Gran. Y'know, the atmosphere at Eric's club is different from Merlotte's, I won't have to wear shorts there." Gran chuckled but did not ask anything else, so I went upstairs, walked into my bedroom and started emptying the bags.

Everything I took out was much better than the last, and even sometimes I blushed at the thought of Eric's expression when he saw them. Would he believe it was sexy? I couldn't stop smiling like a fool but I took a deep breath and decided not to let myself go by my imagination.

What would Eric look completely naked?

"God, Sookie! Stop it." I muttered to myself and giggled like a schoolgirl when I couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"What about that smile on your face, Eric?" Pam hadn't stopped teasing me since I told her that I was in love with Sookie, and if I have known that she wouldn't leave me alone I'd never have said to her. "Guess that's for Sookie. It's always for Sookie." Was she jealous?

"Pam, that's enough." I said no more and she sat down on a chair in front of my desk.

"Then I'll inform you that Bill Compton has been returning to the club very often." I looked up from my laptop and sighed heavily. "Seriously, Eric, I don't know how long I'll be able to stand him. He rejects everyone who approaches him, and that's not good for business."

Could I care less? Bill Compton was not worth my time so I had no intention of discussing the issue with Pam, but she seemed to have other ideas. "I think he's obsessed with your little Southern belle." That caught my curiosity. I knew from the beginning that Compton hadn't stopped looking at her, but I never thought it would become a problem. "The night he showed up here to ask for permission and reside in the area was the first time he came close to Sookie."

"And why did you let him?" I asked angry.

"I had to, Eric. There were problems that I had to deal with." She responded with her usual sarcasm. "And I'm sure Sookie knows pretty well how to defend herself."

"That's not the point, Pam!" I roared and immediately the smile disappeared from her face.

"Yes, Master." I wasn't really mad at her, but she was close enough to blame.

"Where is he?" I asked no more. Bill Compton and I were going to have a little talk about limits.

"He left a few minutes ago. I think he was waiting for Sookie to show up, but the fangbangers have done something right for once and made him to run." At least they knew how to do something productive. "He's been asking a few questions to some of the waitresses and customers."

"Questions? About what?"

"The club, customers and Sookie."

I was about to leave my office and go to pursue him when I heard someone knocking timidly at the door and a second later I saw Sookie walking into the office with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?"

"No, my lover. Go ahead." I had missed her so much that she was the last thing I thought before going to rest and the first when I woke up. I was completely in love with her.

"Hi Pam, glad to see you."

"Likewise, Sookie. You're good enough to eat tonight." I glared at Pam but she just ignored me and kept talking to Sookie. "I bet half of the men at the bar are unable to take their eyes off you. That dress is…is it new?"

"Yeah," she said blushing, "I bought it today. You like it?" She was so cute and innocent that I couldn't help wondering how I could be so lucky to have her by my side. "I thought I should buy some things 'cause I'm going to work here, you know, to make an impression."

"No need clothing for that, Sookie." Pam answered before I could open my mouth, but actually she was right. I couldn't wait to see Sookie completely naked while I would worship every inch of her skin and the warmth of her body against mine.

"Eric," when I looked at her I realized Pam was gone. We were alone and Sookie was still too far from me. "You haven't even kissed me," she said pouting. Immediately I walked towards her and kissed her passionately until I left her breathless.

"Wow…" she gasped while trying to talk normally again, "it'll be better you warn me before kissing me that way 'cause I almost had a heart attack." She chuckled and hugged me tightly. "I love you." She murmured with her sweet voice and it was like a caress that was spreading throughout my whole body. "I haven't stopped thinking about you all day and I couldn't wait to see you. I've missed you." She leaned her head against my chest and I felt so good in that moment that I'd stayed like that with her forever. "Did you miss me?" she asked looking into my eyes. She was beautiful.

"I've been all night thinking of you, my lover."

I felt Sookie would be able to fall asleep in my arms if I held her overnight, so I picked her up and walked to the couch, sat down and put her on my lap.

"Don't you go out to the bar and make an appearance?" She asked while she snuggled against my chest.

"That can wait," I replied and hugged her tighter. "Besides, Pam loves being the boss, she'll do fine."

"Really?" She asked surprised. "I always thought Pam hated being the center of attention," she added sarcastically. "I don't know how she does, I wouldn't be able to sit in front of all this people and stand firm. Besides, I'd hear their thoughts and I couldn't pretend."

"I believe you underestimate yourself, my angel." Sookie often thought she was below others. How could she believe that? She was unique, and none of the fangbangers could understand. Sometimes I didn't even understand it completely, but if anything I was sure was Sookie Stackhouse was made for me. "You never let another person to make you feel inferior. They are below you."

"I'm just a waitress from Bon Temps, how can you think I'm special?"

"Because you are."

Sookie stared at me for a few seconds and then smiled slightly. It was just a shy smile but enough for her to understand what I was saying. She was special, she'd always be and nobody was going to change it, especially because I would not allow it.

"I think I need a drink." She said no more so I got up off the couch and offered her my hand to help her up. "I've had a weird day, and I'm still thinking about the best way to talk to my Gran about fairies."

"Speaking of which…" She looked hopeful at me and I knew I had to tell her everything right then. "I spoke with someone who is willing to help. His name is Niall Brigant."

"Niall Brigant?" She pronounced his name as if she found it familiar but she looked at me expectantly. "And how is he going to help us? Does he know anything about me?"

"Sookie, Niall Brigant is someone very important to his race, do you understand? He is a prince."

"A prince? Then fairies are also royalty…" She muttered to herself and I knew she was thinking aloud. "Well, I don't care if he can talk to us."

"I'm sure of that. There are some more things we should talk about but all that can wait. Come on now, I don't want Pam to kill half of the customers." I tried Sookie to relax but it wouldn't be first time Pam would attack someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Niall Brigant.

For some reason that name was very familiar but I couldn't imagine anyone in my family called like that. No, it must be something else, maybe I'd heard it before and I couldn't remember where or to whom.

Sitting with Eric on his throne was something that I had never done before, but he assured me that was what the fangbangers expected. Which they obviously did not expect was to see me at his side. Their thoughts were about hatred, envy and of course sex. Sex with Eric, sex with me, and sex with both of us. That last part was disgusting.

"Are you okay, my angel?" Eric seemed unable to take his eyes off me and I wondered if that would affect the business.

"Yeah, but I was thinking that you still haven't explained what my job will be at Fangtasia." I would rather change the subject and forget about the horrible things people around me kept thinking. "Tell me, do I have to talk to the other waitresses for schedule?"

"I already told you that you won't be a waitress, Sookie." He answered without further explanation but I wouldn't give up. I had always worked for a living and the idea of sitting around doing nothing and getting paid for it did not feel right to me. "You are working right now." Was he joking? I was just sitting having a drink and chatting with my vampire as I looked around. That was not working.

"No, I'm not, Eric." Unless I was blind and everything was invisible, I wasn't doing anything. "Tell me, what is my job?"

"Listening, Sookie. That's your job."

"What? What do you mean by listening?" Was this a game? "Eric, come on, tell me the truth, please. You told me that I worked with you here, at Fangtasia, so what is my job?"

"I need you to assure me that none of the customers in the club is thinking of doing something illegal." Anything illegal? What did a vampire mean by illegal? Probably his knowledge of illegality was very different to humans, but I still wasn't sure. "We've had problems in the past with some clients, you know, the police seem to be willing to show up here and that's not good for business."

"So you're asking me to spy on people?" I wasn't sure if that was a good idea and I'd probably end up coming home with a terrible headache. "I don't know if I can do that, Eric." I didn't want to disappoint him but with the noise in the bar it was almost impossible for me to hear clearly.

"Well, that will only be part of your work here, my angel." At least some good news. "Pam is responsible for employees and she has increasingly less patience with them, so I thought you'd be able to do it differently. Besides, our sale section needs a kind and human being for customers to not feel threatened. What do you say? Do you think you'll be able to do it?"

"I know I can do the last two things, but I'm not sure about the first one." I answered truthfully. "Not that I don't want to help, but I don't have as much control as to focus on a single mind."

"Actually you won't have to do it always, only when someone has a suspicious attitude."

"Well, I can do that, if you show me the person I'd be able to focus enough to know what he or she is thinking." Eric smiled and suddenly I felt much better. At least I had a job and I'd see my boyfriend every night. "Okay, you want me to start now?"

"Are you ready?" He asked, staring at me.

"I've been doing this for a long time, Eric, I don't need to be prepared." It should be enough for him 'cause he looked around for a few seconds and stopped at a young woman about my age, dressed in all black and had a nose ring.

"She."

I looked at where the girl was and put down my shields. At first I could only hear noise, music, thoughts of everyone else in the local and even those in the bathroom, but I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. When I opened them again I could hear the girl clearly.

"Well?" Eric asked when I looked at him.

I smiled for a second and got close to him until my lips were close to his ear and whispered. "She's thinking of the sexy vampire sitting on his throne and sitting on your lap to make love to you." When I pulled away I saw him with a crooked smile on his lips but I knew it wasn't for I had told him. "That was amazing, my lover. You have been able to ignore everything else and just concentrate on her. I'm proud of you." He kissed me gently on the lips and that was when I could not help overhearing another kind of thoughts, all directed towards me and not too pleasant.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." I took another sip of my drink and felt better. "It's been overwhelming, that's all. I've never had to concentrate to hear a person's thoughts 'cause there is not usually too much noise around."

"It was just a test, Sookie, in the future there will be less people when you have to do it again." Somehow his words comforted me. Yeah, I'd have to do it again but I was sure Eric would keep his promise and next time there would be a lot fewer people.

Fortunately I was able – and I wasn't too much drunk – to endure the rest of the night without having a terrible headache. I had managed to focus thanks to Eric and I felt proud of myself. I had a new job and a wonderful boyfriend who loved me very much.

What else could happen?

"Eric, I think I'm drunk." I had hardly finished my drink but I felt as if I hadn't stopped drinking during the past two hours. "I wanna dance." I said as I rose from the chair trying to maintain balance. "I'm gonna dance." I went down the stairs and walked to the dance floor, moving my body to the rhythm of the music while I made my way through the crowd. What was happening to me? It was impossible that a single drink was affecting me the way it was doing it but I couldn't care less.

"Hi Pam…" I greeted her like an imbecile but I couldn't control myself. "Wanna dance with me?" Pam looked at me with a wicked smile on her face and began dancing next to me, while I was looking at Eric as if I was desperate. What the hell was going on with me? I barely had control over my own body but instead of being worried I was having fun.

"Sookie, you surprise me," Pam whispered in my ear as her hands slid down my hips. Why this was turning me on? It was as if I could feel Eric in Pam, but was that insane? I had no idea how to explain it but it was like I could feel much more connected to both of them. "I never expected this kind of behaviour from you…" If that was some kind of speech it wasn't having any impact on me 'cause her hands never stopped caressing me. "But I must say that I love it. I can feel Eric's lust throughout my whole body." A second later I realized that I could feel it too. I felt it so strongly that it was scary but fear was the last thing I was thinking about at that time.

I danced and danced, and Pam did not seem to want to separate from me, but a single from Eric and she disappeared before I knew it. Pam's hands had been replaced by my vampire's and he kept pressing my body against his while he surrounded me with his strong arms to make clear to the entire bar that I was his.

"I love you, Eric. I love you so much I can hardly stand it." I kept talking and I knew Eric could hear perfectly despite the noise. "I don't want this night to end. Never." I turned around until we were face to face and traced every line of his face with my finger. "Everything's perfect when I'm with you. There's no fear or pain. Only happiness." Was I really so drunk? "I can't wait for Monday night to see you naked." I giggled like a schoolgirl and I covered my mouth with my hand when I realized what I had said. "I think I drank too much, why did you let me drink so much?"

"You've not drunk so much, my angel," he said as he kissed my forehead. "But if this is the result then you should drink more often."

I couldn't hold back myself and hit him playfully on the chest. "You're so funny for a vampire, you know that?" I said teasing him. "Also, I believe I've only had a drink, nothing more. Or at least that's all I can remember." Suddenly I felt that I was missing something. I did not feel so well anymore and everything began to spin, I couldn't focus and then all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

When Sookie fainted in my arms in the middle of the bar I knew something was not good at all.

"Go to the bar and bring a wet towel." Pam disappeared and returned in less than five seconds and handed me the towel to put it down on Sookie's forehead. Her whole body seemed to be burning and a few drops of sweat had appeared on her forehead when I laid her down on the couch in my office.

"What's wrong with her, Eric? She was fine a minute ago." The truth was that I had no idea. "Has she drunk too much?"

"No." I said no more and then I remembered what Sookie had said. A drink. She only had drunk one drink. "Pam, I want you to bring Sookie's glass, no matter what you have to do but I want you to bring it immediately. Understood?" Pam turned to leave and I sat there contemplating Sookie's body.

"My lover, can you hear me?" She seemed to be breathing normally but I was worried because she wasn't moving. "Sookie, if you can hear me then move your fingers, alright?" Nothing, not a single movement.

"Here you go, Eric." Pam handed me the glass and I sniffed it. "Eric, what is happening?" Pam looked really worried about Sookie.

"Smell this." I handed her the glass and did what I said. I expected her to have the same reaction and I knew she had realized when I looked at her a second later. "What is this? It seems some kind of substance."

"Someone drugged Sookie." I said grunting. "Listen, I want you to talk to all the waitresses and find out the truth, understood? No matter how long they have to stay in the bar, but I want to know who's done this to Sookie. Get the customers out, close all doors and don't come back to this office until you have an answer." Pam said nothing and did exactly what I had said.

I couldn't bear seeing my Sookie suffering so I quickly dialled the number of someone who could help her and a few seconds later Dr. Ludwig was in my office.

"What is the problem, vampire?" Always so friendly and brutally honest. "I have better things to do than come to the rescue of vampires." In any other situation I would have glared at her but I was too worried about Sookie.

"She has been drugged," I said keeping my eyes on my angel. "She was fine one minute and then fainted."

The tiny doctor put her briefcase on my desk and walked toward Sookie to examine her.

"She was sipping a drink in that glass. I've sniffed it and it looks like someone put some kind of drug inside." The anger inside me was growing out of control and I wanted to find the responsible. "Pam is interrogating the waitresses and we'll discover it soon." I didn't let go Sookie's hand at any time but Dr. Ludwig kept examining her.

"Will she be okay?" I asked whispering, trying to stay calm.

Ludwig pulled away slightly and began collecting her things.

"What? Aren't you going to do anything to help her?" Yes, it was increasingly difficult to remain calm.

"She'll be fine in a few hours, vampire. She just needs to rest."

"Is that all?" I roared. "She's suffering. Is there nothing you can do?" I was ready to put my hand around her throat if she refused.

"She'll recover in a few hours, Northman. She must rest now." She kept collecting the rest of her stuff but she didn't stop looking at Sookie. "Whoever has drugged her didn't want to hurt her, at least not too much."

"She fainted in my arms!" I yelled. I was pissed, really pissed, and Pam hadn't returned yet with the guilty. "Why would anyone have taken so much trouble if didn't want to hurt her?" I didn't understand anything at all, but I wanted to hit someone and if the old doctor didn't go away soon from my office she would end up paying for the consequences of what was happening. "Can't you do anything else? Give her something to feel better?"

Ludwig sighed heavily and glared at me. "She will feel a terrible headache when she wakes up so she should drink this." She pulled out a bottle from her briefcase and handed it to me.

"What is this?" It was a small bottle with a dark coloured liquid inside. I wouldn't give Sookie anything before being sure of what it was.

"It is a remedy that will help her to feel better." I wasn't convinced but at least I could trust on Dr. Ludwig wouldn't do anything to hurt Sookie. "It'll relieve her headache within minutes. That's all I can do to make her feel better." I arched an eyebrow as I continued staring at her. "It's better than nothing."

"Okay." I said reluctantly.

"I will wait for the payment as usual, vampire."

"Of course." And she disappeared with no more. Ludwig was not someone I wanted to see often but she was the only one able to help with an illness or an attack.

I put the bottle on my desk and I sat down next to Sookie again. I checked the towel on her forehead was still wet and it was then when I realized that she wasn't sweating anymore.

"Sookie," I muttered softly, "can you hear me?"

"Eric…" She whispered barely.

"I'm here, my angel. Relax, everything's all right." I kept stroking her face all the time and the fact that my hands were cold as ice seemed to make her feel better. "Sookie, can you open your eyes?" She didn't answer but I saw her eyelids began moving slowly until she finally opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Welcome," I whispered, grinning. "How are you feeling?"

"Dazed and my head hurts." She tried to sit but I stopped her before she did. "Eric, I'm fine," but when she closed her eyes again and frowned I knew she was not.

"Lay down again, Sookie, you aren't sill feeling well. Dr. Ludwig has given me this, she said you'd feel better after drinking it." I had spoken to Sookie about her sometimes but she had never seen her. And perhaps it was the best because I didn't want Sookie to feel uncomfortable in her presence.

"What's that?" She asked furrowing his brow again, but this time it was because she was looking at the bottle. "You better give me a good answer, Eric Northman, 'cause I won't drink something with that colour without know what it is."

I couldn't help chuckling when I heard her. Even with a terrible headache she was able to maintain good humour. "I'm not sure, but I trust Dr. Ludwig and I know she would do nothing to harm you, Sookie. She said that would make you feel better," I said as I looked at the bottle, but it was true that I understood that Sookie had doubts. It was a strange colour and I was doubting too. "It'll heal your headache at least."

"Okay, you convinced me." I opened the bottle and smelled it for a second. No smell and I expected – for Sookie's sake – that it didn't taste horrible or she would never forgive me for forcing her to drink it.

"You want a glass?" But before I could get off the couch she had picked up the bottle and had drunk all in one gulp.

"Ugh, it's disgusting." For a moment I thought – by the expression on her face – that she was going to throw up, but she seemed to be able to control herself. "God, I've never tasted anything so awful. That sucks!" Sookie kept gesturing and she was adorable although she thought otherwise.

"Do you want a soda?"

"Yes, please."

One of the waitresses brought it in a few seconds and then I helped Sookie to sit on the couch even though I didn't think it was a good idea. She was so stubborn…

"I'm feeling a little better, but that thing has been the most disgusting I've ever tasted in my life." She ended up drinking and was then when Pam walked into my office and sat in a chair in front of us.

"What have you found out?" I asked no more while Sookie kept looking at us.

"None of the waitresses did it." Pam knew that I was pretty pissed about what happened so it was not a good idea to play a guessing game with me. "The waitress who prepared Sookie's drink and gave her too swears that she did not add anything in your glass that could be harmful. It could have been anyone." She added with a sigh. "But I see you are much better, Sookie. I'm glad you're back to the world of the living."

Somehow Sookie was amused because chuckled and Pam kept grinning. Was I the only one who found all this a little weird?

"I want to find out the guilty, Pam." I said dryly.

That night I took Sookie to my house, I didn't want to leave her at any time. It was still early – and I knew her grandmother would be awake – I told her to call and tell her that she wouldn't return to Bon Temps until next morning.

I was going to find the person responsible for what had happened, and when I did he or she would wish not have been born.


	14. Fairy Talk And A Hangover

_**Hi there trubbies!**_

_**Here I am with this new chapter and I really, really hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Did you watch the new episode? I did, and I'm sure it was the best since the season started. Action, betrayal and Eric the Viking came back. FINALLY!**_

_**Well, hope you like this new chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>14. Fairy Talk And A Hangover<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

When I returned home after spending the night with Eric I felt my head was going to explode despite having drunk the disgusting Dr. Ludwig's liquid. At least I had been able to drive to Bon Temps and when I came home I didn't hear any noise so I went straight to my rooms.

I had to admit that I felt much better once I got into bed and at least I wasn't dizzy anymore.

Who had drugged me? And most importantly, why? I could not understand why anyone would take such risks to hurt me but I knew Pam and Eric would find the person who had, and although I didn't want to think a lot on what they would do, I had to admit that a part of me hoped the responsible person had what he or she deserved.

At first I felt great, actually better than great, but a few minutes later everything began to whirl around me, I even thought I was having hallucinations about people who were not in the club, monsters and even objects that seemed to be able to speak.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes for a second but I had to open them again when I felt a terrible pain in the head.

"Hope you get what you deserve, you bastard," I muttered to myself as if somehow I expected the person in question appeared in my bedroom to confess that it was who drugged me.

Although the room was dark I could still see the light coming through the window and I had to lie down on my stomach to be able to sleep without the sun warming my face. I hated this situation 'cause I didn't feel like myself, someone had taken care that I drank that drink and now I had a terrible headache and I was feeling sick all the time.

Would I feel better if I had some sleep? At least that was what I wanted to believe 'cause the last thing I needed was my grandmother thought that I had spent the night drinking. It was not true but the symptoms seemed to be the same as the only time I got drunk with my friend Tara. We were in high school and we thought it'd be a new experience but the next day I felt so bad that I swore to myself that I'd never get drunk again.

Why anyone wanted all that trouble just to provoke me a headache so awful? I just wanted to go out and have fun with Eric, I hadn't harmed anyone, but someone seemed to have other plans for me.

Finally I fell asleep and when I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on my nightstand I realized that it had spent more than three hours. I was surprised Gran hadn't woken me but I still got out of bed and took a hot shower. Yes, it was hot but I needed to relax and was the best way I knew to get it.

"Morning, Gran." When I went downstairs I found her reading one of her romance novels in the living room. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Honey…are you okay?" She got up off the couch and stood before me while she watched me carefully as if looking for something. "Sweetheart, Eric left a message on the answering machine and I heard it this morning when I woke up. He said last night you were not feeling very well and you needed to rest." A small smile began forming on my lips. I couldn't believe Eric had taken so much trouble just for me. "Tell me, what happened last night? Did you drink much?"

"No, Gran, you know I barely drink." What excuse could I give her to believe me? Yeah, it would have been easier to say that I drank too much but it wasn't true. "I dunno, I just got dizzy and that's all. I think I needed a little rest and sleeping, nothing more." We sat down on the couch and decided that I had to start getting some answers. "Gran, there's something I'd like to talk to you about but I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"What is it, honey?" I turned enough so we were face to face and didn't stop looking into her eyes at any time.

"See, it's a little bit delicate thing and perhaps I should say it no more but I don't want you to be mad at me, okay? I know maybe it's difficult for you to talk about it but I've been through some things lately and I believe they could be related to some of the family past." Gran seemed to be nervous, I could see it in her eyes, but I needed to know the truth.

"Sookie, you're beginning to worry me, something's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"It's not about that, Gran. I'm fine, but I have many questions and I've seen some things…"

"Sookie Stackhouse, spit it out all at once." She urged me to tell her with a forced smile on her face. "What's going on?"

"Gran, are there fairies in our family?" It was her who made me say it directly so I could at least feel better when I asked. "I mean another kind of fairies, very different from children's movies or tales, you understand? Y'know, they look like normal people, like us, but they have powers and…" My grandmother was looking down at her lap and I knew something was wrong. Maybe there was too much. "Gran…I, I'm sorry if this is pretty hard for you but…"

"Sookie, no. I don't want you to apologize to me, okay?" She said as grabbed my hands. "It's my fault, I should have told you the truth long ago but I was never able to." So, was it true? Fairies in my family? "No one else knew, not even your father, my dear, but I had to make a decision and I chose to have a future."

"Gran, I won't judge you for the choices you've taken over your life, you understand? You were a father and a mother to Jason and me, you took care of us when we were little kids and you've always made sure we had everything we needed so…" I breathed deeply and smiled widely at her. "Whatever it is, Gran, I know you did it with your best intentions."

"I wanted so desperately to be a mother…" she said with barely a whisper. "I loved your grandfather, I loved him from the first moment I saw him but he couldn't give me children I was willing to accept it but your granddaddy knew it was something that made me very sad." She breathed deeply for a few seconds and looked into my eyes again. "I was taking care of some clothes one morning when I realized that a man was watching me from the woods. He was very handsome, almost like an angel, and he came to me and asked me a glass of water. I offered it and we chatted for a while. Your grandfather was in the war by then and I was alone on the farm, then I had not many things to do and I liked being able to talk to someone."

"Gran, what was that man's name?"

"Fintan. Fintan Brigant."

Brigant? Like Niall Brigant? Could have something to do? Did Eric know?

"Fintan Brigant? Is that his name?" I wasn't sure if Gran knew Niall Brigant's name or had some connection with Fintan, but it wasn't a common surname to be a coincidence. "And…what happened?"

I knew talking about this was very difficult for her but I needed to know the truth. "Fintan gave me two wonderful kids and your grandfather and I never talked about it 'cause we both knew that he wouldn't have been able to give me children, but we both were very happy with our family." Listening all this was a big shock but at least I was beginning to obtain answers. "Sookie, you have to understand that if it hadn't been for Fintan I would never have had a family and now you and Jason wouldn't be here, do you get it?"

"Of course, Gran," I said as I grabbed her hands harder. "Hey, I understand what you did 'cause…well, you wanted a family and that's not a bad thing…" I didn't know how to follow the conversation but I knew Gran was understanding me. "So I'm telepathic 'cause I have fairy blood?"

"Not sure, honey. It could be by fairy blood or simple 'cause you were meant to be what you are, I dunno, but that doesn't change anything, you know?" She stroked my cheek with the back of her hand and I immediately felt much better. "You are Sookie Stackhouse, you are my granddaughter and you'll be forever. Nothing ha changed despite this conversation so I don't want you to feel betrayed 'cause I didn't tell you before…"

"No, Gran…" Yes, I would have liked to know all this long ago but that doesn't mean that I was mad at her. She made a decision to keep the secret and I guess it was pretty difficult for her trying to explain it without feeling judged for her choices. "See, Eric has found a person who's willing to talk with us about the faeries, you know? His name is Niall Brigant."

"Niall Brigant?" She asked in surprise. So actually my Gran knew more than I thought. "Holy God…" she chuckled, "it's been a lot since the last time I heard that name."

"You know him?" Now I was the surprised. How Gran could know Niall Brigant? According to Eric this man was someone who didn't show himself very often and not everyone could contact him. "Niall Brigant was Fintan's father, Sookie. And hat makes him…"

"…my great grandfather." I muttered as I was with my mouth hanging open. So I had family I didn't even know? I suddenly felt dizzy, everything was spinning and I was sure I would faint if I didn't get fresh air. "Gran…I…I think I need…I need to get out a moment." I got up off the couch even though I wasn't entirely convinced to be able to get to the door, but I still got it and the first thing I did when I was out was breathe deeply a few times and sit down on the porch swing.

Why did I never know what was going on? Nobody told me and now everything was so overwhelming that I could hardly believe it was true. Would Jason know something? No, probably not. He wasn't a telepath like me nor have any other special ability so he wouldn't know anything.

"Sookie…" Gran sat down next to me and stroked my back. My face was buried in my hands while I was breathing deeply. "Honey, I'm sorry for not telling you all this before, really, but I thought it'd be better 'cause you've gone through so much in your life already and I wasn't sure how you would react." I didn't even know how to react at what I had discovered but at least I had to make see to Gran that I didn't blame her.

"It's not your fault, Gran, it's that I think everything's been too sudden and I need some time to accept it, that's all." But would I be able to accept that I had a family that had refused to have anything to do with me? "Gran, what…what happened to Fintan? Why didn't you see him again?"

"I asked him not to come ever again." I looked at her frowning and she stroked my hair. "He gave me two beautiful children, Sookie, but I was married and I loved very much your grandfather so I couldn't let this man to be back to remind us both what had happened. Your granddaddy accepted the kids as if they were his own and he loved them very much, Sookie, as a father should love his children, but I knew how much it would hurt him to see Fintan knowing that he was the real father of my kids." I could understand it perfectly and I was surprised that my granddaddy was able to love my father and Aunt Linda knowing they weren't his children. "He was very happy 'cause we had two beautiful kids and that was all that mattered."

"And when granddaddy died, didn't you see Fintan?" Suddenly I could see sadness in her face. "Sorry, Gran, not my business."

"I saw him again." She suddenly whispered. "When your grandfather died I felt very lonely and you two were still living with your parents. I think he knew, I think Fintan felt my pain and he returned." I wanted to ask what happened then but maybe it was not my business. I didn't like to think about my Gran's sex life, it was very uncomfortable. "We were talking and spending time with him made me feel better."

"I'm sorry, Gran." She looked confused but I smiled at her and kept explaining myself. "Sorry you had to go through so many things on your own. I dunno, I would have liked to help or support you…"

"Sookie, you were just a little girl when all this happened, so don't worry about anything, okay?"

The conversation with my grandmother had opened my eyes but unfortunately I had more questions and doubts than before. Not sure why I expected Gran to tell me a beautiful story with a lot of details that would help me understand why I was a telepath, Eric was obsessed with my blood and if my life would change for having fairy blood.

"Are you feeling better?" I was still sitting on the porch swing but several hours had passed. "Here, I prepared some tea for you, drink it and you'll feel much better afterwards."

"Thanks," I muttered and took a few sips. It was delicious but it wasn't helping me to clear my mind. I had so many things in my head that I couldn't focus on just one. "I should call Eric and tell him that I don't want to go out tonight. I have a terrible headache."

"No way, Sookie." She said firmly. "You are a young woman and you need to have fun. You're going to work at Eric's club now but you also need to spend time doing normal things, don't you think? Being surrounded by customers, human or vampire, is not good, Sookie. So get in the house, take a shower and change clothes. Put on a nice dress and when Eric arrives you'll be beautiful and ready for a night of fun."

Yeah, if they didn't drug me again, I thought sarcastically. "I dunno, Gran, I'm not sure if I'll be able to have fun."

"Why, yes," she said as placed a lock of hair behind my ear. "Sookie, you can't let everything you've learned affect you, understand? Focusing your life on something that happened long ago will drive you insane so you should forget about it for a few days and think on it again when you have more answers." Maybe Gran was right, maybe after talking to Niall Brigant things would change. But what if Niall Brigant knew we were family and still wanted nothing to do with me? I wasn't sure Eric had told him my name and there was a chance he disappeared as soon as he realized that it was only a trap to get answers about the past of my family. Our family actually.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I felt a strange feeling when I woke up at dusk and a few seconds later I realized it wasn't me. It was Sookie.

My Sookie was sad and confused.

I could not help but think about it every moment until I left home and went to Bon Temps in my Corvette. I couldn't wait to see what it was hurting her so much so I accelerated and arrived in les than half an hour. We had only exchanged blood twice, and I couldn't wait for the third time, but I could feel Sookie much more strongly.

When I was at her door the feeling of insecurity seemed to have disappeared but I wouldn't be sure that everything was fine until I saw her.

I got out of the car and was about to knock when Adele was faster than me and she greeted me on the porch with a smile.

"Good evening, Adele, I am glad to see you again." This woman had me as fascinated as her granddaughter, and I could see perfectly many of her qualities in Sookie. "I hope there haven't been problems with Sookie. Is she feeling better?"

"Yes, Eric. Sookie is fine, thanks for your message informing me that she needed to rest. It was a detail." I nodded without saying a word and we walked into the house. "Why don't you sit for a minute? Sookie is finishing getting ready so it'll be a matter of minutes." I couldn't help but notice that Adele seemed more nervous than usual and I was sure it had to do with Sookie. "Eric, Sookie and I have been talking all day and she's found out things that maybe she wasn't ready to hear yet."

"What kind of things?" I asked while I realized she was more and more tense. "Adele, it can't be so bad."

"Fairies." She responded no more. Ah, so Sookie had decided to find answers on her own. I wasn't really surprised at all because it was something she hadn't stopped thinking about since we started talking. "She knows things now but I'm sure she won't give up easily," she chuckled, "she never gives up." She added with a smile. "But I'm afraid that all this is too much for her, you understand? I don't want her to obsess and look for answers everywhere 'cause maybe there might be people very interested and the last thing I need is to think that my granddaughter will be in danger for something she's not guilty for."

"I understand perfectly, Adele." I knew the relationship between Sookie and her grandmother was very strong and Adele would try to protect her at all costs. "But you know she won't stop if she realizes there's a way to find those answers. Niall Brigant is willing to talk to us but he doesn't know the whole truth about Sookie." At least I hoped he didn't leave when he realized what was happening. "I know Sookie has fairy blood but a small part and…"

"You must protect her, Eric." She said firmly. "If you really love Sookie and care for her as much as it seems, then you must do anything to keep her out of danger." I've never heard Adele speak so sharply but she was only worried for her granddaughter's welfare. "Sookie has had a difficult life, even as a little girl, but she's strong, I know she's strong and she's managed to overcome everything has happened in her life, but that doesn't mean she has to keep suffering, understood?" I admired Adele Stackhouse's courage. "Her life has been already complicated enough so she deserves to be happy now, with or without answers."

"I would never let anything bad happen to Sookie, Adele. I promise."

"I trust you, Eric Northman." And she smiled widely at me letting me see that she felt the words had gotten out from her lips.

I felt Sookie coming even before hearing her voice when she came downstairs and hugged me so hard I thought she would end up hurting her arms.

"I've missed you," she whispered against my chest and I gently stroked her back. "I wasn't feeling very well today," she said as looked at her grandmother and then back to me, "but someone," and she looked at Adele again, "has convinced me that sometimes you have to forget your problems for a while and be able to move on."

"I think it's a great advice." And I kissed her forehead.

"Well lovebirds," Adele interrupted us with her sweet voice, "it is time for young people to enjoy the night and I'll go to read for a while." Adele was going to bend to pick up a book on the table but I was faster than her.

"Allow me." I caught the book and couldn't help taking a look. A romance novel. "It seems that grandmother and granddaughter share the same literary tastes," I said as I held the book in my hand and both of them blushed slightly. "I know this author," I confessed as I examined the cover, "it was in the 20s and he used to drink too much, but I have to admit that he could write." Adele and Sookie looked at me with their mouths hanging open, literally.

"Sometimes I forget how old you are," Sookie murmured with just a whisper. "But it's amazing you've been able to see and meet so many people." Someday I would tell Sookie stories so romantic, erotic and so full of sensuality that she would have orgasms just by listening. "Gran," they looked at each other for a few seconds without saying a word and finally I gave the book to Adele.

"Good night, Eric. Sookie, I'll see you tomorrow, honey. Have fun." She kissed her cheek quickly and we left.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as soon as we were inside the car. "Your grandmother was worried about you and told me that you two have been talking all day." Sookie wasn't even surprised that I had brought up the subject. "Yeah, she told me very interesting things but I have to admit that I'm still trying to get used to the idea. It was a little hard to hear it but at least now I know the whole truth." She caressed my hand all the time and I could feel she was more relaxed.

"I'm glad to hear that." I looked at her for a few seconds but I knew keeping my eyes off the road was something that made Sookie nervous. "So do you want to know where we are going?"

Her eyes lit up instantly and a smiled spread across her face. I adored seeing her smiling like that. "Yes, please." She turned enough to face me but I was focused on the road. "Well, I thought we could go to the theater."

"Theater? Really?" From the expression on her face I knew she loved the idea but she was also confused. "What play?"

"The Phantom of the Opera." I said no more. "I thought we could do something different, you know, dancing is fun but tonight we need to be alone together." I loved her body was against mine most of the time and seeing Sookie dancing was a real show, but tonight I wanted her for myself. "But Eric, there's no theater in Shreveport which is performing that play. Are you sure you're not wrong?"

"Not at all." The corner of my lips began to curl into a smile but I was able to hold it back enough so Sookie didn't realize. "The truth is we are not going to Shreveport, my angel, we're going a little further."

"Where?" Sookie tried to pretend she was worried but I could feel how anxious she was. "Gran will be waiting for me tomorrow morning, you know?" She continued teasing me, "because tomorrow is Sunday and I need to rest 'cause Monday night I have an important date." She blushed slightly because Monday night our bond would be complete and Sookie and I would make love for the first time. "The date is with my boyfriend and I have to confess that he's very, very jealous vampire, so I have to get back home safely or he'll know that I've been going to the theater with another man."

"Relax, my lover, you'll be at home before dawn. I promise."

I had prepared a date full of romance for Sookie, and I had the feeling that Sookie hadn't left Bon Temp too many times so I wanted everything to be perfect.

"We've arrived." I said as I parked and Sookie kept looking around through the window.

"Where are we, Eric?" All that Sookie was seeing was part of our date, but rather to explain I just got out of the car and helped her out before going our way. "Eric Northman, I have no idea what you're up to but it's the funniest date of my life," she confessed as she kept laughing. "Are you gonna tell me now what we're doing here?"

I didn't need to explain anything else to Sookie because the pilot of the helicopter that would take us to the theater appeared a few seconds later.

After telling Sookie the first part of my plan I couldn't stop smiling because she looked pretty scared.

"Don't worry, my angel, I won't let anything bad happen to you." I helped her get on the helicopter and seconds later we were in the air. At first Sookie was almost sitting on my lap and did not want to look outward, but finally I managed to convince her to enjoy the experience.

She was still clutching my hand tightly but she there was a huge smile on her face every time she looked through the window. The views were spectacular, I had to admit it, but what fascinated me was Sookie. Her eyes were wide open, enjoying every detail, and I wondered how a woman so spectacular and special like her had been alone all her life. How was it possible no other man would have realized how wonderful she was? They used to think she was a freak but Sookie was much more special than others could imagine.

"Have you seen that?" She asked excitedly.

"What, my angel?" The smile on her face was so warm and bright that she could be able of illuminating the darkest room. "I think it was a parade or something, it was beautiful. There were colors everywhere."

"I think I missed it," I said without looking away from her eyes. "Really? And what were you looking at?"

"You, my angel. I always prefer to look at you."

The pilot landed on the roof of a nearby building and we continued with the rest of the date.

The theater was not very far so we decided to walk and we really enjoyed the performance. Sookie had only seen the movie but I convinced her the theater was much more intense and when we left and we were outside I could feel the joy emanating from her.

"Did you enjoy it, Sookie?" It was an obvious question but I wanted to hear her sweet voice telling me how much she had liked it. "Oh yeah, Eric. It was great, it was like I could feel what the actors were feeling, you know…actually it's something I can't explain but it was an amazing feeling." I had felt her reactions during the entire performance, and although the bond wasn't still formed I was sure I felt and sensed the same Sookie was feeling. "It's a shame there are not good performance like this in Shreveport, I'd go every night and watch a different one."

"We can do it, my lover." And I was completely serious. "I can take you anywhere you want, just tell me the place and we'll go there." Maybe Sookie thought I was crazy or I wasn't being serious but she couldn't be more wrong. "I've walked through this world, Sookie," I told her as we walked holding hands, "I have seen amazing and terrible things. I've taught Pam everything I know, I've tried to her to see the world in the same way I do and I'll do the same with you. I want to show you the world, every place and see the special things that can't be seen at first sight."

When I looked at Sookie I saw tears in her eyes but from what I could perceive from our bond I knew she was very happy.

"I don't want to see tears in your eyes, Sookie," I said stopping in front of her and cupped her face in my hands. "No matter whether they're of sadness or happiness, I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Eric. Very happy." And she hugged me tightly.

We stood there hugging each other, kissing and getting attention from every person who walked beside us, but we couldn't care less. Sookie and I were together and Monday night our union and love would be much deeper than any of us could imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

It was the best date of my life.

Yeah, I had had other dates with Eric but none of them as special and romantic as tonight. Only the two of us, without worries or interruptions. It was exactly what I wanted.

"What are you thinking about, my angel?" We were back in the helicopter back to Shreveport but this time I was much more relaxed. "It's been an amazing night and I can hardly believe it happened for real." The smile hasn't been erased from my lips since we left the theater and I knew I would remember this night for the rest of my life. "You know, if there was a book on the best dates this would have been one of them. The best of them." I confessed, laughing. Actually I was barely thinking before speaking but I did it 'cause I felt with Eric I could say anything and he'd always understand.

When we got to Shreveport I thought the magic of the night would break but it wasn't like that. Everything was just as romantic and I enjoyed every second with my vampire.

"I'm so excited that I could be awake all night," I said and blushed when Eric looked at me with his crooked smile; my favourite. "Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little but I don't think I can sleep tonight."

"Well, you have to sleep, my angel. I want tomorrow to be a special day for you so I have this."

I told Eric that Sunday would be a relaxing day 'cause I wanted to be physically and mentally prepared for Monday night. It'd be a very special moment for me, both of us actually, and I needed everything to be perfect.

"What's that?" Eric had an envelope in his hand and I couldn't hide the curiosity I felt at that time.

"Guess." He said no more and I rolled my eyes. If anyone else had challenged me to guess it would have been quite easy. I just had to take a glance at his head but with Eric it was impossible, and it was what I liked the most about our relationship. "I suck at guessing, Eric. I've never had to," I said as I put a finger on my temple. "I'm not very good at playing that game."

"Alright, I'll give you some clues then." I rolled my eyes again. Why did he enjoy so much with games?

"Wouldn't be easier for you to tell me?" I asked pouting.

"It's a surprise, my angel, don't you want to play? Don't you want to know what it is?" The tone of his voice was so intense that I would have agreed immediately to anything he had asked me. I could feel the warmth of his words through my body but I was sure it was more a strong impulse that I could barely control. I wanted him. I wanted Eric Northman with all my strength, but if he wanted to play, we would play.

"All right. Give me a clue." And he smiled wickedly.

"This," he said, waving the envelope in front of me but high enough so I couldn't reach it, "is something that will make you feel great, you know, relaxed and I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"That doesn't help too much," I said as I walked back and forth trying to move my hips in the most sensuous way possible. We were outside my house in Bon Temps and it wasn't easy to walk in heels without tripping with a small rock and fall on my face. "You'll have to give me something else."

"Okay." He thought for a few seconds and suddenly a smiled formed on his lips. "It will help you feel better and look sexier, if that's possible."

"So I'll feel better, sexier and relaxed. Um…I wonder what will be…" The truth is that I had no idea. "Come on Eric…please tell me." I knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer so I walked slowly until I was in front of him, looked at him straight in the eye and slid my hands around his strong and muscular waist. "Umm…" I moaned and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I got him to confess. "You are a very bad boyfriend…" I muttered and I knew Eric was trying his best to resist.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I pulled away from him and couldn't help giggling like a schoolgirl who had managed to get what she wanted. "I won! I won!" I felt like an idiot but I couldn't help it.

"If you're done humiliating this poor vampire…" Was he really trying to be the victim? "You know, I should surprise you, Sookie, and you'd have to guess. But you're forcing me to tell you." I would have felt guilty if not for the smile on his face. "But if you want to know so much…"

"Yes!"

He handed me the envelope and I opened it quickly. Never in my life I have felt so anxious and nervous, but when I saw what was inside my mouth fell open.

"Oh my God…" I couldn't believe Eric had taken so much trouble just for me. "Eric…"

"I want you to relax, to be a special day and just for you." What I was holding were two invitations for any spa treatment in a hotel in Shreveport. "But this is for two people."

"Yes, I thought maybe you wouldn't want to go alone so…" Eric did not finish 'cause my lips were on his as I kissed him passionately. "I love you, love you, love you," I said between kisses. "You're the best boyfriend in the world." No one had done something similar for me and I couldn't believe it was real. "You know, the theater and the helicopter ride were great but this is unbelievable."

"You need to rest, Sookie, because you have a great day tomorrow."

As always Eric did not leave 'til I was inside the house and said goodbye to him through the glass, but when I was about to turn and leave I realized one of the invitations had fallen from the envelope and was on the ground so I opened the door to catch it.

"Hello Sookie."

Before I could realize Bill Compton was in front of me and although I wanted to run and get into home I knew I wouldn't get it.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't want to have anything to do with Bill Compton and I knew Eric would be furious if he found out what was happening. "I believe you should leave."

"Why?" He asked with a smile. If he pretended to be nice he wasn't managing it 'cause I knew behind that fake kindness hid a real psycho. "We are neighbours, Sookie, and I thought I could come for a visit."

"A visit? It's past midnight, I don't think it's the best time for a visit." I replied dryly. "Eric will be very angry if he finds out you're here, so you'd better go." I was talking with the greatest courage possible but my heart was beating so fast I was sure it'd end up jumping out of my chest.

"Eric does not have to know that I've been here, Sookie." I almost rolled my eyes but I didn't want to take my eyes off him at any time. "We can be friends, or even become something else, don't you think?" He started up the steps and I could only think what would happen when we were face to face.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Sookie. From the first moment I saw you I knew you were special and I want to possess you." There was so much strength and determination in his voice that I was afraid that he grabbed me took me with him.

"I want you to go, Bill." I mumbled with barely a whisper. "Please, I do not want to have problems and I just want to go home and sleep." I wasn't going to beg 'cause I didn't want him to see that I couldn't defend myself. "This is my house and…" but before finishing the sentence I saw Eric was next to me and grabbed Compton by his throat.

"I told you to stay away from her, Compton!" Eric hissed with fangs fully extended. "Sookie Stackhouse is not your business so be careful with what you do." I had never seen Eric so angry but I couldn't care less. "Do not approach her again!" Eric threw him off the porch and Bill disappeared before I could blink.

"How…how did you know?" I asked Eric when I got to catch my breath again.

"I felt your fear." I began mourning before realizing and I was in his arms where I knew I'd feel better in seconds. "Calm down, you're safe now. Bill Compton will not bother you again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was a long chapter but I really thought it had to be 'cause I needed to explain a lot of things. Hope you have enjoyed and I'll update as soon as possible.<strong>_

_**Have a nice week!**_


	15. The Bond

**_Well, hi there! _**

**_I'm here again with a new chapter of this fic. I know it's been a long time since the last update but it took me more time than I thought to write this chapter. _**

**_I believe it's the longest I've written since I started this fic and I really hope you enjoy it._**

**_Thanks a lot for supporting this fic._**

* * *

><p><strong>15. The Bond<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"I can't believe I'm here," Amelia said for the third time in the locker room when we were leaving our clothes and putting on the robes to start our session at the spa. "Sookie, seriously, this place is amazing and I'm so glad you invited me."

"Well, I thought it would be a good chance to know us better." With Amelia I felt I could have a friend and being myself. She would understand better than anyone else but I hadn't dared to confess that I was a telepath. I wasn't really sure it was something that I should be telling out there, but if things were still honest between us I'd end up confessing sooner or later. "Besides, I don't have many friends who like to spend time with me."

"Why?" She asked in surprise as we lay face down for our massage. "Sookie, you are a great and fun person, I'm sure you have a lot of friends." If Amelia knew that people considered me a freak she would change her mind immediately. But I wasn't in the mood to talk about all that, it was Sunday and I wanted to relax 'cause tomorrow night something really exciting would be waiting for me. "You know, I never knew my back was so sore," she said laughing weakly, "but I assure you I won't be the same woman when I get out of here."

"Me too. It's like I had stress and didn't even noticed." I had to stifle a moan, not wanting any of the two women who were giving us the massage to think what it wasn't. "There have been so many chances in my life over the past weeks that I've barely been able to relax and rest, and I believe this was just what I needed." Yeah, those hands were making me feel much better although I couldn't stop thinking about Eric and how different would be if he was massaging me. I wouldn't probably be wearing a towel around my body and he would be completely naked. "Sookie, are you still with me?" I had to shake my head slightly to remember where I was.

"Yeah, sorry." Eric was always in my mind, it was impossible to stop thinking about him but I still made the effort to stay focused. "I was saying that your boyfriend is a true charming one for having gifted you with this," she said gesturing with her hand around us. "I've been at other places like this but I assure you that they didn't look anything like this Besides, I never allowed myself the luxury of spending all day and pay for each of the treatments available." I had never set a foot in a spa, especially not one as incredibly expensive as this, but Eric took so much trouble to arrange it and I found it a pretty romantic gift. "I had a boyfriend who told me that it was bullshit to come to these places when he could give me a massage."

"Did it work?" I asked interested.

Amelia chuckled as she huffed. "Not at all," and we laughed together. "I loved the boy, really, but he was a complete disaster. His massages were horrible and I often ended up feeling worse than at first, but I didn't care too much 'cause he was amazing in bed." I couldn't help blushing because we weren't alone. "And why did you leave him?" The massages weren't really necessary in a relationship and if it was a problem it could have been solved with the time.

"I dunno, guess things got boring between us." And she shrugged slightly. "He and I used to "practice" together," she said quoting and I knew what she meant, "but that didn't seem enough. Apart from sex we barely had things in common and I realized it was time for a change." I couldn't think of doing something like that with Eric. The idea of thinking about it was ridiculous because I loved him so much that I knew I might never love another person in the same way.

"And what about your boyfriend? Are you two serious?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a funny way. "Does he bite?" I looked immediately at the masseuse who was working with Amelia but she didn't even make a gesture.

"Sometimes." I said no more. I didn't want to give too many details in front of other people so I would wait until we were alone. "But I haven't had other relationships to compare, you know? In high school everybody thought I was a freak so I never had a date."

"Guys are jerks when they're teens." But before I could answer she kept talking. "And when they grow up they're cretins, it's just they can't help it. They're always worried about stupid things that make no sense and when you try to understand their world they realized they are "guy things" and say it is not our business." She seemed pissed and maybe she was speaking from personal experience. "I think I should try luck with women." If I had been drinking water I would have spit it out when I heard her. I didn't mean to judge Amelia but she always said things no matter who would be listening. "Really?" I asked with eyes wide open.

"Yeah," she nodded smiling. "You know the saying, 'a woman understands another woman', so it wouldn't be so strange, right?" I shrugged because I didn't know what else to do. "The problem is that I don't have girl friends who are willing to try, and you have a boyfriend so…" I didn't know if she was serious or just kidding but at least I was having a great time. "Also, I think things would be less complicated if it was just sex, no relationships or worries, just sex." I couldn't give her my opinion 'cause my first relationship was with a vampire and it wasn't just sex, I was sure of that. "How about you? Are you ready?"

I started nodding but the fact was that I had no idea. "I'm excited, happy and scared." All at the same time. Of course I wasn't afraid of Eric but the situation. It was something completely new to me and I didn't want to do anything wrong.

"See, the truth is I don't want to disappoint him," I confessed when we were both alone in the sauna. The massage had been amazing but I didn't feel comfortable talking about such intimate things with two strangers in the same room.

"Disappoint him?" She asked frowning. "How could you disappoint him, Sookie?" I shrugged as I looked down at my hands folded on my lap. "I dunno, he will have been with many women – they all more experienced than me, I'm sure – and the last thing I want for my first time is to be a big disappointment for him and don't see him again or vice versa."

Amelia chuckled but I didn't feel better. "Sookie, I assure you that won't happen." Was she assuring it me? How could she do that? "Hey, it's true the first times are disappointing, but not always." She took my hand until I was looking into her eyes. "But you have a unique opportunity, Sookie, guess you know that."

"What are you talking about?" Amelia rolled her eyes and stared at me. "How many women you think they can make love for the first time with a vampire?" Not a lot, yet I still did not understand. "Sookie, I fucked with a vampire," Amelia was always so brutally honest, "and I have to tell you, it was amazing. I thought sex with some of my boyfriends was the best I had experienced but with a vampire…" and she sighed heavily. "It's like a new world, Sookie. I promise, you're going to hallucinate."

Hallucinate? I already hallucinated just looking at Eric's face. He was so handsome that sometimes I couldn't understand why he wanted to be with me when I was just an ordinary girl. He had lived for over a thousand years, he had met the most beautiful women in the world, sexy actresses, crazy and rebel singers, any woman who would be completely opposite of me. What did Eric Northman see in me? I was Sookie Stackhouse, a former waitress at Merlotte's and a freak no one wanted to be with.

"Sookie, you okay? You're a little pale." I was dizzy but I didn't know if it was for the heat or 'cause I was beginning to be terrified of what might happen after Eric and I made love for the first time. "Sookie, answer me, please." When I looked into her eyes I saw concern in them and felt so guilty…

"I'm fine. Sorry, it's just…"

"You're nervous, Sookie," she said as if she was reading my mind. I was the telepath but in that moment Amelia read the expression on my face as if it were an open book. "Hey, it's okay to be afraid the first time, but don't worry 'cause you have an amazing boyfriend who will turn that night into the most special in your life, I assure you." I wanted to believe her and for the first time in my whole life I let myself go for that positive thought and I believed her.

The only person I had spoken about Eric to was my grandmother, but with Amelia I felt fine, like we were lifelong friends so I told her who was Eric, what he did for a living and that I'd begin working at his club soon.

"So Eric Northman is loaded," and we laughed like two fools. Perhaps it had something to do with the face that we had just left the sauna and we were relaxing and drinking orange juice. "Yeah, but I wouldn't care if he was completely ruined." I confessed. "Have you ever been in love to the point of not being able to see beyond? You know, being unable to stay focused, can't stop thinking about that person and be crazy for a man that you never would have thought he'd look at an ordinary girl." That was exactly how I felt every time Eric looked at me. It was as if the world around us ceased to exist and we were just the two of us, caressing, kissing and enjoying the most intense love may exist. "I don't know what it was to have these feelings until I met Eric and at first I was so scared…"

"Because he's a vampire?"

"No," I said surprised. Yeah, I should have been terrified because he was a vampire but I was able to see beyond that and simply look at him like the man I was in love with. "I never cared he was a vampire because I don't even see him like that anymore, do you understand?" I didn't wait for her to answer. "I was afraid that it wasn't gonna work and not see him again."

"Well, hearing the way you talk about him I'm pretty sure that is not going to happen."

It was a great day, we enjoyed the spa with all the luxuries Eric had paid for us and it gave me the opportunity to learn about Amelia. She was a wonderful girl, although she used to speak before thinking but she didn't care what others might think of her. I wish I was able to do that but listening to the thoughts of other people did not make the task easier.

"So tomorrow night is the big night," was the first thing she said when we were walking through the streets of Shreveport. I nodded silently but I knew Amelia was up to something. "What?" I asked.

"Well…I've realized Eric's crazy for you and vice versa," and I nodded again, "and he would probably see you pretty with anything you were wearing but…"

"But?"

Amelia rolled her eyes as if it were obvious what she was trying to say. "Sookie, please…" but I didn't know what she meant. I've never had a relationship and what Eric and I had was very special and I was sure there were not many people who could say the same. "We have to go shopping!" Shopping?

"Shopping?" I said, repeating the question in my head.

"Of course," and she rolled her eyes again while entwining her arm with mine. "It'll be a special night so you have to look great, you understand? Beautiful, sure of yourself and sexy." I blushed when I heard the last part. "Hey, I'm not talking about buying something eccentric or anything, but a nice dress, new shoes and sexy lingerie will make you feel much better. I promise." And with no more we went to the mall.

"What about this?" Amelia was being a real charm and did not complain even once when I told her I didn't like the dress she was showing me. "Sookie, you have a great body," and I couldn't help blushing. "I'm serious," she continued as walked toward me, "but there is a problem." I looked up and down trying to see what she meant. "No," and she laughed, "it's not about that. The only flaw is that you try to hide it when you should be doing the opposite, don't you think?" I didn't know what to answer because it wasn't something had bothered me before. The men didn't notice me 'cause I was a freak and I wasn't interested in a relationship with any guy from Bon Temps 'cause I knew exactly what they were thinking every second. They were obsessed with sex and knowing what your date is thinking is not nice. "Sookie, we have to find a sexy dress but maintaining your style, okay? Can't be that complicated."

"Actually I've no idea what I'm looking for, Amelia. That's the problem." And I sighed heavily. "See, Eric gave me a beautiful red silk dress and I love and I would wear it tomorrow night but I want it to be special and…"

"I understand you, Sookie. Don't worry, we'll find something."

Two hours later I was frustrated, desperate and couldn't stop thinking without the appropriate dress the night would be a disaster. Why? Until that morning it hadn't even been a problem but when Amelia began saying that I would feel much better, I believed her and now I felt like a teen who hadn't found the perfect dress for the prom.

"Sookie, calm down, okay? It doesn't matter if we don't find it." That wasn't helping. I wanted the night to be perfect and it wouldn't if I hadn't the damn dress. Since when was I so superficial?

"I know, but…" And just at that moment I saw it. It was perfect and was in the window of a small store that I had never noticed before. How was it possible? I had come many times to Shreveport, especially since I dated Eric Northman, but always at night and maybe I hadn't realized. "Amelia, have you seen that store?" I pointed out and started walking like a zombie but Amelia grabbed my arm.

"Sookie!" I looked at her quickly and she had her eyes wide open. What was the problem? "Hey, I know you're excited to go there but maybe you should look before crossing the street." I hadn't even realized the light was red and cars were circulating freely. Oh God, was I really so desperate? Or maybe I was insane but what I really thought was the dress was pretty and that had me completely mesmerized.

"Sorry."

Perhaps Amelia thought I'd do something dangerous again 'cause she didn't let go my hand until we were inside the store and made sure the door was closed behind us.

"Hi, welcome, can I help you two?" A woman with long blond hair was grinning kindly at us.

"Yeah, my friend's in love with the dress in the window."

"Oh, of course. One moment, please." The saleswoman – or maybe the owner – disappeared for a few minutes while Amelia and I looked around the store. There were really pretty tings but I couldn't stop looking at the dress. It was so beautiful and perfect for my first time with Eric. I knew he would love it.

"I'm sorry," she said when returned empty-handed, "but they still haven't sent me any more, only the one in the window." I was about to hyperventilate but Amelia managed to fix the situation. "See, for my friend is pretty important to have that dress because it's for a special occasion and we have run up and down the city without finding anything she liked. We were about to give up when she saw it in the window across the street," she said, pointing to the other side of the street, "and she nearly died hit by a car when we came over here so I guess you can understand why that dress is so important to her." I was listening, every single word that left her lips, but I was unable to speak. I couldn't find my voice, it was like my despair was drowning me and felt the strength in my knees began to abandon me.

"I don't usually do this," she said as watched me for a few seconds, "but I've been in a similar situation a few times so…" she locked the door and got behind the window to get the dress.

I looked at Amelia with my mouth hanging open as she put her arms around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. "Easy, Sookie, everything has a solution." How would I be able to thank her for she was doing for me? I wouldn't have been able to get the dress 'cause I'd have left when she said she couldn't sell it. "Thanks," I muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Sookie, in life you have to fight for what you want," and I couldn't help looking at her, frowning. "No matter if it's address, a man or your own life," she said as she looked at me straight in the eye. "You have to be strong and fight for what is important to you." It was a lesson I was going to remember for the rest of my life. For the first time I felt like a strong woman and sure of myself and I knew I could do whatever I wanted.

"I promise you that I'll fight for what I want." And I was going to. The Sookie Stackhouse who always worried what others thought wasn't going to tolerate anyone else to make her feel inferior. That life was over for me.

When I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror I felt like I was going to cry. It was absolutely perfect and I looked good. There was no need to fix anything, it was made especially for me.

"Sookie…" When Amelia looked at my reflection in the mirror her mouth fell open, exactly the same look I had on my face. "My God…you look beautiful."

"Am I?" It was like I was trapped in a dream. I had never been so stylish yet still being myself. "It's this, Amelia. This is the perfect dress."

"It is." She whispered as she nodded over and over again.

"Sookie…" It was like Amelia had run out of breath and she wasn't the only one. "You look like a princess. Actually a cross between a fairy and a princess but I love it. You look beautiful." Fairy and princess? It was the perfect combination and just what I was looking for. "Eric's going to be crazy when he sees you, I promise. He won't be able to take his hands off you."

"That's the plan," I whispered and blushed when I realized what I just said.

I couldn't stop looking at myself in the huge mirror that was facing me, I couldn't look away but I didn't want to either. I looked so beautiful, as if I had been waiting for this moment for my whole life and it had finally arrived. I never thought a dress would be able to make me feel so good but it was the most wonderful feeling in the world and I just wanted to keep standing there looking at my reflection.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Shoes, lingerie and even a nice set of earrings and pendant – no silver, of course – and I really felt like a princess.

"Sook, right now I'm dying of envy 'cause you have a lovely dress, a boyfriend who's crazy for you and tomorrow night you'll enjoy the most intense experience of your life…" We were not Amelia and Sookie anymore, we were Ames and Sook now and I couldn't be more thrilled with the idea. "Do you realize how lucky you are? I wish I found someone as passionate…" she said with sadness in her voice but didn't last long when a tall, dark and handsome man noticed her and even turned around to face her. "Oh God…have you seen that guy?" She asked loud enough so the man would hear her. "I would make him to have a good time."

"Why don't you go to talk to him?" I asked no more.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone to go to talk with a man." But her eyes said something completely different. Ames was wishing to chase him. "Hey, I'm a bit tired after the busy day we've had so I think I'll go to that café for a drink and wait for you, what do you think? So you could to talk to him and meet me later." I wasn't going to let Ames wasted a chance only for me.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Come on, go for him before he leaves." I pushed her while laughing until she went to the place where the man casually had stopped to take a look and make sure that Amelia would go to talk to him.

I didn't lie her by saying that I was exhausted. There had been an incredible day – thanks to Eric – and my feet started complaining so I sat at a table outside the café with huge coffee and a cranberry muffin that it was delicious while I was looking around until my eyes fell on the scene before me.

Amelia and that man were chatting and she kept touching his arm. I was sure it was some kind of strategy for flirting though I couldn't know for sure. Amelia was very good at what she did and that guy seemed to be delighted with her.

"Oh my God…" she said with her hand on her heart as sat down in the empty chair across from me. "I think I've fallen in love."

"Are you serious?" I asked and she nodded with her eyes closed and a huge smile on her lips. "Well, guess this day was much better than we expected."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I could hardly take a step when I got home, keeping all my stuff in my bedroom. I hung the dress in the closet and sat on the bed to stare at it spellbound. It really was beautiful and Amelia was right, I looked like a fairy princess when I tried it on and I knew immediately it was the perfect dress for my date with Eric.

I heard a faint sound in my window and when I looked I saw Eric waiting outside grinning. He caught me off guard and couldn't help to get startled at seeing him but closed the closet quickly so he didn't see the dress or the rest of things I had bought for the next night.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled widely as I went out of the way for him to come in.

"I missed you," and of course he missed me. He kissed me so passionately that I thought I would faint. "Um…I see my gift was a good choice. You look beautiful." I blushed and looked down but Eric held my chin for me to keep looking at him. "You are always beautiful, Sookie Stackhouse, but tonight you're dazzling." We laid in bed next to each other, and rested my head on his chest. "How was your day? Hope you enjoyed it."

"We have."

"We? Should I be worried?" He asked with humor. "Please tell me you haven't gone to the spa with another man because I don't think I am able to bear it." I loved his sense of humor.

"I went with Amelia."

"Amelia? Who is Amelia?"

"She's my new friend." I knew Eric was curious so instead of answering his questions I told him everything. "I met her when I walked into her shop in the Bon Temps mall last week. At first we were only talking about some things that were in the store but she told me many things and we became friends. She's very nice and with her I feel great, I can be myself and we've even talked about you." I didn't know why but I expected Eric to be upset. I was wrong.

"I'm glad you have a good friend, my angel." He stroked my hair and I purred like a kitten. "I mean it, Sookie, you deserve to have a normal life although your boyfriend is a vampire."

"I love my vampire boyfriend." I whispered and straddled his waist as I hugged and kissed his neck. "Love you so much…" I knew we wouldn't get very far 'cause Eric had a great night planned for tomorrow but I was going to enjoy the moment.

"Sookie, we have to stop if you want the big night to be tomorrow," he whispered in my ear and I smiled against his neck.

"You're right, besides I wouldn't like our first time in my bedroom, surrounded by stuffed toys and children's drawings." I kissed him on the neck again. I wasn't able to stop touching him.

"And with your grandmother in the next room." He added grinning. "She likes me, Sookie, but I don't think she likes that I take advantage of her only granddaughter in the family home, don't you think?" I pulled away from him enough to look at his face and see the dazzling smiling he was giving me. "You're right, I don't want you to traumatize my Gran." And we laughed together while I was still sitting on his waist. "I don't want you to leave," I said seriously. I knew it would be a night I could barely sleep, especially if Eric wasn't with me but I was perfectly aware that he had to go before dawn.

"I want to thank you again," I said while Eric flexed his legs until I was against them, "it's been an amazing day and I had fun with Ames. We talked about many things and I like her, I think she's the first person who doesn't look at me like I was a freak."

"You are not," he replied firmly. "Sookie," he kept talking before I could protest, "You are a wonderful person who knows what you want but people in this town have failed to see it. Worse for them, right?" I nodded silently but unconvinced. "Sookie," he said softly as placed his hand on my chin and lifted my head to look at him, "Don't let what other people think make you feel bad."

"That's easier said than done." I shot back and felt bad for talking him like that. "Sorry, I just don't think you can understand how it feels, you know? People can be very cruel and…"

"I know people are cruel, Sookie. I have lived long and seen things that would surprise you and all of them were cruel, but the world has changed and even though some cruel people are out there we are all able to defend ourselves."

"I can defend myself!" I answered sharply while Eric looked at me grinning and arching an eyebrow. "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me tonight." I closed my eyes and sighed as hard as I could, as if somehow I was trying desperately to relax. "What is it, my angel?" Eric was rubbing my hands and I felt much better.

"I dunno, I should be smiling all the time but…" I knew Eric would end up realizing sooner or later that something was bothering me so I'd better say it out loud. "I'm scared."

"Scared?" He asked, frowning.

I breathed deeply for a few seconds trying to find the best way to talk about everything that was around in my head. How was I going to start? Would he think I was crazy? Would he go out flying through the window when he heard what I had to say? All these unanswered questions terrified me but I knew I wouldn't remove that weight off me until I began speaking.

"Idon'twanttodissapointyou," I muttered too quickly for him to understand.

"Excuse me?" There was a funny expression on his face but I couldn't be sure it would last much longer. "Sookie, I can feel there's something bothering you but if you don't tell me…"

"I said that I don't want to disappoint you," I repeated slowly while avoiding his gaze. God, the time had come, what was he thinking? I wish I could hear his thoughts just for this once, and at least have an idea of what to expect but uncertainty…no, I couldn't stand that. "See, you're probably thinking I'm a fool for talking about bullshit when I'm sitting on my boyfriend, literally," and I frowned thinking of all the stupid things that were coming out of my mouth. "What I'm trying to say is…" I took another breath and tried to calm down. "I dunno if you may have noticed, I'm sure you do, but I have no idea what I do most of the time, and when it comes to sex…" and couldn't help blushing, "I am a total useless."

"Sookie, what are you talking about?" At least the smile remained on his face. "I'm talking about sex, Eric!" I yelled exasperated and prayed my Gran hadn't heard me.

"Sex." He said no more as I slowly nodded looking back into my hands. God, this was the most uncomfortable situation of my whole life. "Sookie, look at me." I shook my head but I knew he wouldn't surrender. "Sookie, please, look at me." He was almost begging me so I couldn't help it and looked into his eyes. "Why do you think you're going to disappoint me?"

"I don't know, maybe is the fact that I have never slept with a man before and I don't know what to do," I muttered sarcastically. The promise of being strong and sure of myself seemed to evaporate but I wouldn't allow it. "I know you've been very patient with me," I said as I held his hand in mine, "but the truth is that you have much more experience than me and…well, actually, than anyone else, but what I'm trying to say is that I will need you to lead me." What a romantic way to explain it. I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid. "Fuck, this is humiliating…" I murmured through clenched teeth.

"Sookie, stop." He whispered softly. "Hey, there's nothing to fear, do you understand? I am well aware of your experience but that's why I'm here. We won't do anything you're not prepared for, but I assure you that letting yourself go is the best way to enjoy so don't worry your pretty little head with all this, okay? It'll be a special night," and I believed him. "At least I hope so," he said jokingly and I hit him playfully on the arm.

"You have to rest, Sookie." I pouted but I knew that not even with that I would get him to stay. "A great night is waiting for you tomorrow so you need to be rested and relaxed, all right?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"And…" He started saying but stopped.

"And?" I was staring at him, waiting for him to go on. "Eric, what have you done?"

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Why has to be a bad thing?" He asked jokingly. "I think this is a special occasion and that's why I would like you to accept without complaining." Uh oh, when Eric spoke like that I knew it was about some pretty expensive gift that would make me feel guilty to accept. "Sookie, we will be bound for life and that means I have to take care of you and protect you at all costs, do you understand?" I hadn't really got to understand many things about the blood bond but I accepted it without hesitation. "Yes, Eric."

"The word "care" has many different means, Sookie, and one of them is to show the rest that I can handle anything when it comes to you." If he thought using this philosophy was going to get that I wasn't angry he was very wrong. "Eric, why don't you tell me at once?" I asked, grinning and trying to hide my nervousness.

"You're a party pooper," he joked as he rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute." Eric got up from my bed with me in his arms and let me gently on it while he was looking for something in his jacket's pocket he had left on the chair in the corner. "I don't want you to tell me it's too much or you don't deserve it, okay? Because I can afford this and much more." My heart was racing so I expected him to confess as soon as possible if he didn't want me to suffer a heart attack.

He pulled out a small black box from his pocket and handed it to me. It had two letters on it: a capital H and W. I had never seen in my life anything like that but I had a feeling that this was a jewel.

"Harry Winston." Eric clarified but I still didn't know what it meant. "Who is Harry Winston?"

Eric just chuckled and smiled a big grin. "That's something I love about you, Sookie. Any other woman would be jumping up and down at seeing those letters on the box but you don't. You just ask who Harry Winston is."

"Glad to amuse you." I said, rolling my eyes. No other word was spoken, Eric just opened the small box making sure I was looking and my mouth fell open when I saw what was inside.

"Oh my God…" I was speechless, not knowing what to do or say – if I could say something – but what I saw was a real beauty. "Eric," I managed to mumble.

"It's a snowflake because no one else is like you, Sookie. You are unique as snowflakes. No two are alike." My eyes darted between Eric and the pendant that I was holding in my hands. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was, but what I really couldn't believe were the words Eric had pronounced. 'Unique as a snowflake.' "Do you like it?"

I looked at him with eyes wide open. "Like it? Eric…is…is beautiful…" and I threw myself into his arms being careful not to drop my fabulous new pendant. "I love you," I whispered before kissing him passionately. "But I don't love you 'cause you gave me all these things." I wanted to make it clear but Eric simply smiled at me again and I kissed him to show him how much I loved and appreciated every detail he had with me. "Do you want me to put it on?" He asked but I had other plans.

"Tomorrow." I said no more as he frowned so I added quickly. "See, I bought some things for tomorrow night and I want the effect to be complete."

"I see," and a sly smile spread across his lips. I was dying to show him the dress I had found but I was strong enough to restrain myself 'cause I was sure I would regret if I did and ruin the surprise. "I'm impatient to see the surprises you have prepared, my angel." God, when he was sweet to me I'd be able to do anything for him.

"Are there impatient vampires?" I asked teasing him.

"There's one in here." And he grabbed my arm until I was sitting on his waist again and with my back against his legs. "It's beautiful, Eric," I muttered as I watched Eric's gift perfectly placed in its case. "I've never seen anything so spectacular in my whole life."

"It's just a jewel, Sookie, and it pales in comparison with you." Oh my God, I didn't know for how much longer I'd be able to resist before falling into his net of compliments, sweetness and love.

"It's a unique jewel," I whispered as I looked into his eyes. "And I'll be proud to wear it on my neck for the rest of my days."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Last night was like a dream, or so I thought when I woke up the next day. Eric was here in my room and we were talking, kissing and gave me a wonderful gift.

The gift. The pendant.

Oh my gosh, I believed it had been part of the dream but it was real, very real and the proof was the case with my pendant was on my bedside table, still opened while the sun's rays were reflecting in each of its diamonds creating wonderful colors.

Yeah, a dream came true.

Suddenly all the nerves and fears were gone, I didn't feel insecure but completely different. I had a huge grin on my face and the love and respect of the sweetest man in the world. Yeah, he was a vampire but that didn't stop me to love him intensely. He understood me better than anyone, he knew all my secrets and he hadn't still judged me or considered me a freak.

It was my big day and I couldn't wait for nighttime. Yeah, I loved the sun and I was going to spend as much time as possible lying under it, reading a romance novel about an impossible love as I counted the seconds until seeing Eric again.

I felt so many different emotions at the same time that I didn't know how to focus. I was overwhelmed but for the first time the idea of not knowing what was going to happen didn't scare me. Being with Eric had opened my eyes to a whole new world, new feelings that I never thought I would experiment and sensations beyond the greatest pleasure.

How was I so lucky to have found Eric? Or maybe he found me? Either way our lives and our fates were united now and pretty soon I would know more about my past and what my grandmother did for Jason and I to exist and have a future.

Jason…

I did not want to think about him but the truth was that I was still pissed at him. He had behaved like a real asshole and Sam…well, everything was different with Sam. I doubted things returned to normal, he really hurt me and although I told Eric I had a problem with him I didn't tell him what had happened between us. I didn't want Eric to hurt him. But Gran was right, sooner or later I would have to deal with the situation. I couldn't ignore my brother for the rest of my life 'cause there would come a time when the problems would vanish and I'd try to make things better.

But today was not that day.

"Morning, Gran!" I ran downstairs and walked into the kitchen to kiss my grandmother.

"Wow, look at you!" She smiled broadly as I caught several things from the cabinets to set the table. "It looks like Eric's gift has given you lots of energy, sweetheart, and besides you look beautiful. I love what you did in your hair."

"Thanks." I actually had cut it a little. I had thought about going to the salon but when I saw I could do it at the spa I took the chance. "I thought it was time for a change."

"It suits you, dear."

I smiled broadly and began preparing everything. I had so much energy that I needed to move and didn't stop doing things. I wanted to relax but I was unable, at least at that moment, but I knew when I went out to sunbathe I would be able to breathe deeply and take things calmly.

Or at least that was what I wanted to think.

Eric's blood in my body had given me many things, I felt stronger, my hair looked blonder, my eyes were bluer and my libido was crazy. Yeah, his blood made me feel good and I couldn't wait to complete the bond so our connection was even stronger.

"Sookie!" I looked immediately to Gran who was still cooking the bacon in the pan. "Well, I see you're still with me."

I blushed and smiled weakly. "Sorry, I was lost in my own mind." My hearing had also improved with Eric's blood but I was still unable to listen my Gran. Staying focused on what I was doing or the people I was with was not an easy task 'cause my head seemed to be filled with thoughts about Eric. It was like I was daydreaming all the time and I began having serious doubts that I was able to concentrate enough to spend all day doing nothing.

I could not. Eric would appear in my mind during the entire day and I knew I would be biting my nails until the moment when the sun set and he knocked on my door.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Gran." I took a big gulp of my coffee cup and a second later I wondered if it'd be a good idea to drink something that was exciting me even more. "I am excited for my date with Eric tonight."

"Yes, I see," she muttered chuckling. "But if you don't have anything to do today I would like us to keep talking about fairies." I couldn't avoid coughing when the coffee was about to choke me. Fairies? Gran had never wanted to talk about it unless I had asked before. "Are you sure, Gran? You don't have to if you don't want."

"I think I should, Sookie. It's part of who you are and you need to know everything I know." She stared at me and I knew it was important for her that we had this conversation.

But what else could she tell me? She pretty much told me all she knew when I started asking questions and never demanded to tell me something that was too intimate or embarrassing.

"Sookie, I know maybe what I did was not right," guess she meant to have children with another man, "but I don't regret for it."

"I know, Gran."

"If it hadn't been for Fintan Brigant…you and Jason are the only I have and I would never change what I did if that meant you two weren't here with me." I smiled but the tears in my eyes threatened to begin sliding down my cheeks but I blinked to hold them and not burst into tears like a fool. "And now it's time to eat before breakfast is too cold."

I couldn't stop thinking about Gran had told me, did she really have something else to tell me? I didn't really care what it was or if she wanted to tell me 'cause I wasn't gonna to question her decisions, but if she really needed to do it then I'd listen every word.

I was sunbathing after dropping my romance novel to the ground next to me 'cause I was unable to stay focused. I knew it wasn't gonna be an easy task but it was much worse when I started reading. Each phrase reminded me of Eric so I gave up and decided to close my eyes and let the sun relaxed me would be the best choice.

"Sookie," Gran called me from the back porch and I opened my eyes immediately. "Were you sleeping?"

"No, I was just thinking with my eyes closed. What is it?"

"I've finished with the plants and I thought it'd be a good time to talk, if you like." I rose from my lounge chair and put my dress on quickly before picking up my things and sat beside her on the front porch swing with a couple of glasses of iced tea.

"I loved so much you grandfather, you already know that, but the love I felt and still feel for Fintan is something that will never disappear." She pronounced each word slowly, as if she was waiting for me to complain. "At first we were just friends, two people who felt alone and needed someone to talk to and spend time together." I was sure they were happy memories because I even could see the happiness in her eyes. "In those days people didn't see well that a married woman saw another man behind her husband, even if he was just a friend, so we were here at home.

"Fintan and I had much in common and we could talk about anything and he was even surprised because I wasn't like other women he had met." That was for sure, my grandmother was unique. "But the attraction between us was more than evident from day one. When I first saw him I knew it wouldn't be the last time I would see him." If anyone else had told me what my Gran was telling me I would have been unable to stay quiet. "He told me the truth all along and I guess he did it 'cause somehow he knew he could trust me."

As Eric did with me.

Listening Gran talking so passionately about the man who gave her a family was more than enough to know that her heart was big enough to love two men who meant so much for her.

"Fintan knew how to make a woman feel desired," and I was sure she blushed at the memory. "Our relationship was very passionate, Sookie, but it could have never compared with the happiness your grandfather and I had together." I couldn't remember a time when my grandparents weren't happy with each other. We always did everything as a family, laughing and playing hide and seek while granddaddy chased us and Gran worked in the garden and told him she hadn't seen us so he continued looking for us. "Sookie, I know I have no right to ask this but I don't want Jason to know." I couldn't agree more.

"I won't say a word, Gran." She surprised at my answer, maybe she expected me to ask why. "We both know Jason can't keep a secret so I promise I won't tell him."

"It's not that I don't want to tell him the truth, Sookie, but he can't read minds like you do, and all he cares about is having fun with his friends and meet girls. He's happy doing what he wants so I don't want to worry him with this and I wouldn't want our secret to become a gossip for the women in Bon Temps." Unfortunately the people in this town were too much bored and one of the most widespread hobbies was gossip about the neighbours.

"It'll be our secret, Gran."

We continued chatting and I felt much more relaxed than when I woke up that morning. I needed to disconnect, leave the mind blank or whatever, something that wasn't easy when I could hear the thoughts of those around me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Just a few more hours, Sook, how you doing?" I had invited Amelia to home before my big date 'cause I wanted Gran to meet her. It had been great, three of us were chatting and then we went to my room to hang out.

"I feel better since Eric and I were talking last night. I told him I had doubts about what to do or not, but he said we'd just go as far as I was ready but now I know, Ames." I said with determination. I was one hundred percent sure. "What do you know?" She asked expectantly.

"I know I want to go until the end. And we will. We'll get to the end and be wonderful."

"Wow…I'm surprised, Sookie." I laid down next to her in bed with a big smile on my lips. "Me too," and I laughed like a fool. "I dunno, talking to him made me realize there's nothing to fear and if it something dangerous I know he would protect me." Yeah, I was starting to sound like a teen but I didn't care.

I am Sookie Stackhouse and I am in love with a vampire.

"Well, then I guess you're ready for tonight, I suggest you to take a couple of drinks and you will relax and feel much better." I didn't use to drink too much but Ames was right, I needed to let myself go. "You know, I think that's a good idea. Eric and I are going to dinner first so I'll take a couple of wine glasses but not too much 'cause I don't want to fall asleep at the right moment," and we laughed again although Amelia told me it had happened to her before.

"You know, by the way you talk about him I realize there's something pretty strong between you two." I couldn't deny it. Things between me and Eric were passionate and mysterious from the beginning and I loved it. "I've never felt so connected to another person, the sense of feeling the same at the same time…" Yeah, after the first two blood exchanges I had that feeling but I knew – because Eric had told me – that I would feel much more intense when the bond was fully formed. "But I hope Tray and I have a future." It hadn't even passed one day but I had realized Amelia lived life intensely.

"What about the first date?" I asked and she grinned broadly. "Was so good?" I added quickly.

"Sookie, he's perfect." I didn't know Amelia's taste in men but it seemed she really liked Tray. "I've dated a lot of jerks who could barely talk but I enjoyed with them and I used to think that it was enough, you know," I nodded but I couldn't really say that I understood 'cause Eric was perfect and I couldn't compare him with anyone else. "But Tray…" and she sighed, putting both of her hands over her heart. "He understands me. We talked and he looked at my eyes all the time – although I caught him looking at my tits a few times – but what man doesn't?" Yeah, it was bad enough to see it but hearing what a man was thinking as he watched at my tits wasn't pleasant.

"So you're gonna see him again?" She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "We exchanged phone numbers and he said he'd call me today."

"And he did?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed excitedly. "He called this morning and apologized if he had awakened me. He's so cute…" She buried her face in one of my stuffed animals and looked like a girl in love with her idol. "Sook, I've never felt so comfortable with a man when I'm with him and I miss him already."

"So don't you date with him tonight?" I asked when I saw her pouting and shook her head. "Why?" If the first date was so cool… "He has to work," she said interrupting my thoughts. "He's a mechanic, Sook, and yes, we were going to go out tonight but some idiot has a problem with a damn car and he couldn't refuse to help him." I knew Ames was upset but I could understand that Tray took care of his clients.

But I wasn't going to tell that to Amelia.

"Sorry, Ames, I know you like him a lot." And she nodded in silence again and again. "And yet I haven't stopped talking about my date with Eric. I'm sorry, guess that's the last thing you want to hear right now."

She sat up quickly on bed and looked into my eyes. "No, Sookie." She answered firmly. "Tonight's very special to you so don't feel guilty for being excited, okay?" I nodded and felt like I was talking to my mother. "Hey, I know I'm a little…well, actually I have no idea how to feel right now but I won't you to stop telling me whatever you want just because I don't have a date tonight."

"Okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror bathroom when I finished my shower and put on my beautiful new dress. It was the big night, the moment I had been waiting all my life and I couldn't believe it had finally arrived. Eric and I, tonight, sex and a bond formed.

"Sook! When are you getting out?!" Amelia yelled from the other side of the door. "Come on, get out!"

Gran was downstairs 'cause she wanted to give us privacy but I hoped she liked my new dress. God, I didn't know why I was so nervous but I still was.

"Sook, if you don't go out I will kick the door open," she said quietly but I felt she would be able to. "Come on, Eric will be here soon and you don't want him to wait…" That was the key word. I had no idea what time it was or how much I had spent locked in the bathroom but when I finally opened the door and found myself face to face with Amelia I knew things were going to be perfect. "Oh my God, you're awesome. And those shoes…" Yeah, the heels were too high for what I was used to but with a little luck I wouldn't be wearing them for too long.

"Ames, you've already seen me with the dress."

"I know, I know. It's just…" Her eyes began shining and before I knew she was hugging me careful not to wrinkle the dress. "Sook, you're so lucky…"

"Yeah, I know."

We went back to my bedroom and although I had bought some earrings for tonight I realized any other jewellery wouldn't be enough for the pendant Eric had given me so I just put it on and when I turned around Amelia's eyes were almost getting out of their sockets.

"God, this pendant is amazing." She got up to see it closely as she watched it with her mouth hanging open. "Eric Northman is really loaded, Harry Winston jewels are expensive."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "How do you know it's Harry Winston? I had no idea."

I was prepared, dressed and ready for Eric to show up on my door and started my big night.

"Sookie, that dress is wonderful," said Gran when the two of us were waiting in the living room. Amelia had already left to go to make a 'visit' to Tray so we were both alone. "Honey, I'm glad to see you so happy."

"I'm very happy, Gran."

Our brief conversation was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. The sun was already set so I knew it was Eric. Besides, I could feel his presence more strongly than before.

I opened the door and there he was impeccably dressed in a black suit and blue shirt that matched the color of his stunning eyes. Good Lord, how could this man have noticed me?

"Sookie, you are…" but he said nothing more as his eyes were running up and down my body, taking in every inch. "You are like a vision." He whispered in my ear as he gently kissed my cheek. His skin was as smooth as silk and cold against my warmth body but it was a pretty amazing feeling.

"You are very handsome." I mumbled as he touched the pendant on my neck and caressing my skin at the same time.

"Adele, as charming as ever," he said as kissed her hand. Eric Northman, a true gentleman.

"Glad to see you again, Eric. Sookie's been talking all day about how excited she is by your date tonight." I blushed up and down. "Gran!" But Eric put his hand around my waist and pulled me to him. "She's not the only one anxious for this date." He said and I looked surprised. Was it really going to be special for him? "Well, you two are really cute," she said as watched us carefully. I felt like I was going my prom with the captain of the football team. "Hope it's a great night." Gran added and I couldn't be able not to blush.

"It will, Adele. I'm sure of that."

I expected to find the bright red Corvette when we left the house but instead there was a very similar car to those seen in old James Bond's films.

"Wow, nice car." I couldn't stop staring at it, it was wonderful. The kind of vehicle you might see in a museum, yet it was parked outside in front of the door in my house in Bon Temps.

"Allow me." When we were close enough Eric opened the passenger door and helped me getting in. The seat was very comfortable and soft, smooth leather against my skin and thanks to my dress I felt like I just stepped out of an old movie. "Eric, I love this car. Where did you get it?" I asked when he was sitting next to me and about to turn it on.

"It's mine," he said no more and my mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?" My eyes were open wide as I looked around me examining to the smallest detail. "Can't believe you have this car, it's beautiful and very elegant."

"I bought it in the seventies when Sean Connery became famous for playing James Bond." I knew it! I hadn't watched a lot of classic movies but I remembered Sean Connery perfectly in the role of the secret agent. "It wasn't so valuable then, but now I've received several offers to sell it."

"And why haven't you done?" He looked at me, frowning as he was uncertain to answer. "Sorry, not my business."

"I like this car, Sookie, I could never sell it." He said no more and I nodded silently. "And seeing you in it is even better so I'll never get rid of it." I blushed – I didn't know how many times I had done it – and a smiled spread on my lips.

We went to dinner at an incredible stylish restaurant in Shreveport and I was glad to be dressed for the occasion. All the customers seemed to be much older than us – at least in appearance – and chatted animatedly among themselves until they realized a vampire had walked into the restaurant. Suddenly all eyes were on us and I hated feeling the center of attention, especially when I heard some thoughts directed to us and I didn't like it at all.

"Are you okay, my lover?" Eric asked as he gently stroked my hand on the table.

"Yeah, I was distracted when we came in and…" I looked around me and Eric realized what I meant.

"I understand. Sookie, I'm sure underneath the appearance of all of them, they're just sad and boring people with nothing better to do than gossip about others." His words made me smile and feel better. "You're right, I'm not gonna worry for what they're thinking." And I grabbed his hand tighter.

Dinner was exquisite. Each dish was more delicious than the last and champagne was the best I had tasted. I wasn't really used to drink champagne every day but it was what people used to say.

"Are you enjoying?" He asked as he took a sip of his bottled blood. "Yes, it's the best date of my life." And I was being complete honest. My previous dates – the few I had been – had been miserable when I couldn't stop listening what they thought about me. "You know, you don't need to take me to an expensive restaurant to make me happy."

"I wanted to." He answered no more. "Besides men can't take their eyes off you and women are dying of envy when they look at you." Really? Surely he was joking but I couldn't help take a quick look and that's when I realized some men and waiters were watching me and smiling lasciviously. God, it couldn't be more repugnant. But I wasn't gonna let anything ruin the night.

"I don't care they look at me 'cause they mean nothing to me." I said looking down for a second and at Eric again. "I only have eyes for you, Eric. You're the only man for me." Not that I had a waiting line of men outside my door but I had my moments. "Besides, which one of these men would be able to compare with you?" Luckily the rest of the dinner was much more relaxed so I felt better, very happy with Eric and I knew nothing and no one was going to spoil the night.

"I dunno how to say this or if it's a good time," I didn't even know how to continue. I'd never had this kind of conversation before. "See, when you came last night and we talked I realized that I was silly for being nervous 'cause nothing's gonna change between us, right?"

"Sookie, what is it? Are you doubting?" Any other man would have been mad 'cause his girlfriend had doubts about sex but not Eric. And besides, I had no doubts, I was determined to do it. "No!" I raised my voice a little and some people turned around to look at us. "It's not that, Eric. I have no doubts, not about us, but I want this night to be special and…"

"It'll be, my angel. Stop worrying." He showed me his crooked smile – my favourite – and it had the desired effect 'cause I stopped thinking about it and focused on the fantastic date we were having.

We chatted, laughed and looked like a couple in love 'cause it was exactly what we were.

During the car ride to his house Eric did not let go my hand as I slowly stroked his knuckles. He was a vampire over a thousand years who had to face many dangers to survive, but for me he was the most tender and sweet man I had known.

"We're here." He whispered slightly and that's when I realized we were waiting for the garage door to open.

"I love your house," I mumbled as I continued stroking his hand.

Eric got out and stood next to my door before I could blink, offering me his hand to help me out. "Are you nervous?"

"Absolutely not." I said firmly trying to maintain the nervousness out of my voice. I wanted this to happen, I wanted tonight to be special but I couldn't stop my heart for beating at high speed. "Come, let's go." He whispered and picked me up before I could say a word. "Eric, what are you doing? I can walk." But I wasn't talking serious 'cause the smile on my face was a reflex of Eric's. "I love having you in my arms." He kissed me gently and sat me down on the couch in the living room as he disappeared into the kitchen. I thought we were going to go straight to the bedroom but…

"I know what you're thinking." His voice startled me when he sat next to me on the couch and stroked my cheek. "Really? I thought I was the telepath." I teased him. "I know you're anxious, Sookie, but what we are going to do tonight is a ritual full of romance, lust and trust. We must do it right, being aware of our mutual desire."

"I know."

He smiled weakly and touched the pendant again but without brushing his fingers against my skin. "I want you to know, before we do anything, this is very important for a vampire. Not many of us joined a human out of love but since I met you I knew things between you and me wouldn't be ordinary. You, Sookie Stackhouse, have put a spell on me, you made me think there's much more than you can see at first sight and for a vampire as old as me that's pretty important. You are the love of my life, Sookie. You are the woman I've been waiting for over a thousand years and my search is finally over."

I wanted to mourn when I heard Eric's words 'cause they were really getting to my heart but I wasn't gonna cry. I promised myself tonight would be too beautiful and special for tears to ruin it.

"I love you, Eric." And I threw myself into his arms.

We were in my bedroom – the one Eric had taken care to decorate especially for me – dancing slowly to the rhythm of soft music that could be heard throughout the house while I clung to his waist and rested my head against his firm and hard chest.

I could have stayed in the same position for hours if I had been surrounded by his muscular arms, but just at that moment I felt Eric's hands playing with the back zipper of my dress until he began unzipping it and my whole body tensed.

"Shhh, my angel, do not be afraid." He began whispering in my ear and I relaxed instantly. "Let me handle it." I knew Eric was perfectly able to handle the situation but when he slightly pulled away from me to take off my dress I blushed as he looking into my eyes.

I stood before him, wearing my new white lace underwear and high heels while Eric looked willing to memorize every visible inch of my body. Yes, at first I was embarrassed that he didn't stop looking at me but I realized he was fascinated with me. I could see it in his eyes and suddenly I felt sexy and powerful.

"Take me, Eric." I muttered as his eyes were fixed on mine and he walked toward me and kissed me passionately.

Our tongues fighting against each other, desperately seeking for domination while I was losing myself in the warmth of our kisses. Yes, Eric Northman was a great kisser, I had no doubt about that.

We continued standing there kissing while my hands – unconsciously – began sliding the jacket off his shoulders until I got rid of it and feel it to the floor next to my dress. I undid the buttons of his shirt slowly, one by one, until my hands felt the cold skin of his chest and I threw his shirt to the ground.

"You're so beautiful, Sookie…" I was going to start working on his pants, desperate to get them out of the way but instead Eric picked me up and carried me to bed, depositing me gently on my back and getting away to take off my shoes. Oh fuck, I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to withstand the cold touch of his skin against mine. "Patience, my lover, let me take care of you." I wasn't sure if he meant the few clothes I was still wearing or something else, but all my questions were answered when I began feeling his tongue inside me, getting in and out slowly and driving me insane.

"Oh Eric…" I was gripping the sheets with all my strength but it didn't seem enough. I couldn't stop moving my hips until Eric kept me on place by putting one hand on my stomach. "My lover, relax." He smiled slightly but I wouldn't be able to relax. I wanted his tongue – and other parts of his body – inside of me and I wanted them NOW.

He continued drawing circles faster and faster as my moans were getting louder. I wondered if Eric would have neighbours who were listening my cries but I got rid of the thought 'cause my mind was focused on other much more enjoyable things.

The feeling was wonderful and the rhythm slow and calm was making me to forget even the slightest doubt I had.

"Eric, please, I'm going to…" I blushed because I couldn't say that word but a second later a wave of pleasure hit me so hard I thought I was going to faint. "ERIIIIIIIIC!" I yelled and yelled and clung to Eric's hair with all my strength while I couldn't help but move despite having Eric's hand on my stomach.

"Shhhh, my angel, let yourself go because I'll catch you." He whispered in my ear while he was over me, supporting the weight on his elbows and gently kissing my closed eyelids, nose, chin and finally my lips. I could barely breathe as I tried to recover from the orgasm so intense I had had seconds before but I opened my eyes and stared at him as I smiled slowly. "You are the perfect man." I mumbled as my fingers ran over his face. He was so handsome that every morning when I woke up I wondered how it was possible that he was mine.

"You are the perfect woman." He kissed me slowly, but in that kiss he was showing me how much he loved me. He didn't pull his lips away from mine, not even when he slowly introduced himself inside me and I gasped against his mouth. "Oh." It was a slight stabbing pain and when Eric saw the look on my face he suddenly stopped. "Relax, my angel." I tried but I was unable. "Sookie, you want me to stop?"

"No!" I wanted this and nothing was going to stop me. I knew Eric was huge so I did what he said, I left a blank mind and gradually I felt my whole body beginning to relax. "That's it, baby." He kept moving inside me but the feeling was much more pleasant than before. His hips moved gently and he was completely inside me he began moving in and out but in a calmed rhythm. "Oh Eric, don't stop. Please…" I barely recognized my own voice, it was a whisper in the dark and I was sure Eric wouldn't have heard if he wasn't a vampire. "Oh God…this is…" He increased significantly the rate and that's when my hips were moving at the same time as his, enjoying the friction between our bodies and letting myself go by the pleasure.

My moans were getting louder, enjoying the sensations so intense Eric was giving me and when I was about to climax I heard a 'click' sound and sat his fangs extended. The time had come, we would be one.

"Do it." I groaned between moans. "Bite me, Eric." I turned my head to one side and he sank his fangs into the soft, firm skin of my neck, taking me to ecstasy while he was feeding.

"Oh Eric…" I placed my hand on the back of his head to keep him in the same place but Eric slightly pulled away from me, bit his own wrist and offered it to me. "My lover, drink my blood now and our bond will be formed." I did, I drank and drank until the wound was closed and that was when I began feeling a more intense orgasm that hit us both at the same time.

The bond was formed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that was the chapter about their bond. I hope you liked it and if you want me to be happy just hit the big button and leave me a lovely review.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	16. I'm Yours, You Are Mine

_**Hi there, I'm back!**_

_**I was to update last night but I had problems with my laptop and I'm not sure if I could fix it or not so I'll have to work with other computer.**_

_**Thanks a lot for supporting this fic and hope you enjoy this new chapter as well.**_

_**:)**_

* * *

><p><strong>16. I'm Yours, You Are Mine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I always thought the first time I made love I would wake up when the sun's rays coming through the window gave me straight in the face but I could still see the moon and stars in the sky when I opened my eyes. Everything was wonderful, I felt so free, so complete…

"You think too much, Sookie Stackhouse," and a cold hand was running through my back until I turned around and our faces were only inches away from each other. "Am I doing it?" I asked with a huge smile. I knew my face would hurt 'cause I hadn't stopped smiling since my big date with Eric had begun a few hours earlier. "Well, I can't help it, I'm very happy."

"Do I have something to do with that happiness?" He asked with half-closed eyes as he stroked my cheek with one finger and I smiled widely at him again. "Because if not, I would like to know the reason."

"Well, a few hours ago a very handsome man came to my house to pick me up and start our date," I teased him. "I thought it'd be a very boring night with dinner and maybe a movie but I had a great time and that man made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He cut me off and I couldn't avoid rolling eyes. "You always do that when you receive a compliment?"

"Do what?" I knew perfectly what he meant but I never received compliments like Eric's before. "You're beautiful, Sookie, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I only care what you think, Eric." Any other man meant nothing to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and I kissed him softly on the lips. I hoped that gesture would respond his question. "I feel like myself but at the same time everything seemed to have changed completely. I dunno, I've experienced so many feelings in the last hours that there are like a millions thoughts in my mind and I don't know which one to listen to." Maybe it was stupid but I couldn't think of any other way to explain it. "And I feel so free 'cause I don't have to keep my shields up to avoid hearing thoughts. That's something only you can give me, Eric, confidence and a love so deep that I would never have thought it could be real."

"It's the bond, my angel. From now on you'll be able to feel what I feel and vice versa. We were like soul mates united by blood." I still had a lot to learn but at least I knew Eric was sincere in every word that was getting out from his lips.

How this man was so in love with me? Sometimes I couldn't understand it but since the blood bond had formed I knew all I felt was very real.

"Can we make love again?" I asked blushing but I didn't mind because it was what I wanted.

Eric smiled arching an eyebrow and began sliding his hand on my hip so softly and slowly that I thought I would orgasm just feeling the touch of his skin against mine.

"Well, we don't have to if you don't want…" I began murmuring but Eric's lips were on mine before I could keep talking.

The weight of his body over me was one of the most wonderful feelings I had experienced and when his lips began kissing my neck, slipping through my breasts and my belly I knew I was more than ready. Sex with Eric was amazing, like something from another planet, and I was convinced he had ruined me for any other man.

But could there be another man in my life that wasn't Eric Northman?

I had serious doubts about it 'cause basically I knew nobody would make me feel the same way, and also with my gift I didn't have many alternatives.

But why suddenly was I thinking when what I had to do was let myself go and enjoy the ride?

I left my mind blank and concentrated on the attentions I was getting from my vampire, especially when he scratched me gently with the tip of his fangs and I arched my back in surprise.

"Eric!" I screamed but he just put his huge hand on the center of my belly to keep me in place. God, could I ever get bored of this? The answer was simple: never. "Oh…please…" He hadn't even touched me yet where I wanted the most but I felt that my whole body was burning, like a volcano about to explode and shoot fireballs everywhere.

"Relax and enjoy, my angel." His words seemed to have effect on me 'cause my body relaxed instantly before intense pleasure invaded every cell of my being. God…would it always be so intense? "Eric…Eric, please!" His hands caressing my center, separating each fold gently as air was escaping from his lips like a gentle breeze that made me to have less and less control over myself. "Oh fuck…" If I thought that was intense I was pretty wrong because when his tongue began working, slowly at first, I felt I was going to pass out. "Don't stop, please…Eric, don't stop!" He was increasing the rhythm gradually until I was right on the edge. I was about to reach climax, I could feel it, but he stopped then.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" I demanded. I didn't have a lot of experience in sex but if anything I was certain was that you couldn't make a woman to be about to explode, making her feel the greatest pleasure, and then not allowing her to get it.

"Patience, my lover." And a wicked smile spread across his face. I wanted to be mad and hit him – although I knew my hand would hurt me more than him – but that gesture on his face always got to melt my heart. "I want you to hold it a bit, okay?" He whispered but I could hear the humour in his voice. Hold?

"Eric, I can't…"

"Just a few seconds, Sookie, nothing more." And he kissed my neck. "I promise you won't regret it." I nodded pouting but I would try for him. It wasn't going to be easy so I started thinking of ridiculous things like cartoons, jokes I'd ever heard and that kind of crap. I didn't know why but at least I relaxed and just when I thought I had everything under control Eric introduced himself inside me in one motion while a gasp of surprise escaped my lips without me being able to do anything about it.

"Relax, Sookie…" He muttered again and that's when my hips started moving at the same speed as Eric's. The rhythm was wonderful, in and out, in and out, over and over and over again. The weight of his body, his eyes fixed on mine, a smile of utter happiness on his face. What more could I ask for? I felt the same way and now thanks to the bond we shared we both knew.

"Eric, I'm so close!" I screamed with all my strength although breathing was becoming more and more difficult.

"Let it go, my angel," he moaned and I did with each gentle thrust of him. "Cum for me, Sookie, enjoy the pleasure." I didn't know what was turning me on more, if Eric inside me or the words coming out of his lips. "Come on, Sookie, do it for me, cum like you've never done." And those were the keywords 'cause a second after hearing them I did. I came and it was awesome. Eric was right, confidence and expectation of something amazing made it even better.

"Oh God!" I screamed again as I clung tightly to Eric's shoulders as if I feared he was gonna disappear from my arms.

We remained lying there, he looking at me and I trying to catch my breath, it wasn't easy but I finally got it.

"Are you okay?" He whispered caressing my hip.

I smiled widely at him but it was getting very hard to keep my eyes open. "Better than good," I murmured. I stroked his shoulder and realized that he had marks. Marks of my nails. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." I apologized as I touched them slightly.

"It's nothing, my lover." I stroked them with my fingertips but they immediately disappeared, as if they had never been there. "See? You can't hurt me, Sookie."

"Guess I let myself go a bit…" I whispered blushing. "Maybe your blood is getting me stronger."

"I'm convinced of that. Besides, there will be some changes in your appearance," and I opened my eyes wide. "What kind of changes?" I asked alarmed.

"Don't worry, I don't think you're going to get a tail." He laughed and I hit him in the chest. "Ouch, Miss Stackhouse, you should start controlling your strength." And I hit him again, gently.

"Don't forge it, Mr. Northman, I can hurt you with my new super strength." And we laughed like two fools.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I opened my eyes again it was morning but I didn't know it because the sunlight came through the window, Eric had made sure the night before that the special glass was activated to prevent him to end in a pile of ashes when dawn came.

He was next to me, lying face down and his arm around my waist. He looked like so peaceful that no one would have imagined in that moment what this ancient vampire was capable of. He was still – after all he was dead during the day – but it allowed me to admire every inch of his body, starting with his amazing ass. The blanket was covering his waist so when I got it up slightly I had a perfect sight of what I wanted to see.

"I'm a lucky girl," I murmured to myself although I knew he couldn't hear me.

I suddenly realized that I couldn't stay there all day, Gran would be worried 'cause I hadn't returned home last night and I wanted to help her with things in the house.

But I had no car and to wear the white dress from last night didn't seem the most appropriate. How was I going to get back? Maybe I should have thought about all this before leaving with Eric but the truth was that I was so anxious and nervous that it would have been impossible to think of anything else.

I got up to go to the bathroom and grabbed Eric's shirt from the ground. I put it on and adjusted the sleeves and walked tiptoeing careful not to bump into anything until I got to the bathroom.

When I looked at myself in the huge mirror I saw Eric was right about those changes, but they weren't too visible. My hair was shinier and seemed thinner. My eyes had a twinkle but I was sure it wasn't from drinking his blood, I thought it was 'cause I was happy, excited and in love.

I wanted to take a shower but I didn't have clean clothes so it seemed a waste of time. I hated having to wear the same clothes after showering but when I looked to the other side of the mirror I saw there was a note from Eric.

_My angel,_

_Last night I did not have time to explain many things. There are clothes for you in the closet and everything you might need in the bathroom or the kitchen. Feel free to go anywhere but please make sure the bedroom door is locked when you leave._

_Put your hand on the panel and say your name. You have access to the whole house so enjoy and if you need to get back to Bon Temps take my car or any other in the garage._

_I love you and I miss you already._

_Eric._

Oh my God. A control panel?

I left the bathroom leaving the light on and the door open and went into the hall to check that indeed there was a panel next to the door frame. How was it possible that I hadn't seen it until now?

I returned to the bedroom and turned on the bedside table lamp knowing Eric wouldn't mind. I walked to the closet and when I opened it my mouth fell open. It was full of clothes, of all styles, beautiful shoes, purses and bags incredibly expensive and labels were still on but when I tried to see the price of one of the dress I saw that had been erased.

I didn't want to think how much Eric would have spent to fill this closet but I decided to enjoy a little and be mad later.

I chose a pink dress with flowers on it and white sandals and when I opened the top drawer I saw it was full of underwear. Everything was delicate and simple but when I researched a little more I saw things much more sexy. I decided on a set in pink to match the dress and took it all to the bathroom.

As Eric said in his note that I would find everything I need, when I opened the bathroom closet I saw that there was everything a girl could – and couldn't – need. I wondered if he had taken care to buy as many things as I was seeing but I forgot about it and got into the shower.

I was so relaxed that I could have been under the water for hours but there was something I had to take care of. During the last few days I had been thinking about the conversation Gran and I had about Jason. It was about time that one of us took the first step to start a chat, and I knew he was too stubborn to be the first one so I would go to his home to try to fix things. I hated being mad at my only brother but I wouldn't allow him to mind in my own business or judge me because my relationship with Eric.

I was happy with him, he was the first man to treat me like a woman and didn't think of me as a freak because I could read minds. Jason needed to understand that sometimes happiness is not easy but it was for me.

I chose one of the wonderful bags in the closet and put all my stuff in it besides the tiny purse I used last night for my date with Eric. It was too small to carry everything I normally used to carry so I decided to enjoy what Eric had bought for me.

I looked at myself in the mirror when I was fully dressed and I was unable to contain the huge grin that appeared on my face. I was beautiful, really beautiful, as I had never seen me before and wondered if it was just my imagination or anyone else would notice the change in my appearance.

I walked into the garage and stood there with my mouth open. It was the largest garage I had ever seen and a half of dozen cars were around me. Someone really needed so many cars?

The answer was simple: Eric Northman needed them.

In Bon Temps you couldn't see extravagant and luxurious cars like those every day so I opted for a sedan. It was the most normal of all of them so I looked for the keys and found a remote control in the car ashtray when I got in. It would probably serve to open the garage door so I pushed the button and sunlight washed over everything. It was a beautiful day, I felt great and able to do anything so instead of going straight home, I decided to pay my brother a visit.

As I expected a lot of people stood watching the car when I stopped at Wal-Mart for some shopping. People whispered about me but I decided the day was too good to run it listening people borings' thoughts. If they had nothing better to do that wasn't my problem.

When I parked next to Jason's truck I took a deep breath, grabbed my purse and got out of the car. I didn't know if Jason would be able to act like an adult or try to tell me I was acting like a kid. I knew what I was doing and I was just trying he accepted it.

I knocked and waited a few seconds until I saw Jason and realized he was very surprised to see me.

"Sookie…"

"Hi Jason, I was passing by and wondered if we could talk." I said quickly before he interrupted me. I didn't expect a big welcome, perhaps hoped he didn't even open the door, but I was there willing to fix things or at least try.

"It's a little early, Sookie, why don't you come back later?" His voice was cold but it looked like he was hiding something.

"Jason, I believe we need to talk…"

"Not a good time, I'm busy." And that's when my mouth fell open and my eyes wide when I saw one of my best friends, Tara, wearing one of my brother's t-shirts and her hair tousled. "Hi Sook," she greeted me shyly before getting stood next to Jason.

"Tara, what are you doing here?" I didn't mean to sound so accusingly but I couldn't believe my brother and my friend had slept together. What the hell was Jason thinking? Well, he probably didn't even think before doing it, but Tara? She had always been in love with my brother but he didn't realize and they had slept together. God, what would happen now? Jason would probably ignore Tara after a night and she wouldn't want to talk to me again. "What happened here? You two…"

"It's not what it seems, Sook…" Tara began but stopped quickly when I arched an eyebrow. "Okay, it is what it seems but it wasn't planned, it just happened."

"Sookie, you wanted to talk to me, don't you?" If that was the signal for Tara to get out and getting dressed, it seemed to have worked 'cause she disappeared before another word was said. "Jason, what the hell are you doing?" I muttered under my breath. "You know how Tara feels for you. I can't believe you used her in that way! What were you thinking?"

"Sookie, stop," he said, raising his arms but I was unable to close my mouth.

"No! Jason, she's my best friend, how could you do such a thing? Tara's going to hate me when you never call her again, you get it?"

"I want to see her again, Sookie, that's the truth." He said no more and I couldn't move. I was so surprised that I didn't know what to do or say. Was Jason serious? He had seen Tara as a sister for years, what has changed now?

"Jason, you better be serious 'cause if you hurt her I won't ever forgive you." Tara chose that moment to leave the bedroom fully dressed and avoiding my eyes.

"I should go, it's late and Sam will be waiting for me." Tara said while she picked up her purse from the kitchen counter. "I'm helping him out now that you no longer work there," she said looking at me accusingly. "Jason, I gotta go. Bye."

"Okay. See you later."

Not even a kiss but I wasn't expecting it either. My brother was not a romantic and I doubted they were going to last, maybe it was just a relationship based on sex. It'd end up sooner or later.

"Guess the whole town knows my boyfriend is a vampire," I muttered walking in and sitting on the living room couch.

"Do we have to talk about it now, Sookie? It's too early for the fucking vampires…"

"Don't talk like that, Jason!" I snapped. I didn't get to piss off but Jason was a professional for it. "I came here to talk to you peacefully 'cause Gran hates to see us angry at each other but I won't let you talking ill of Eric, you understand?" I wasn't going to back down, not about Eric. "Hey, I know it's hard for you to accept that my boyfriend's a vampire but it's my life and I won't change it just because you can't admit that I'm love with Eric."

"In love?" He asked chuckling. "Sookie, don't be silly. Vampires don't fall in love, that guy is only using you, he's just having fun but when he gets tired you he will abandon you and you won't see him again. That's what's going to happen, why can't you understand?"

"I did not come here to keep fighting, Jason, but I won't change my mind just because you don't get it. I love Eric, we're in love and is the first man who understands me."

"He's not a man, Sookie! He's a fucking vampire!" If he was going to keep yelling at me and saying bullshit I wasn't going to stay a second longer in his house. "You're a good girl, Sookie, but what you're doing is wrong. Gran…"

"Gran already knows Eric and she thinks he's a lovely man," I said no more. "I don't care whether you're happy about it or not but I want to be with him and I don't mind what others think. I just want to fix things between us and Gran realizes that all's well, nothing more."

"So what do we do? Pretend in front of Gran?" Jason asked crossing his arms. "Are we gonna lie to her?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Jason, I've never lied to her but is up to you whether you wanna do it or now. Gran knows Eric and I are together and in love, you're the only one who doesn't understand." I said firmly. I was tired that he questioned everything I did.

"Don't think I'll ever understand it, Sookie."

Those were his last words before leaving. There was nothing more to say and I wouldn't get to convince Jason. He was too stubborn to understand that I had found my true love, my soul mate.

When I got home Gran was in the kitchen drinking tea and reading newspaper. "Good morning, Gran."

"Sookie, honey, I was worried when you didn't come home last night." She got up from the chair and kissed my cheek.

"Sookie, I stayed with Eric," and I blushed when Gran smiled at me. "It was an amazing night, perfect and I won't ever forget it."

"So good?" I nodded but I wouldn't be able to tell her more. It had been the most special night of my life and it had meant so much that forget it would be impossible. Eric and I became one in body and soul and I knew I wouldn't be able to return to what I was. Although I wanted it would be impossible.

Gran and I were working in the garden most of the day but when we finished eating I felt exhausted. I had slept all night with Eric but I was so tired I could barely stand up. Gran seemed worried but I assured her that I was fine and I just needed to lie down. I went to my room, closed the curtains and laid in bed staring at the ceiling, relaxing as Eric had taught me and within a minutes I was fast asleep.

"_My angel, my Sookie…" Eric and I were in the middle of a forest with darkness around us and all I could see clearly was his blue eyes piercing mine._

"_I missed you so much…" and I hugged his waist. "Where are we?" I asked looking into his eyes. "This place… I have no idea where we are but I love it. It's like it's enchanted."_

"_It is, my lover. Magic is everywhere. Magic allows us to be together in this dream, talking as if we were awake."_

"_But how is this possible?" I didn't understand but if it was a way to be with Eric then I would accept it no more. "If this is a dream, if we can do whatever we want…" and before I knew it was daylight and the sun illuminated everything, creating impossible colors glowing in my vampire's pale skin. "It worked!"_

"_What have you done, Sookie?" Eric asked, surprised and glassy-eyed. "I hadn't seen sunlight for over a thousand years." He seemed so human and happy that I couldn't help thinking that this must have been when Eric was still human. "I don't care if it's a dream because it's wonderful. If I can only see the sun in my dreams than is more than enough for me."_

"_I love you so much, Eric," I whispered but it was heard as if I had screamed it and I laughed. "Guess in our dream we can break all the rules." And we remained standing there looking at each other._

"_You're even more beautiful in the sunlight," and he brushed lightly every inch of my face with his fingertips. "This is our world, Sookie, the only place where we can be at the same time without anyone in our way."_

"_Is this real or just my imagination?" I felt Eric was beside me but when I touched his skin it wasn't cold and when I stroked his chest I felt the beating of his heart. "Your heart is beating…" I muttered and Eric placed his warm hand on the base of my neck. "You're so warm…" I never thought I'd say those words about Eric but it was my dream, our dream, and everything, absolutely everything, could be real._

"_I want to make love to you under the sun…" But just when things were starting to get interesting I woke up suddenly._

"Thank God, Sookie, I've been trying to wake you for more than ten minutes. Are you feeling okay?" Gran was worried for me and woke me interrupting my wonderful dream with Eric. But could I blame her? Maybe she was scared but there was no reason for it.

"I'm fine, Gran," and I couldn't stop grinning and blushing like a fool. Why was I blushing? It had only been a dream and I couldn't even be sure it had been real. Yeah, being with Eric always made me feel good, loved and safe but…was it real? "I was so tired after finishing in the garden that I went to take a nap and guess I fell asleep."

"That seems, my dear. Why don't you go down to the kitchen? I've prepared something light for dinner." Dinner?

"Gran, it's still daytime, not a little early for dinner?" And suddenly I knew she was hiding something – not because I was reading her thoughts – but because the guilt was drawn in her face. "Gran, what's going on?"

She opened her mouth a few times but said nothing. I was beginning to think it was something bad but she finally confessed. "I invited Jason and Tara to have dinner with us." She said and my eyes opened wide. Gran obviously had done it with the best intentions but she had no idea what had happened lately between my brother, my best friend and me. Things were not exactly calm and it didn't seem a good idea to have a family dinner. "It's been a lot of time since we had dinner together, don't you think? And it'd be a good chance for you and Jason to talk." I didn't dare to confess that I had been at his home that morning and the visit hadn't gone too well.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be a memorable dinner." I muttered sarcastically. I was so relaxed and happy that the last thing I needed was the tension that would provoke a meeting with my brother and my best friend after finding out they had spent the night together.

I wanted Eric to be with me but I wouldn't see him until much later, he had to take care of some things at the bar so he would come home to pick me up and hang out together.

"Aren't you overdressed for a family dinner, honey?" I was wearing the same dress I got from Eric's home after showering. "Eric will come to pick me up after dinner." I answered with no more and started helping her to prepare everything.

It was barely seven when Jason and Tara came through the kitchen door and the tension could be cut with a knife. Gran was very happy to see us all together, but the three of us knew it wouldn't be a very comfortable situation for anyone.

"Jason, Tara, it's so good to see you both," Gran kissed and hugged each of them but I continued setting the table. "I like having the whole family together so you have to come more often."

I rolled my eyes but I had no choice but greet them when they finished talking with Gran.

We sat at the table but the tension was still present although only three of us were aware of it.

"Tara, guess you know Sookie has a boyfriend." Gran said no more and I wanted to get out of there knowing this conversation couldn't lead to anything good. "He's a vampire, his name is Eric Northman and he's a charming gentleman."

"He's not a gentleman, Gran, he's a vampire." Jason snapped with his mouth full.

"Jason Stackhouse, there are manners in this table!" Gran replied and he nodded but kept glaring at me. "Tara, I'm sure you won't think it's a bad idea that Sookie dates a vampire." Tara looked at Gran, then at Jason and looked at me finally shrugging. "I dunno, Gran, but Sookie's already old enough to know who to date with or not." At least my best friend was on my side.

"Eric is a good man," Gran said but Jason cut her off before she could continue speaking. "He's not a man! He's a fucking vampire!" And he left the house, slamming the door.

The three of us stood in silence as we tried to understand what just happened. I didn't want to be the first one to open my mouth 'cause I was so mad at Jason that I'd start saying awful things that Gran didn't need to hear coming out of my mouth.

"I'll better pick this up…" Gran murmured getting up from the table and we did the same but she said she needed to be alone to think and she'd take care of everything. In any other circumstances I would have argued but I knew Gran was mad so I just nodded and Tara and I left the kitchen.

"Sorry, Sook, I…" But I raised my hand to cut her off. "Don't worry, Tara, not your fault. Things between me and Jason have been tensed for some time now and my only regret is that you had to see yourself stuck in the middle of this when you have nothing to do with it."

"Hey, what happened with Jason…" Did I really want to hear that? I didn't like the idea that my best friend told me that she had sex with my brother but we had always been able to talk to each other about anything. It'd be an awkward conversation, I was sure, but what else could I do? Cover my ears and scream like a little girl? "Sook, I wanna you know that it wasn't planned, really."

"Tara, you don't need to explain…" But she interrupted me. "I think I have to, Sookie. Look, you know better than anyone," and I knew she was meaning my gift, "what I feel for Jason. I've been in love with him since we were kids but he had never noticed me. Remember all the stupid things I used to do and say to get his attention?" Of course I remembered but they never got the desired effect.

"Sure," I answered with a chuckle.

"But it's different now, Sookie." And I raised my eyebrows in surprise. If anything I could be sure of was that my brother was the same stubborn one as ever and that was never going to change. "Jason and I had sex, you already know that," and I winced disapproving it, "but what really matters is that we had time to talk and realize many things."

"Tara, I don't need details, but I just wanna you know that if you're happy I am too. I always thought my brother would realize how amazing you are but I had begun losing hope. Now I find out you two spent the night together and it's not something I'm thrilled about, really, but I accept it and understand your reasons." I was freaking out about how calm I was feeling while I spoke. Maybe I was learning a few things from Eric. "I don't want him to hurt you, Tara, you get it?" And she nodded. "We both know my brother well enough and we've seen how he treats women, he sleeps with them and he doesn't call them again, and I'd die if he did the same with you. Tara, I couldn't stand Jason to treat you in that way 'cause I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life and things would never be the same again."

"Sookie, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can defend myself."

"I know," I added, grinning, "but that doesn't mean I will stop worrying for you." We hugged each other like we used to do when we were kids and needed each other. This time Tara needed support in her relationship with Jason and I wanted to be able to believe my brother was capable to change and maybe now with Tara was the chance for her to make him see that Eric was not just a vampire.

Eric was my vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I opened my eyes knowing I wouldn't find Sookie next to me even though her scent was everywhere. I grabbed her pillow and breathed deeply, absorbing her essence and enjoying the moment. My little fairy was gone but the memory of her soft, warm skin rubbing against mine for the first time in an intimate act would be recorded in my memory forever.

Unfortunately I had to take care of some things at the bar instead of going to see Sookie seconds after the sun had set. I wanted her, I needed her, I loved her above all. It was odd to say again words that had lost their meaning too long ago, but with Sookie all was wonderful again, as if somehow I had awakened from a dark and meaningless dream I'd been trapped for centuries.

"Eric, did you hear me?" Pam asked raising an eyebrow. She was in front of my desk, with her hands on her hips and looking at me as if I had two heads.

"What is it?" I had no idea what she said because every one of my thoughts was focused on Sookie. I missed her so much that it was even painful.

"We were talking 'bout the possibility of extending the bar now that Sookie is going to work here." And I focused as soon as Pam said her name. "Yeah, exactly. How is everything then?"

"I talked to the builder and he assured me that there would be no problems. Moreover, expanding the bar would attract a much more diverse public, not only tourists and fangbangers, but "normal" people, you know," she added air quoting. "Maybe the change is not going to be immediate, but when people see your beautiful, sweet, and innocent girlfriend they will realize that it's a place any human could come without problems or risks and we would get more benefits." Pam had a talent for business, there was no doubt about that, but the thought of imagining a family consisting on a married couple and two kids walking into Fangtasia was ridiculous. People came to the bar for the environment, the danger and because most of them hadn't seen a vampire in their lives. "I think it's something we should talk to Sookie 'cause she had great ideas." Yes, especially with desserts inspired by vampires. They were sweet and delicious – at least what I tasted on Sookie's lips when I kissed her – and were being successful. The fangbangers went crazy with anything new – even small – that had to do with vampires.

"Kiss of the Vampire, for example, has been a complete success. The first night we offered it they went insane and Sookie assured that the same thing would happen with any other dessert we sold." Sookie and Pam used to work together and I had never seen my progeny so delighted with a human. "Do you think she'll have any more ideas?"

"You can ask her yourself when I go to pick her up and we get back to the bar, Pam, but now I guess we have to continue with the paperwork." Never mind that I had more than a thousand years old of patience because reviewing bills was the most boring thing I had to do in a millennium. It was a tedious task and I could have commanded Pam to do it but she threatened me by telling Sookie and I did not want my precious fairy told me that I was taking advantage of my child.

Two hours later the tray on my desk was empty, there was not a single paper to check and I was able to relax a little while Pam returned to the bar for her turn at the door, but it was then when I felt Sookie's presence and seconds later she opened the door of my office.

"My angel, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to call me to come and pick you up." I got up quickly and was in front of her in less than a second. "Is something wrong?" She smiled but it wasn't her real smile.

"Everything's good but…"

"But?" I gently pushed her until we were sitting down on the black leather couch in the office. "Sookie, what is it?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed heavily. "Where can I start?" She opened them and stared at me. "This morning when I left your home I decided to go see my brother for a chat and try to fix the problems we've had for a while." I knew what she meant and even Jason Stackhouse didn't concern me at all he was important for Sookie. "I went his home with the best intentions, Eric, really, but I found him there with my best friend, Tara." Sookie told me that she and Tara were friends since childhood, almost like sisters. "They spent the night together, and I…I dunno, I was paralyzed 'cause I know my brother and I know what he's capable of and I don't want him to hurt Tara. But it's none of my business and I shouldn't worry but I can't get it out of my head."

"Is that what's bothering you, little one?" I stroked her hair but she shook her head.

"There's more." She told me her grandmother had planned a family dinner and things hadn't gone too well. How dare that stupid to treat his sister like that? I wanted to pay him a visit and make clear that I wouldn't give up on Sookie and our relationship wasn't his business. "Gran was so sad…she just cleaned the kitchen up and went to her room without saying a word."

Sookie was sad and I hated seeing her in that way.

"You want me to beat him up?" I asked joking but a part of me was serious. It worked because Sookie chuckled and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Would you do it if I asked you?" She asked grinning.

"Of course. I'd it even if you didn't ask me because I can't stand someone makes you suffer if only with words." I held her against my chest as she circled my waist with her small hands. "I feel better now," she whispered and smiled.

"Hey, why don't you go to the bar and have a drink or chat with Pam while I make some calls?"

Sookie looked at me half closing her eyes but smiling. "You're not going to hire a professional to kill my brother, are you?" I hesitated for a second but I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Sookie, you already know that."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"You don't look very happy tonight, Sookie. Is something wrong?" I was at the bar having a drink with Pam but I was in no mood to dance even though I loved it.

"I'm fine, I've had some problems with my brother, that's all. I don't wanna talk about it." I sipped my drink and put it on the table. "Can I ask you a question, Pam?" She nodded and I took a deep breath. "Eric and I…last night…you know," I mumbled and she raised an eyebrow.

"You two what, Sookie?" I was sure she understood me perfectly but she wanted me to say it.

"We had sex, it was the first time and…and I loved it." I whispered, blushing while Pam was smiling widely at me. "It wasn't just sex, but that part was amazing and great and I've couldn't stop thinking about it since last night." And I started giggling like a schoolgirl. "See, Eric and I exchanged blood for a third time…"

"The blood bond." Pam cut me off and I nodded. "Yeah, the blood bond. When Eric told me about it I thought he was exaggerating with all that about feeling the other but since last night, from the very first moment when his blood was in my mouth I realized Eric was right. I feel him so strongly that sometimes I dunno if they're my feelings or his, you understand?"

"Of course I understand, Sookie, I went through the same thing when Eric turned me. The bond that formed between us was so strong that it was overwhelming but over time I realized I could never go on living without him." If anyone could understand what I was talking about was Pam. Who knew Eric better than his own progeny? "Sometimes I thought I was driving insane because I could barely focus and think clearly. I had so many ideas in my head that I felt it was going to explode but Eric taught me to control it, as he will with you. He will teach you to see the world in a way you could never have imagined and you'll see things that you will believe they would never have existed." If Pam was trying to get my curiosity she was getting it.

"You and Eric…" and I never thought I'd ask something so personal. "See, I've been researching a bit and…"

"You want to know if there's sex between Eric and me?" At that moment I thanked Pam for her honesty. No matter what it was 'cause she had no problems with anything. "It was, when I was human and for several years after becoming a vampire. It is the way the relationships between vampires work, Sookie, but they don't last because we don't see things in the same way as humans. Love among vampires doesn't exist unless it's a relationship between maker and progeny."

There were so many questions I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure it was the best place to do it. I knew the fangbangers couldn't hear us and they wouldn't be interested in our conversation either, but I didn't want other vampires in the bar to hear us.

"How was it?" But Pam looked at me blankly. "When you met Eric, what happened? How it was when he turned you?" Pam didn't answer for a few seconds and I thought maybe I had offended her by asking such a personal question. After all it wasn't my business, and perhaps and it was something she had never talked about with another person.

"I was pretty young," she began, "maybe too young for a world that didn't understand me." I knew Pam was over a hundred years old but still many things had changed over the last century. "My family was wealthy and had a good reputation but to me none of that mattered because I wanted to live my life and make every sound count. I liked having fun and most of my friends thought I was crazy for running away from home every night to go and see a guy I liked." Suddenly I realized things weren't as different 'cause teens did similar things to rebel against their parents. "I wasn't really in love with him but he was different, like me, and we had fun together."

"Sounds good." I said grinning. "What happened?"

"One morning when I came home with my mother we found my father and another man in the living room. They were chatting animatedly and I thought he was a new friend but I couldn't be more wrong." I knew beforehand that Pam's story did not have a happy ending. "Apparently my father made a deal with him because he was an important businessman in London and despite appearances my family needed money." Some things never changed. "They organized a wedding to be held a month later, and although I begged and begged my parents that I didn't want to get married with a man I didn't love they told me that I must do it for the family 'cause it was the most important thing and because it would be a way to show that I loved them."

"That's ridiculous." I said before realizing and Pam smiled slightly. "Sorry. Go on, please."

"You're right, it's ridiculous, but things were different in those days and unfortunately women hadn't many rights." I couldn't have lived in a time so unfair. "Every time I looked at that man I felt dirty, like I was a piece of meat waiting to be devoured."

"But you never get married, right?" And her eyes lit up immediately. I knew at least Pam had a happy ending, maybe not the kind of ending a girl dreams with, but it was an end for her.

"I planned to run away the night before my wedding. My parents went to an engagement party in my honour but I wasn't invited 'cause my future husband would be there and it wasn't well seen that we saw each other before the wedding. I was alone at home, just the servants, but I could do whatever I wanted. And then I knew. I knew it was my only opportunity so I got dress and grabbed all my jewellery and put it in a small bag to pawn them and escape." The Pam in this story seemed a weak woman but it was very difficult to imagine her in that way. "I chose a dark and discreet dress so no one would suspect of a young girl walking alone at night. I wanted to go unnoticed and I managed until I got to an alley and heard voices."

"Voices?"

"Some men were smoking and drinking and even though I tried to be quiet and get out of there as soon as possible one of them saw me and followed me. I wanted to run away but he was faster than me and I was trapped between his body and the wall before I could realize. I begged him not to hurt me, that I would give him the jewellery I had with me if he let me go but I guess he and his friends had other ideas." If she was gonna tell me that she was raped I didn't know if I could handle it 'cause I already heard enough horrible things in others' minds. "He raised his hand and had a small knife in it and I thought he was going to kill or something much worse, but at that moment something appeared moving at full speed. It was like a blur that could barely be seen and when he stopped in front of me all I could see were his eyes. Blue eyes penetrating into mine as if he could see through me and when I looked around me I realized all those men were on the ground covered in blood, some of them with their throats open and others with holes in their chests. But I didn't care, and you know why?"

"Because you were still alive." I mumbled.

"Exactly. I was still alive and they did not. I had never wished something bad or death to another person but I did that night and Eric was the answer I got."

"And what happened later?" I was so curious that I couldn't stop asking and asking.

"I fainted." She said no more.

"Really?" I asked grinning. I couldn't imagine Pam fainting, but she was human by then.

"When I woke up I was in a dark room with no windows. I knew it was still night because I was exhausted when I tried to get up but I saw there was someone sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. There he was so still that I could barely see him but I felt his eyes watching me."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Until that moment I thought my bed was the most comfortable one I had been lying on but I was so comfy that I didn't want to move. Yet I did because I was curious to know the man who was watching me from the chair._

"_Who are you?" I asked timidly despite I remembered he had saved my life in the alley. "You did not tell me your name before, sir, and I couldn't thank you for helping me when those men attacked me."_

_Silence, only silence._

_I moved slowly until I was sitting at the edge of the bed and making sure my body was covered._

"_Thank you."_

"_What is your name, miss?" He asked no more and when I heard his voice it was like listening to the world's most beautiful melody._

"_Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort." I quickly answered. "It's rude for a gentleman not tell his name when a lady asked for it." I knew this man was not a mere man, not after what he had done and how he killed those men, but I was not scared. Why should I be? He did not try to hurt me, he saved me._

"_Eric Northman."_

"_A curious name, Mr. Northman." Curious and beautiful. Most of the men I knew had names too long they inherited along with huge fortunes and who loved to presume about it. "Thank you, Mr. Northman, for saving my life."_

"_You were running away, Pamela." No more formalities and I preferred it because with Eric I felt I could speak clearly. "Why?"_

"_I felt I had to."_

"_I guess there is a reason for that. Why a charming and beautiful young lady would run away in the middle of the night? The streets are dangerous, especially for young women."_

"_I'm trying to change my destiny, Mr. Northman."_

"_Eric." He muttered._

"_Eric. That's the reason I was running away. My parents want me to marry a man I don't know and of course I don't love him. And they just want me to do it for money and reputation and they haven't even stopped for five seconds to think about what this means to me." Despite the unfairness of the situation I had learned to hide my feelings and don't let anyone to see me cry. Tears were a sign of weakness and I wouldn't let anyone else see me in such a vulnerable state._

"_You are brave, Pamela, any other woman in your situation would have accepted her fate without a second thought."_

"_My friends think I'm too rebellious, but I don't see it in the same way. It's not rebel to want to live my own life but others believe it is when you don't obey their orders." I had never faced my father, not even when he said I must marry that man. I nodded and left but when I was alone in my bedroom I started thinking about my flight plan. "I just want to be free to do what I want, nothing more. I want to fall in love," I whispered, looking into his eyes through the dim light of the bedroom, "and feel the passion and desire of a man for me. But I want to choose by myself and not let others to choose for me."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"That was the night Eric and I made our first blood exchange and three nights later I became what I am now." I stared at her remembering every word of her story. It wasn't like reading a book that told an imaginary story, no, this was real and what Pam lived before becoming a vampire. "Eric gave me the greatest gift." And I looked at her expectantly.<p>

"Eric gave me a choice and I was completely free when I chose."

"Thank you, Pam, thanks for telling me this. It was…" and I laughed nervously, "the truth is that I have no idea how to describe it but I loved hearing your story despite how much you suffered."

"It was worth it, Sookie. If I hadn't left my home that night, if those men hadn't tried to kill me, Eric and I would never have found each other and I would have had to get married to that horrible man or perhaps I'd have run away elsewhere, I don't know, but I wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

"Sookie?" I turned around and saw my new friend wearing a really tight red dress.

"Amelia! My god, what are you doing here?" I got up quickly and hugged her with all my strength. I had missed her although it hadn't been more than a day since the last time I saw her.

"I thought about accepting your invitation, and here I am," she simply said. "Tray had to work 'til late so I wondered if you'd be here."

"I'm so glad to see you. Come, I wanna you to meet someone." Amelia's eyes were big when I introduced her to Pam but she and Pam started talking like old friends. "I met Amelia when I went to her store to buy some things, and we started chatting…"

"And we're good friends now," Amelia cut me off. "Wow, this place is great, really. I'd always thought vampire bars were dark and creepy but I love this." Several men – some fangbangers – came to flirt with Amelia but she rejected them 'cause she was hanging out with her friends. "I bet Tray would love this place, I've got to bring him next time I come."

A few minutes later Pam left to make sure there were no problems and Ames and I sat in Eric's booth while having a drink.

"Well, I'm dying to hear details, Sookie. We haven't talked since the big night." And I blushed immediately.

"It was fantastic, as if I had planned every second but it was even better." And it was. "Now I feel like a fool for being so nervous, I knew things would work out but I still couldn't stop thinking something could go wrong. I dunno, I feel so good now that I can't stop smiling and remembering it. And how about with Tray?"

"Fine." She said no more.

"Just fine?"

"Well, I…" and she blushed. Amelia was able to talk 'bout anything and I had never seen her to blush. "See Sookie, I don't waste much time before having sex with a man but with Tray…" And I really thought there was a problem. "It's just that I really like him and I wanna wait a bit 'cause I need it to be special."

"I get it." Who else could understand it better than me? I had waited my whole life for a special man and he had finally appeared. I couldn't be more glad that I made that decision 'cause otherwise things would have been pretty different. So different that maybe I had never met Eric Northman. "Well, good for you, Ames. Tray seems a good man and I hope things work among you."

"Me too."

Chatting with Amelia made me forget about all the problems I had before coming to Fangtasia. I told her 'bout my brother, what happened between him and my best friend, and how he left home when Eric's topic was spoken.

"Men are assholes, Sookie, but it seems both of us have been lucky, don't ya think?"

"Eric's perfect," I said no more.

"Someone said my name?" Amelia jumped up when she heard Eric but I felt him coming before he showed up. "It's wonderful to see two beautiful ladies having a drink and chatting animatedly." He kissed my forehead and I introduced him to Amelia whose mouth dropped open when she saw him. Yeah, it was a reaction I was starting to get used to.

"Have you finished with those calls?" I asked and he nodded but said nothing more.

"Eric, I love this place." Amelia said. "I'd never seen before a bar as amazing as this. Really, I would love to come back."

"Come whenever you want, you'll always be a guest at Fangtasia." Eric added making Amelia to smile widely.

"Tonight was great," I said, sitting down on the couch in Eric's office and taking my shoes off. "I was having so much fun with Pam but seeing Amelia has been just what I needed."

"I'm glad, Sookie, you deserve to have fun." He sat down next to me and held me until I was on his lap. "I like seeing you smile, your whole face lights up when you do it and it's as if I could see the sunlight in your eyes." God, could he be more romantic? I launched myself at him and my lips were attacking him before realizing. I wanted him, I desired him and I couldn't stop touching him. Eric was like a drug and I was a complete addict.

"Love you so much…" I mumbled against his mouth as I tried to catch my breath.

We were on our way to his home when I felt something was wrong. I didn't know why but it was a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Why are you nervous, Sookie?" I quickly turned my head to look at Eric and then I remembered that he could feel what I felt. "I dunno, but I can't help it. It is as if something bad was gonna happen."

"Something bad?" He asked with a slight smile.

"You'll think I'm crazy," I muttered without looking at him, "but I had that feeling sometimes and it scares me." I didn't want Eric to think I was a stupid with mental problems but I was sure if anyone would understand what I was talking about it would be him. And most importantly, he wouldn't judge me. "Sometimes when I was alone at home I felt like someone was watching me and when I lowered my shields to try to catch something it was like a vacuum."

"A vampire?"

My eyes opened wide but then I stopped to think about it. "Y'know, it could but I had never thought about it before." Of course I knew there were vampires when they showed up themselves to the world, ensure that they weren't dangerous to humans anymore 'cause they fed on bottled blood, but I never stopped to think that my fears may have been related to vampires. "You think it's about that? Another vampire?"

"I don't know, Sookie, I don't want you to worry about it, okay? I would never let anything bad happen to you. I love you too much for…" but before he could finish his phrase another or something else hit us so hard that all I could feel was pain throughout my body.

"Sookie…" Eric whispered but my eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was the chapter so I will be waiting for your reviews and opinions.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	17. Guilty

_**Hi there!**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN FOR YOU ALL!**_

_**I'm so glad to be able to update this story with a new chapter on Halloween night, it's perfect. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter and leave me a review with your opinion or whatever you want.**_

_**Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing.**_

_**:D **_

* * *

><p><strong>17. Guilty<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I felt as if someone was moving me, I could even hear its voice calling me but I was tired, really tired. I did not want to move, not even open my mouth to speak but I still felt that I should.

What was happening?

I remembered it was night time but for some reason I could see sunlight illuminating everything. How could that be possible?

"Hello Sookie." I didn't know where I was or why I was in a strange place, but a woman with dark hair who was wearing a long and gorgeous green dress was in front of me looking at me with a smile.

"Do I know you?" I asked confused. For some reason she was familiar to me but I was sure that I hadn't ever seen her. "Your face…it's like I know you I don't."

"I know, Sookie, but we are connected."

Connected? What was all that about? Was a creepy game or I was just dreaming?

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. In fact, I don't even think this is real, I'll probably be dreaming, that's all."

"I saved you, Sookie." She said no more with her melodic, sweet voice.

"What? What did you save me from? When did you save me? Why?" There were too many questions but I really needed to know what was going on before I get completely crazy. But she kept looking and smiling at me as if I hadn't opened my mouth. "Listen, I dunno who you are or why I'm here talking to you, but I wanna go home. I don't like this, I don't know whether is a dream or a nightmare, but I want to wake up now."

The woman chuckled as I was beginning to lose my patience. "You have many questions, Sookie, I understand, but do not worry."

"Don't worry? Y'know, I worry much more the fact that you know my name and I have no idea of who you are. Tell me, what's your name?" I demanded and she smiled at me again. She had a spectacular smile, I had to admit it, but it didn't matter when I realized that I had more important things to think about.

"Claudine. My name is Claudine."

"Claudine. Okay, and where am I, Claudine? 'Cause I would remember to be in a trip and have gotten here. What is this place?"

"It is a safe place for you, Sookie, for all of us."

"Us? What do you mean?" This was becoming more and more weird at times, and although I wanted to leave and return with Eric, curiosity was stronger than me and I felt that I should listen Claudine.

"Fairies, Sookie."

Just then I opened my eyes and saw that everything was different. The sun wasn't blinding me anymore and I couldn't see Claudine anywhere. But what I could see was Eric staring at me with a worried expression.

"Eric…" I whispered and when I raised my hand to touch his cheek I realized that my whole body hurt. "Oh, what happened?" I tried to sit but a sharp pain stopped me.

"Not so fast, young lady." A shrill voice answered and when I looked to the side of the bed I saw Dr. Ludwig glaring at me. "You're not going anywhere, at least not until you have drunk your vampire's blood."

"Eric?" I was staring at him blankly without understanding anything but he didn't say a word 'til the tiny doctor disappeared from the room and we were alone. "Eric, what's going on?"

"Eric…"

"You need to drink my blood, my angel, it'll help you feel better." He said cutting me off. He bit his wrist and was offering me before I could ask anything else. In any other circumstances I would have waited but the pain was too strong, so I drank and drank until the wound was closed and a few seconds later I felt good as new.

"Better?" He asked with worried still in his face. Why did he seem to be scared?

I nodded and I sat on the bed with my back against the headboard. I needed answers and there were no more excuses now for Eric not to tell me what was going on.

"We are at your home, how…how did we get here?" I asked confused.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He sat in front of me on the bed and kept stroking my leg all the time, like it was a way for both of us to feel better. And it was working.

"We were at Fangtasia." I started talking, trying to remember every detail. "Pam and I were chatting at the bar and then Amelia appeared." That made me smile 'cause I had missed her. "Yeah, she told me she wanted to come to Fangtasia and I said that she could come whenever she wanted." Eric smiled slightly but was still frowning. "The three of us chatted for a while until Pam had to get back to the door to control people, so Ames and I were alone and we talked 'til you showed up. Amelia startled when she saw you but she wasn't scared, and then we left in your car."

"Is that all?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember if there was something else, and when I opened them I gasped in surprise.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and Eric sat down next to me on the bed, as if he was trying to protect me with his body. "I remember we were in the car and I felt a bit…" What was the word?

"How did you feel, Sookie?" I felt that Eric knew the story that I was telling better than me but he wanted me to remember the details.

"I dunno, I don't really know how to explain it, but I felt different, as if I was waiting for something bad to happen. I had a bad feeling…" I mumbled the last part and Eric sighed. "What? Eric, what's up?"

"That's what you told me before another car hit us and you passed out, Sookie."

Pass out? I did not remember anything, not even another car hitting us.

"A car crash?" I asked with eyes wide open. "We had a car crash?" Why couldn't I remember it? Although that would explain the awful pain I felt before Eric made me drink his blood. "I don't remember any of it." I said to myself. "But it mustn't have been pretty serious 'cause I'm still alive, right?" I asked grinning slightly I saw Eric looking scared. "Eric, what aren't you telling me?" Not that I could read his mind but somehow I knew – and felt – that it was something else.

"Sookie, you should rest, it's been a night too stressful for you and…"

"Do not try to distract me, Eric Northman!" I snapped as I looked into his eyes. "What happened?"

"You were not in the car." He said no more.

What did he mean by that? I was beginning to be more confused than before and I did not like the feeling of not knowing what was happening around me. "What do you mean that I wasn't in the car? You said that we had an accident, another hit us and… Eric, please, what is going on? If you know something I need you to tell me, please…" I knew when I begged him, Eric was unable to refuse and even though I did not like to manipulate him in that way I decided to make an exception this time.

"The car was wrecked, Sookie, no human would have survived the accident." Was it so serious? Well, I couldn't remember so I would have to trust in Eric's word. "When I opened my eyes I saw the car was upside down and the passenger seat was completely destroyed." Now I understood why Eric looked so scared before. "I thought I lost you, Sookie." He muttered and I saw blood tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey…I'm here." I tried to cheer him up but he didn't even gesture.

"I looked everywhere but I couldn't find you, so I left the car and tried to trace your scent." In any other situation that would have made me feel uncomfortable but if it hadn't been for Eric I'd be dead now. Again. "I knew you had to be somewhere because I could feel you. Your pulse was weak but you were still alive and I had to find you soon."

"I ran back and forth but it was as if you had disappeared." Disappeared? How was I going to disappear if I was unconscious?

"Eric, that's impossible…"

"I saw a big flash of light, Sookie." He cut me off. "I did not know what it was but I ran there as fast as I could and then I found you. You were on the ground, bleeding everywhere but your pulse was stronger than before. I picked you up and flew to my house where Dr. Ludwig was already waiting for us, and you know the rest."

Yeah, I woke up in Eric's bed and feeling a sharp pain that seemed to spread through my whole body.

"Sookie, are you okay?" No, I wasn't okay. I was in shock after all Eric had told me. How could I be alive after a horrible accident? Even Eric was amazed that I had survived when no else might have to.

"I…I don't…" What could I say? Yeah, physically I felt much better but my head was going to explode after what I had heard. I asked Eric to tell me everything but I never imagined it'd be something so weird and scary. "Who did it?" I asked looking into his eyes. "Who crashed its car against yours, Eric?"

"I don't know yet, my angel, but I'll find out." And I knew he would and didn't matter to me what might happen to the responsible because he or she was guilty. He or she was guilty of having tried to kill me.

"Sookie, you should get some sleep now. Ludwig said you were okay but you had to rest." He brushed the hair off my face and gently stroked my chin.

"I think you're right." I wasn't in the mood to argue and I felt exhausted after what had happened. I wanted to lie down and sleep, sleep all the time possible.

"I'll stay with you, my angel, I promise." Eric laid down next to me and held me against his body. I felt much better when he did it but I couldn't help but keep thinking that a few hours ago I was in a car crash that should have been fatal but for some reason I was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Adele POV<strong>

"She is one of us, you can not change or avoid it, Adele, I'm sorry." When Niall showed up at my house I knew things would complicate even more for my dear Sookie. "Very soon she will find out what she can do and will realize that she needs someone to guide her."

"Will you guide her?" I couldn't keep my voice to sound sarcastic. Sookie was my granddaughter, I had raised her since she was a child and I wouldn't allow Niall or anyone else to take her away from me without fighting.

"You know I will. Don't you trust me?" He seemed surprised that I asked him the question.

"I just trusted a fairy, and that was Fintan." That hurt him, I knew 'cause I could see it in his eyes, but it didn't matter to me to dig up in the past. I had to protect my family and I'd do it at any price. "You tried to separate us from the beginning but our love was too strong. So strong that we had a family together even though he never got to be there to take care of his children."

"It doesn't matter now, Adele. I am here for Sookie. She has a right to know what she is."

"Sookie already knows that she's a fairy, Niall, that's not a secret." I couldn't help it, I had to tell him so he knew that I had told everything to Sookie. "I didn't tell her 'til she began researching. She found some things and talked to me about it, so I had to tell her."

"It is not enough, Adele. Sookie will be in danger when her powers begin to develop." Niall sat down in the arm chair opposite to the couch and sighed heavily. "I've been watching her."

"How dare you?" I asked angrily.

"I had to." He answered no more, as if it didn't matter that he had invaded her privacy in that way.

"Sookie has the right to live a normal life and you're not one to prevent her to get it. Don't you understand? I have never asked you for anything because when my husband and Fintan died I was alone with Sookie and Jason. They are all I have left, my grandchildren are my only family and I promise you that I won't stay at one side while you're trying to take her away from me." I wanted to leave it clear 'cause I wouldn't give up. "Besides, you can't be sure that she has more powers apart from telepathy. Sookie is older and I've never seen her to develop any other power."

"She will." If Niall had answers he should tell me. "The vampire seems very interested in her. It's dangerous, if he tastes her blood…"

"That does not concern you!" I snapped, glaring at him and getting up from the couch. "Sookie has lived her whole life without knowing that you were part of this family and the fact that she has discovered now means nothing, you understand? You have no right to interfere in her life."

"She is a Brigant!" Brigant lineage's blood runs through her veins you like or not, and you can't change that. It doesn't matter if Sookie has lived without knowing who she was, she'll find out now and then she will have to make a decision."

"Stay away from her." I mumbled with just a whisper. I was so mad that I could hardly speak. "If Sookie was gonna have new powers then it's her business to find out, understood? I don't want you near her and try to brainwash her as you've done with the rest of your family."

Niall disappeared a few seconds later and I sat down on the couch again feeling exhausted. Digging up in the past was not a good idea but with the kind of family we had was even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Eric looking down at me with a slight smile.

"Welcome." He whispered with his sweet voice and I couldn't help grinning broadly as if I hadn't seen him for years. "It seems you've slept all day."

"What time is it?"

"The sun has just set, it's almost eight." Never in my whole life had I slept so long, but it explained the sudden desire to go to the bathroom that I was feeling. "Eric."

"Yes, my angel?"

"I gotta pee." I did not have time to get up 'cause Eric carried me into the bathroom and waited outside until I finished.

I leaned against the sink and felt a little weak, perhaps I needed to rest a little longer, but when I took a look at the mirror I saw there was no sign that I had had a car accident. I had no wounds or cuts, nothing at all.

I left the bathroom a little disoriented but felt much better when I sat down next on the bed. I was wearing one of his shirts and his smell clung to my body as if it were a second skin.

"I wish I could remember how I got out of the car." I muttered and felt Eric's arm around my shoulders, hugging me to his chest and making me feel safe. "It's strange enough to disappear like that, don't ya think? I dunno, I don't think that's possible."

"The important thing is that you're okay, Sookie." He said no more, but even I could see in his eyes that he was just as confused as me.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be alive, don't get me wrong, but I wonder how it is possible to be here talking to you as if nothing had happened. Even if the accident hadn't been so serious I would have sequels, any wound, but there is nothing. Guess your blood has worked more quickly than normal and has healed me real soon."

"Sookie…I did not give you blood until you woke up, but when I found you on the road you had no visible injuries."

"What?" Okay, how was that possible? Although I had survived – which was really weird after Eric told me – it was impossible that I hadn't a single wound. When I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my whole body was as it had always been I assumed it was an effect of Eric's blood. "Eric, I do not understand it."

"Believe me, I don't either." He said no more. I was used Eric had all the answers because it was normal, but this time he seemed as lost as me and that scared me a little bit. "Sookie, I'd love to tell you that my blood healed all your wounds but it didn't. When I found you…you were as always, you hair wasn't even bloodstained and your clothes looked like new."

"What's going on?" I muttered and got up from bed to walk to the bedroom window. I loved spending time in the room Eric had built for me 'cause it made me feel at home. The views were beautiful and it was pretty cozy. "Eric, none of this makes sense." I turned around to look at him but he was still sat down at the edge of the bed, staring at me without saying a word. "There must be an explanation."

"We'll find it, my angel, I promise you that we'll find it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning, Gran." When I walked through the back door I saw Gran sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hi honey, I missed you." She got up from the table and hugged me so hard that I could barely breathe.

"Gran, you okay?" She nodded but she didn't look fine. "Are you drinking coffee?" She nodded again and we sat down at the table. "You hate coffee."

"Yes, but I wanted a mug this morning. You want one?" Gran was gonna get up but I did before her and poured myself a huge mug. "Sookie, are you okay? That's a lot of coffee, even for you."

"I need it." I answered no more. And of course I needed it. After the night so weird I had had I needed to clear my head and coffee always helped me, especially in the morning.

"Sookie, is everything all right?" I looked at her eyes debating with myself whether I should tell her or not. In fact anyone who would listen to me would think I was insane or I just imagined all. "Honey," she took my hand and then I exploded. I broke into tears like I used to when I was a kid and someone insulted me at school. Suddenly I felt like that little girl again and I just wanted Gran to hug me and comfort me telling me that everything would be okay. "Sookie, tell me, please."

I breathed deeply and calm down a bit. I felt like a fool for crying in that way but I couldn't help it. There were so many things I didn't understand that everything was driving me insane.

"Eric and I had a car accident last night." It seemed to me the best way to start even knowing Gran would be scared to listen it.

"An accident?" She asked with eyes wide open. "Sookie, are you okay? What…what happened? Did you go to the hospital? We maybe should go now and…"

"Gran, I'm fine." I cut her off.

How was I gonna explain it to her without looking crazy?

"See, it's a very weird story and before telling you what happened I need to know that you'll be quiet 'cause I'm fine, I have no wounds or anything else, nothing at all, all right?"

"Yes, but we should see a doctor…"

"I've already done it, Gran." Yeah, Dr. Ludwig was not a conventional doctor but she was one of the best I had ever known. With her I could be completely honest and I knew she wouldn't amazed at anything I could tell her 'cause she treated Supes patients. "The doctor examined me and said that I was fine, so don't worry."

"Thank God." She sighed relieved and nodded for me to keep talking.

"Well, actually I don't remember much, I must have lost consciousness at some point," and I tried to remember if I really passed out, "but Eric told me what happened and it's a little weird."

"Weird?" Gran hadn't let my hand go at any time since I told her about the accident, and when I uttered the word 'weird' she squeezed my hand lightly.

"Um…yes, it's a little difficult to explain." How in the hell was I gonna do it? We already had enough problems with everything she had told me about fairies and Fintan, and…Claudine.

Claudine.

Would she have anything to do with what was going on? She appeared in my dream – if it was a dream – and told me that she saved me.

"Sookie?" Gran was waving her hand in front of my eyes to make me react and that's when I realized I hadn't said a word. "Sookie, what's up, honey?"

"Gran, do you know a woman named Claudine?" I didn't know why I asked but I felt the need to. As if I was gonna find answers to questions I hadn't even asked me before.

"Claudine? No, I don't think I've heard that name before. Why? Who is it?" Gran looked as confused as me, but it was not the time to tell her the strange dream or vision I had had.

"Not sure." I replied shrugging. "But that doesn't matter now, what I wanted to tell you is that there are some things I do not understand." I frowned, trying to find a way to say it. "Last night Eric found me on the road, lying on the ground, but he said I had no wounds, I wasn't even bleeding, and my pulse was very weak at first but then changed."

"Sookie, I don't understand, honey…"

"Neither do I." And I snorted frustrated. "I don't want you to be scared but Eric told me…" and I doubted if I should tell her or not. The night before had been pretty hard for me, for both Eric and me actually, but at least Eric was there during the accident and knew what happened. "I should have died, it's that simple."

"Oh God…" Gran muttered and I felt like the worst granddaughter in the world.

"I'm so sorry, Gran, but it's the truth. My destiny was to die last night but something or someone changed everything and that's why I'm here." How was I going to go on knowing what I knew? Someone tried to kill me, 'cause I couldn't keep thinking it was a simple accident. "I'm…I'm sorry." I did not think anything better to say.

"Why, Sookie?" Gran asked me with her eyes wide open. "Honey, you haven't done anything wrong, why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know…" My eyes filled with tears and I couldn't stop crying. I didn't know why I was mourning but I felt I needed to. Everything was so going so well with Eric, my new job, my new life, and suddenly a stupid accident – or a murder attempted – had changed it all in just a few seconds. "Eric…Eric says that he'll find the person responsible…" I mumbled between sobs.

"He loves you, Sookie, and he will always protect you."

"I know," I whispered sighing, "but I need answers, Gran."

I decided to stay at home that night. I had no strength to go to work and Eric told me I needed to take a break, relax and sleep, but I wasn't sure I was gonna get it. I had my head full of questions without answers, unknowns and the feeling that something inside me had changed. I wasn't sure why but I was convinced that I was different.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I barely heard Eric knocking on my window.

"Hi," I whispered with a smile. I had really missed him even though I had only seen him a few hours ago. The attraction and desire I felt for him were too strong and I couldn't be away from Eric for a long time. "Come in." I opened the window and pulled back to let him in and we laid down on my bed.

"How are you?" He asked as hugged me to his chest and stroked my hair.

"I've had better days," and I chuckled. "I told Gran everything," I looked into his eyes but I did not see any change in his face. "I had to, I needed to share what I was feeling and I have no secrets to her, so…I did. I even told her that I should have died." It stills broke my heart to think on Gran's face when I told her that I shouldn't be alive, not after the accident last night.

"Sookie, you've done the right thing if you thought you had to tell her." Eric could be so comprehensive that it was a weird quality in a vampire. "Listen, I have some of the best vampires in the area looking for clues and traces in my car. I promise you that I'm going to find out who did it and when I do, no matter if it's human or vampire, it'll desire to die." He kissed my forehead and I could be one percent hundred sure that Eric would take care of everything. I no longer felt sorry for whoever had done it because he or she wanted to kill me and now I'd get revenge through Eric.

"I love you very much, my angel, and I will protect you with my life, if I have to, but I don't want you to live in fear, okay?" I couldn't help it, someone had tried to kill me and almost succeeded. If it hadn't been for…Claudine? I couldn't even know for sure 'cause it was ridiculous to believe in something that just might be a hallucination. "Are you worried about something else, Sookie?" I knew he would feel my concern over the bond and it was a waste of time to try to deny it.

"It's really silly and it doesn't make any sense but…" But I kept thinking about it.

"What is it, lover?"

"I know who saved me." I said no more. Would he believe me when I told him what I had dreamed or imagined?

"Sookie," he was frowning and it didn't surprise me that he was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I have no idea if it was real or I just imagined it but I saw a woman. A dark-haired woman who was smiling at me and talked, she was telling that she was the one who saved me but she didn't say much more."

"Did she say her name?"

"Yes. Claudine." That name haunted me and I had to find out whom she was and if she really existed. "The name is familiar to you?"

"Not sure." I raised my eyebrows in surprise, perhaps waiting for an explanation, but Eric did not say anything more about it.

"You're not sure? What does that mean?" Or you know a person or don't. It was that simple. "Eric, if you're hiding something…"

"It's not about that, Sookie." He cut me off gently. "It's possible that this woman has a relationship with Niall Brigant, but I'm not sure."

"Eric, Niall Brigant is my great-grandfather." I said no more.

"Your what…?" He asked surprised.

"Didn't you know?" For some reason I believed Eric would be aware of my relationship with Niall Brigant, although I had found out about it a few days ago. "See, Gran told me that Fintan Brigant was my real grandfather, but he could never stay because his father, Niall, wouldn't have allowed it. Also, my Gran was married by then to my Grandpa and he couldn't give her kids so accepted what she and Fintan did. They created a family."

Eric said that he had to do some research so we forgot the subject and just laid in silence. Neither of us wanted to keep talking about the suppose accident last night, Niall Brigant or anything else. We just wanted to be next to each other and that was more than enough for me.

"Will you stay?" I whispered as he hugged me tightly against his body. "Just until I fall asleep."

"I will." He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"Tell me you've found something, Pam, because this situation is making me to rip someone's head." I promised Sookie that I would always take care of her and I didn't when she was about to die.

"Nothing yet, but we are working on it. Chow and Felicia keep tracking the area but there isn't much left. The road service is notified when an accident occurs and they have taken care to get everything as good as new." That didn't help me at all, in fact I was getting even more furious. "Check my car, what remains of it, and tell them that if they don't find something useful I'll make them to regret it."

I was mad and pissed, anxious to find the one who had tried to kill my lover, and I would, sooner or later, I would find the guilty and he or she wouldn't wished to set a foot in Shreveport.

Before I wouldn't have hesitated to call Brigant for answers, but now, with what I knew about him and Sookie, that he was her great-grandfather, complicated things a bit. What if Brigant didn't accept that she and I were together? What would he able to do to separate us? I knew fairies and vampires were natural enemies but I wasn't going to let him to take Sookie away from me.

Someone knocking on the door brought me back to reality and when I told whoever it was to come in it surprised that it was Sookie. I hadn't felt her presence because I closed the bond to not let her feel how angry I was.

"My angel, what are you doing here?" I got up quickly and had her in my arms in less than five seconds. "I thought you were going to stay at home and rest."

"I tried," she muttered burying her face in my chest, "but every time I closed my eyes I was reliving the accident over and over again and it was driving me insane. I told Gran that I'd come to see you and she was a little worried that I drove to here. She thinks someone will try to kill me again." Listening Sookie talking like that broke my heart.

"You should have called me, I'd have gone to pick you up and you shouldn't have been in that death trap that your car is." Sookie rolled her eyes but I decided to forget about it. "I was going to stop by your home in a couple of hours, I wanted to see you and I couldn't even focus on the bar paperwork." I sat next to her on the couch and sat her on my lap.

"I didn't wanna bother you, I knew you had a lot of work 'cause you've been sneaking in the last days, but I'm fine. There are still many things I do not understand but I try to keep going and not let everything has happened drive me insane." I admired Sookie's strength. I had known men who knelt before me for much less, but not my Sookie. She fought and didn't stop until she found what she was looking for. "But I don't think I'm gonna find the answers I'm looking for if I can't talk to Niall Brigant."

"I'll call him then." I said no more. I knew it was a risk that a powerful fairy as Niall showed up and realized Sookie and I were together. He might try to take Sookie away from me but I would never allow it.

"What is worrying you, Eric?" I didn't like Sookie felt my concern but I wasn't going to close the bond because that way she would know that I was hiding something from her.

"Nothing." I said no more but I knew she didn't buy it.

"I know fairies and vampires are enemies," she said softly, "but if you're thinking someone is gonna separate us you can forget that stupid idea 'cause I would never let that to happen." Maybe I needed to hear those words from Sookie's mouth, I didn't know, but I felt better. "Listen, no matter what happens we will always be together."

"I love you, Sookie, and I won't ever let you walk away from me." She smiled widely and I took her into my arms. I loved the warmth her body gave off, it was like feeling alive again.

"I love you too, Eric, and nothing and no one will separate us."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How's Sookie?" Pam had returned to the bar and although I wanted her to tell me what she had found I couldn't avoid the question. She cared deeply for Sookie and I loved they got along so well. "I saw her car outside but I was sure you would have bought her a new one by now."

I couldn't help chuckling as I was sitting on my throne, and although watching me smile was not something the fangbangers were used, they didn't seem surprise. "She's sleeping in my office."

"Is she okay?" There was concern in the tone of her voice that made me wonder if she had found something.

"Yes, there are no visible injuries and Dr. Ludwig examined her. Sookie's perfect, physically speaking, but still scared. There are many things neither both of us understand but we are still working on it." I was starting to sound like a politician and I hated myself for it, but I wasn't willing to reveal Sookie's secret either when we didn't know anything for sure. "Tell me, Pam, what have you found?"

"Chow and Felicia are still tracking the area, the forest near the road and they're even getting back to try and catch a scent. They currently have nothing, but I'm taking care of the car."

"How is possible they haven't found anything?" I asked confused and mad. "There must be marks on the road or…"

"That's the weird part, Eric, it's like the other car had come out of nowhere." No, I saw that car when it hit us. "But I caught a scent." She said and I waited for an explanation. "A vampire."

"I knew it." I mumbled. "What vampire?"

"I didn't recognize it. It could have been hired by another vampire, so we can't find it." I was going to ask again but I felt Sookie waking up and left without saying a word.

"Hey," she whispered grinning. She was adorable when she had just awakened, with her tousled hair and bright eyes but still with a smile. That was the Sookie I had missed.

"How did you sleep, my lover?" I sat next to her and stroked her cheek as she seemed to feel comforted by the touch of my skin against hers.

"Better than ever." She shifted until she was sitting with her back against the arm of the couch. "I think I was so physically and mentally exhausted that I didn't realize I fell asleep. Sorry, I came to see you and…"

"Don't worry, my angel." I put a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You needed to rest after all has happened and it's a miracle you're still awake." I laughed and she did too but it didn't last long. I had to tell Sookie what I had learned about the accident, it wasn't too much, but she should know. "Pam caught a vampire scent in the car, she doesn't know who it is but I'll find it sooner or later."

"And Niall Brigant? Will he come to talk to us?" She asked whispering.

"I left him a message at the number I have, I told him what was going on and guess he will eventually appear." Actually I had no idea when Brigant would show up but I knew he would.

"What do you think he'll tell us?" She asked looking me straight in the eyes. I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "See, I dunno if I should trust him. I know he's my great-grandfather but I never heard from him before, I've no idea what he's gonna say, if he's gonna say something, but I feel I must speak with him. I dunno, it's a very strange feeling," and she shrugged, "but maybe he can tell us what the hell is going on."

"We'll find out the truth, Sookie, sooner or later we will find out what is happening and who's behind this, I promise you."

"I believe you, Eric, and I trust you above everything else, but I don't know if I want to have a relationship with this man although he's part of my family. I don't know him and I have no reason to trust him."

* * *

><p><strong>Bill POV<strong>

"Northman should be dead and the girl here, right now, but what I have? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Sophie-Anne, Queen of Louisiana, hadn't stopped screaming since I came to New Orleans to tell her that the vampire I had paid for killing Northman had failed. He and Sookie were still together and with Eric alive I would never be able to approach her. "Bill! How could you be so stupid? I told you to take care of this personally because I did not want mistakes, and you've failed me! How dare you?"

"Your Majesty, the plan did not go as it should…"

"I do not want excuses! You know how long I've waited to find a true fairy?" Sophie-Anne's obsession with fairy blood bordered on insanity but I also began to get curious. "Find her and bring her to me, Bill, and this time I hope there are no mistakes."

"Yes, your Highness."

I left her palace on my way to Bon Temps without having the slightest idea of how I was going to capture Sookie without Northman got in my way. He and his progeny watched her like hawks and there weren't many people I could trust in to kidnap her during the day.

Thanks that I drove without worrying about rules I arrived to Bon Temps in time to see Sookie and Eric talking and hugging each other on her house porch. They looked like two teens after their first date and I felt like throwing up every time I saw Northman putting his hands on her.

"She is mine…" I mumbled in a low voice as I continued watching them. I should be the one with my arms around her waist, not him, and if I managed to take Sookie with me to New Orleans I would beg the Queen to let me keep the girl as fun, because we would spend a great time together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"Will you arrive in time to Shreveport before dawn?" I was worried that Eric had to rest elsewhere than his house. There were not many safe places in this area and I didn't like the idea of him going to the ground in the woods.

"I'll be fine, my angel, don't worry."

"I always worry for you, especially now that it seems someone wants to kill us." Although I had tried I couldn't stop thinking about it. Who would want to kill me? I hadn't enemies, at least not that I did know of, but maybe my relationship with Eric didn't please some people. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Of course. I'll pick you up at eight o'clock."

"I love you." I said encircling his neck with my arms and kissing him slowly and passionately. I loved kissing him, although it wasn't the only thing I liked doing with him, but there was something special in our kisses. It was like I had been waiting my whole life for this and I finally felt complete and fine with myself. Eric had that effect on me and I would never get tired of that feeling.

"I love you, Sookie, and you'll have a very special surprise tomorrow when you wake up." I was gonna ask him what it was but I knew he wouldn't say a word so I just smiled and kissed him again.

"I don't need gifts to love you, you know," I said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm already crazy for you."

"Just seeing the look of happiness on your face is worth enough." He answered making my heart to melt. Why did he have to be so romantic? One of these days I would faint in his arms and he would have to wake me with a kiss of love as in Disney movies. "Besides, why do I want the money if I can't spend it on what I really like?"

I never had enough money to spend without thinking twice, but when I had to buy a gift I didn't care at all. It was harder to spend money on me than other people, especially Gran, Jason or my friends.

"I hope you haven't done something crazy like buy me a car 'cause you hate mine, but it's my car, Eric." I challenged him but he just grinned at me without saying a word.

"Good night, my angel."

"Good night, Eric."

We kissed each other for a few minutes and Eric, as always, did not leave until I was safely inside the house.

I went upstairs to my room quietly but when I walked in I felt something was wrong, it was as if somebody was spying on me but when I looked outside I couldn't see anyone. What was happening? Suddenly I did not feel safe in my own house anymore, but if it was a vampire at least I knew it couldn't get in 'cause the only vampire who could walk into my house freely was Eric.

I took off my clothes, but not before closing the curtains. If someone was spying on me I wasn't gonna give him any show so I undressed and got into bed in less than five minutes.

Why did I have the feeling that someone was watching me? I was not an important person so it made no sense. But if all this had anything to do with the car crash then it could be related. There wasn't evidence that someone was watching me but I knew if I told Eric he would begin to investigate and he'd end up discovering the truth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I opened my eyes the sunlight coming through the window blinded me but what really shocked me were the loud voices from downstairs.

What was going on?

I got out of bed, and I would usually take a shower, but I wanted to know what was happening so I put on my robe and went downstairs to the kitchen. There were my Gran and my brother and it looked like they were arguing heatedly.

"This is what happens with the damn vampires!" My brother shouted getting up from the table and leaning against the counter.

"What's going on here?"

Jason chuckled but there was no trace of humour on his face. "Really, Sookie? Do you dare to ask me that question after what happened?" My brother was furious and the expression on Gran's face told me that she had talked to him about the accident. "You're being stupid, Sookie!"

"Jason Stackhouse, do not talk to your sister like that!" Gran got up quickly from her chair and was glaring at Jason. "Sookie knows perfectly what she's doing so…"

"What! Are you gonna keep defending her even though she could have died?" This was just what I needed to start the day. "I find it incredible that you continue seeing this vampire after all has happened, Sookie. Do you wanna die? 'Cause that's exactly what you'll get." I couldn't believe my brother continued getting in my life even though I had said to him a lot of times it wasn't his business and I knew how to take care of myself. I loved my brother, I had no doubt about that, but this was starting to be ridiculous. "I'm ashamed of you, Sookie."

"You are ashamed of me?" I asked incredulously and I couldn't contain the laughter. "Now that's good. You, Jason Stackhouse are ashamed of me. You know, you may be my brother, and God knows that for some reason I still love you, but you are the only one who has given a bad reputation to the Stackhouse surname, so don't give me sermons, Jason." At that moment I didn't care that Gran could be suffering with what she was hearing because I was pretty mad with my brother and I had already been silent too many times.

"I'm so tired of having to hear the same thing getting out of your mouth, Jason, it's my life and I'll live it in any way I want. I don't need you to take care of me or tell me what I should or not to do, do you understand?" I was trying to smooth things, so Jason didn't get mad again but I didn't think I was getting it. "My relationship with Eric is only my business and nobody else, okay? I just want us to be fine, Jason, but I need you to stop getting into my life."

Jason was silent for a few seconds, looking at us both, then shook his head and walked away without saying a word.

"Sorry, honey, but he knew something." Gran said as soon as Jason was leaving in his truck. "He should realize somehow and he asked me some questions."

"It doesn't matter, Gran, really. Things with Jason were already bad for a while so this is nothing." I sat down at the table and drank the mug of coffee she offered me. "Jason will never accept my relationship with Eric, and I can't make him to change his mind so…I dunno, there's not much else I can do or say about it." I hated not being able to make peace with my brother, but this situation was getting absurd.

"Well, Jason'll need time to think and I'm sure he will finally understand, honey, don't worry." She kissed my forehead and we ate breakfast together avoiding talking about what had happened with my brother. I didn't need more problems than I already had.

I went upstairs to take a shower and change my clothes and before I could get to the kitchen there was someone knocking at the door.

"Hi there, can I help you?" A man dressed in a blue uniform stood before me with a folder in his hands.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked and I nodded. "Guys, it's here, you can bring it all." Suddenly my house was invaded by more than half a dozen men dressed in the same uniform and putting bouquets and bouquets of flowers on every flat surface in my living room.

"Excuse me, what's all this?" I was so confused until I remembered Eric's words from last night. "Does Eric Northman send these flowers?"

"Yes, ma'am."

My house seemed to have turned into a florist store but they were all beautiful and I couldn't help but grin like a fool. The man in front of me would probably thinking that I was crazy but I didn't care.

"And I must deliver this personally." He added as he handed me two white boxes, one larger and one smaller. "I need your signature."

"Yeah, right." Gran was in the living room when I turned around and closed the front door. I couldn't believe Eric had done all this and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face at any moment. They were just flowers, yes, but were lovely and behind each one of them hid the love Eric felt for me.

"Honey, they're wonderful." Gran was smelling one of the bouquets the men placed on the coffee table. "Eric?"

I shrugged. "Who else might be?"

"And those boxes?"

"I dunno, the same man who knocked on the door gave them to me." I sat down on the couch with the larger box on my lap and when I opened it my mouth fell open. Literally. "My gosh." It was a red and black silk dress that must have cost a fortune. "Oh wow… It's…it's…"

"It's a beautiful dress, Sookie." I hadn't even realized Gran was sitting next to me 'til I turned my head to look at her. "It's wonderful and I'm sure you'll be gorgeous wearing it."

"I don't know if all this is fine, Gran." I said pointing to the dress and flowers. "I love Eric but I don't need so many gifts."

"Sweetie, maybe it's his way of showing how much he loves and cares for you. He's a thousand-year-old vampire so I'm sure he doesn't usually do this sort of thing often." Yeah, that was true. "I know how much you hate a person who tries to bribe other with gifts, Sookie, but this is not the same. Eric does not expect anything in return, he just does it 'cause he wants and you should understand that."

"I get it, Gran, but I can't change my mind about it. I know he does with the best intentions but…"

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to, my dear."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

When I thought the dress was beautiful I almost fainted when I opened the other box and saw a pair of shoes to match. They were amazing and with really high heels so I figured I would be able to wear them on a date with Eric that night, but instead I was gonna find out what I needed to do at my new job.

"Eric, I don't think I can wait tables wearing these shoes, and I don't want to ruin the dress…"

"You're not going to wait tables, Sookie, forget about it." We had discussed it so many times that I couldn't even remember if Eric told me at some point what I would have to do in the club. "So what am I gonna do? I know we talked about taking care of the human staff," and I walked until we were face to face. "And the other part of my job," I added whispering and putting a finger on my temple, "but I don't think that's enough."

"What do you think about paperwork?" Eric asked me and we sat down on his booth.

"I used to help Sam with it at the bar."

"Wonderful." Before I could ask anything else Pam appeared with dozens of papers and put them on the table. "Have fun, Sookie." And left with an evil smile on her lips.

"I don't want you to force you to do this, Sookie," he said, pointing to the pile of papers, "but you said you wanted to feel useful so…"

"No! This is okay, Eric, but maybe I should go to your office."

"No, I want you to stay with me in the bar so we can be together most of the time."

My first night working at Fangtasia was more exiting and fun than I ever would have imagined, despite the constant thoughts the fangbangers were throwing at me as if they were arrows.

"Are you all right, my lover?" Eric was sitting next to me drinking a bottle of Tru Blood as I tried to focus on what I had in front of me.

"Yeah," I answered quickly. "But there is a lot of noise, and I don't mean just the music. It seems everyone's thinking of you and the dumb blonde with the huge tits who sits next to you." I was unable to hide the disgust in my voice. Every thought I heard was like a poisoned dart at me but at least I was used to. "Don't worry, I'm fine." I looked down again to concentrate on the papers when I felt Eric's hand on my thigh, stroking it slowly and going higher and higher until he was getting his hand under my dress.

I turned my head lightly to look at him and saw a crooked smile on his lips. Eric was playful that both of us could play that game.

"Trouble, my angel?" He asked as if he had no idea why I was staring at him.

"No, honey." I ignored the fact that he was touching me and when he wasn't expecting it I put my hand on my second favourite part of his anatomy and began moving it slowly, painfully slowly. "Are you all right, Eric?" I asked innocently when I felt him move uncomfortably in his seat.

"Perfectly, lover."

Our game was fun, really fun, but neither of us would stand forever, so before I realized Eric pulled me out of the booth, leaving all the papers on the table, we walked into his office and he had me up against the door in a matter of seconds.

"Oh God…yes, please, Eric." I could barely control myself when I was in his arms, and the idea that all these people could hear us was turning me on even more. "Fuck me, Eric!" I yelled as I felt his huge cock entering me like he was capable to split me in two, and I couldn't be enjoying it more. "Yes, Eric! Yes!"

"You want me to fuck you hard, Sookie?" He asked with fangs fully extended.

"YES, ERIC! FUCK ME HARD! FUCK ME HARD!" I barely recognized my own voice but at that moment I only cared about the pleasure my vampire boyfriend was giving me. "GOD…DON'T STOP, ERIC, NEVER STOP!" Luckily vampires didn't need to rest so when I came in a spectacular way Eric was still more than willing to keep fucking.

"My lover, let's change positions." He sat in the chair behind his desk and placed me on his lap. I loved this position 'cause I could set the rhythm and also the feeling of impaling myself against Eric was amazing and left me breathless. "Sookie, don't stop…" he hissed between his fangs and I was unable to control myself when I started sucking at his fangs, pressing my tongue slightly against them 'til I felt the blood flowing.

"Sookie…!" For a vampire drink blood during sex was something completely natural. "Bite me, Sookie. Drink my blood." I had never bitten Eric strong enough to be able to drink his blood, he always had done it so I just had to drink it, but this time I wanted to. I wanted to be the one who tore his skin off to enjoy the most delicious and warm liquid I had ever tasted.

"Bite me, Sookie!" He repeated looking into my eyes and tilting his head slightly to show me his neck.

I leaned over him while moving my hips and enjoying the friction between our bodies, and bit hard until my mouth was flooded with his ancient and addictive blood and ran down inside of my throat as I kept drinking and drinking nonstop.

"My angel, that's enough." I heard Eric's words as a distant whisper but when he pulled my lips away from his neck I saw there was concern in his eyes. I had enjoyed the most intense orgasm of the night when I felt his cock and his blood in me at the same time, but I suddenly felt terribly sorry for not being able to stop when Eric said it.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered leaning down my head ashamed. I had drunk Eric's blood before but I had never felt this way. Even now I couldn't feel it in my mouth anymore it was as if my body was craving to keep savouring it. "Eric, I…I don't know what happened to me. I'm sorry, really, it was…it was like I couldn't control myself."

"Shhhh, my angel, don't worry." He put his hand under my chin so I looked at him but I was resisting. I was too embarrassed that I couldn't look into his eyes. "Sookie, look at me." I shook my head and kept staring at my hands. "Sookie, please." He asked me so sweetly that I was unable to shake my head again.

"I'm sorry, Eric." I mumbled with tears flooding my eyes.

"Sookie, don't cry." He put his hands on both sides of my face as he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you, my angel, and I assure you that I'm not mad about what happened."

"But I…I could not stop and…" I was desperate to give him an explanation but I wasn't able to find the words. "Sookie, it's normal to feel attracted to my blood, it's what I feel for yours. And for you."

"You…you feel like this all the time?" I asked with eyes wide open. "How do you get to control yourself?" He chuckled but I didn't see the humour anywhere.

"It's hard, but it's easier now that there's a blood bond between us, Sookie. Sooner or later you would end up feeling like this and it's the first time you've bitten me to drink my blood so it's normal." I looked into his eyes trying to guess if he was telling the truth or just trying to make me feel better. "But I promise you that eventually you'll be stronger to control your impulses."

"Really?" I asked disappointed. Did that mean I wouldn't feel so attracted to Eric anymore? "My lover, I know what you're thinking and that won't ever change at all."

"I thought I was the one who could read minds." I joked but frowned a second later. "I never imagined I'd be so attracted not only by you but your blood as well. When I was drinking it was like I couldn't stop and even though I knew I should I didn't want to stop. It was strange and exciting at the same time, you know. But the strangest thing was that I never felt like this before, even having drunk your blood and that's what I found hard to believe. I wanted to be able to control myself but my body gave in to the urge to drink and drink and…"

"Sookie, stop thinking on it, you'll get a headache." He cut me off gently as he kissed my forehead. "Some things have no logical explanation and the blood bond is one of them. We are connected by love and blood and that's a connection very few people can understand."

"I love you, Eric, and I hope to be able to control myself in the future."

After our sex marathon in the office we came back to the bar and while Eric talked to Pam I sat down in the booth again to keep working on the paperwork. The truth is that it was pretty easy, I didn't understand why Eric was complaining so much, and it helped to keep my mind distracted from hearing the thoughts of those around me.

"Are you Eric Northman's slave now?" I looked up from the papers and found myself face to face with Bill Compton. What was he doing in here? The last time he dared to set a foot in Fangtasia Eric was about to kill him so I did no understand he was as stupid as to risk himself again.

"You should go, Bill, at least if you want to keep all members." He chuckled and walked until he was standing on the other side of the booth.

"Will you give me away?" He asked me with a stupid grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head, not wanting to get into his game. The sooner he got away the better. "Hey, I don't care what happens to you, do you understand? But Eric doesn't want to see you here and…" Too late. I could feel Eric already knew Bill was at the bar and it'd be only a matter of seconds he showed up to deal with him.

"Compton, I thought I banished you from getting into my club." He threatened him showing his fangs. Eric's voice was as normal as ever and that was even scarier. My Viking could threaten without even having to raise his voice and Bill Compton knew it.

"Calm down, I'm not looking for trouble, Sheriff." They were face to face and I couldn't help but watch the scene. Maybe I was waiting for Eric to make the first move and end up with Compton but such publicity wouldn't be too good for business. Or maybe yes.

"Why are you here?" Eric hissed, retracting his fangs and sitting down next to me, as close as possible. "I don't care much about your excuses but I guess I want to know the reason why I'm going to kick you out of here." I couldn't contain the smile forming on my face and although I tried to hide it with a slight cough I was sure both of them realized.

"I came to pay my respects and apologies to you, Sheriff, for the problems we have had in the past." And he looked right at me with his dark eyes. I did not believe a word and neither Eric.

"And why this sudden attack of honesty, Compton? Because I assure you that anything you say or do will change my opinion of you." Eric leaned slightly over the table and looked at him straight in the eyes. "You always were a despicable traitor and that won't change now."

My opinion of Bill Compton was not very different from Eric's but I didn't know him so long as he did. I was sure it would have a million things more horrible about Bill that Eric had told me but I preferred not to know more of what I already knew.

"I apologize to you, Sheriff Northman, but I must also apologize to Sookie." Eric looked at me surprised and I was sure the expression on my face was an exact copy. Why Bill Compton would apologize to me? The thought was absurd. "I know we didn't get along from the start but I would like to be able to amend my mistake."

He looked at us both and Eric raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Why are you apologizing, Compton?"

"For the car accident."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks a lot for reading this chapter, I'm glad you liked it.<em>**

**_Have a nice week and a perfect Halloween Day!_**

**_:D :D_**


	18. Fucking Traitor

_**Well, I have to say that I'm sooooo sorry because it's been a lot since the last time I updated this story. I've been pretty busy a lot of things and I wanted to get ready this chapter for all you who support this story since the beginning.**_

_**For all of you who reviewed and I couldn't answer I say a big THANK YOU for reading and reviewing this.**_

_**YOU ARE ALL GREAT!**_

* * *

><p><strong>18. Fucking Traitor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Before he could say another word I had Compton grabbed by his throat and laid on the table in my booth. I was more than willing to kill him and if Sookie hadn't been there I would have done it.

She was not trying to stop me, she just was sat there, her face pale while I took care of Compton. I needed to be at her side, comforting her but my killer instincts told me otherwise.

"How dare you to come here after what you did?!" I hissed with fangs extended and willing to rip his head off or any other part of his miserable and pathetic body. "She could have died!" Music was gone and most fangbangers ran away when they watched the scene that was taking place in front of them.

"She…Sheriff…" Compton babbled but I didn't care. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to end it all.

"You could have killed her…" I squeezed his throat with my hand a little bit more until I started feeling his bones twisting and it'd only be a matter of seconds before he couldn't utter a word. "I'm tired of this bullshit but I didn't care before because it was just something you did to annoy me but now…now things have changed." And I looked at Sookie who was still too quiet. It worried me what she might be thinking but especially I wanted to know if she was okay because she was barely breathing.

"Pam, take care of him." fortunately Pamela knew exactly what she had to do so she took Compton to the basement and I knelt before Sookie. "My angel, look at me, please." She was shaking and I didn't know what to do to help her. "Sookie, are you okay?"

"He…he did it…" she whispered tearfully. I could see the fear in her eyes and my desire to kill Compton was bigger for causing so much pain to my lover. She was the most important to me and I would protect her with my life if necessary. "Sookie, I promise you that this won't end here, okay? I'll find out what's going on and get to the bottom of this situation. I promise you." I put my hands on both sides of her face and she seemed to relax slightly. "Why don't I take you home? You need to rest and…"

"No!" She screamed in terror. "Please, Eric, don't leave me alone, not tonight, please, please…" She clung to my neck with all her strength and I could not refuse. "Sweetheart, relax. Sookie, I won't leave you alone, okay?" She pulled away from me and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "Are you feeling better?"

Sookie shrugged and kept sobbing. "I don't even know why I'm crying. Nothing's changed, someone tried to kill us and we now know who did it. I dunno, guess it caught me by surprise." I brought her a glass of water and she drank it in one gulp. "We wanted answers and we found them so I really shouldn't be pissed, sad, scared…believe me, the list is endless." It worried me that she was feeling overwhelmed by what happened but I decided to talk about it was the last thing we needed at the time.

"Come on, we'll go to my house."

"But what about Bill?" She asked looking towards the stairs leading the basement. "We need him to tell us the truth."

"And he will, but right now you are my priority and we leave." I helped her up and we left in my car while on the way I sent a message to Pam to be sure that Compton couldn't escape because I would take care of him by myself pretty soon.

Although Sookie was calmer when we got home she fell asleep as soon as she undressed herself and laid down on the bed. I couldn't blame her since the latest news had been too upsetting for her.

Bill Compton had confessed to being responsible for the car crash but I didn't catch his scent anywhere. Surely he would have paid another vampire to do the dirty work. Yeah, that was more his style.

"Eric?" Sookie whispered rubbing her eyes and staring at me.

"I'm here, my lover. Are you okay?" She nodded but moved until she was hugging me and burying her head into my chest. "I thought you were asleep, you must be exhausted."

"I am," she replied closing her eyes for a second and opening them again, "but I am unable to sleep. I keep thinking about what Bill said and I dunno…it doesn't make much sense, does it? Why has he confessed? He's not so stupid to condemn himself in that way, don't ya think?" Sookie was right, Compton must be planning something and it had to be something really big. He was coward to risk his own skin without being completely sure he could keep alive when I finished with him.

"What will you do with him?" I knew Sookie hated to hurt others, it wasn't in her nature but she might make an exception this time.

"Getting the answers we're looking for." Sookie arched an eyebrow and looked at me without saying a word. "Sookie, I don't think you should know…"

"Eric, please." She replied firmly. "I know you're not gonna sit down with him to talk face to face and maintain a civil conversation." I couldn't help chuckling when I imagined the scene. Sookie was right, I would make a lot of unpleasant things to Compton and I'd enjoy with it. "I wanna be there when the time comes."

"Are you sure?" Sookie was a strong and brave woman but seeing something like what I planned to do with Compton didn't make me particularly happy. Sookie was a pure soul, innocent and the last thing she needed was to be present at one of my "meetings". "It won't be pleasant because you know Compton will not cooperate. I'll have to use other methods to make him talk and I don't believe it's a good idea that you want to be there when I do."

"I need to hear him with my own ears, Eric. I need to know why he did it." Her eyes had a sparkle and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes for Sookie to burst into tears again. "Bill Compton seems to be obsessed with me and that makes me feel sick 'cause I hate him, I don't wanna be around him, but I feel I should be there listening to every word he has to say about it."

"He's a liar, Sookie. Bill Compton is a vampire who would be able of betraying his race for his own benefit and if he's showed up in Shreveport confessing he was responsible of the accident then it is because he has something planned and we have to find out what it is." I knew sincerity was the most important for Sookie and that was the reason I was explaining the situation. "Sophie-Anne, Queen of Louisiana, is behind all this, Sookie, and Compton is just a pawn. But I am convinced that Bill has his own plans."

"But why me? Does he know I'm a telepath? Is why he's looking for me?" There were so many unanswered questions that I didn't know what to say. I was a vampire and I was used to getting what I wanted. "When will you talk to him?"

"Soon." I replied vaguely.

Sookie rolled her eyes and looked at me seriously. "When is soon, Eric? You know I want to be there."

I sighed despite not needing it, frustrated because Sookie was so stubborn. I hoped to change her mind but I knew her too well and she wouldn't give up. "Tomorrow night. I told Pam to take him to the bar's basement and make sure he was comfortable." Sookie raised an eyebrow when she heard me and I couldn't help but grinning slightly. "You know Pam can't give up the fun, and she was pretty worried for you after the accident. It was the least I could do, don't you think?"

"Okay," Sookie said, shaking her head and grinning a little. "And what will you do with him? Hit him until he tells you the truth? 'Cause I don't think that's gonna work, at least not with a vampire. You all heal fast…"

"Without blood the process is much slower." I cut her off and she was silent. "Sookie, really, it doesn't seem like a good idea for you to be there. Unpleasant things will happen…"

"You think I don't know?" She pulled away from me abruptly and sat on the bed. "I almost died 'cause someone decided to crash his car against ours, Eric, and I assure you that I will prepared to see "nasty things"," she added air quoting. "Eric, I don't need you to decide for me what's good or bad. I know you do with your best intentions and I love you for it, but I'm not a little girl who breaks with a light blow."

"My instinct is to protect you, Sookie, you already know that. I've always done and always will."

"And I love you for that, Eric, but I also know how to fight and I want to get a confession from Bill Compton."

I couldn't be prouder of her but it worried me at the same time that what she saw in that basement affected her too much. Sookie was strong but I wouldn't have mercy with Compton.

Sookie finally fell asleep. Maybe she just needed to talk, and hearing that she would be at my side when I faced Compton cleared her doubts and she could relax for the first time that night since Bill confessed his secret.

I carried Sookie up to my room and introduced the code on the control panel so she could get in, out and move through the house when she woke up.

I had big plans for Bill Compton but I was beginning to think maybe I should change them since Sookie would be present. I did not want her to see the most violent and unpleasant side of me but I couldn't help thinking that even seeing it she would be able to continue accepting me for who I am.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It surprised me to find Sookie in my bed when I woke up but I knew she had moved because I could smell the shampoo in her hair and the shower gel on her skin. I thought she would have gone home in my car but she was here, next to me, and I couldn't be happier.

"Good evening, lover," I whispered into her hair while taking a deep breath and inhaling her scent.

Sookie turned around and looked at me smiling. "How do you always know when I'm awake?" I chuckled and brushed the hair off her face. "The rhythm of your breathing and your heartbeat is different."

"So it's impossible to deceive you…" she muttered frowning. "When I was in the shower I've been thinking on some things." I moved my arm for Sookie to lean her head on it so we could be face to face. "I feel different since the accident and since I had that dream or whatever it was with Claudine. It's as if something had changed inside me and…"

"What do you mean?" I asked interested. I knew her fairy side would end up showing up sooner or later but this would be too fast. "Did you notice anything?"

"Actually I dunno, it's a sensation, but I feel I can do things that I wouldn't even think about before, you know? But it's like now I'm even able to read your mind if I tried." That surprised me since Sookie confessed me that she had never been able to read a vampire's mind. Our brains are dead like the rest of our body. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why should I be?" I asked surprised.

"Because if I can actually read vampire minds then I will know what you're thinking and I know you like to keep your secrets in private and…"

"Try it." I cut her off while she was looking at me with eyes wide open. "Sookie, if you think you can read my mind then try it, because it'll be better you practice with me instead of another vampire, don't you think?" Sookie thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Okay, so how do I do this?" She asked. "I don't know, you're the expert, Sookie. How do you usually do it?"

"Well, eventually I managed to create a series of mental barriers to prevent people's thoughts hit me without noticing. It's like I imagined that I'm building a wall and when I want to listen someone's mind then I relaxed, close my eyes for a moment and suddenly I hear what that person is thinking." It seemed pretty simple but I was sure it took her years to be able to control it. "But I never could read a vampire's mind before so I have no idea how to do it."

"Why don't you close your eyes and take a deep breath? That might help you relax." Sookie nodded and did as she was told. "Can you see that wall now, Sookie?"

"Yes," she muttered. "But I can't bring it down." She added frowning slightly.

"Don't worry about that right now, okay?" She nodded and continued with her eyes closed. "Well, what do you usually do to break through this wall? What do you do when you want to hear what a person is thinking?" Knowing Sookie's gift would help me to understand how it worked and I could teach her to control it better. "Is there a door?"

"There are no doors." She answered no more and she was silent. I was about to ask her another question but she then continued. "But there's always a place that's different from the rest, as if it were false or did not have to be there."

"Well, can you see that?"

"I'm trying but…" She shook her head, frowning and I knew she would lose concentration if I didn't help her. "Sookie, wait." She stood still, without gesticulating and I stroked her cheek causing her to relax instantly. "Let's go step by step, alright?"

"Yeah."

"What that false part of the wall looks like? Is it a different colour? The texture? Is it hot or cold?"

"It's…it's hot." She said after a few seconds. "And it doesn't hurt me when I touch it. The rest is rough, hard and cold, but that part makes me feel good, it's like a memory."

"A memory?"

"Yeah," she answered, smiling. "It reminds me of when I was a little girl and played with my brother while my parents were chasing us through the woods. We played hide and seek and I always knew where Jason was."

"Alright, now concentrate on that memory, Sookie, make it to come alive, make that wall to let you find that memory." She shook her head from side to side a few times and she finally opened her eyes. "So?"

"You're thinking on how much you liked waking up and saw me at your side still in bed." She mumbled and I couldn't help opening my eyes wide. Sookie was right, something had changed in her because she knew what I was thinking now. "Are you mad?"

"No, my love, I could never be mad at you. I think it's…it's…" Sookie was looking expectantly at me so I wanted to give her an answer as soon as possible. "It's an amazing skill, Sookie, but we must keep it a secret, alright? No one, especially other vampires, should know that you can read our minds now, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it, Eric." She replied nodding vigorously. "I know vampires are very jealous of their secrets and this new power or whatever it is, it's a great advantage but it could also cause me a lot of problems."

"I'm proud of you, Sookie. Your fairy part is getting stronger and that means you will be able to control your gift more easily."

"You think so?"

"I'm positive." And of course I was. Sookie wouldn't have to be tense all the time, she might be able to relax like a normal person without fear of hearing what others around her were thinking. "Tell me, any other power?"

"I don't think so," she answered, grinning, "but I think I have more than enough for now."

To be honest I had no desire to get out of bed, I preferred to stay lying there next to my Sookie and enjoy my lover overnight but we had important matters to deal with and if Sookie wanted to come with me to Fangtasia to "talk" with Compton we should hurry.

"Y'know, I don't think a dress is the right choice tonight. I should go home to change clothes, you know, get something else…dark."

"I'm afraid there's no time for that, but don't worry." I grabbed the bag Pam had given me and put it on the bed.

"What is that?" Sookie asked without taking her eyes from the bag.

"Something I've bought for you and I think it'll be perfect for tonight." I replied shrugging. "Open it and as soon as you're ready we'll go," I added, kissing her cheek and getting into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Leather pants, Eric?" Sookie asked opening the bathroom door. I had just finished showering and I was wearing only a towel around my waist but my mouth fell open at the sight of my lover dressed as the very incarnation of a devil with an angel face.

"You're a vision, Sookie." I responded grinning from ear to ear.

"Never in my whole life I've wore leather pants, Eric," she replied with a hand on her hip and hitting me with the finger of her free hand on my chest. "Do you realize how I look like? I look like a…a…ugh! Actually I have no idea what I look like but I do not like it."

"Sookie, you look beautiful, sexy, shocking and I'm afraid I won't be able to take my hands off you all night." I kissed her passionately, letting our bodies to melt as one, feeling the soft leather against my bare skin and enjoying every second of it. "Do you trust me, Sookie?" I whispered against her lips.

"Yeah, of course I trust you."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

I would have loved to pick her up, carry her to bed and devour her for hours but we had something pretty important to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pam had a big grin on her face, Sookie was trying not to gesticulate and I was enjoying the moment.

"Bill, I asked you a question and I didn't like your answer, what have we been talking about before this?" I cleaned the blood from the silver dagger I had stabbed him with in his side while I was walking back and forth through the basement. "I thought I had made it clear but it seems you need me to remember it for you."

"I…I told you what I know." He spat blood on the ground and continued begging. "I don't know anything else."

"You're lying!" I shouted making his whole body tremble. "You think I'm stupid? I know you're hiding the truth from me, Compton, and if you don't want to lose most of your members then I suggest you to start talking." If it wasn't enough with verbal threat I stabbed him again with the dagger in the stomach, introducing it to the handle and enjoying to see him yell, shake, curse and beg.

"Ready to talk?" I hoped he said that he knew nothing again because I would have an opportunity to continue having fun but Sookie touched my arm and I turned around immediately.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I nodded and we went upstairs to my office while Pam stayed with Compton to have a good time.

"What is it?" I asked as soon as we were alone. For a moment I feared Sookie was reconsidering her choice and the basement scene had been too much for her, but I couldn't feel any regret through the bond. "Are you okay?"

"I think I should try reading his mind." She said no more and I was surprised she was willing to.

"Sookie, you don't have to."

"I know, but I could at least try, don't ya think? I dunno, it'd be a good way to practice with my new power and know what Bill Compton really knows and he's not telling us." It was a good idea but I didn't want to take the risk, much less putting Sookie in danger. I was convinced Compton knew Sookie's gift but both of us had run a long way in the last few days. "Eric, we won't have many opportunities like this, don't ya think?"

"I want you to stay in the basement's background, alright?" Sookie nodded, smiling slightly. "I don't want him to see you when you're trying to read his mind, understood? I didn't even talk about this with Pam, I'll have to eventually, but not yet."

"I promise you that he won't see me."

When we returned to the basement I made sure Sookie sat in a chair in the darkest area, away from prying eyes.

"I know Sophie-Anne is probably behind this, but you should make yourself a favour and confess. She doesn't care if you live or die, Bill, so start talking." Changing my tactic would give Sookie time to focus on reading his mind.

"No…I can't tell." I growled and felt Pam through our bond. My progeny knew that I hadn't much more patience and sooner or later I'd end letting myself go by my instincts and killing Compton. The question was whether it'd be before Sookie could read his mind or when it was too late for that.

"We're not advancing, Bill." I grabbed the pliers that were on the tray and began pacing back and forth. Compton's eyes followed me, without losing a detail of every step I took, and I couldn't help but look at Sookie. Her eyes were closed and she was frowning. I could feel she was overwhelmed but convinced of herself that she could get to read Bill Compton's mind.

"I know very well Sophie-Anne, and I know she's insane and obsessed. She just looks for power and a telepath beside her would become her one of the most powerful monarchs of America, maybe the world. You think you're going to convince me that you know nothing?" I knelt before him, with the pliers still in hand, and glaring at him. "Tell me the truth and I'll let you to live."

Compton chuckled and his attitude changed dramatically. "Will you let me live?" I looked at Pam and saw her fits clenched. "I serve my Queen and I will do what she asks me, but I don't have to answer to one of her sheriffs." I couldn't control myself longer and grabbed the pliers firmly while with my free hand I was holding Compton's head to rip off his precious fangs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I ripped them off with a single blow and threw them to the ground to step over them later. I crushed them like were chalk and I enjoyed it. "YOU'RE CRAZY! SOPHIE-ANNE WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS." He yelled and yelled as the treacherous rat he was and when I was about to hit him again Sookie stopped me.

"My angel?" I asked looking into her eyes. I thought she was going to stop me but she just looked into my eyes, grinned widely at me and she took the silver dagger from the tray at the same time she was walking towards Compton. I didn't know what she was planning, I had no idea if she had managed to read Bill's mind but I didn't stop her at any time.

"Bill Compton, do you believe you ever had the chance to get me away from him?" She said as looked at me over her shoulder. "I knew from the beginning that you were a miserable rat and you'll have exactly what you really deserve." Sookie gripped the dagger tightly and before I knew it she had ripped off a man's most sacred part with a single blow.

"DAMN BITCH!" Compton was screaming like crazy and bleeding like a pig as his cock stood a few inches in front of him, on the ground and rotting with every second.

"My lover…" I whispered in her ear, putting my arms around her waist from behind, inhaling her heady scent and enjoying the moment. "I'm very proud of you."

"I'm not done yet." She replied staring at me until I let her go to continue with her plans. "You think you're smart, don't you, Bill? I knew it from the first moment I saw you, when you told me that Eric was only using me but I never believed you. I don't know what you're planning, Bill, but I assure you that you won't get anything. I will never let you take me to your Queen and Eric won't allow it." Compton chuckled as he laid on the ground, groaning in pain. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Bitch…things would have been much easier for you…but now…"

"Now what?! Tell me! What are you going to do? Go running to your Queen?" She chuckled. "You won't go anywhere because if Eric doesn't kill you I will. That's for sure."

I had never seen Sookie so furious so I got her out of the basement before doing something that had no solution. I took her to my office and told Pam to take care of everything. Maybe Bill Compton would survive the night but he would get what he deserved very soon. And I would personally take care of that.

"Are you okay?" She began taking off her white t-shirt that was stained with blood and I gave her one of my shirts.

"Yeah, hope it wasn't too much." I smiled slightly, shaking my head and helping her to get dressed. "No, my angel, it's been impressive. But there's something else I would like to know."

"Yeah, I read his mind."

"And what did you find?" I was so curious that I could hardly control myself. I felt like a child surrounded by presents and trying to decide which one to open first.

"Sophie-Anne knows I am part fairy, that's why she's so obsessed to find me and that was the reason she sent Compton here. She just doesn't want a telepath, Eric, she wants to drink my blood." I was unable to contain the growl that came out of my mouth. I wouldn't let that stupid bitch to snatch me my Sookie. "What are we gonna do, Eric? We can't kill Compton 'cause she'll know that we killed him and there's not much to do when Sophie-Anne and an army of vampires shows up in Shreveport to kidnap me."

"That won't happen, my angel, I promise you." I sat her on my lap and hugged her tightly. She was my weak point, yes, but if Sophie-Anne thought she had a chance against me she was too crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

When I read Eric's mind I didn't feel fear or saw terrible things. What I saw was his love for me, but getting into Compton's things were pretty different. He was a cruel vampire and enjoyed with it, and his thoughts were full of scenes in which he forced me to have sex with him while he was drinking my blood nonstop or he shared me with other vampires.

I felt like throwing up at the sight of all that but I promised Eric that I could do it and I relaxed enough to not let myself go, get up from my chair and drive a stake through his heart. That was the last thing we needed and I was sure Bill Compton still had some ace up his sleeve.

"Do you need anything?" Eric asked me as while sitting on his lap. I had already cleaned Compton's blood up that stained my hands and neck and I felt much better. "I'm fine." I smiled slightly but I wasn't sure if that was enough. I still had many questions, doubts and fears. "I think I should read his mind again."

"No, it's too soon. Compton won't stop thinking on the pain and the loss of his little Billy," I couldn't help laughing to hear that, "and you also need to rest. It's been an intense night and I never expected you to take the initiative in the way you did."

"Yeah…" I said, frowning and thinking about it. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I let myself go for a bit and…"

"It was exactly what you had to do." Did Eric really expect me to do that? "Sookie, you were mad, I know you still are, and you let yourself go. That's not bad, especially when Bill Compton was responsible of you feeling so angry, so don't you feel guilty. He's a traitor sent here by the Queen of Louisiana and he was willing to kidnap you and do God knows what with you, do you understand?" I nodded, understanding perfectly what Eric meant. "Do you think Bill Compton would have shown mercy if I were in his shoes?" I couldn't help but being horrified at the thought because I knew Compton wouldn't have hesitated for a second before killing Eric.

"I know he would have done, Eric, I know very well he's a traitor and he hadn't delivered me to his queen. He's obsessed with me, Eric, and I don't think leaving him alive is a good idea." I felt like the worst person on earth to say something like that but I wasn't gonna let this vampire to kidnap or make me do the terrible things I had seen in his mind. "But we can't kill him, at least not right now."

"Sookie, I won't let him go, that's for sure. If Sophie-Anne shows up in Shreveport then I'll deal with her."

"Deal with her?" I didn't like the idea of my boyfriend facing a vampire queen. "Eric, that could be dangerous."

"Sophie-Anne is a baby vampire compared to me, believe me, I could end her in a matter of seconds. My lover, I know what I'm doing but I promise you that I will let her take the first step, okay? If she wants to get Compton back then she'll have to show her true face." Eric was right, we took advantage and Sophie-Anne would show her true colours if she showed up in Shreveport looking for Bill.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning, dear." Gran hugged me and when I focused not to hear her thoughts I realized that I barely had to concentrate to get it. Could it have something to do with the fact that I was able to hear vampires? "Seems I haven't seen you for days. Hope at least it was worth it."

I blushed and Gran laughed. She obviously loved to joke about the time I spent with Eric. "Yes, Gran, truth it's been a very good time." I replied, remembering all Eric and I had been through the last few hours. "Gran, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, honey, whatever." Eric was right when he told me that I shouldn't tell anyone how my power had advanced and I didn't think to, but there were still many things I needed to know. "Eric and I are going to talk to Niall Brigant soon and there are some questions that have arisen and I'm not sure he's gonna answer."

"What kind of questions, Sookie?"

"About my part fairy especially, and my gift."

"Gift?"

"Yeah, my gift." Gran chuckled when she heard me. "Did I say something funny?" I asked not sure why she was laughing.

"It's nothing, Sookie, I just find it amusing that you speak of your power as a gift when you always said it was a curse. Maybe Eric has something to do with this change of mind, don't ya think?" I hadn't even realized I'd used the word gift until Gran told me. Yeah, maybe she was right and thanks to Eric I had learned to consider it more as something good than wrong how I used to think. "Anyway, I'm glad you're more positive about your 'gift'," she said air quoting, "because it's actually a good thing though you used to think the opposite before."

"Yeah, guess it is. I dunno, I think if I lost it I'd end up missing it. But what I wanted to ask you is…well…it's a bit personal and if you don't want to talk about it I'll understand…"

"Sookie."

"Okay. Do you think I inherited my power from Fintan Brigant? If he was my biological grandfather then…I dunno, somehow I had to inherited the power from someone, right?" Gran just told me about Fintan when she wanted and I kept wondering if wanting details would mean to intrude on her personal life.

"Guess so, Sookie, but I'm not sure. Fintan was always honest with me, from the beginning he said that he wasn't human but he would never hurt me and I believed him because somehow I knew he was telling the truth. He was a good man who gave me the gift of a family but I never wanted to know anything else, you know?" I nodded, understanding it perfectly. My Gran was very happy with her husband and start a family was the most important for both of them. "Maybe I should have insisted him to tell me the truth and now I'd be able to explain everything to you."

"Not your fault, Gran. You didn't know that I'd be different." Would my father know? Did he have any power like me? "Tell me, am I the only one with a power or dad had it too?"

"Umm…your father was very reserved, Sookie, but I don't think he had any supernatural powers. Although…"

"What?"

"Well, actually I'm not sure that has anything to do but…your mother loved your father a lot." It didn't seem odd to me 'cause I remembered the constant displays of affection between them. "It was different because she seemed to be obsessed with him and she got jealous even when your father talked about other women who only greeted him in town. Your mother's jealousy were…very weird and I think she was even jealous of you."

"Me? She was my mother, Gran, she loved Jason and me very much."

"I know, baby, I know she loved you two a lot, but…" What was that all about? "Gran, what are you talking about?"

"Sookie, I don't want you to think that she didn't love you because it was just the opposite, you know?" I nodded but I wanted to know more. What did she mean when she said that my mother was jealous of me? "You were a beautiful child when you were born and your father wanted a daughter after having Jason because he desired a complete family. Somehow he formed a bond with you from the first moment he had you in his arms and that made your mother think that he didn't love her like before you were born." That made no sense. "Your mother always believed that your father loved you more than her."

"That's ridiculous, Dad was madly in love with Mom." At least I remembered it like that and I knew it wasn't my imagination. "I mean, we were a happy family…"

"Of course you all were, Sookie. Look, forget what I said, maybe it was only my imagination, nothing more. Your parents loved you so much, Sookie, both of you and that's all that matters." I decided to forget the issue for now 'cause Gran wouldn't tell me anything else. "Sweetheart, I know you have a lot of questions and I really hope Niall can give you the answers you're looking for." I felt something strange when Gran said his name but I did ask no more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"I think she's hiding something but I've no idea what it is and didn't want to keep asking. It's hard for her to talk about the past although she says it's okay, but if it had been anyone else I would have pressed to tell me the truth." Amelia and I had become good friends, and though I never confessed her the whole story about me, I could always talk to her about anything.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to find out the truth on your own, Sookie. If she doesn't tell you or doesn't know…"

"I know, but my mother jealous of me?" I chuckled although the issue was not funny at all.

"I dunno, maybe it's true." I sipped my coffee and waited patiently for her to explain her theory. "Sometimes the father pays a lot of attention to his daughter so the mother may think that he loves her more than his wife, you know. I don't think there are many cases but perhaps that's what happened to your mother."

"You really think so?" It was hard to believe my mother could have been so twisted. I was her daughter, she had carried me in her womb for nine months and then…what? Did I mean nothing to her anymore? "She was my mother, Ames, and I can hardly believe she was jealous of me."

"I don't know, Sook, the truth is it could be anything." The problem was that I would never be able to figure out why. My parents had died and I wasn't gonna put more pressure about it on Gran.

"Well, let's talk about something else, please. How about Tray?" He and Ames seemed inseparable and when she introduced him to me I realized they seemed to be made for each other.

"Pretty well." She blushed and I knew instantly that Amelia was remembering some of her encounters with Tray. "Y'know, I've never felt so fine with another person, especially a man, and I love being with him. We spend most of the time together and the other day I paid him a visit in his garage, wearing only a trench coat and leather boots." Oh God, I could imagine where this conversation was headed and I did not want to hear the details. "But by the expression on your face I know you don't wanna hear the rest of the story so I'll just say that it was an amazing night and I'll never look at a motorcycle in the same way." We started laughing like teens and I was glad to have a good friend like her.

"So what about Eric?" I knew she asked me with the best intentions but I couldn't help thinking about what we had done last night with Bill. That didn't mean that I loved Eric less but we had to take this weight off as soon as possible.

"Fine, truth is we are great. I love him very much and he loves me so…" I blushed thinking every second when we made love, we kissed or he just brushed my hair off my face. "He's the perfect man. Or…the perfect vampire in this case."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't stop…" I was hugging him so tightly that my hands were starting to hurt and I couldn't help but digging my nails into his back. "Eric, don't stop!" Each of his thrusts became more and more pleasant and I couldn't stop moaning like crazy every time I felt him inside me. So deep that I even felt him in my abdomen.

"Sookie…my lover…" I was about to reach the explosion of my orgasm was gonna provoke me and I wanted Eric to do it at the same time.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed until my throat was sore and that's when I felt Eric reaching his orgasm at the same time I did. "God…I…I love you…" I babbled while I was lying on his chest as he drew circles on my back. I was pretty relaxed, my mind completely blank, and no worries. I felt good. Pretty good.

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, and the most beautiful creature I ever saw." Eric murmured those words in my ear and I couldn't help but smile like a fool when I heard him. "You're my world, Sookie Stackhouse, my angel and my lover. My good luck charm." I raised my head enough to look into his eyes and saw the love in his eyes that reflected in mine. We were deeply in love and the bond between us felt stronger and stronger.

"You are my life, Eric, and I didn't know what it was to live 'til I met you. You made me see that I wasn't a freak, that I was a normal person like everyone else."

"You're not like others, Sookie, you're not normal." I furrowed slightly and he smiled. "You are extraordinary." I couldn't stop a single tear that slipped down my cheek to his chest. I wasn't sad, I wasn't at all, but I was so happy that tears welled up in my eyes without even realizing. "Do not cry, my angel. They may be tears of joy but I still can't stand to see you cry."

"I know," I muttered, chuckling. "You are the most powerful vampire I know, you'd be able to do anything and you have no rival, however you are unable to deal with a crying woman." We both laughed because it was true. Eric didn't know what to do when I cried and his way of comfort me was trap me in his arms, kissing me passionately and make love to me until all my problems or worries disappeared completely.

I always had thought my house was the safest place in the world where I would feel safe and where no one could come to hurt me. But all that changed when I met Eric. It was in his home where I really felt pretty good and I'd be able to stay forever if it wasn't for my Gran.

"What are you thinking about?" I was still lying on Eric, enjoying the warmth of the bed contrasting with the coldness of his skin against mine.

"I was thinking that I like being here with you." I knew Eric would be able to arrange a move in less than one day if I asked, but although I'd love to live with him I felt I wasn't ready and it was not the time. "It's weird but when I cross the threshold of this house I feel the problems go away, you know. It feels odd but it's real. I don't think about anything bad here, all my thoughts are positive. It is as if you had cast a spell on the house and had no room for bad things."

"Maybe I have." He muttered, half-closing his eyes. "Maybe I was so obsessed because that blonde telepath were mine that I did everything possible to attract her here." I laughed as I hugged him and kissed his neck.

"Love you so much," I whispered in his ear. "I love you so much that I feel I wouldn't be able to live without you, Eric. You have become the center of my world and without you everything would fall apart."

"That will never happen, my angel."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

When I woke up the next day I smiled when saw Eric beside me. I loved waking up and seeing him there even if it meant I had to sleep in a room built for vampires. I was willing to make the effort but when I left the room I heard noises and I got scared.

Someone had walked into the house? It was hard to believe 'cause I had seen the security measures Eric had installed but I was still hearing noises and I didn't know what to do.

I returned to the bedroom and got dressed as quickly as possible with one of Eric's shirts. It was the first thing I found and then tried to find a weapon, something to defend myself if a thief was in the house.

I didn't have many choices but when I opened the nightstand drawer and found a letter opener I grabbed it. I grabbed it tight and left the room with the intention of attacking whoever was in the house.

I walked slowly without making any noise, tiptoeing to prevent the wood creak under my feet, and when I got downstairs I realized the noises I had been hearing were coming from the kitchen.

What would a thief was doing in the kitchen? It was not the best place to find something valuable.

I put the questions aside and raised the knife ready to use it against anybody. I walked slowly and when I got into the kitchen I yelled with all my strength with the gun in my hand.

"HANDS UP OR I STAB YOUR NECK WITH THIS!" I screamed but my legs were shaking.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" What surprised me weren't the screams but the middle-aged woman who dropped a shopping bag to the floor as she stood paralyzed with her hands up.

"Who are you?" I asked, still threatening her with the knife although it hadn't much sense.

"I'm…I'm…" She seemed unable to utter two words and was terrified, but I wouldn't lose sight to her until she gave me a reasonable explanation of why she was in the house of a vampire at daytime. "My name is…my name is Octavia."

"Alright, Octavia, why are you here?" My threatening attitude was still intact although the shaking in my legs was gone. She was a younger woman than my Gran but quite robust and I was sure I could beat her if it were the case. I wasn't gonna hurt her, of course, but she didn't know that.

"Master Eric…he's my boss. I work here cleaning the house. I come once a week and take care of everything." That explained why she had keys and I decided to believe her story. "Please, I don't want problems."

"No…I…I'm sorry, really, I'm so sorry." I put the knife down on the counter and bend down to pick up everything that was on the floor. "My name is Sookie and…"

"Sookie? Sookie Stackhouse?" Suddenly she was grinning and I was the surprised one. How did she know me? "Yeah, the same. Have we met?" I would remember her face, I was sure of that.

"No, at least not personally." She put the last things left on the counter and looked at me with a wide smile on her lips. "Master Eric talks a lot about you, Miss Sookie, and he told me that from now on you would spend more time in this house so I had to make sure the kitchen was stocked for all your needs and that's what I'm doing."

"Oh, wow…that's… The truth is Eric did not say anything." I felt like an idiot standing there just wearing Eric's shirt and after threatening her assistant with a letter opener. "Well, I wanna apologize again for the scene, I didn't mean…"

"Do not worry, Miss Sookie."

"One more thing." She turned around and looked at me straight in the eye without losing the smile. "Call me Sookie, no more Miss Sookie, I don't like it."

"But Master Eric…"

"It doesn't matter, really." I cut her off.

I offered myself to help her in the kitchen but she politely refused so I went back to the bedroom to take a shower and change clothes. I did not want her to think I spent the day half naked and doing nothing at all.

When I walked into the room I saw him lying in the same position and couldn't help smiling but I was gonna talk to him about Octavia. He should have told me that I might find a stranger in the house and I wasn't quite sure whether or not I felt comfortable knowing she would be working doubt because of me. I didn't want to be a bother but the truth is that it was nice to talk to someone else when Eric was dead until dark.

After a quick visit to Gran I came back Eric's home and found Octavia in the kitchen getting ready to prepare dinner.

"Good night, Octavia."

"Welcome Miss…Sookie, welcome, Sookie." We both smiled and I felt more comfortable in that way.

"Smells wonderful." I got a peak of what she was cooking and the smell invaded my nostrils making me close my eyes. My mouth watered and I suddenly was starving. "I'd like to help you 'cause I don't like to sit and do nothing."

"No need, Sookie."

"Really, I feel uncomfortable."

She finally agreed and I told her that I didn't like dining alone so we sat together at the table and when we were about to finish Eric showed up in the kitchen dressed in black and looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Hi honey," I got up quickly and jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek and grinning. "I've missed you."

"Me too, my lover." Octavia began collecting everything and Eric and I left as soon as I was ready. Tonight we had to go a little earlier to Fangtasia to organize some things so we left early.

On our way to the club I could feel something worried Eric and I decided to break the silence. I didn't like the feeling of knowing things were not going well so to ask no more was the best choice. "Is everything alright?"

Eric looked at me briefly and nodded wordlessly. No, definitely anything was well. "Eric, you're a vampire of little words sometimes but this is too much even for you. Can I know what's wrong?"

"Octavia." He just answered. "Octavia? What about her?" After chatting and know her a little better I realized she was a good person so I didn't know why Eric seemed to have a problem with it.

"Why were you having dinner with her?" I frowned, trying to understand if he was serious or not. "It's…she works for me, Sookie, and I have to maintain a cordial relationship with her but nothing more. No friendship or anything familiar because I don't want to allow it."

"She's a very nice person and we were just chatting, what's wrong?" I hated arguing with Eric and I couldn't remember the last time we did, but I didn't want this discussion was about Octavia. "Is there a problem? I don't think I'm over her, I'm not over anyone, Eric, and I would have felt very uncomfortable dining alone while Octavia had been working in the kitchen."

"It's her job, Sookie, I pay her for it." Maybe things had sense in that way for Eric but not for me.

"I get it, Eric, but I'm not that kind of person. I like to take care of my own business and so you know, when I wanted to help her to prepare dinner she didn't let me." All I could get was to grab things from the freezer and set the table, nothing else, so I really didn't do much. I could see Eric's corners of his mouth rising slightly and I knew he was grinning. "I know you have to keep an attitude with her but not me. I like her, Eric, and I can talk to her without fearing her to run away 'cause you're a vampire."

"That was the reason why I chose her. Octavia has no problem with vampires." Eric held my hand in his and I relaxed instantly. "I'm sorry, my angel, I'm get used to command respect and fear in the people around me, but if you're comfortable with Octavia then I won't stand in your decisions."

"Thank you, Eric, it means a lot to me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How's little Billy?" I was sitting in the same place in the basement of Fangtasia when Eric asked Bill about his growing penis, which I had cut and left to rot before his eyes. Part of me wanted to feel bad about that but I was so furious at Bill that I'd have been able to do that and worse. "See, I'm debating between kill or keep torturing you, Bill. It's a difficult decision because I feel a lot of anger towards you and I'm sure to repress it is not a good idea." I couldn't help but smile when I heard Eric. He seemed a patient just out of the psychiatrist trying to practice relaxation techniques.

"You know Bill, I would love to drive a stake into your heart right now, or rip your head off and end it all, but I'm afraid I still need answers you still didn't give me, you understand?" To think that Eric had no intention to keep torturing him was absurd when he was wearing the leather gloves he kept in his desk drawer for occasions like this. "This would be much easier, but you make to…disgusting."

"Fuck you!" Bill hissed through his teeth 'cause he couldn't show his fangs. The lack of blood made a vampire so weak that a human could kill it with little effort.

"That's not the answer I expected," Eric replied quietly. "Maybe you need a motivation." Eric took a tool I hadn't ever seen and he examined it carefully. "Everything down here is made of pure silver and I guess you know why. This is going to hurt me more than you." I doubted that was true but Eric was playing a role and it wouldn't me who interrupted him. "For the last time, what is Sophie-Anne planning?" The tension during those seconds could be cut with a knife, but Bill did not seem to want to cooperate. Was it really worth going through all this just to protect the Queen? From what Eric had told me about vampires who had no blood relationship between them they didn't care about others although they worked for them.

Bill glared at me although I was in the darkest area of the basement but I still could feel his cold gaze locked into my eyes.

"As you wish." Eric used that tool to extract the nipples while Bill kept shouting and his whole body was shaking and steaming thanks to the silver. But Eric didn't stop there. He went to his hands with the tool in hand and tore each of his fingers slowly and painfully.

For a moment I was unable to look at it and I would have been able to cover my ears and run upstairs to not keep hearing his cries. I knew Eric could be pretty cruel but I wasn't gonna forget that this evil vampire had tried to kill me and kidnap me for his Queen. That was what I had to think, I had to focus on what mattered, in the situation where I might be right now if it hadn't been for Eric.

"You will remain here chained in silver each night until you tell me the truth or you die, whichever comes first. I do not care about anything, not even Sophie-Anne, so I hope you get an idea of what this means." He cleaned the gun and put it away and then took off the gloves. Was it over?

"Let's go, my angel, it's time to get back to the real world." I climbed the stairs with Eric behind me and looked briefly at Bill over my shoulder before returning to the office as if nothing had happened.

I sat down on the couch in silence, thinking about what was going on, and seconds later Eric sat next to me, getting me up and moving me 'til I was sitting on his lap. "Maybe I should take care of questioning him by myself from now on." I looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say. "I can feel that's pretty hard for you."

"I'm okay, Eric, but maybe I could try to read his mind from here, what do ya think? Now he's so weak it'd be a good chance." Eric was silent for a few seconds, but he finally nodded. "You think it's a good idea? What if you find out something too terrible?" Wouldn't be better to know beforehand than living in ignorance? We couldn't afford that luxury 'cause a mad queen was obsessed with me.

"I think we've overcome the barrier of terrible, Eric."

I focused on the vampire trapped downstairs and it barely took an effort to get into his mind. I saw his plans since he came to Bon Temps, the nights he had been watching me from the deep forest and even when Eric and I said goodbye on the porch of my house. His thoughts were painful and full of evil and cruel intentions. Why Bill Compton hated us so much? What had Sophie-Anne promised him so he was able to do anything for her?

And then I knew. I saw it in his mind so clearly that I had no idea why I hadn't noticed before.

Bill never thought to deliver me to his Queen. He was going to kill her 'cause he did not work for her but other woman. A woman whose face didn't look familiar to me but she seemed important to him.

I quickly opened my eyes and breathed deeply a few times. I was scared but at least I knew something. I knew what Compton was planning and the reason why he confessed to be indirectly responsible for the car crash.

"What is it? What did you see?" Eric put his hands on either side of my head, stroking gently my cheeks with his thumbs. "Sookie, are you okay? My lover, tell me what you saw."

"There is a woman, but not Sophie-Anne."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

I felt better when Eric took me to his house and we sat down on the couch with the fire in the fireplace on. It wasn't cold but it felt comforting, almost as much as the gin and tonic I was holding.

"So all this was part of his plan from the beginning." I simply nodded and took another sip of my drink. "The accident, the confession, even the torture." Eric got up from the couch and began pacing back and forth across the room while I sat there watching him. He was handsome and I wanted to throw myself at him and devour him right there but I had to control myself and focus in our conversation. "Sophie-Anne obviously has no idea of Compton's intentions."

"Guess not, otherwise she wouldn't have allowed him to come to Bon Temps alone." At least it made sense to me.

"It's true. Sophie-Anne is not a stupid so Compton's deceive is too good. If Andre is not here is because Bill got to convince them that he would do the job."

"But he won't, Eric. Bill is chained in Fangtasia and sooner or later Sophie-Anne will notice that something is wrong. She'll send her guards or come and then…what? What will we do if she shows up here and…?"

"Shhhh, my angel, calm down." Perhaps it was the effect of alcohol but it was hard and hard to keep breathing. "Sookie, you need to relax, okay?" Eric too my drink from me and put it on the table. "Breathe." Eric breathed with me despite not need to and a few minutes later I felt better.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry, I panicked for a moment but I'm better now. Really." I grabbed the drink again and drank it in one gulp. I needed to calm down and it seemed the best choice at the time. "Okay, so what do we do? Guess Bill would have to inform the Queen of his progress or something, right?

"Yes, you're right. But if she shows up in Bon Temps to kidnap or hurt you she would commit a blood offense."

"A blood offense? What is that?" I had no idea what he meant but it seemed a breath of hope. "A blood offense would be good for us? What does it mean?"

"Sophie-Anne could kidnap you without problems if you weren't bonded to a vampire, but you are, and she wouldn't risk to commit a mistake that could cost her the kingdom and even her existence." Okay, this was starting to get interesting. "The blood bond between a vampire and a human is unwavering and Sophie-Anne wouldn't be stupid enough to involve herself with other vampires. Especially the Authority."

"The Authority?" I didn't like the sound of that.

"The Authority is the law for vampires. They are responsible for providing punishment for those of us who violate the rules and they don't care if it's a newly created or a king. There is no difference."

"So if we provoke Sophie-Anne to commit a blood offense then we will take advantage, right?"

"It is possible." Eric did not look convinced but I increasingly saw it clearer. If the Queen of Louisiana was coming to Shreveport with the intention to take me with her against my will then it would be her final. "Eric, we have to get her fall in a trap."

"Sookie, it won't be so easy because when Sophie-Anne sees us she'll know we are bonded." That might be a problem but not if Eric and I got to close the bond. "But closing the bond would get us a little extra time."

"You read my mind, honey," I kissed him and suddenly I felt happy, brave and horny. Pretty horny. "I love you." I straddled him and began kissing his neck as I touched him everywhere. I needed him, I needed him to extinguish the fire that seemed to turn on in my body and only my Eric could help me.

"I need you." I muttered and within seconds I was in his arms and on our way to the bedroom.

"Oh fuck!" Eric was impaling against me at vampire speed and all I could do was holding on his shoulders with all my strength while I was sinking my heels into his back. "Don't stop! FUCK!"

This time it wasn't about making love, it was passionate and hard sex and it was exactly what we both needed. I was so relaxed, experiencing great pleasure when Eric came out of me, rolled me in my hands and knees on the bed and entered me from behind with a single movement.

"AHHHHH ERIC!" The sound of our bodies colliding against each other, the feel of his skin against mine looking for friction and sweat forming on my forehead, combined with the pleasure I was feeling made me yell and yell until I was voiceless. But it was worth it. You bet it was worth it.

"I love you," I whispered as I rested my head on his chest. "And we're gonna end this crazy Queen and her even crazier subjects. And we'll reserve Compton for last. He deserves to see the whole show and when he thinks he's safe…that's when we will fall on him like fog and we'll free the world of his presence forever…"

"…And I'll let you take care of his density." Eric murmured finishing my sentence.

"Together."

"Together until the end, my angel."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you have enjoyed this new chapter. I'm already working on next but I like to take my time for them to be perfect, or at least perfect for me hahahhaha.<strong>_

_**Have a nice week and I'll see you soon.**_

_**Please review and left me a lovely comment. **_

_**:)**_


	19. Everything Ends, Even The Immortals

**Well hi to everyone after a long time, hehehe. I know it's been a while since I updated it, but my beta was working on this chapter, so thanks to ncmiss12 for your job.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>19. Everything Ends, Even The Immortals<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"I hope you know what you're doing! Going against the Queen could mean our end, Eric." I should trust Pam and tell her the plan; she is my progeny after all.

Our plan is that Sookie and I would carry on as we normally do, when the Queen comes to visit Shreveport. Sophie-Anne will do doubt come looking for the telepath, with fairy blood, the one that Bill Compton had promised her. But she would betray her plan to us, when asking for the vampire, who she ordered to retrieve her. Her plot would be exposed and uncovered.

"Don't worry, Pam, Sophie-Anne won't have a chance against me." I was completely convinced that it would all work out fine, since I was much older and stronger than her.

"Do not be so arrogant, Eric! She has a lot of power and she's able to manipulate other vampires into follow her orders."

"That's enough." I said seriously. I wouldn't let my own child, lose confidence in me due to her own fear. "This is the plan and it'll work when the time is right."

"What if you're wrong? We're talking about fighting against a Queen! Eric, she's not just some vampire! Sophie-Anne's power is greater than any other monarchs! She has the gift to keep her children close and those who loyal to her closer. They will fight for her."

"You think I don't know that?" I quickly rose from my chair and stood before her in less than a second. "I may not be a king, Pamela, but you know very well that hundreds, even thousands, will come to me if I call them to fight. We're not as alone as you believe."

I felt Sookie's presence and immediately went out into the bar. I looked everywhere for her, but I didn't see her anywhere. I obviously could feel her in the bond, but she hadn't reached the club yet.

I sat down on my throne to entertain the masses, while Pam was in charge of controlling the door. We did not want minors or trouble seeking fangbangers inside. The Human Authorities greatly frowned upon minors being admitted to bars. They would punish us, by bury us in paperwork for weeks, causing me to killing someone in my anger. I hate paperwork.

The fangbangers were annoying me more than usual tonight and their calls for attention were pathetic. I knew this was just a normal part of running a vampire bar. They wanted to believe they had a chance with me – and in the past they might have – but not now. My world and all that mattered in it was Sookie. I did not need to look at other women, since none of them could ever compare to her.

"My angel," I whispered loud enough for her to hear me, once she was standing before me. "I thought you'd never come."

"Sorry, my car broke at the last minute so I had to come…in another way."

"What other way, Sookie?" I knew she was hiding something from me. I could tell that I wasn't going to like her answer. "Never mind, Eric. I'm here now, so I'm gonna go change my clothes and start taking care of business." Sookie disappeared, before I could even ask her for more clarification. But that did not mean that this conversation was over.

She returned a few minutes later dressed in her bar attire. It appeared she was avoiding me at all cost. She pretended to be busy working with the waitresses and Pam.

I gestured at my progeny and she stood next to me in less than a second.

"Master?" Pam stood beside me dressed in her usual black leather outfit. She had one hand on my throne while both of us looked straight ahead.

"Have you talked to Sookie?" We did not need to look at each other's eyes to have a conversation.

"Yes, but only for a moment. She greeted me when she walked into the bar, but left almost immediately to see you. Is something wrong?" I shook my head and she left. I did not believe it was something serious, that I need to worry about. But there were no secrets between Sookie and I. And I was going to find out what happened.

After making an appearance on my thrown, I went to the office to take care of some paperwork that Pam said needed my signature. It was boring but a necessary part of owning a bar, so I focused on getting it completed. A few moments later, a strange feeling invaded me.

Sadness and shame, but not from me.

Sookie.

I left my office at full speed and walked into the employee locker room where I found her siting on the couch and crying.

"My angel, what is it?" I took her in my arms and sat her in my lap. I drew circles on her back and waiting for her to stop sobbing, to tell me what was going on.

"I…I'm sorry…" It was all that escaped from her lips. What did she mean? She had not done anything wrong, she shouldn't feel guilty. "Sookie, whatever it is you can tell me, okay? I'm not mad." Finally she looked up at me and I looked into her eyes. Although she wore little makeup, it was ruined. But she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. "Please, talk to me. I'm sure I can help you."

"It's not about that." At least she was now calm. I did not like having private conversations in the middle of a locker room. "Can we go to your office?" If I wasn't so worried about her, I would have thought she was reading my mind. However, Sookie promised me, she would never read my mind. Or at least she promised she would not read my mind, without asking for permission first or if a desperate situation called for it.

"Let's go." She complained slightly, when I picked her up, but I wouldn't put her down until we reached my office. I knew she was able to walk, but I needed to feel her in my arms.

"What is the problem?" Sookie was sitting on the couch, with her head hanging down and her arms crossed over her chest. "Does it have anything to do with the car?" She automatically looked into my eyes and I knew I'd hit the jackpot.

"When my car broke down, I walked back home and told Gran." She started talking and I sat on my desk to listen. "She told me to call you, so you could come get me, but I didn't want to bother you so…"

"What?" The possible situations that could have resulted from her not calling me started running through my head. What I was imagining was driving me insane. I needed her to tell what happened ASAP.

"I lied to my Gran. I told her that I had called you on my cellphone and that you would come to pick me up by the road. But instead of that, I…"

"What?" I knew that response was repetitive, but if I had a heartbeat, it'd be getting ready to jump out of my mouth right now. This tension…I hadn't felt this way since I was human.

"I tried to hitchhiked. I attempted to stop passing cars and ask for a ride, but they acted like they did not see me at all. I had walked almost a mile towards Shreveport, when a car finally stopped to give me a ride." I was furious with her and disappointed. How could she have done something so stupid? Didn't she know what could happen to a woman, trying to hitch a ride? It was crazy risk to take. I wanted to yell at her, shake her and tell her how stupid it was. But I couldn't let myself go and give in to my instinctual response. It would just scare her. Plus, I was sure Sookie was already feeling pretty guilty for putting herself in needless danger.

"Guess you're pretty mad at me. I'm sorry, Eric, really. But, I did not think it through, I just did it."

I got up from the desk and walked to my chair in silence. I knew if I opened my mouth right now, I'd say something I would regret, which would make her feel even worse.

"I know, I know, I should have called you. I should have just told you what happened with my car and asked for a ride. But you have to understand that I've always taken care of myself. I'm not used to having other people taking care of me." I was staring at her, with my lips pressed in a thin, hard line. "I feel terrible knowing that I have disappointed you. That's what hurts me the most. I did not want to tell you, but I knew I had to sooner or later." She cried again. I wanted to get up and go to comfort her, however I did not.

"I feel like a fool…" She murmured between sobs. "Please…please, Eric, say something." It broke my heart to see her so broken and to feel how guilty she felt. But I didn't understand what had driven her to be so rash, to do such a thing. "The man, who picked me up, was very friendly. He told me that I shouldn't be walking alone at night on the road."

"He was right." I answered not saying anything more. What else could I say?

"Will you forgive me?" Her eyes flooded with tears, but she still looked more than beautiful to me.

"Sookie, it's not about forgiving." I said, after a deep breath. "I'm not angry at you, but maybe a little disappointed. I could never be mad at you. But I find this so…I never thought you'd do such a thing. Even more so knowing that vampires, werewolves, or shape shifters, are out there lurking in the woods at night. Didn't you even think about it?"

"I just wanted to be with you as soon as possible!" That's when I lost it. I got up from my chair and used my vampire speed to sit beside her on the sofa. "I was very angry 'cause the car didn't start again. I knew you'd come right away for me, if I called you, but then the independent part of me took over. I thought…. I thought I could handle this myself, you know? I've always fended for myself and I thought, why not this time?" She said, shrugging. "It didn't seem dangerous at the time and I'd only have to sit in a stranger's car for an hour or so. So I just did it. I know it was wrong and that it might be dangerous, but…"

"I'd never forgiven myself if something had happened to you, Sookie." I cut her off.

"And, do you have any idea how your grandmother would have suffered if she lost you too." I knew using guilt against her was a low blow, but I couldn't help it. Adele would have been devastated if something had happened to her granddaughter. Not to even mention, I'd have felt even worse having no clue of what happened.

"I promise, I'll never do something like that again. It was stupid, I realize now, but…"

"Let's not talk more about it," I said, cutting her off. "You're here now and that's what important." She launches herself at me and hugged me so hard, that if I had been human I would have had trouble breathing. "I love you Eric and I'm sorry…I'm really sorry." I did not want her to cry again, she had shed too many tears already.

"That's enough. You are Sookie Stackhouse and Stackhouse women are strong." I tried to cheer her up. It seemed to work because she smiled and nodded. "True, Gran would be ashamed if she saw me blubbering like a baby."

"Are you okay?" I asked honestly, because I knew deep down she felt ashamed.

"I'm really sorry, Eric, it was a mistake and first thing tomorrow morning, I'll call someone to fix my car. I promise you."

The rest of the night was much more relaxed between us and even Pam sensed it. Being honest with each other and working through our issues had done some good for us. Not to mention that Sookie was feeling much calmer.

"Vampires are still attracting new tourists, but maybe we should use a different type of promotions to get in younger people or different types of people. I dunno why, middle-aged people won't stay for the evening. It seems like the lose interest once they realize that vampires won't be sucking the customers blood in full view of the bar." I never imagined I would hear those words from Sookie's mouth. Although Pam seemed surprised too, she remained silent to hear what else she had to say. "We should renew the club's merchandising; make promotions or contests. Maybe we should even including theme parties."

"I love all this." Pam said excited and entwining her arm with Sookie's, while I grinned at them both. I love my two girls getting along so well. "Seriously, Eric, I think it's a great idea! We should look into this as soon as possible."

"Alright. Sookie, it's your idea so you'll take care of everything."

That was how come I did not see Sookie all night up until it was time to leave. Pam seemed unwilling to break away from her side. They almost looked to be joined by head, whispering things in each other's ears. While I spent the night sitting on my throne to for fill my duty hours for the night. I was almost bored to tears. They sat there laughing like schoolgirls, drawing the attention of practically every man in the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"Guess you've heard what happened tonight." Pam looked at me, pretending to be offended, but then winked at me. "Of course I know, Sookie. When Eric and you left to go to the office I knew something was wrong. So I stood at the door and listened in."

"You were listening behind the door?"

"Of course. I wanted to know if everything was okay or not." If anyone else would have done the same thing, I'd been furious. But Pam was just concerned about Eric's welfare and mine as well. So I couldn't be too mad at her. "Sookie, you should have called him, or me. I'd have gone to pick you up immediately."

"I know; I didn't even think about it." I already felt guilty enough and since Pam knew what had happened, I didn't need to tell the story again. "I believe he was more disappointed, than mad at me."

"Eric likes to keep everything under control, Sookie. You should know this already." Yeah, I should. But for some reason I let my stubborn side over ride my brain. Maybe because I was thinking it was sexist, asking Eric to come rescue me. So I decided to do things in my way. "What others do not realize, is that Eric really cares about those who mean something to him. That would be us, Sookie. I promise you that everything he does, he does for our own good."

"I know, Pam. I know, I acted like a spoiled child who wanted to prove to others…I don't really know why I did it. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't want to bother anyone." It was strange that Pam, a vampire, had become one of my best friends, but she was. "I'd like to do something special for him, you know, to help him forgive me."

"Eric has already forgiven you, Sookie."

"I know." He obviously had forgiven me. But I still wanted to do something special for him, to make me feel better.

"You could kill Bill Compton that would be really special. It would get rid of a huge burden that is hanging over us." I raised an eyebrow, just as Eric always did and glared at her.

"What?" She asked with a shrug. "I am convinced that he wouldn't expect it and it'd be a very special surprise."

"I think I should do something else for him. Something simpler… and much more pleasurable."

"Pleasurable?" I blushed fills my cheeks the moment it leaves her mouth. Since Pam already knew what I meant. "If we're talking about a sexual fantasy, then you're looking at the right person to ask." Great, if my blush was slightly noticeable before, it was now spreading throughout my whole body and making me feel like a giant tomato.

"I assure you that I've done almost anything you can imagine, so…"

"Okay!" I cut her off with my hands up in a stop motion. If that didn't work, I was going to cover my ears as a child. "Okay! I'll tell you. I've been thinking for some time, that maybe Eric might be getting kind of tired of doing always the same…you know, in bed and…"

"Want more action in bed, Sookie?"

"More or less." I muttered softly, feeling completely mortified. I hadn't felt so embarrassed, since I had to attend Sex Ed classes in high school. It was even worse for me because I could hear all guys' thoughts around me.

"I can help you then."

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I knew they were up to something. Every time I tried to hear what they were whispering about, they would separate quickly or suddenly find something to busy themselves with.

"Pam, what is happening?" Pam just winked at me and kept walking, but then turned suddenly. "Eric, Sookie is not feeling well and asked me to take her to your home. She said that she didn't want to bother you, since you had to stay and entertain the masses. So she'll wait there for you." I didn't even have time to reply to her, before she started to leave.

Sookie was okay? Sick, maybe? If so, I'd leave with her to be together.

"I'll take her, Pam."

"No, Sookie insisted. I think it's a girl's thing, so I'll stay with her until you get home. Don't worry." Another wink and she disappeared again. What the hell were they up to?

I couldn't feel Sookie suffering any pain through the blood bond, so maybe it was something else.

I decided to forget the issue, since at least Sookie would be with Pam and not hitchhiking to my home. How could she have done such a thing? I didn't understand it. How could she be so prideful and take such a high risk action for no reason.

There were still a couple of hours left before closing, so I went down to the basement to pay our guest a visit.

"Good night, Bill, how are you?" The chains around his wrists and ankles had been replaced, by a jail cell with silver bars. I ordered it to be built especially for him. "I hope you're comfortable in your new room." Everything, even the floor was silver, and Pam had disposed of his shoes so he couldn't move from side to side. Maybe it was a bit excessive, but I always let my little girl to have fun. If it makes her happy, how could I deny her?

"You'll regret this, Northman." His wounds had healed, although Little Billy was not yet fully grown. Or maybe it was and it was normally so small disappointing.

"You shouldn't make threats when you're in such a delicate… situation." I put on leather gloves and grabbed one of the bars, showing him that I had the advantage. He could barely move from the silver block that was supposed to be a bed. "I know your plans, don't ask how, but I know everything. Sophie-Anne won't get what she's looking for. When she finds out that you're actually working for someone else, she won't hesitate for one second, before begging me to kill you." His expression was not as superior as before and the smile has been wiped from his face.

"Do you think I'm scared?"

"You should, Northman, you've no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Is that what you think?... You promised Sophie-Anne a telepath, but when she appears in Shreveport, you won't have anything to offer her. Really Billy boy, the Queen of Louisiana won't sacrifice herself for you. Bill, she won't give up her power and throne for you. You mean nothing to her and I would gladly kill you right now."

"So, why haven't you done it yet?" If he thought I was afraid, he was more than wrong.

"It's about her, right? Sookie's unable to kill me, because deep down she knows it'll be your end if I die."

"You're talking about the same woman who cut off your penis without a second thought. You should be more careful with what you say." I couldn't help grinning at the memory. It was one of the most beautiful things, I had witnessed in my thousand years of existence.

"You know nothing about her, you have no idea what she can do. I won't leave her side, ever. And if you think Sophie-Anne's going to take her away from me, then you are even more stupid than I thought." I felt a huge temptation to open the cell and beat him to a bloody pulp. But I refrained. I still needed him for my plan. He'll be useful to unmask the Queen's plan.

"Who are you working for?" His surprise flashes through his eyes, that I asked him that question, but he made no other gesture. But I could see the answers looming in his eyes.

"Don't think you're going to fool me, by telling that is Sophie-Anne. I know there's someone else. A woman. Who is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you do." I stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. I stroke one of the bars, feeling it through the leather glove. "See? I'm free to do what I want, but you aren't. You lost that right when you made a deal with Sophie-Anne and that mysterious woman." I chuckled at the expression on his face. "You know I'll finish discovering the truth eventually. Then I'll drag you, torture you and I will enjoy it immensely. Until I get bored and finally drive a stake through your heart or just cut off your head." At the beginning all I could see in his eyes was hatred, but now it was pure terror.

"If I tell you…" I arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to keep talking. If Bill Compton was looking for a deal, he was talking to the wrong vampire.

"What? Do you believe things are going to be so simple?" I threw my head back laughing, without being able to stop. It wasn't funny, but this traitor vampire really thought he would get another chance.

"You tried to kill my Sookie and you almost succeeded. But that wouldn't have been enough, right? Sophie-Anne is desperate to get Sookie for herself, but that other woman also has a great interest in her."

"She's a fucking fairy!" Compton shouted, like he just revealed a big secret. "I bet that's news to you, Northman. She is a fairy and descends from one of the most powerful families. She is a Brigant and that means that she'll be more powerful than any fairy you've encountered before." It seemed like Compton was not as stupid as I thought. Somehow he had been able to find out that information about Sookie.

"But you already knew that…" He surprised to see that I had no reaction to his information. "How is that possible? She didn't even know it, so we had a clear advantage."

"How did Sophie-Anne know?" I wasn't going to answer any of his questions. But he would definitely be answering mine.

"I don't know." He shrugged and smiled again.

"Wrong answer." I opened the cell and I was on him before his brain processed my movement. I cut off his arm, then poured liquid silver inside the wound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?" I pulled away from him, as he looked down at his arm constantly.

"SILVER! IT'S SILVER!" He screamed and screamed, but the pain would not stop. Silver would prevent the wound from healing and closing. It would be slowly introduced into his bloodstream, causing him to weaken further. The only way to heal it is to drink huge amounts of blood.

"This is only the beginning of what you will suffer, when I ask you a question and your answer is not sincere. Or if I just plain don't like your answer." I left him lying there and exited out of the cell, closing and locking the door. Not that he had a chance to escape, but I wasn't going to take any risks. "You should think about answering me, instead of feeding me a line, because I won't stop. It'll be worse for you each and every night, until you can't stand it anymore. You'll beg me to end your miserable existence, just to escape the pain."

I changed clothes, since this shirt was now stained with blood. I left when Pam returned to the club to deal with everything.

"How is Sookie?" I asked, but she just shrugged and smiled.

"Pamela, I asked you a question." I hissed at her, but she did not say a word. "What is going on?" She was starting to piss me off and my child knew it was a not a good idea to make me angry.

She finally sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "She feels much better and she's anxious for you to get home. So get your ass moving and go to her as soon as possible." I arched an eyebrow at her, showing her that I didn't like taking orders from her.

"Please, Eric, just get in the car and don't ask any more questions, okay? It's better this way."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Maybe this plan wasn't the brightest thing that I had thought of. I was began to have serious doubts about it.

"Pam, I don't know…"

"Trust me, he will love it."

Eric had forgiven me – or at least he said it hadn't anything to forgive – but I still felt guilty about the things I did tonight. I did not like to lie to him or Gran. I wouldn't do it again, that's why I was doing this, to make it up to him.

"Besides, it was your idea, Sookie. I've had nothing to do with it." Pam finished working on what I had asked her to do, in order for everything to be perfect. She winked at me, as I finished getting ready in the bathroom. "Don't worry; Eric will be left speechless with his mouth hanging wide open, when he sees his surprise."

"Okay," I said, getting out of the bathroom. "I'm ready or as ready as I will ever be, to do this." Pam was looking at me with lust filled eyes and her fangs fully extended.

"Pam!" I tried to cover myself with my arms, but I couldn't manage to cover much, she was still looking at me like I was lunch. "Would you mind stop looking at me like that?"

"Yes, I mind." She walked in circles around me, muttering low to herself. She was speaking low enough, that I was unable to understand what she was saying. "You're looking good enough to eat."

"Pam, that's enough!" I said put my hands on my hips and glared at her. But all that managed to do, was draw her eyes to my breasts. "Are you unable to control yourself?"

"Believe me, I am controlling myself." She smiled at me, showing me her fangs fully down. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, then, what do I do now?"

"Really, Sookie?"

"I was a virgin before I met Eric, Pam. I have never done anything like this." I sat down on the bed, ashamed that I spoke to her in that way. "Sorry, I'm nervous and I want this to be special for him. I know Eric loves everything we do, but I realize that there is much more that I have never done. I'm willing to learn if he wants to teach me."

"If that's what you want, you don't need to do all this. You can tell him and I promise you that he will be delighted." Romanticism and Pam were two concepts that mixed as well as water and oil.

"It's not just that, Pam, but thanks for your sincere words." I couldn't avoid sounding sarcastic. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Sit back, face up." I did, I did everything she said, and she finally was satisfied with the position.

"So?"

"Perfect. Oh, wait." She fixed my hair into place and touched up my lipstick. "Eric won't know what hit him."

When she left back to the club, I started taking deep breaths to try to calm myself. I kept telling myself over and over that I could do this. It would mean a lot to Eric. But a few seconds later, I started to have second thoughts. Maybe, all this would seem ridiculous to Eric. I felt the urge to get up, go to the bathroom and get rid of the evidence.

But it was too late. I heard the front door opening and Eric's footsteps walking to the bedroom.

"My angel, are you okay? Pam told me you were not feeling…" His jaw almost hit the floor when he opened the door and saw me. There I was lying on the bed, wearing a black and red corset – Eric's favorite colors – a matching thong and the highest heels I had ever worn. My hair was loose, with soft waves. It was gently falling over my shoulders and lightly brushing the top of my breasts. I had a lot of make up on my eyes and I was biting my ruby red lips slightly. I was surrounded by a dark atmosphere, only lit by the warmth and sensuality of candles placed around the room. I watched him take me and it all in.

"Hello dear, glad you're home." I whispered, in what I hoped was a sexy voice.

Eric stood there, looking at me and I began wondering if vampires could suffer panic attacks. Just when I was about to ask him if he was okay, he walked toward the bed with the corners of his lips slightly elevated, forming a smile.

"My lover, you are…"

"Yes, Eric?" I whispered sensually.

"You look good enough to eat." He was barely touching me with the tip of his nose, brushing it against me. He was making me moan with every touch of his skin against mine. "You are the perfect dessert, even more than I could have ever imagined." Suddenly his fangs scraped over my skin and I could hardly control myself.

"Eric…please…" His huge hands roamed over every inch of my body, driving me insane with the cold touch.

"Tell me what you want my angel and I'll give it to you." I looked into his eyes, hoping that he already knew and I would not have to say it.

"I want to hear it come from your lips." I frowned and wanted to complain, but I knew it wouldn't work. Eric was stubborn and he wanted to hear it. He would no doubt, hold out me until I did what he asked.

"Touch me, Eric." I mumbled quietly. He smiled wickedly at me, but he still did not touch me.

"Please, I need you to touch me."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." I thought it'd be enough and it was. His lips kissed me so hard, that I thought I'd be breathless.

Feeling the weight of his body on mine was divine. I started to caress him with my hands, touching every inch of his muscular back. This was simply one of the best feelings I had experienced, since Eric Northman came bursting into my life.

When he entered me it was like a release, to feel him inside me. It was the best I had ever felt, him moving in and out, in, out, in… I had lost complete control of my brain and the words coming out of my mouth were absolute gibberish.

"Yes, YES!"

"I… Eric… Oh God… God…don't stop…don't…"

His movements were increasingly rapid and intense. It was driving me crazy. My whole body felt like a volcano getting ready to erupt. My brain could barely process anything, let alone put two words together.

I was enjoying his huge, hard length inside me. It was quickly raised me to the greatest pleasure I've ever known. Making me feel sensations, that no one else could ever provoke in me.

"Oh…Eric…" My gasps were getting higher and higher. My throat felt so dry from all my screaming that it hurt. But I did not care in the slightest.

"Fuck…" He murmured. "Sookie, I love you so much it hurts! It hurts even more when you're away from me." Every word out of his mouth was like a gentle caress that caused the pleasure I was feeling to intensify further.

"Never leave me, please…" He looked at me straight in the eye when he said it, like a frightened child begging, to not to be left alone.

"I love you too, Eric," I said, whispering and stroking his cheek with my fingertips.

"I won't ever leave. I promise you." It was then, that Eric picked up a tear from my face, with his finger. I didn't even realize I was crying or why I was.

"Please…I'm so close…" The movements were slower, but more intense as before. It was different and much more than sex. At this point, we both realized there was much more than a blood bond between us. It was true love. Yeah, it might sounds cheesy, but I was feeling one of those romantic connections the movies talk about.

That's how I felt with Eric Northman. He was my own romantic movie hero. One who saves the girls from the bad guys. The kind of man who was formerly a womanizer, who suddenly falls in love, then loves with his whole heart.

The difference was, my hero's heart did not beat, at least not literally. But I knew his heart always beat for me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I exploded as I clung onto him desperately, trying to catch my breath. I was attempting to recover the ability to speak, but it was not easy. Eric had that effect on me, to make me forget my own name.

"Are you all right, my angel?" I nodded, unable to utter a word yet. Eric smiled and brushed the hair from my face.

"This has been the most special night of my life, Sookie." He gently kissed my chin, then both cheeks, the tip of my nose and then each one of my eyelids, when my eyes fluttered closed. But the most special kiss of all, was the kiss he placed on my lips. I could feel the sincerity in his kiss. Yes, maybe it was a stupid explanation, but I had no other way to explain it.

"The fact you deal with all this trouble just for me…" he shook his head slightly.

"When I opened the door and I saw you…" he smiled sweetly and I knew that smile. It was all mine.

"I could hardly believe it. You were quite a sight, lying in this bed, with the dim candlelight illuminating your precious and delicate body…" With every word he pronounced, his hands moved stroking me.

"I wanted to do something special for you." I said leaving it at that.

"And it's been special, I promise you." He kissed me on the forehead. But he suddenly realized that I wasn't telling him the whole truth. However, instead of asking or pressuring me, he just remained silent and waited for me to tell him.

"I could not stand the idea, of you being disappointed with me for one more second. So I asked Pam for the help I needed to organize all this." Eric frowned, but he said nothing.

"It's not blackmail or a pathetic way to beg your pardon, but I hope it worked to make you feel better."

"Like I told you at the club, there is nothing to forgive, Sookie." I knew, I knew in my soul, that he was not mad at me. But I still felt guilty for having caused him the least bit of worry or pain.

"I was a fool, Eric. I see that now. I admit it and I promise you, that I will never risk my own life like that again. But you have to realize that depending on another person is something I've never done before. Not even with my Gran, so it's hard for me to get used to that you worry so much for me." I looked away, quickly. But Eric was not going to allow me to escape his gaze. I felt his hands on either side of my face, guiding me to look him in the eyes.

"You're a strong, independent woman, Sookie Stackhouse. I've known that all along, but that doesn't mean that I don't worry for you." He kissed me gently, making me feel a little less guilty about what had happened.

"You're always in my thoughts, from the moment I close my eyes, until I awake at dawn when the sun has set. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, in more than a thousand years of my existence."

"Really?" I whispered, feeling tears in my eyes and a slight blush on the cheeks.

"Really. And you can read it in my mind. I promise that you'll find the same answer my lips are telling you now." No, I did not need to read his mind to know what he was saying was true.

"So no more lone adventures at night?" It was not the worried Eric before me. No, it was the fun and joking Eric.

"I promise, no more adventures involving taking stupid risks." I replied, nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"You have to calm down, my angel." Sookie hadn't stopped pacing back and forth through my office, with her head down and staring at nothing. "You'll end up getting sick and we'll have to leave then."

"We can't leave, Eric!" At least that got her to react.

"We are not leaving, Sookie, but do me a favor and sit down, okay? You need to relax." Maybe I was a little rough with her, but she said nothing about it and sank in the sofa.

"I don't know why, I'm so nervous," she muttered, then sighed. "It's not supposed to feel this way, right? This is a good thing…at least I think it is. But I keep worrying something bad is gonna happen." If I had learned something from Sookie, it was to trust in her instinct. "What if he wants…?"

"What?" I got up from the chair and sat beside her on the couch. I pull her into sitting on my lap and wrapping my arms around her. "Sookie, look at me." She did. I could see how truly worried she really was.

"Tell me what has you so worried, maybe I can help you."

After a long sigh, she looked into my eyes. "I have a feeling that he wants much more, than to just meet me, Eric. It's like…somehow; I know he's planning something. It worries me that he might get what he is after." She shook her head slightly, as if trying to get rid herself of those thoughts. Then she stared into my eyes.

"I know what I am and what I can do because of you, Eric. But I'm afraid that means that I have to stay away from you."

"Sookie, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?" It made me furious that she thought that way, but I controlled myself enough to keep my voice neutral.

"Nobody is going to separate us, because I simply won't allow it and I know you won't either. We are one, my angel and the blood bond we share makes that clear." Sookie nodded, and at least I got her to feel better, more confident even.

"Why don't you go out to the bar and relax? Have a drink, chat a little with Pam. It should distract you for a few minutes. What do you think?"

"I love you," She whispered. She kissed me slowly and deeply on the lips. I loved her kisses, they are as sweet as honey, but tasted like strawberries.

There was no nervousness in her anymore. Plus I was using the bond to send her my strength. She was much calmer than before, smiling broadly even. This is something she hadn't done since I woke up to leave to the club.

"Do you promise everything will be okay?" She asked once more, before leaving the office.

"I promise you, my angel." I assured her.

I waited for her to leave the office and to be far away enough to not hear us. I hadn't told Sookie, but her great grandfather had showed up in the club, when she was still in the office. He used his power to become invisible, to deceive us both and watch us.

He may have deceived Sookie, but not me.

"Did you have fun with the show?" I asked, staring at nothing. A few seconds later Niall Brigant materialized before my eyes.

"Northman." He greeted me coldly.

"You should not spy on your own family, don't you think? It's disgusting and Sookie would be furious if she found out." He didn't say a word. Perhaps he was still surprised that I knew he had been watching us from the beginning. "Tell me, Brigant, why are you here?"

"That's not your business, vampire, it's something between my great granddaughter and myself." I smiled, knowing he would say that. "You had no right to separate her from her normal life. How dare you?!"

"Dare?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and getting up from the couch. "You shouldn't make accusations without knowing the whole story. I haven't forced her to do anything, Brigant. She is with me because she wants to, end of story. If you knew her at all, you'd know I'm telling the truth." If the Prince of fairies thought he could come into my own club and accuse me of doing wrong by Sookie, he was deadly mistaken.

"You…" I knew he had just realized about our bond. "You formed a blood bond with my great granddaughter?" There was anger and rage in his eyes, but I knew he wasn't stupid enough to use his powers right now. Not if he wanted Sookie to keep thinking that he was a nice guy who only cared for her. "You had no right!"

"At least I was honest with her from the start. I never hide anything from her and Sookie bonded with me freely." I was going to make things very clear. "If you try to get her away from me, you'll lose her forever."

"I can take her away if I want, Viking and you can't do anything about it." If he was continuing to threaten me, then he was still not getting it.

"I don't doubt you can take her, Brigant. But you know she will hate you, for the rest of her life, for it. Are you really willing to take the risk?" I challenged him and it seemed to be effective. "I thought so."

"I want to see her and talk to her. I came here for that. Although I found some nasty surprises, the reason for my visit hasn't changed at all. Where is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

When I left the office I decided to go down to the basement and visit Bill.

Not that I was anxious to see him or anything, but for some reason I needed to get down there. To try and understand why he had caused me so much pain and if he really enjoyed it. If he had found a way to be able to get around Sophie-Anne's orders.

Or maybe he enjoyed it. Maybe that was the plain truth; maybe Bill Compton needed to harm others to feel something.

"Now what?" He muttered, eyes still closed, speaking with a weak voice. The lack of blood was weakening him that much was evident, but it wasn't my problem. If Bill Compton hadn't come into our lives, he wouldn't be in this situation now. "Ah, Miss Stackhouse, how nice to see you."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," I snapped firmly. I wasn't scared, but the fact he was in a cell with silver bars, helped me to feel better.

"You should be with your lover, right?" He asked, grinning.

"What? Is he bored of you already?" I knew what he was trying to do, but it wouldn't work.

"I tried to warn you about Eric, but did you listen to me? No, of course not," he said, chuckling. "I guess intelligence is not one of your best qualities. But at least you have your telepathy, so if you don't how to answer a question, you can always find the answer in another person's mind."

"Do you think you're going to provoke me with that bullshit, Bill?" The smile hadn't disappeared from my face since I started talking. "I'll tell you one thing, you think you know everything, but you have no idea. You'll realize very soon that you're screwed, and we'll see who laughs last then. Do you think the Queen is coming to save you? Do you really believe an army of vampires will be sent to Fangtasia to release you?" It was me the one chuckling. "If you had left me alone, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be locked up in a silver cell and you wouldn't have lost your tiny penis," I added, laughing. "Although, I must admit that cutting it off was a real pleasure. I enjoyed it, but I enjoyed even more seeing your face and your suffering." If that made me a bad person, then so be it, but Bill Compton got what he deserved.

"Northman will end up with a stake through his heart and you'll come with us to New Orleans." He said quietly, trying to scare me. "And once there, I'll convince the Queen to let me keep you. I'll have some fun with you, Sookie. You'll find out then what I can do and I assure you that we'll spend a lot of time together."

"You're not scaring me, Bill, hope it's clear." I left upstairs before he said another word. Though it worried me what he had said about Sophie-Anne, I trusted Eric above everything.

"My lover, where were you?"

I hoped Eric was still in his office, but I ran into him on my way to the bar.

"Bathroom." I answered. I shrugged and pretended not to have talked to a psycho. "I was feeling a little nervous, and I needed to be alone for a while."

"Come on, someone's waiting for us." I took a deep breath and let Eric guide my steps. This was hard for me, especially because I knew nothing of my great grandfather. Nothing but the stories Gran had told me about him. I didn't even know what he looked like.

And I was surprised to see him.

"Sookie, this is Niall Brigant." I stood next to Eric, helplessly. Take his hand? Hug him? Nodding to him?

"My dear Sookie, you don't know how I'm glad to finally meet you." The man in front of me looked anything but my great grandfather. He had a cane in his hand, but he obviously didn't need it, maybe it was a gun and that made me even more nervous.

"You have inherited the beauty of Brigant."

"Thanks, I think." I muttered, without getting away from Eric.

We sat down in Eric's booth and I could see in Niall's eyes that he wanted to be alone with me, but I wouldn't allow it. I wasn't going to be alone with him, I didn't know him and I had absolutely no reason to trust him.

"It's been a while since the last time I went through the portal, but I had to talk to Adele and make sure it was true." Adele? Did he mean my grandmother?

"You talked to my Gran?" I was squeezing Eric's hand with all my strength, but he didn't seem to feel it. "Why didn't you come to see us at the same time?"

"I had to talk to her before, it was important to know all the details." Details? It was like talking to a policeman investigating a case. "I needed to be sure you were what I was looking for."

"And what does that mean?" I was starting to piss off, but Eric's hand caressing mine made me feel a little better.

"The truth of the matter is I've never heard from you. I had no idea you existed and if my grandmother hadn't spoken about Fintan to me, I would never have found out the truth. I'm a fairy, I know, but that doesn't change anything between us." I felt how proud Eric was of me at the moment; the bond was completely open.

"Sookie, the fact that I am here changes everything, don't you understand?" He tried to put his hand over mine, but I didn't let him. I did not feel comfortable with him and physical contact is pretty important for a telepath. "I want to teach you everything I know, Sookie. You have more power than you think and I would like us to spend time together."

"Alright." I surprised myself and Eric too.

"But I'll do it with some conditions. First, Eric will always be with me, which means training must take place at night." Niall nodded and I kept talking. "Second, I have nothing to hide from Eric, so the questions you ask me, everything we talk, he will always be present."

"Anything else?"

I thought for a few seconds, but I couldn't bring it up anything else important enough, so I shook my head and remained silent.

"I can accept the conditions, Sookie. But you should know something." I was curious, I wasn't going to deny it. "You cannot tell your brother who I am, or that we're seeing each other."

"Why?" I asked automatically. Not that the relationship with my brother was in its best moment, but he was my family. "Jason has the right to know all this, don't ya think? You're his great grandfather too, why don't you want him to know about you?"

"Jason doesn't have the spark, that's the reason. The only trace of our heritage in him is the power he has with women, but nothing more." He said it so calmly that I was left open-mouthed.

"What you just said is cruel. Maybe Jason is not like me, but he also has the right to know. He'll see you with me sometimes…and then what? Will you pretend to be someone else?"

"It's my decision, Sookie and I won't change my mind."

I looked at Eric for an answer, a sign, or anything else. It seemed the last word was mine, and mine alone.

"I accept it, but I do not understand it." I waited for Niall to argue, but he said nothing.

"I don't care Jason has no power, he's still part of the family. If Fintan hadn't maintained a relationship with my Gran, my father wouldn't have been born. Then nor would I haven't been either. I think you should at least show some respect." I didn't care if I was cruel to say it. It surprised me that I was defending my brother, but the problems we had between us at the time weren't Niall Brigant's business.

Hearing so many things about a family I had never known was strange, but comforting at the same time. Niall knew pretty well how to tell a story and make it look like a fairy tale, but it shouldn't be difficult since both of us were fairies.

"Fintan loved your grandmother, so much that he suffered from severe depression when he had to abandon her." He breathed deeply, looked into my eyes and smiled. "You look just like her, Sookie."

"I loved my grandfather, but I can't help thinking, if at any time she wanted Fintan to stay." I felt guilty at the thought, but it was crazy.

"Fintan wanted to stay and he would have done so, if hadn't been for your grandfather. He'd have been willing to fight for Adele," he added, "but he knew that would break your grandmother's heart. My son loved her too much to cause her the least amount of suffering."

"Thank you." I said no more. Because, what else could I say? Thank you for convincing your son, to not break up my family? I wasn't even born yet. All this happened so long ago, it was not my business. But I was glad Gran had made the right decision for her and followed her heart. Maybe Gran was divided by the love she had for both of them. But she was always faithful to her husband, her marriage and that was what really mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"It's been…" I waited patiently, but it seemed that she couldn't find the words.

"Actually I don't know what I was expecting. It was weird to hear stories about people I never met." She was pacing back and forth, shaking her head. She'd chuckle every few seconds, then stopped to look at me.

"What do you think, Eric? Do you believe I should trust him?" She was desperate for an answer, but I wasn't sure I should answer those questions.

"Sookie, you have to trust yourself, what do you think?" She took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I have no idea." She replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Part of me says that trusting him is the right thing; he's part of my family and all that. But then I can't help thinking, that he wasn't at my side before. He didn't even care for me until he knew I had powers. Until he knew that I am party fairy, with powers like him. I dunno, that leads me to believe, that maybe he just want to keep in touch with me 'cause he will want something from me in the future."

It was something I had thought too. I didn't trust Niall Brigant. Fairies were cheaters by nature. Although he was related to Sookie, that didn't make him trustworthy.

"What if he's just playing with me, Eric?" She asked, exasperated.

"My powers have evolved, thanks to you and your blood. It's possible Niall may only be interested in using me against…I dunno, his enemies? Fairies have enemies? I don't even know!" She exclaimed, raising her arms in the air, then dropping them at each side of her body.

I got up and sat beside her, holding her hands in mine and staring at her. "Fairies have enemies, even among their own race. Niall Brigant is the most powerful fairy of them all." Sookie bowed her head and I heard her chuckle.

"This sucks…" She murmured. "I mean, this shouldn't be happening. He's my great-grandfather, he's my family!" She yelled and I could see her eyes beginning to shine with tears. "We should drink tea and tell absurd and embarrassing stories, but he's only worried about what I can do. My powers…that's all."

"If that's all Niall Brigant cares about, then he's a complete fool." I said, hoping to help her felt better. "But I love you for who you are, Sookie Stackhouse, a beautiful woman who has captivated me with her smile." I felt her relax, so I held her to my chest, whispering romantic nonsense in her ear until she fell asleep.

I stood there staring down at her, enjoying her beauty and how lucky I felt to have her here with me. I hated to see her suffer. I wanted to save her from pain and if that meant making things clear to Niall Brigant, then I would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"We need to talk." Were the words out of Pam's mouth when she opened the door without knocking, as always. Sookie was still sleeping on the couch, while I took care of my business.

"What is it?"

"The Queen is on her way to Shreveport, Eric. We have a very big problem." Pam was worried, but I wasn't. It was clear that I wouldn't be intimidated by her authority.

"What are we going to do? You know what she's coming for, Eric. She wants her," She said, pointing to Sookie, "But when she sees what we've done with Compton…"

"I'll take care of Sophie-Anne, don't worry." I was calm; I wasn't going to let the Queen's arrival to affect me in the slightest.

"How can you be so calm?" Pam stood in front of my desk, leaning forward to stare at me.

"You know she'll have Andre with her and the giant twins." I always liked the way Pam described Sigebert and Wybert.

"They're relentless, Eric. If all three of them attacks us at the same time, we will have no chance."

I got up and put my hands on her shoulders, keeping her eyes trapped in mine. "Do not worry about anything, Pam, okay? Sophie-Anne won't come to start a war that she knows she can't win."

"Do you have a plan or something?" She asked, exasperated. "Because I don't understand it, Eric." I could count with the fingers of one hand, the times I had seen Pam this worried, and this was one of them.

"Look at me, Pamela." She did and I saw in her eyes that she was scared. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Eric, but…"

"Then I need you to stop asking questions, okay?" I said, cutting her off. "When will she arrive?"

"An hour, maybe two." She replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "Eric, if you have a plan…this is the time to tell me."

"I have a plan, Pam."

I got back with Sookie, while Pam left to go out to the bar. We had to be ready and we certainly were. Chow, Felicia and many others I called, would be waiting for action.

Pam seemed to feel better when I explained everything to her, but I really hoped it wouldn't go that far. If I managed to control the situation, Sophie-Anne would be leaving Shreveport with a deal. But without a telepath and Bill Compton would end up becoming a pile of guts on the floor of my basement.

I hoped Sookie woke up before it all started, otherwise I would have to wake her and I knew without a doubt that Sookie was not a morning person.

But this was important and she had to know, preferably before Sophie-Anne showed up at Fangtasia, demanding what she thought was hers.

Her chest rose and fell slowly, breathing deeply and she moved slightly to settle into the couch.

I could stay all night staring at her without ever being bored, carefully examining every detail of her beautiful face. Just then she woke up and gave me a huge smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

It seemed as if my head was going to explode, from having too much information put into it and I needed to erase it.

At first I did not remember why I felt that way, but then I started remembering everything had happened. First the talk with Bill, then the fact that he despises me just as much as I despise him. I desired his death, just like he desires mine. He had made a deal with his Queen and that pissed me off even more. I was not an object that could be traded, let alone something to be given to a crazy vampire.

Then Niall Brigant.

I had been so nervous about meeting him, that my whole body had been in tension for days. I could barely think and keep my shields up, to avoid hearing other people's thoughts. I was in a foul mood.

I couldn't believe my great-grandfather was so…I couldn't even think of a way to describe him. I obviously did not expect him to look like he did or be so cold towards my brother.

But when I opened my eyes everything improved. I saw Eric looking at me and I smiled widely at him. I didn't remember to falling asleep, but after all the emotions of the past few hours, it didn't surprise me at all.

"Hi," I whispered. If I blinked, I hadn't seen Eric running to sit beside me. "How long was I asleep?" I yawned and Eric stroked my cheek with his hand.

"A couple of hours."

"Sorry," I yawned again, it seemed I was exhausted, as if I hadn't slept for days. "I did not mean to fall asleep. I was pretty tired; I think all these emotions have been too much for me."

"There's something else."

Eric told me that Sophie-Anne was on her way to Shreveport and suddenly my whole body tensed again. The peace I had originally felt when I woke up, vanished. I couldn't help but to think something terrible was going to happen again.

"Why is everything so complicated?" I leaned my head on Eric's shoulder, sighing and wishing it was him and me. I wish we could just forget the real world and live in a fantasy. Unfortunately that would never happen. It was as if problems were chasing us, we would never be safe, as long as vampires were looking for a telepath.

"Are you sure she won't show up with a hundred vampires to kill us all?" I had lost count of the times I had asked him the same question. But I couldn't avoid coming back to it. It stressed me out and even the slightest noise made me jump like a spring.

"I know I can't fight like you, but I have learned a lot about my powers and I can defend myself…"

"Sookie, none of that will be necessary." He cut me off, putting two fingers on my lips.

"How can you know that?" I mumbled, his fingers caressing my lips softly and slowly.

"You have told me many times that Sophie-Anne is insane and desperate to find me. We don't know how much she knows. Does she have any idea that I'm a fairy or of what I can do? Why don't we just run away for a while? We could escape this night, without any luggage. We can just getting in your car and go." On one hand it seemed like a great idea and if it was just Eric and I. But deep down I knew it wouldn't work. We were not running from normal people without resources, no, we were talking about very powerful vampires who wouldn't give up until they found us.

But still, dreaming about that kind of life was much better, than facing what was about to happen.

"Trust me, Sookie, if it was that simple, I would ask you." I nodded and hugged him so hard that if he had been human, he wouldn't be able to breathe. Of course I trusted him, but we weren't dealing with a vampire like Bill Compton. No, it was far more dangerous, a psycho vampire queen who seemed to be obsessed with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

The seconds Sookie and I were hugging each other were the most significant of the night, but it all disappeared when the office door opened. Pam walked in without a word. She just looked at us and I knew the time had come.

"She's here." She whispered and I nodded.

"My angel, it's the time." When I looked at Sookie, I saw so much sadness and despair in her eyes, that I could hardly stand it. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. I'd find the true death, before letting Sookie suffer. I truly hoped it did not get that far.

"I know, Eric." She muttered. She was terrified, but I could see the courage in her face.

"Come with me. Pamela, I want you to stay alert, understood?"

"Yes, Eric." There was no sign of the usual sarcasm Pam usually demonstrates. It didn't bother me at all. It was clear she took this situation as seriously as me.

I helped Sookie to get off the couch and circled her waist with my arm to show my ownership to other vampires. Sookie knew and understood, although she hated being treated as an inferior. But she agreed, realizing that it was what we had to do, to have a chance.

"Sheriff Northman, it is a pleasure you have decided to honor me with your presence." Sarcasm did not escape me and I simply nodded. Nothing more. "And I see you have _my_ telepath. Miss Stackhouse, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I can't say the same," Sookie muttered under her breath, but luckily I was the only who heard it.

"I'm afraid there's been a mistake, Your Majesty." Sophie-Anne raised one of her perfectly fixed eyebrows, and glared at me. "Really? And what is this mistake, Northman?"

I stood beside Sookie the whole time, without stepping away from her. Showing that I was much older and more dangerous than the almighty Queen of Louisiana. "Sookie never agreed to be anyone's telepath, let alone a vampire queen."

"You should be careful with what you say, Eric, or you might have problems." I looked briefly toward Sigebert and Wybert, they were as still as statues, but I wasn't intimidated. "I do not need your permission to take her, she's just a human and you're playing with fire. Be careful, or you'll end up being burned."

"Are you threatening me?" I felt Sookie's body tensing and although I wanted to tell her everything was fine, I knew it'd be a mistake to show my weakness for her against Sophie-Anne. "Because I don't think you're in a position to threaten anyone. You don't have so much power anymore and your vampires are not as loyal as they used to be."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She launched at myself like crazy, with her fangs extended, but one blow of mine threw her against the opposite wall. I thought she'd attack me again, but she simply fixed her dress, smoothed her hair, and walked toward us as if nothing had happened.

I put Sookie behind me to protect her, but she kept moving to get to see what was going on.

"Where is Bill?" She asked no more, while Sookie was clinging to my shirt and poked her head beside one of my sides. "I'm worried for him," she said, waiting for some reaction on my part. She was so predictable that watch the scene was funny.

"Bill?"

Sophie-Anne chuckled, but kept staring at me. I was surprised that Andre and the bodyguards, hadn't moved when I attacked her, which led me to think that she had planned something else.

"You know, I've always thought you have an interesting sense of humor, Eric, but I'm not in the mood." She walked back and forth, sighing. Then directing furtive glances at Sookie. I knew she wanted her with all her might. But she and her guys, wouldn't touch her.

"Bill is a traitor," Sookie said with a trembling voice. I wanted to turn around and tell her to shut up, but I couldn't. That would betray us both.

"What makes you think that, Sookie?" She said her name in a way that sounded disgusting. Sophie-Anne was fishing, she obviously didn't have all the answers.

"I found out a lot about him and one of those things is that he's not only working for you. There's someone else." That surprised her, the look on her face betrayed her. She had no idea if that was true. "There's a woman, a dark haired woman, Bill works for her, but he's using you to get the resources he needs."

"Who is that woman?!" She asked, angrily. Sophie-Anne wasn't so comfortable with the situation anymore. What a surprise!

"Why should I tell you?" I closed my eyes for a second, thinking about the impact this conversation could cause. I didn't want more problems than we already had, but Sookie seemed to have her own plan.

"Do not play with me, little girl! I could rip your throat out with my fangs." She hissed, through clenched teeth.

"I won't say a word until you assure me that Eric, Pamela, all vampires of Shreveport, my family and friends and myself, we're safe from you and yours. No regrets of any kind."

"What would prevent me from killing you both when I have the answer?" Sophie-Anne obviously wasn't the smartest vampire.

"Try it and you'll see." Sookie threatened her. I couldn't believe it, but I was proud of her. "I'm full of surprises and I assure you that telepathy is the smallest of them all."

A few seconds. That's what it took Sophie-Anne to make a decision and when she did, both Sookie and I sighed in relief.

"Very well. I take the deal. Tell me who that woman is."

Sookie looked at my eyes, looking for my approval, but I didn't really know what to say. I did not think Sophie-Anne would do her part, play dirty was part of her strategy most of the time and I didn't think she would change now.

"I'm waiting!"

"Her name is…" But right then Bill came suddenly, grabbing Sookie's neck and preventing her to speak. How the hell he escaped?

That's when I realized Wybert wore leather gloves. He had disappeared to release Compton, but why? Questions unanswered, but what really mattered to me was that Sookie was in danger.

"I'll take her with me and then I will find out the truth." Sophie-Anne said, grinning.

"I'm afraid you lose, Northman."

"No, you lose. Sookie and I are blood bonded.

"Liar!" She hissed, through clenched teeth.

"No, it's true. If you, Compton or any of your guys, hurt her, you'll face something far worse than the Magister. Think about it." Compton barely had the strength to hurt Sookie, but her sobs were more than enough to make me lose control. "Command him to let her go." I had Sophie-Anne grabbed by the neck, while Pam, Chow, Felicia, and many others had Wybert, Sigebert, and Andre trapped. There was no escape for any of them.

"You're screwed, so think very well your next words."

She was throwing me dirty looks, but it provoked me laughter rather than the opposite.

"Release her." Sophie-Anne muttered and Bill opened his eyes wide.

"No! You promised she would be mine!"

I let go Sophie-Anne, dropping her to the floor and when I went for Sookie, I saw Compton was armed with a stake. A stake that was pointing directly at my lover's heart.

"If you do it, you're dead, Compton." I muttered, furious.

"And she'll be too."

He raised his hand to stab her with the stake, but I was faster than him. I took the sword I had on the stage and slipped it over Sookie, removing Compton's head. He turned into a pile of guts and blood on the floor.

"Oh God…" Sookie broke and began to sob. I took her in my arms before she collapsed.

"You killed him…" I heard Sophie-Anne's voice, saying what she was seeing. "He was valuable to me, but not essential."

"Get out of here! And if you come back, I can guarantee you that you'll regret it." I didn't care that threatening a vampire monarch was suicidal. I was so pissed that I didn't care anymore.

"We'll meet again, Eric. In one way or another."

None of my vampires put the guns down until they were sure Sophie-Anne and her entourage, had left my bar. Sookie and I remained alone in the club. I could not believe it was over. I knew Sophie-Anne would try something else eventually, but at least we could breathe easy for now.

"You killed him…" Sookie whispered, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"I did it to save you." I kissed her passionately, still surrounded by Compton's remains, but neither of us seemed to care. "Everything ends, even the immortals."

"It won't end for us." She said, leaning forward toward me and kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

Bill Compton was no more than a horrible distant memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this chapter, and thanks for reading.<strong>

**I'll be waiting for your reviews.**

**:D :D**


	20. Blood Everywhere, But We're Still Here

**Well, I'm here with another update.**

**All mistakes are mine, so I hope you don't hate me so much.**

**Have a nice weekend.**

**:D**

* * *

><p><strong>20. Blood Everywhere, But We're Still Here<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"OH MY GOD!" My lover's screams could be heard throughout the entire club as we made love – or rather fucked – over Bill Compton's remains and blood. "ERIC, DO NOT STOP!" Sookie was lying on the black club's ground that was now painted in red, receiving thrust after thrust while my fangs dug into the soft skin of her neck, drinking her sweet blood and taking advantage of every second our bodies were touching.

"I love you so much, Eric!" She shouted again, her hands around my neck, pushing me to keep drinking the exquisite elixir in her veins, while my hard cock entered her over and over without rest, enjoying the pressure and friction every time I entered her. "Please…please…" Sookie did not want me to stop, and I wasn't willing to, but I had to stop drinking her blood or I'd end up weakening her too much, or killing her.

"Oh fuck…" To stop drinking her blood didn't mean I had finished with her, and I did everything possible to bring her to the point of maximum pleasure, and not let her get it then. "Eric, please…" I was driving her insane, but the pleasure we were enjoying was enough to continue with it, though Sookie begged me with all her strength.

I moved quickly, putting Sookie over me, and grabbing her hips firmly to maintain the rhythm. Her soft, shapely legs on either side of my body, her hands on my belly, and her head back, screaming, moaning, and even cursing.

"OH GOD, DO NOT STOP!" The movement of her hips was faster and faster, as her eyes locked on mine in a way that I could even see through them.

"I love you so much, Sookie Stackhouse, that I've killed and I'd kill for you again without hesitation!" I yelled, and at that moment we both orgasmed, getting it at the same time and enjoying so much that the emotions we felt were even more intense in the bond.

Sookie dropped herself over my chest, with me still inside her, while I was holding and protecting her in my arms. Words were not necessary, especially since Sookie seemed to have fallen asleep. No wonder she did, the past few days had been stressful for her, so it was normal that she was overwhelmed. Her exhaustion was not just physical, mental as well, so I got up from the ground with my lover in my arms, and flew to my house. We both were naked but no one would be able to see us.

When I arrived I prepared a hot bath, I got Sookie into the tub, and then sat behind her, hugging her and washing her body to cleanse Compton's blood that we were both still had on us.

"Mmmm…" Sookie awoke slowly, rubbing herself against my chest, but with her eyes still closed. "Where are we?" She whispered, getting comfortable like she used to when we were in bed.

"At home, my angel, at home."

Sookie said nothing for a few seconds, but she finally opened her eyes and stared at me. "How did we get here?"

"Flying." I answered no more.

She frowned for a moment, and then gave me a dirty look. "Eric Northman, tell me we haven't flown naked." I just arched an eyebrow, and showed her my most innocent smile.

"Relax, my lover," I whispered, cutting her off before she could keep giving me the speech, "nobody saw us. I flew much higher than normal because I know you'd hate someone had seen her naked in the arms of a vampire." I kissed her shoulder, getting rid of the tension that she seemed to be supporting all the time, and it worked. "Besides, I wouldn't let us spend the night covered in Compton's blood, don't you think?"

"He's really dead, isn't he?" She muttered weakly, like she didn't finish believing it. Bill Compton had done nothing but cause trouble since he laid eyes on Sookie, and I knew sooner or later I would have to kill him. Let him alive, even though he was a prisoner for the rest of his existence, continued supposing a threat. Sophie-Anne planned to release him, and one of her bodyguards did it, so finish him once and for all was what I should do. For Sookie's sake, and mine as well. "It's as if all that has happened was part of a dream, and I'm afraid of waking up and see Bill Compton is still out there planning to attack us again."

"That won't ever happen, Sookie, I promise you." I looked into her eyes. "His remains will be still scattered around Fangtasia, but I assure you that when we return tomorrow night there will be nothing. That is what Bill Compton get reduced, Sookie. Nothing." I wanted to leave it clear. My angel wouldn't have to feel afraid to meet that despicable vampire who used to live across the cemetery near her home anymore. "When you wake up in your bed and look at Compton's house, you won't feel scared."

"I'd prefer not to see that old dark and creepy house again." I felt like a chill had run through her body, but she didn't have to be afraid anymore. "It always gave me a bad feeling, but Gran used to tell me stories about the former owner, and I thought to judge who live in it without knowing would turn me into a bad person." I didn't want her to feel guilty because she had no reason to. "Gran was delighted when she heard Bill Compton was a vampire, and she even wanted to invite him home, but when I met him at Fangtasia I knew I didn't want him to come closer to me or the people I cared about. I told her to avoid him at all costs, and never let him come in. She finally agreed, but I knew she was curious, and I was afraid she went to see him behind me and he hurt her somehow, you know? Most people fear you guys, but my grandmother is so different from others that I thought…" Her voice broke and her eyes welled with tears.

"There's nothing to fear anymore, my angel." I opened the bond completely, sending her all my love and strength, as she grabbed my arms, putting them on her belly for me to hold her tighter. "Bill Compton is a distant memory, and you won't even remember his name soon. He wasn't able to be a half decent vampire, so his end was written."

"Would you have killed him if he hadn't caught me?" The question was offensive, and if anyone else had asked it, I wouldn't have even bothered to respond.

"He must die." I said no more. "Sooner or later I would have finished him, but his dealings with Sophie-Anne and the fact that he compromised your safety were already enough, Sookie." I stared at her, hoping she didn't have any doubt about it. "When I saw his hands touching you, with that stake pointing directly to your heart…" What I felt at that moment was so desperate that I didn't want to experience it ever again. I saw my lover at risk, my angel, what gives meaning to my life, and I knew I had to end what was threatening my happiness. "I knew Sophie-Anne wouldn't let Bill to hurt you because you're too valuable to her, but the simple fact that he was willing to touch a single hair on your head made me to react. I didn't even think, I just let myself go, grabbed the sword and got rid of the problem." Maybe I expected Sookie to look at me like I was a monster, but when I felt her lips on my cheek I knew I had nothing to fear. She understood me better than anyone, she knew what I did was for her, for us, and I'd do it again without thinking. "I've been waiting for over a thousand years for you, Miss Stackhouse," I said, kissing her gently on the lips, "did you really think I was going to let you go so easily?"

Sookie chuckled, but her eyes were bright. "I love you so much, Eric, that if I had died at least it would have been before you, 'cause I couldn't bear to see you die and keep living without you." I hated her to talk in that way, but she needed to feel better and I wasn't going to stop her. "I fully understand that you killed him without hesitation, because if I had the opportunity, I would have done it myself. But we still have a problem, Eric," I waited for her to keep talking, but I felt that I knew what was coming. "What about Sophie-Anne?"

I shrugged, but I knew she wouldn't give up. "Eric, although Bill is dead doesn't mean she will give up, don't ya think? That vampire is crazy, she's a psycho and she'll do everything in her power to separate us. She's obsessed with me, and believes having a telepath will turn her into a more powerful queen than the rest."

"The fact she wants you to work for her sometimes doesn't mean she owns you, understand?" She nodded, but I was going to make it clear. "You are not her property," I added, a little rough, "and never will be. I just let Sophie-Anne to exercise her power because it gives me freedom to do what I want, but I could end her at any time." Sookie looked worried at me, as if she was afraid I was going to do something crazy. "My angel, no vampire than myself – or maybe Pam – won't touch or force you to do something you don't want." At least I got her to laugh, and seeing her smile was more than enough for me.

"Come on, the water is cooling down, and your grandmother wouldn't forgive me if you got a cold." I got out of the tub, putting a towel around my waist, and grabbed another to wrap my lover in it. It was so big that reached her knees, but it wouldn't last long on place.

"Do you have a shirt I can use as pajamas?" I replied with a raised eyebrow, but nothing more until she laughed. "I'm cold…and wet." She whispered, pouting. If she wanted to go to sleep, she was pretty wrong.

"Ahhhhhh! What are you doing?" Her laughter and screams could be heard throughout the house when I picked her up and carried her to my room. I'd have gone to the bedroom I built especially for her, but I knew Sookie wouldn't want to wake up alone in bed.

I threw her on the bed and her body bounced, making her laugh harder. "You know," she said, when she caught her breath, "I think I needed to relax and laugh a little." I lay down beside her, getting rid of the towels and tossing them to the ground. "I have a feeling that I've not been myself for the last few days, and I hate behaving like that. It's not that I'm a neurotic obsessed with control everything and all that, but I want to make my own decisions without having to think about the consequences might kill me."

"I know, and maybe I'm guilty for you to feel that way." I replied, while stroking her belly with my hand.

"Eric, what are you talking about?" She leaned on her elbow, and looked at me frowning. "It's not your fault." Her hand touching my cheek was what made me feel better. "You've protected me from the first moment I met you, and you never lied to me, Eric, so stop talking that way, 'cause it makes no sense."

"I lied to you about something. The Rattrays."

"What about them? They are dead." She said no more.

"I killed them." With Sookie it was better get to the point. "They attacked you, and I knew they wouldn't give up until they got to do something terrible to you." The expression on her face was so neutral that I couldn't tell if she was mad or not. "I'd never felt so attracted to a human, and those criminals were just looking for a way to hurt you. I wouldn't allow it, and I didn't."

It was as if Sookie didn't feel anything, because when I tried the bond, it was empty. "Sookie, please, say something." Maybe confessing the truth was not such a good idea, and I couldn't bear to think that Sookie might leave and I wouldn't see her again.

"I lied to you too, Eric." I didn't expect that answer, at all, but I was curious to know what she meant.

"Lying to me?"

"Last night when…" But she stopped suddenly.

"Sookie," I said, taking her hand, "you know you can tell me anything, okay? I'll understand." She nodded, and after taking a deep breath, she continued explaining. "Last night, before talking to Niall, when you told me to go to the bar with Pam, I made a stop to the basement." That meant she had gone to see Compton, but what for? "I dunno why I did it," she shrugged, "maybe I needed to talk to him and find out why he did what he did. I hoped to find logic to the fact that he hurt us so much, and I didn't even knew after all. He just said that we would regret what we had done, and Sophie-Anne would use me for her own purposes and then deliver me to him to do with me what he wanted." I needed to comfort her, but I felt Sookie was needed to prove that she was strong enough. "But I didn't even let his words affect me in the least, Eric, and you know why?"

I did not answer; I just stared at her in silence.

"I knew what he tried, but I wouldn't let him get away with it. I desired to kill him…" She closed her eyes and breathed deeply once more. "But I did not, because I knew we needed him. And then, when he had me trapped, I couldn't help thinking I should have finished him in that cell when I had the chance."

"Sookie, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to tell you the truth; there should be no secrets between us, Eric." I shook my head but said nothing. "And I understand what you did to the Rattrays." She added, surprising me.

"Sookie, I…"

"No," she cut me off, and I closed my mouth. "Don't apologize if you were going to. Since I started working at Merlotte's people have treated me like a freak; but Mack and Denise Rattray were the worst. They made me feel inferior, as if I had no right to exist or to be in the same place as others." Her voice was so hard that I even could feel the pain she had felt all her life. "Two junkies addict to vampire blood thought they were better than me, can you believe it?" She chuckled, but there was no trace of humor in her voice. "And I didn't know how special I was until I met you. You never looked at me as if I were different, because so are you. People see you as a monster for something you can't control. You didn't ask to be a vampire, Eric, it just happened, but I assure you that I wouldn't change a single hair of your head if I could." Her words were harsh but romantic at the same time, and although I wanted to take her in my arms, I held myself back because I knew she wasn't over. "That's the reason I would never judge you for what you did to the Rattrays, because if not for you, I would have been killed, and it wouldn't have been the only thing Mack Rattray had done to me."

"I love you so much, Sookie, I'd do it again and again, and I'd be sure to make them suffer until their last breath." I spoke so seriously, and I was furious, that I lost control of my fangs, startling Sookie.

"This," she whispered, stroking one of them, provoking me extreme excitement, "is the most sensual thing I've seen in my life, and feel them digging into my skin makes my whole body shiver with pleasure, Eric…"

"My angel, if you want to sleep…"

But she didn't sleep all night. I made love to her over and over again, resting only when she was unable to move a muscle, or going to fetch a glass of water so she didn't dehydrate. It was one of the most intense nights for both of us, and we started falling asleep when dawn approached.

"The night has been intense…" she murmured with closed eyes, "and I don't mean just sex."

"We'll have a huge celebration tomorrow, what do you think?" I brushed the hair off her face, stroking her cheek, and trying to stay awake as long as possible. "You and me, Sookie."

"I'd love to." She opened her eyes for a second, but got serious. "What is it, my angel?"

"You're bleeding." I touched my nose and saw that delaying the rest was beginning to affect me. "You're right, it's bedtime."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I didn't expect to wake up next to Sookie, but feeling her soft warm skin against my body, was the best way to return to the world of living.

"Mmmmm…" She mumbled something unintelligible, and moved even closer to my body.

"Sookie, are you awake?" There was no answer, so I got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I had promised Sookie a special night, and we would have.

In the shower I started remembering everything had happened last night at the club. Sophie-Anne showed up believing she would have the situation under control, but she was wrong. Not even her bodyguards were able to do anything against us, and Bill Compton ended up reduced to a pile of guts in the center of my bar. At least some good news, though Sookie was right about one thing: Sophie-Anne wouldn't give up so easily, and she'd do everything possible to get the telepath she wanted.

I should have killed Sigebert and Wybert when I had the chance, and Pam would have taken over Andre. With them dead Sophie-Anne would have been unprotected, and she'd have given anything that I would have required.

"Hi…" I felt my lover's hands on my back, and I held her in my arms when I turned around.

"My angel, thought you were asleep." She dazzled me with her smile, as she always did, and shrugged her shoulders. "I was, at least 'til I reached out for you and saw you were gone. Then I looked at the clock and realized I had slept all day."

"You were exhausted." I put her under the hot running water, wetting her hair and massaging her shoulders and neck. "The tension in your body has disappeared." I whispered, caressing and kissing the soft skin behind her ear.

"Nothing like sleeping all day to feel like new." She turned around and kissed me passionately. "I want you, Eric, I want you right now…"

"My lover…" But she didn't let me say anything else. I was trapped between her kisses, losing myself in the softness of her skin and caresses. Our tongues fighting against each other as if it were a battle, trying to dominate each other, until Sookie pulled away to catch her breath. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She kissed me again, hard, as if she feared I would disappear, and took the opportunity to press her between my chest and the wall of the shower.

"I love you, dammit, I love you so much I can't stand it." Her legs wrapped around my hips, her arms around my neck, and my dick was so hard and ready that got inside her with little effort thanks to the water trickling down our bodies. "Fuck me, Eric! Fuck me like it was the last time!" I thrusted into her so hard I feared I have broken something inside her, but the moans, increasingly intense, coming from Sookie made me think the opposite. "Do not stop, Eric! Please…don't stop…God…oh my God…don't stop…"

I finally had to stop when Sookie orgasmed at the same time as me, and her breathing quickened that I thought she would faint.

"My angel, you're insatiable." She just laughed, she had no strength for anything else, and I had to hold her until her hair was clean.

"I feel as if my legs were jelly," and she giggled like a schoolgirl. "Sex with you is…" but stopped, thinking about it. "I really don't think there's a good enough word to describe it. You make me feel special, you make me believe I'm the only woman on earth, and when we're together I can feel what you feel as if you were inside me, Eric."

"It's the best way I've ever heard to define sex with me." We laughed like two fools, until the water ran cold, and Sookie screamed out in shock. I wrapped her in a towel and left her alone so she could finish in the bathroom.

In such a short time I hadn't have the opportunity to prepare a big celebration, so I told Pam to take care of everything. We had a lot to celebrate now Compton was dead, and I wanted it to be a special night for Sookie. She deserved that and much more, so I also took care that some of her gifts were already at their destination.

I knew Sookie would get mad – or at least she would pretend to be – but I couldn't help it when it came to her or Pam. I enjoyed giving them gifts, and my progeny had never complained before, but Sookie had repeated me over and over again that she felt uncomfortable receiving gifts when she didn't deserve them. But she was wrong; she always deserved them because she was the kindest and less interested person I had met in over a thousand years.

"What are you thinking?" Sookie was walking naked around the bedroom as usual. I loved that she had progressed so far since the first night when she was ashamed that I saw her naked.

"Nothing in particular." But she answered me with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Because you seemed to be very focused on something." She waited in front of me to answer her, completely naked, but I just gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went to get dressed.

"What is this?" She was pointing towards the rectangular box I had put on the bed.

"I don't know, but looks like a gift." I played innocent, but I knew she wasn't buying it. "Maybe you should open it to find out." Sookie ignored me and put on her underwear – sexy, very sexy – and did it as slowly as possible. It was her favorite way to torture me.

"Eric, you know I don't need gifts to be happy with you. It's enough for me to be together, you should already know that." She crossed her arms in front of me, with her low height, she seemed able to do anything if she wanted to, and I had to give up. "I like to give you gifts, my lover, I enjoy a lot doing it."

"But I don't wanna you wasting your money on me…"

"Wasting?" I asked, cutting her off, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I assure you that I'm not wasting my money on you. On Pam…" and I thought for a second, "maybe, but I would never be able to waste money on a beauty like you. Also, I'd need more time that I've lived to spend all my money."

Sookie finally opened the box, and inside was a blue dress – to match her eyes – with rhinestones, strapless, and I was convinced it would fit her curves perfectly.

"Oh Eric, it's beautiful…" She examined it as carefully as if she was afraid to break it.

"You can touch it, it's all yours." I whispered in her ear as I stroked her bare back, except for the bra. "The color will be perfect against your tan, don't you agree?"

"You are spoiling me," was her only answer, but took the dress and locked herself in the bathroom.

Of course it wasn't the only gift I had prepared for her, so when walked into the bathroom, I took the chance to place on bed the rest of the things I had ordered specially for her. Sookie would glare at me, I'm sure, but what could I do? Someone as special as her should be treated like a princess.

"Eric, I love it!" She yelled from the other side of the bathroom door, making me smile and feeling proud of my choice.

"Well, then you should come out so I can see you, my angel." A second later the door opened and the most beautiful vision appeared in front of me. My Sookie looked like an angel, even barefoot, it gave her a supernatural appearance that anyone would have thought she was a dream. "My lover, you…"

"Do you like it?" I asked when I got silent.

"Like it?" I shook my head and the grin vanished from her face. "I don't think that's the right word, Sookie. You are shocking, stunning, spectacular, angelic, beautiful…"

"Eric, stop," she whispered, blushing and looking down.

"Why?" I shrugged. "I don't think there's a good enough adjective to define what I'm seeing. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, and believe me, I've lived a few years." She chuckled, as she did when I joked about my age, and she looked at me in the eyes. "Thank you for the dress, it's wonderful."

"It's just material, but when you're wearing it is a true work of art." I slid my hands up her bare arms, enjoying the feel of the soft material of the dress and her skin rubbing against mine. "But…" and looked down at her feet, "I'm afraid a princess can't leave home without shoes, don't you think?" I arched an eyebrow and to my surprise, she did the same.

"Eric…" She was going to keep talking but I put my finger on her lips to stop her. "Be nice to me, Sookie, and enjoy everything I give you." She nodded silently, and when I opened the second box, she was left open-mouthed.

"You like?" They were half-heeled shoes – I knew Sookie didn't feel comfortable wearing high heels – the same blue shade as the dress, and identical rhinestones.

"My God, Eric…" Her reaction was exactly the same when she saw the dress, and I knew, again, I had been right. "They're…they're absolutely perfect." Her voice did not seem her voice, and it was because she was so surprised that she wasn't able to control her own reactions. "This is a fortune." I couldn't help laughing when I heard her. Throughout her whole life she had to worry about cope with limited resources, but that was over. She wouldn't miss anything again, although I had to argue with her a million times.

"They have no value when I can see the expression on your face. Sit." Sookie sat on the edge of the bed, still impressed by the dress and shoes, and I knelt in front of her to put them on.

I took the liberty of stroking her legs on more than one occasion, but I received no complaints about it, until I finally put both shoes on and her feet rested on my knee.

"Yeah, they're beautiful…" I said to myself, and from the corner of my eye I saw Sookie shaking her head and chuckling.

"I feel like a princess," Sookie murmured when she looked at herself in the mirror, turning to see how her dress moved easily.

"Mission accomplished then." Sookie stopped and looked at me with a wide grin. "I love you, Eric." She kissed me, gently and slowly at first, but with more passion after a few seconds. We were enjoying the closeness between us, willing to forget everything. Or at least that was the plan before my phone started ringing; a text message from Pam warning us to not be late.

"Ignore her." Sookie whispered against my lips, but it wouldn't be so simple. Sookie was unleashed, as if she suddenly wasn't able to maintain control. "Let's go to bed…"

"Sookie, no…we can't…" But it was clear she wasn't going to take a no for an answer. She lunged at me but I didn't move, so she stopped. "Eric, please, I need you." I pulled her away, and looked into her eyes, and that's when I realized that something was wrong.

"Sookie, look at me."

"No, Eric! I want you…" Her hand rested on my chest, and a bright light hit me so hard that I collapsed on the bed.

"ERIC!" I heard her screaming, calling me, but I felt different, as if I had lost consciousness and didn't quite know what was happening. "MY GOD, I'M SORRY! Eric, I'm so sorry, really sorry…" I felt her hands on my face, stroking me carefully.

"Sookie…" I mumbled, opening my eyes and staring at her. "Eric, are you okay? I…I don't know what came over me." Her sobs were getting stronger, but I didn't want her to cry.

"Sookie, I'm fine." I sat up in bed, blinking a few times, and grinning at her. "Hey, it's okay, alright?"

"How can you say that?" she asked angrily. "I've thrown a ray of some kind at you and… God! I thought I had killed you." Tears streamed down her cheeks now, and she could barely breathe with so many sobs.

"Sookie, calm down. Look at me, I'm fine." Although I had a lot of questions. She had never acted that way before, and her eyes were different when I looked at her. Maybe the fairy part in her was starting to take control. "I want you to stop mourning now, okay?" I wiped her tears with my hands, but she didn't stop sobbing for a few minutes. "I don't know what happened, my angel, but I promise you that we'll find out, all right?"

She nodded without looking at me, so putting my hand under her chin I forced her to lift her head. "I'm fine, Sookie. I promise you that I'm not mad, just worried for you." I held her against me, whispering in her ear to calm her down, and it worked.

"We're going to find out what's happening to you, no matter who we have to ask," I assured her, "but I don't want you to worry or be afraid to use your powers." Sookie looked at me surprised. "Eric, I could have hurt you and…"

"But you did not." I cut her off. I wouldn't allow her to feel guilty for something she couldn't control. "Sookie, your powers are developing pretty quickly, but that doesn't mean it's dangerous. You just have to practice and understand those powers, but over time you will manage to do everything you want, I promise you."

"I believe you, Eric."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

When I returned to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, I thanked for not having makeup on yet, because I should have started again from the beginning.

I had no idea what was going with me, but when Eric and I started kissing it was like I was losing control. He tried to reason with me, but I couldn't even hear him. It seemed something had taken hold of me, and was forcing me to do anything, and I couldn't help thinking that I might have harmed Eric without even knowing.

"Sookie," I heard him knocking on the bathroom door, and I jumped.

"Yes?" I hoped my voice sounded as normal as possible, but it wasn't easy. Every time I remembered that light out of my hand, and hitting Eric's chest made me want to cry again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." I took off the dress to not stain it, washed my face with cold water to clear my mind, and I put my makeup on. I wanted to look natural, so I simply highlighted my eyes, and used a pale pink lipstick. I put my dress and shoes on again, and opened the bathroom door. "Hi." I didn't expect to find him at the other side, but there he was.

"Hi." I did my best so my smile was natural, but I wasn't pretty convinced. "I'm ready."

"There's a last thing missed." Eric disappeared from the bedroom, and I stayed there without understanding anything.

"Eric, what are you doing?" I wasn't sure where he was, but he returned before I could leave the bedroom. "My angel, I have another surprise for you."

"Another gift, Eric?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I think the dress and shoes are enough. Don't get me wrong, I love them both," I said, looking down at my new shoes, "but you're spoiling me like I was a little girl, and…" He opened a box and showed me a pendant and earrings that left me with my mouth hanging open. "My God…"

He took the necklace and put it on around my neck before I could say anything about it. "Diamonds and sapphire. A real jewel for a princess, but unique, like you, Sookie." This was too much.

"Eric, I can't accept them."

"I'm afraid you have no choice. I didn't buy them in a jewelry, I ordered them especially for you." I turned around with the intention to make it clear that I couldn't accept expensive gifts, but seeing his eyes I couldn't say a word against it. "You have to understand that give you gifts is important for me, because you are the only person who means so much to me to prove how I feel for you all the time. It might sound arrogant, but it's my way of showing I'm mad about you, Sookie Stackhouse."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I thought getting back to Fangtasia – even if we were having a party – would be strange after what had happened the last time we were there. Of course there was no sign of blood or guts – although I knew it wouldn't – but it was a bit odd that only a few of us knew that a vampire had been killed there less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Sookie, you're good enough to eat. That dress is beautiful." Pam and I had been together since Eric and I arrived at the party, and I was having a great time while I was able to not remember the events related to Bill Compton, Sophie-Anne, and her bodyguards.

"Thanks, Pam, I really love it, but Eric shouldn't have spent so much money on me." Pam, as always, raised an eyebrow at me. "I dunno, I don't feel comfortable."

"Sookie, any woman on the planet would change herself for you, so I hope that gives you a clue of how lucky you are." She went to talk to another guest, leaving me there thinking about what she just said.

It was an amazing party, although I had thought we would just be Eric and I with our private celebration in a romantic candlelit restaurant, dancing, but Fangtasia was so incredibly well decorated that I couldn't complain. Everything around me was wonderful, I felt like a princess, especially with my new dress on, but also because I was so happy to know that at least we had gotten rid of a problem.

Bill Compton wasn't a threat anymore; and I felt much more calmer knowing that I wouldn't have to worry that he attacked my Gran, or anyone else.

"Enjoying the party, my lover?" I heard Eric's voice in my ear, and closed my eyes automatically when I felt his breath on my skin. "You are stunning, my angel, all eyes are on you." I instantly blushed, looking around and realizing most of the vampires were looking at me with their fangs extended.

Including Pam.

"Eric…" I muttered, feeling his hand sliding around my waist, and handing me a glass of champagne with the other one. "Thank you." I sipped and savored it for a few seconds. "It's delicious."

"Really?" He asked, arching one of his perfect eyebrows. "Let me taste." I panicked, I didn't want him to get sick, but his intentions were clearly others.

Before I knew it he was kissing me, sliding his tongue over my lips, savoring the champagne remains.

"You're right, my angel, it's delicious." I burst laughing, hiding my head into Eric's chest. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." I quickly replied.

Eric and I were the only ones dancing, attracting all eyes, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered being in the arms of my vampire, at least until I heard a familiar voice.

"Sookie!"

"Amelia!" I yelled, running and hugging her. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?" I hugged her again, tighter. I had missed her so much that I found it was almost impossible to pull away from her. After all that had happened we had a lot to talk about.

"Did you really believe I'd miss this party? This is Fangtasia!" She shouted excitedly, linking her arm with mine. "Your vampire called me. He said it'd be a good idea for me to be here, so I couldn't refuse." Looking back I realized Eric was talking to Pam, but winked at me, grinning. I could not believe he had gone through so much trouble just for me, and obviously having Amelia with me tonight was a big detail.

"Oh gosh, you're amazing, Sook! This dress, shoes, the jewels… Can't believe it! You look like a real princess." Yeah, it was exactly how I felt. "So tell me, what's the reason for the party?"

"Um…" What was I gonna say? Were we celebrating a cruel and traitor vampire was killed on this dance floor? I knew Amelia'd laugh, but maybe it wouldn't be so funny when she found out that it was the truth.

"Not that I'm complaining, if there's not a reason at least there's a party," she added, laughing and taking a long drink from her glass of champagne.

"Actually there's much that I have to tell you, but I'd rather do it when we're alone, is that okay with you?" She nodded, and we forgot about it for now. "This is a unusual celebration, and I hope you don't panic when I tell you everything."

"Baby, I'm a witch, think I can handle it." She winked at me, and we got another couple of champagne glasses. It was really delicious, but I didn't want to drink too much. Amelia didn't seem to have that problem, though.

"So how's Tray?" I knew they were still dating, but we hadn't had enough time to chat properly.

"Tray's great, Sook. I think I'm falling for him." I didn't know Amelia's love history, but I felt she wasn't the kind of girl who falls in love easily. "Believe me, I feel things for him that I've never felt before. He just understands me perfectly, and that didn't ever happen to me before." However, I could feel she was worried.

"But?" I asked automatically, making her blush slightly.

"But…" She breathed deeply, drank the whole glass of champagne in one gulp, and looked into my eyes. "What if something goes wrong, Sookie? I love him, I love being with him, but it scares me that he doesn't feel the same." I took her to one of the booths, and we sat side by side, me holding her hand and waiting patiently for her to keep speaking.

"He's special, Sookie, I feel he's completely different from other men I've been with, and that scares me a lot. I don't want this to end, do you understand?" I nodded, understanding what she felt. If things between Eric and I didn't work… I couldn't even consider it as an option. "I'm behaving like the kind of woman I've never wanted to be," she chuckled, and wiped off a tear with the back of her hand. "My mother used to say that if something is worth you have to throw yourself at it without thinking of consequences."

"That's a good advice," I answered no more. "And Tray makes you feel like that? Are you able to forget anything else for him?"

"I believe so." She said timidly, but nodded firmly. "You know, I'm sure."

"Then you already have your answer."

We were having a great time; laughing, chatting, dancing… Even Eric looked relaxed, and that was something strange for him. He was always alert, but with Compton's death we had both lift a weight off our shoulders.

"Y'know Sook, you look like another person tonight." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not sure what she meant. "Not just the dress, it's beautiful," and she laughed. Amelia was drunk; there was no doubt about it. "But there's something about you that has changed. You're more…relaxed, as if suddenly something that had been bothering you for a long time didn't bother you anymore." And I was the one who could read minds? Amelia had read my mind.

"You're right, Ames." I replied sincerely. "I feel much better, and I believe things are gonna be well for us." I added, giving no clue. Although I was convinced Amelia wouldn't remember a lot the next day; just a terrible hangover.

"You're hiding something from me, Sookie?" She asked, giggling, waiting for me to confess. Or maybe it was just a game.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." I took a sip of my drink, praying my cheeks hadn't flushed, when I saw my vampire coming to the rescue.

"Ladies, are you having fun?" His velvety voice made my whole body to burn with desire, but it was a party, and we weren't supposed to leave.

"Eric, this party's awesome!" Amelia waved her empty glass in the air, until a waiter replaced it with a fresh one. "I'm serious, although I'm a little drunk," she admitted, "but I'm havin' a great time with my best friend, right, Sookie? We've got a lot to talk about, but need to go to bathroom before." Amelia rose, walking erratically to the restroom, while Eric and I stayed alone.

"You think she'll be okay?" I wondered when I couldn't see her anymore. "Maybe I should go with her to make sure she doesn't faint."

"Don't worry, my angel, Pam will handle her." I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing. "What do you think of the party? Is it enough to celebrate Bill Compton's death or should we spread his remains on the floor and dance over them?" The mental image made me want to throw up, but I heard Eric laughing. "I was just kidding, my lover. There's nothing left of Compton."

"Can we stop talking of him? He's history, it's as he never existed." Eric locked his eyes on mine, and a second later he was kissing me passionately.

Being in the booth we were barely visible from the center of the club, but I was sure all vampires could feel my heart beating faster. Eric had that effect on me, and he often proved it.

"I love being with you, Eric." I whispered when our lips parted. "I love you so much…" I jumped on him like a desperate, looking for the closet possible proximity between our bodies, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow, and feeling that I'd rather die if I had to stay away from him. "I want you, Eric…" I kissed him again, murmuring between kisses, until Eric pushed me away.

"Sookie, your eyes are changing…" He whispered so I only heard it, and I froze at his words. My eyes were changing? What did he mean exactly by that?

I grabbed a small mirror from my purse, and looked at myself.

"Oh shit!" I whispered yelling, and covered my mouth with my hand, hoping no one would have heard me. My eyes were red, a color so intense that it was scary, and I couldn't utter a word. What the hell was happening to me? "Eric…Eric…" I could only whisper his name over and over again, but instead of answering me, he picked me up and took me to his office.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH ME, ERIC?!" I was glad his office was completely isolated, because I was yelling like crazy. "MY EYES ARE RED! RED! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN, ERIC?!" Shouting wouldn't solve anything, but it made me feel a little better.

"Sookie, calm down. Breathe deeply and don't panic." I did what he said, I breathed deeply for a few minutes, trying to calm down, but it wasn't working.

"This is not natural, something serious is going on with me, Eric…" I couldn't breathe when I started sobbing, but even though I tried I wasn't able to control myself. "I'm changing, why? It had never happened anything like this to me, why now? Why this?"

"Sookie, we'll find an answer. I promise you."

I chuckled, couldn't help it, I was so nervous that I thought it was a good idea to use a little humor. "What do we do in the meantime?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes. "I can't go out there, not like this," I added, pointing to my eyes. "There must be a way to make it go away." I looked at myself in the mirror again, but nothing had changed. I looked like a monster out of an awful horror movie.

Someone knocking on the door startled me, and I quickly got up from the couch. God, what was I gonna do? Couldn't hide, there was no place to hide.

"Who is it?" Eric asked no more, and I looked at him with my eyes wide open.

"Pam."

I did not want her to see me like this; in fact I didn't want anyone to see me, and I began mourning.

"What is it, Pam?" He was so calm it was scary. Why was he so calm when I could barely breathe?

"Jason Stackhouse is here, and he wants to see Sookie."

How it was possible all problems joined at the worst time? My brother was at Fangtasia, and he wanted to talk to me. Why would he want to talk to me after the latest fights?

"Tell him to get back another night." Eric answered no more, but I knew Jason wouldn't give up.

"He knows Sookie's here, and insists on talking to Sookie. He seems…worried about her." I even noticed in Pam's voice that it had to be something important, but he couldn't see me in this way. If he already thought I was a freak, he would treat me like a monster now.

"Tell him that I'll talk to him later." I said, not knowing what else to say. "My head hurts a lot, and I'd rather get some rest. Can you…can you tell him that I'll be out in a few minutes?"

"Sure, Sookie."

"Thank you."

"Eric, I can't talk to my brother! Not with these eyes!" I was hysterical, I was unable to think, and all I wanted was to disappear. I wished so much that suddenly…

Puff…

"Where am I? And how in the hello did I get here?" I mumbled as I realized that I wasn't at Fangtasia anymore. Eric wasn't at my side, and only darkness was around me.

"ERIC!" I yelled with all my strength, but nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading and I would love to read your reviews. <strong>

**:D**


	21. I Am A Freak

**I know, I know. It's been a loooong time since my last update but I just lost the interest with the last season of True Blood, and it was really hard to focus on writing new chapters about this couple.**

**But I finally did, so I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:K**

* * *

><p><strong>21. I Am A Freak<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"Oh fuck…" I tried again and again, focusing, but it was useless. Every time I opened my eyes I was in the same spot. "Eric, please, if you can hear me…" Tears began flooding my eyes, clouding my sight, but I decided that crying wouldn't help me.

What if I wasn't in Shreveport or Bon Temps anymore? Where in the hell was I? And how was I gonna get back home?

It was getting colder and my dress was too light to keep me warm. I felt my arms cold even though the temperature hadn't dropped so much, but I was scared, maybe that had something to do.

I could only see trees and grass around me, but no lights or houses. There was no road, or at least I couldn't see it.

"Okay Sookie, start walking and eventually…" But I felt a presence. Someone was watching me but didn't show itself.

"Hello!" I yelled, but there was no answer. Anyone would have thought I was all alone out there, but I knew I wasn't. Someone – or something – was watching me from a hiding place, and I didn't like feeling at all. "Please, can you help me? I don't know where I am…"

Although I wanted to deny it I was terrified, I had never been in a similar situation before, and my cellphone was inside my purse in Eric's office. Great, just great. What else could happen to me?

Suddenly I heard distant howls, but my hair stood on end. Was there a pack of werewolves nearby? Would they be friendly? Would they help me to get back to Eric?

"Sookie, don't be stupid. Eric's a vampire…" I told myself, trying to stay calm. "Okay, I gotta find a road, or something…" I kept muttering to myself, but not moving. I did not know what direction to take 'cause I couldn't see anything. It was like being trapped in a place so dark that I couldn't see what was in front of me. But I just couldn't stay there forever, especially if Eric was looking for me.

"Eric…" Now that our blood bond was fully formed, he might feel if I was in danger. Not that I actually was, but I was scared. If I focused on it enough maybe I'd get him to know where I was.

I closed my eyes, pressing them hard, and focusing only on him. I wanted him to be here, I needed him near me, so I thought of him, wanting him to find me, but when I opened my eyes nothing had changed.

"OH CRAP!" I yelled desperate. I was still scared, but more pissed now than before because nothing seemed to work. Why was this happening to me? First my eyes, then I disappear, and now I couldn't even let my vampire know that I was lost and scared to death.

"Eric, if you can feel me, this would be a good time for you to move your ass and come looking for me…" I muttered, sitting on the soft grass, and pressing my knees against my chest. I was looking for a way to keep myself warm, but seemed to be useless. I was cold, much colder than before, and I did not understand why.

I felt tears running down my cheeks, but I did nothing about it. I was tired, sad, and lonely. I never liked the solitude, and now I couldn't stop crying thinking maybe Eric might never find me.

What if he didn't find me? What if I never managed to return home? What would happen to my Gran, Eric, and Jason?

"Sookie, do not be afraid." I heard a soft, sweet voice, but I thought I was hallucinating.

"You're not real. Whoever you are, you're not here, nor are you talking to me." I felt like it had been days, but dawn never showed up. It was a strange feeling that I couldn't make sense. "Stop playing with me…" I mumbled, feeling more tears flooding my eyes.

"Everything will be okay, Sookie. Your vampire will find you; he always does, doesn't he?"

"My vampire…"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I shouted, rising up quickly from the ground, and looking everywhere. "If this is a fucking joke is not funny! WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF AND STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" I was getting sick of all this shit, to be watched like an experiment. I ran into what looked like a forest, getting myself among tall leafy tress, unable to see anything, but without tripping even once. Where was I? What was this place? And most importantly, how did I get here?

"I JUST WANNA GO HOME!" I yelled again, feeling my throat sore, but not giving up. "Please…please…I haven't done anything wrong, please, I just wanna go home…"

I could hear the howls again, but they were too far away to reach. But, did I really want to? They were wolves, or maybe werewolves, and running towards them did not seem the smartest idea.

Maybe getting out of the forest would be best, but looking back I realized I couldn't find the way by which I had entered. It was as if the trees had grown suddenly and covered everything.

"What kind of forest am I?" I whispered scared, trying to understand what was happening.

"It is a magical forest, Sookie." Answered the same sweet, soft and melodic voice. But I still couldn't see the person speaking to me.

"Who are you? Why are you hiding?" But there was no answer. "Listen, this won't work if you don't show yourself. What are you so afraid? I can't hurt you." I was sure saying this would have led me to problems in other circumstances, but I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "If you can help me getting back to Eric, I'd appreciate it."

I was convinced that I wouldn't get an answer, but then I saw a tall, dark hair woman, with a dazzling smile, walking toward me. I felt that I knew her somehow, but I couldn't be sure. I was too abstracted looking at her, wearing a long green dress that seemed to glow under the moonlight.

"Well, at least I can see you now." I murmured softly, but she had to hear me perfectly, because smiled broadly at me. "Wait, I know you…" But, was it real?

"I am Claudine." She answered no more, leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

"You…you…you saved me…" was all I could stutter. Suddenly I had too many thoughts on my mind, I couldn't think straight, let alone understand what was going on. "But I dreamed of you…it wasn't real…"

"Is that what you think?" Every time she finished talking, showed me her dazzling smile again. "Sookie, it's true, I saved you. But I assure you that it was real even you think it wasn't. I've been protecting you for all your life" she went on, holding my hand in hers, "even before you were born. I made sure your mother gave birth to a beautiful little girl, and at home."

"And what are you? My fairy godmother?" I couldn't help chuckling, but when I heard the musical voice of Claudine, I knew I had hit the jackpot. "Oh my God! You're my fairy godmother!" I sat down on the ground again, spoiling my beautiful new dress. "But…you're a fairy then? Like Niall?"

"You know Niall?" She was the one surprised now.

"Yeah." But I knew a simple yes wouldn't be enough. "I found some things at my house attic, and I started researching on my own. Most did not make sense, but I asked a few questions to my Gran, and I guess the rest…the pieces fell into place, and Eric had more information… He told me that he knew someone who could help me. I had no idea Niall Brigant existed until my grandmother mentioned him."

"So I always knew I had to take care of you, Sookie." What kind of answer was that? "I suppose you have many questions that haven't been answered yet, Sookie, but right now there are more important things to take care of, don't you think?" The only thing I could think of was to get back to Eric, but I wasn't convinced that was the answer Claudine expected to hear. "How do you think you just got here, Sookie?"

I shrugged, not knowing what else to do. "I just remember I was with Eric, and then…I was here. In the middle of nowhere, and I've no idea how I got here. I just showed up."

"Your fairy powers are developing at great speed, but don't worry, you'll soon learn how to control them." When I thought telepathy was not punishment enough, now more powers appeared. I thought to be able to listen vampire minds meant a big step in the development of my power, but this…this was too much.

"My fairy powers? Hey Claudine, I don't like this, alright? I didn't ask for this, and I don't want it." Yeah, it was a childish reaction, but I didn't mind at all. "I just wanna get back to Eric."

"Then go with him." She answered no more, again with a wide smile.

"How?!" I raised my arms to the sky, waiting for the answer to fall over my head. "How am I supposed to do it? I've tried everything, even calling him, but I can't feel him…" And that's what hurt me most. Since Eric and I formed the blood bond, I'd always felt him, but now I wasn't able, and I didn't like the feeling the least.

"You cannot feel him because we are not in Shreveport anymore." Yeah, that was clear.

"So where are we?"

"In a safe place, Sookie. You were scared, and you wanted to escape to a place where you felt safe…" But then I had to stop her. "You're wrong. The only place I feel safe is with Eric." I snapped, turning around and crossing my arms. "I'm sorry, but I will never be apart from him, Claudine. I don't care anything else, and I want to go back to him now." I mumbled, still giving her my back. Maybe it was a childish attitude, but I didn't care at the moment.

"If you really want to go back to him, then you'll have to learn to use your powers, Sookie." If that was an ultimatum, I didn't like at all. "Listen, I am here to help you," laying her hand on my shoulder, I finally turned around to face her. "That's my job, Sookie."

"How can I go back to him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I knew Pam would be furious when she saw the number of holes on the walls. My laptop was useless, papers were everywhere, and I had crashed the desk into the opposite wall of my office.

"Eric, calm down!" Pam shouted, walking into. "What the fuck is going on!"

I couldn't even speak, I was insane. I couldn't feel Sookie on the bond; I had tried, but it seemed she just vanished. I did not know if she was okay, wound, or the place where she was. What had happened? Sookie was at my side and a second later she disappeared no more. Vanished like air.

"Eric, tell me what's going on."

I looked at her for a second, trying not to let myself go by the fury again and contemplating telling her the whole truth. Pam knew Sookie was different, but she had no idea how different she could be. Now her fairy powers were beginning to develop at high speed, and the fact her eyes turned red every time things got interesting between us, didn't calm me at all.

"Sookie popped out. We were talking, and she suddenly disappeared before my eyes." I could count on the fingers of one hand the times I had seen Pam so surprised.

"How is that possible, Eric? Sookie's a telepath, I know, and that's a great advantage, but she can't pop. That power is only proper to…"

"Fairies." I cut her off. "That's the key. Sookie has fairy blood, to a lesser extent than usual, but her powers are beginning to develop faster than I thought. Niall Brigant…"

"Hold on!" She interrupted me, raising a hand. "Are you telling me Sookie Stackhouse, our Sookie, is a fairy?" I nodded silently. "Eric, that's not possible. I'm attracted to her smell, but if she really were a fairy I would have drained her, and you too." I gave her a withering look, but she was actually right. "And she's a Brigant?"

"That's right. Pam, needless to say no one else can know this, understood? Sookie's safety, and ours, is in the hands of this secret."

"I get it, Eric. Besides, I would never put Sookie in danger." I could be one hundred percent sue; Pam wouldn't ever betray her. "But if she's really a Niall Brigant's descendant, he can protect her better than us, isn't he? He might take her from her and we wouldn't be able to stop him."

"I won't let that happen." I replied firmly.

"I know." Pam looked around her for a moment, staring back at me. "So how do we find her?"

"I tried to focus on her, but it doesn't seem to work. It's like she's too far away from me to be able to feel her. The bond is not gonna help me this time, but there are other ways."

"Are you going to fly until you find her?" She asked sarcastically. "Eric, it'll be dawn in a few hours, there's not much time until the sun prevents us from finding her. If we're going to do something, we must do it now."

"Bring together all vampires in the area you can find in the next twenty minutes, and search in Shreveport and Bon Temps." Pam nodded silently. "Sookie doesn't control her powers completely, so wherever she has teleported, it won't outside of Louisiana."

"And what will you do?"

"Do as I say, I have other plans." And I left quickly. I knew Pam would do everything possible to find Sookie, like the other vampires who knew her. My angel impressed them all, and they all felt a strong desire to protect her.

I, meanwhile, flew as fast as I could to Sookie's house in Bon Temps. I did not mean to knock on the door to see if she was there because I knew she wasn't, nor could I tell her grandmother that her granddaughter was missing. But I had the feeling that being close to her house I would find some clue than staying in Shreveport.

The lights were turn off in the house; Adele knew Sookie used to stay overnight at my home, so it didn't surprise me that she was already sleeping. It was pretty late, and Pam was right. It'd be dawn soon, so I didn't have a lot of time to find her.

"If you can hear me, you know I wouldn't ask for your help unless I had no other choice." I hated doing this, but I had no more options. "She might be in danger, and if you really care for her, you will help me then."

In a matter of seconds I felt someone else was with me near the house, but I couldn't see who.

"I can feel you. I have not much time to find her. She might be hurt, and if something happens to her, I will make you responsible for it."

"Calm down, Viking. She is safe." Brigant appeared out of the trees, carrying that ridiculous cane, and showing a look of superiority. If this was amusing him, he was sick.

"Where is she?" I snapped. I was tired of waiting and I wanted to find my Sookie ASAP. "If you made her to disappear on purpose, we'll have a problem, Brigant. You know we're bonded, but you also know we can't be separated from each other." I wouldn't share with him the details of something so private, but I also knew Niall Brigant would know everything. He seemed to have all the answers.

"I didn't take her away, she did for herself, Northman." Actually he wasn't telling me anything new, but I wasn't going to say that I already knew. "I always knew Sookie would be destined to become someone very important to our species, and she's overcoming each and every one of my expectations. She will be incredibly powerful…"

"And she would be even more if not for you." He snapped.

That made me even more furious. "I haven't done any other thing than protect her, Brigant! Unlike you; you ignored her throughout her whole life, and you only became interested in her when you found out she was developing her powers." I was furious, and I wanted to make clear that I wasn't with Sookie for interest. "Bring her back now!" I demanded. "She's my other half, and you know that hiding her from me would be a blood offense."

"I do not respond to the laws of vampires, Northman!" The fairy snapped. I wished to kill him right there.

"I will kill you right here if you don't bring her back, that's for sure." I wasn't going to give up an inch. "And I hope she hasn't suffered any harm, because if I find out someone has touched a hair on her head, I will blame you for it, do I make myself clear?"

I also knew Niall Brigant could make Sookie to disappear, and take her to a place where I could never follow her. But I was desperate to find her, and I'd do whatever was necessary.

"You've seen us together, you know I would never hurt her, so I need to find her as soon as possible. If you really care for her so much, you will help me."

Niall was silent for a few minutes, the longest and most agonizing of my existence, until he finally murmured a name I couldn't understand, and immediately Sookie another woman – a fairy probably – appeared beside Brigant.

"ERIC!" Sookie launched herself into my arms when she saw me, and I hugged her as hard as I could without hurting her.

"My angel, are you alright? Are you hurt?" At first glance she seemed to be fine, but I wanted to make sure. "Where have you been?"

"I'm okay, Eric, really." She hugged me again, burying her face in my chest, and I grabbed her tightly, inhaling Sookie's fabulous and natural scent. "I'm not sure what happened, but Claudine…"

"Claudine?" I asked surprised. "The same Claudine who saved you from the car accident?" Sookie simply nodded, looking into my eyes, as if waiting for me to say more. "And why did you take her away?" I snapped, looking towards the beautiful brunette woman.

"I did not. Sookie teleported and…"

"Eric, I don't know how I did it. I promise you." She assured me, worried that I could be mad at her. I was not, I was just happy and relieved to have her back. "I remember being scared by…well, you know," she whispered, pointing to her eyes, "and then Pam said Jason was in Fangtasia. I felt trapped, as if unable to control my own actions, and I suddenly closed my eyes and wished with all my heart that no one could see me."

"My lover, I was pretty worried for you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Eric." She pulled away from me a few inches to be face to face with Claudine and Niall, but I stayed very close to her. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight for a second. "Thanks for everything, Claudine, who knows what I'd have done without you." But she never talked to her great-grandfather.

"We shall meet again soon, Sookie." Brigant said, before both fairies popped out.

"I've missed you so much…" She mumbled against my chest, shaking. "I thought I'd never see you again, anybody in fact, and I was very scared. God…you've no idea…I'm so glad to be back…" I couldn't put into words how I felt, so I kissed her passionately, showing her in that kiss how much happy I was that we got back together.

"Come, my angel, I'll tuck you in." Sookie stopped me, but I winked at her and flew to her bedroom's window, holding her against my chest.

"How did you know the window would be open?" She asked me when we were inside.

"You always leave it open, my angel." Sookie blushed and began to undress while I watched her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know you wanna talk about it, but the truth is I'm not sure what happened. I was with you in the office, and I got really scared when Pam said my brother was in the bar. I didn't know what to do, and didn't want anyone else to see me as a red-eyed monster…"

"You're not a monster, Sookie." I cut her off, making it clear that she must never think of herself in that way.

"Do you really believe so? Because not even vampires have red eyes, Eric." She turned around and sobbed slightly, but I heard her. She was crying, so I got up, put my arms around her waist, squeezing her bare back against my chest. "We will find a solution, Sookie, so I don't want you to worry about anything, all right?"

She nodded slightly, but still sobbing.

"I love you, Eric. I love you so much, and what scared me most was not being alone, but thinking of never seeing you or being in your arms again." I knew Sookie did not want to make a noise or her grandmother would wake up. Although Adele had an open mind, I don't think she thought normal to see her half naked granddaughter and her boyfriend in the same room. "Guess I'll need to talk to Claudine and Niall about what happened, but it's the last thing I wanna talk about now. I showed up in a place I didn't know about, but Claudine said it was safe for fairies. Where do you think that might be?"

"I don't know, Sookie, fairies don't usually go around telling their secrets to vampires." She chuckled; at least she had stopped mourning. "But I'm convinced that if you ask them, they'll tell you the truth. You're part of his family, and you'll be always protected now."

"I just feel protected with you." She replied quickly, looking into my eyes. They were still bright with tears, but the smile on her lips eclipsed everything else. "I told Claudine, and it's the truth."

"I know, my love…I know." I kissed her forehead, and went to the closet to get one of the t-shirts she used to sleep in.

"Gotta go to the bathroom, will you be here when I return?" I still had a few hours before leaving, so I nodded, and Sookie grinned at me again.

When Sookie left the room, I couldn't help sitting on the bed again and think about everything that had happened during the night. I was sure Niall Brigant wouldn't let anything bad happen to his great-granddaughter, but he was a fairy, Prince of the Fairies, and I didn't trust him completely. I knew from experience, fairies are tricky, but if Niall thought he might deceive Sookie with some of his tricks, he didn't know how wrong he was.

"You are very thoughtful," Sookie whispered, closing the door slowly. "Hope it's not a bad thing."

"I was thinking of you, my angel." That made her run and jump on me, and I was already waiting for her with my arms open. We lay us down on the bed, with Sookie over me, brushing the hair off her face. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me…" I mumbled against her lips, before kissing her slowly.

"I wouldn't stand to lose you," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"You won't lose me." I replied firmly.

"Tonight, when I popped out, teleported, or whatever, I thought it was the end of everything." She muttered in a voice so low that I wouldn't have heard her if I wasn't a vampire. "I was scared to death, and couldn't stop shaking. I did not recognize anything around me, but all I could think of was you. I just wanted you to be with me, to tell me everything would be fine and I shouldn't be worried or scared. But I was."

"You weren't the only one." When Sookie vanished before my eyes I went crazy. I wasn't able to think clearly, couldn't find an explanation, and my only goal was to find her soon. "I made a few holes in the wall of the office, and I paid my frustrations against furniture and the computer." Sookie chuckled, but it wasn't funny at the time. "Pam suddenly appeared and she couldn't stop surprising by what had happened there. She asked me over and over if I was insane, and then I told her everything." Sookie stiffened, but I held her against me tightly, and she seemed to calm down. "Don't worry, my angel, she will always keep the secret."

"That's not what worries me." She looked into my eyes, with a look of concern drawn on her gorgeous face. "I am afraid that she sees me differently. I dunno, what if she thinks I'm a monster? I'm beginning to think I am." She shrugged, as if she were actually believing her own words.

"Sookie…"

"I know you'll tell me it's not true," she cut me off. "But the truth is that we still know very little about what's going on with me. I'm changing, Eric, and we've no idea why, or in which way. Niall did not give us many answers, and I don't know if I should trust him." I knew Brigant would bring nothing but trouble. "I know he brought me back, he and Claudine, but I don't know him. How can I trust someone who wasn't interested in me until now? It's ridiculous!" She sighed deeply, taking air and releasing it slowly. "Do you believe he will tell me the truth if I ask him directly?"

"My experience with fairies hasn't been very effective in the past, Sookie, so I'm not the best person to answer that question." Sookie snorted. Obviously not expecting that answer. "But I do know fairies are cheaters by nature. They're dazzled by the world around them, looking for jewels and valuables, and they'd be able to fool anyone."

"Should I be proud to be like them?" She asked, shaking her head.

"You are not like them, Sookie."

"They are my family, Eric. In theory, I am like them." She said, shrugging.

"You know what sets you apart from fairies?" Sookie shook her head. "Adele Stackhouse." She frowned, not understanding. "Niall Brigant, Claudine, and any other fairy, they are not like you all, because they haven't had a woman as amazing as your grandmother by her side. For her you are what you are, Sookie, never forget that." Her eyes filled with tears upon hearing my words, but I was saying something that was true. "Adele has taught you to be a good person, and you have a huge heart, Sookie Stackhouse. Don't forget it."

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, my angel." I kissed her softly, getting up from bed with her still in my arms. "Come on, it's bedtime."

"Will you stay until I'm asleep?" She begged me when I tucked her in.

"Of course."

"Thanks," she murmured, yawning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

A red rose.

It was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. It was on my pillow, with the sun illuminating its wonderful red color, and making me smile at the memory of my vampire.

During those first few minutes after waking up, everything seemed perfect and calm, but I soon began remembering what had happened the night before. It was like someone threw a bucket of cold water over me, and I even shivered. There was a lot to think about, and questions that haunted my mind all the time. But I still believe what I said to Eric last night; could I trust Niall Brigant? I had no answer because I didn't spend time enough with him to know him, and after what happened the night before, when I saw Eric I didn't even think on all those questions.

He had been as worried as me when I disappeared. I don't know why, but that made me feel better. Knowing he had been looking for me, comforted me in a way. Although I didn't really expect otherwise. I knew, thanks to the blood bond, that he loved me just as I love him, but I guess I got carried away by panic when I was alone in that strange place.

It was a night of celebration, or at least began like that. Everything was okay, we were having a great time, and suddenly all went to hell.

And Jason.

"Jason…" I muttered, knowing sooner or later he would show up at home, demanding explanations. What was I going to tell him? I didn't know if Eric or Pam invented some excuse, and neither wanted to screw up telling him something different. But, why did he show up at Fangtasia last night? We had barely talked after the fights, and seeing him with Tara. What did he want?

I would never find out staying in bed, so I got up, took a shower, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Gran, as always, was already up and making breakfast.

"Good morning, honey. I didn't hear you come last night, thought you'd be with Eric." She seemed surprised, but even more when I hugged her so hard that I almost left her breathless. Eric's blood had made me stronger; there was no doubt about that.

"Morning, Gran, I've missed you." I had the feeling I hadn't seen her for days.

"Glad to see you too, my dear." She patted me in the back, and I finally released her. "Are you okay?" I nodded several times, and our moment was interrupted when my stomach made an appearance. "Honey, you must be hungry."

"Y'know, actually I am. I have the feeling I haven't eaten since… Wow…I can't even remember." It was obvious it wasn't a long time ago, or I'd be much thinner. But not, I looked like myself. "That smells amazing…" I inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of bacon and sausage. It was mouthwatering.

"Sookie, I've prepared the same every morning. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Perfectly." I answered quickly. "In fact…I feel much better than okay, Gran." Showing her a wide smile, I helped her finish preparing breakfast, and then we sat at the table.

"Sookie, I think there's something weird with you." She said no more. "You're eating so fast you'll end up choking yourself." I blushed instantly. What happened to my manners? Did I forget them in that forest the night before?

"Sorry, Gran." I tried to eat slowly, but I was so hungry I could barely control myself.

"And the coffee." She added.

"What about coffee?" Gran was looking at me with her eyes wide open.

She shook her head slightly a few times. "The first thing you do when you walk into the kitchen in the morning is pour a huge cup of coffee, and you've forgotten today." I frowned, trying to remember if I thought about coffee at any time. Gran was right, it was the first thing I did in the morning, and I wasn't even thinking about it now.

"Guess I was hungrier than thirsty." I answered no more, shrugging. "Hey Gran, the other night I was talking to…Niall Brigant." I hoped she didn't get upset, although I didn't know why, but she simply remained silent. "I don't know him, and it may be bothers you that I see him…"

"Sookie, if he can help you, you have to do what's best for you." I wasn't expecting that kind of answer, but I knew Gran wouldn't tell me what I should or shouldn't do.

"I think he can help me, but I won't be alone." She just took her cup of tea and sipped. "There are no secrets between Eric and I," I continued, "and had it not been for him, I don't know what I'd have done. He has helped me with everything, and I feel Eric should be a part of what I learn with Niall."

"Then I agree with your decision." I smiled shyly, because although I didn't need her permission, I felt better knowing Gran supported me.

"Gran…" But I was rudely interrupted when the kitchen door swung open.

"Sookie! Where the hell have you been?!" Jason stormed in, raising his voice, and with eyes wide open.

"Jason Stackhouse!" Gran's voice was firm but she didn't raise it at any time. "Don't use that tone with your sister. If you want to talk to her, sit at the table, and do it in a civilized way."

Jason snorted angrily, but ended up sitting down, attacking the bacon as if he hadn't eaten in a week. "What did you want to talk to me?" The question made Jason to look at me furiously again, as if he had suddenly remembered why he had come here.

He put down the silverware on the plate, swallowed loudly, and turned to face me. "Last night I went to that vampire bar in Shreveport," he said simply. "It seemed like there was party 'cause the fangbangers weren't anywhere, and when I wanted to talk to you, a blonde woman told me that I would have to wait." I remained silent. I knew Jason hadn't finished speaking, and I wanted to know exactly what he knew. "I waited, and insisted on seeing you, but I had to leave 'cause you never showed up. What was that all about, Sook?"

"I was exhausted and had a terrible headache." It was a pathetic excuse, but I couldn't think of anything else at that moment. "Hey, I'm a little stressed lately, that's all."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you…" Suddenly his voice was much calmer. I was sure he would yell, as usual, but instead he seemed…nervous? "See, I know you probably won't like the idea of Tara and I…" But I had to cut him off.

"Jason, none of my business." Maybe I was a bit rude, but I couldn't help it. "It's just…seeing her in your home that day was too much, and you wanna talk about it now… I dunno if I'm ready, Jason. Things have changed a lot between us, and I know you're still mad about Eric…" I didn't want to fight about my relationship again. "It'll take me a while to get used to the idea, that's all."

"I'm happy with her." He simply said, shrugging.

I wasn't going to say anything about it, but Jason decided he needed to give me more information. "We have grown together, Sook, I know, and it's probably that I'd have never seen her before in the way I see her now. It may not work, or it works and be amazing. It's still early to tell, but I wanna try at least."

"I'm not judging you, Jason, but she's my best friend." Jason needed to understand she wasn't another of his one night stands. "She deserves to be treated with respect and that you are always honest with her."

"I think both of us will need time to get used to these new changes, don't ya think?" Jason took my hand, and a second later we were hugging each other. "Love you, Sook. And I'm sorry I behaved like a jerk, but I guess I wasn't thinking at all."

"Love you too, Jason." I hugged him harder to prove it, and through the corner of my eye I saw Gran was crying silently.

And just like that, Jason and I finally forgave each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That same night, feeling much more relaxed, used the key Eric gave me to his home, and introduced the code to get into his bedroom.

He was still resting, but I knew he would wake up soon. He was so handsome that I couldn't stop looking at him, and decided to straddled him and wait for him to open his eyes. I wanted to be the first thing he saw.

And I was.

"Good night, my angel." A huge smile spread across my face when I heard his soft and velvety voice.

"Hi." I muttered, attacking his lips a second later. I wanted him so hard that I could barely control myself. But then I remembered what happened the last time I behave as compulsive, and immediately pulled away from him.

"What is it, my angel?" His hands caressed my face, but I needed to know.

"Eric, look into my eyes. Are they red?" Part of me wanted, and needed, to know, but the other part didn't agree. I was torn between knowing the answer or not, but decided to stop acting like a frightened child, and dealing with problems.

"They are normal, Sookie." I sighed relieved, but only for a second.

So, what the same thing had happened to me twice? I would ask Niall about it, I was one hundred percent sure of that. "There are so many things I can't understand, Eric, and every time I think on all of them, I have the feeling my head's going to explode."

"Then don't think about them." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help laughing when he did.

"I'm afraid that won't solve the problem." I was scared, but it worried me most that Eric saw me like a too much freak, and decided to abandon me. "Last night, not so many of my doubts were resolved, so I'm really like at first. I'm changing, Eric, but I have no idea how. And that scares me. I'm afraid because I don't know if I can face everything is coming to me. What if it's too much? What if I can't control it?"

"I will always be there to help you, my love." And his kiss left things pretty clear. "But you should have more faith in yourself, Sookie. You are a very strong woman, and I don't believe you were destined to a power you couldn't control." Why did he always have to be so sure of himself? "All beginnings are difficult, Sookie, but sooner or later you will realize that you were expecting this."

"I love you so much, Eric." And I showed him how much I loved him.

His huge hands. I could feel them running all over my body, getting rid of my clothes, and caressing my skin.

"Oh, do not stop." We hadn't even started yet, but I was already on fire, waiting to experience the pleasure my Viking had me used to. I wanted him inside me, and I was so anxious I could barely speak. When I was about to beg, I felt him entering me in a single move, and I gasped when I had the feeling he was going to split me in two.

"My angel, scream for me." It was as if I needed his permission because a second later I was screaming like crazy.

"ERIC!"

I clung to him tightly, afraid to fall if I let him go. I clawed my nails at his back, but Eric did not complain at any time. It seems a hurricane had been unleashed in the bedroom, and my only way of salvation was to hold on to Eric with all my strength.

"DO NOT STOP!" Eric moved so strongly within me, that the headboard was hitting the wall over and over again. "FUCK, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled at my lungs, feeling Eric's fangs caressing my neck skin a second later. "BITE ME, ERIC! DO IT!" He hesitated for a few seconds, maybe my red eyes had returned, but before having the opportunity to keep insisting, I felt his fangs sinking into my skin, and drinking my blood.

"OH YES! Drink, my vampire, drink fearless." I didn't know what made me to say those words, but I had the feeling I needed to tell Eric to drink my blood without fearing to hurt me.

"Sookie…"

"Do not stop!" I cut him off, pushing his head back down towards my neck, but Eric stopped. "What are you doing?" Instead of biting me, Eric moved slowly inside me, pressing the right button for a few more times, until I finally reached my orgasm. "OH FUCK!" I yelled again, but this time I couldn't say anything else.

Breathing hard, I could barely keep my eyes open, and I felt my whole body was burning. Not even Eric's icy hands helped me to feel better. I did not understand what was happening to me, 'cause I had never felt that way when Eric and I…well, stayed completely satisfied.

"My angel, look at me." Something as simple as opening my eyes and look at him was almost impossible. "Sookie, please, open your eyes." In a huge effort, I did what he asked. Blinking a few times, I finally got my eyes wide open and stared at his face.

"What is it, Eric?" I mumbled. Suddenly I was very sleepy, felt so exhausted as if I'd run a marathon, but the truth was I hadn't even moved from bed.

"Sookie, you're burning…" Did he mean literally? "Look at me." But I wasn't able to stare at his face. "Sookie, look at me!" He said more firmly, and I finally saw him. "My lover, something's happening to you. I'll call Dr. Ludwig right now."

I just only nodded and closed my eyes again. I wanted to sleep, was all I needed to feel better, I was sure.

I didn't even heard Eric talking on the phone, but felt his icy hand upon my forehead, relieving me for a few seconds.

"Sookie, be strong for me, okay?" His voice was a whisper in my ear, and a moment later I felt his lips kissing me on the cheek. "You're gonna be okay, my little fairy, I promise you." I wanted to raise my hand and touch his face. Let him know I wasn't really worried about myself. But I could not. It seemed my body weighed a ton, and every moment, even the slightest, was pure torture.

"Sookie, are you in pain?" His voice was so full of concern that I felt guilty.

"I'm okay, Eric." I muttered, but I knew he wouldn't buy it.

Guess I fell asleep 'cause the next thing I heard was Eric talking to another person, Dr. Ludwig maybe, but I didn't care too much.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, but she seems to have a fever." His usually sultry voice sounded so worried that I could hardly stand it. This is all my fault, I mentally repeated again and again. "What is that?"

"Let me work, vampire!"

Hearing a "click" I knew Eric showed his fangs to the tiny doctor, but she didn't get scared easily.

The next thing I felt was a hand on my forehead, but it wasn't my vampire's hand, and tried to get rid of it, although it didn't work.

"Quiet, fairy princess." She muttered. Fairy princess? What the hell was she talking about? "I think you shoulda talk to Niall Brigant." She added no more. "I am convinced she is not sick."

"So what's wrong with her?" Eric's patience wouldn't last forever. "I want an answer!"

"Her fairy powers are developing at a too fast speed, so she needs Niall Brigant to help her." No, I did not trust him.

"Eric…" I muttered, and a moment later his huge hand grabbed mine.

"My angel, you're gonna be okay, you hear me?" I nodded, or so I thought, and Eric squeezed my hand tighter. "Is there any other way to help her? I don't want the Prince near her in this state."

"I've given her something so she can rest. She'll be fine, but if this happens again…if I would you, I wouldn't hesitate getting in touch with Niall Brigant." Whatever she gave me was starting to take effect, but I could still hear their conversation. "Sooner or later the fairy part will become stronger, taking her body's control completely, and then she'll need all possible help."

I wanted to protest, and tell that woman that would never happen to me. I wouldn't let anyone who wasn't me to take control of my body, I had no doubt about it, but when I tried to speak, no sound came from my lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My eyelids weighed a ton when I tried opening my eyes. It was as if I had them stuck with glue. But I felt better, and when I finally opened them, I saw stars.

Stars?

"She's waking up…" I looked towards left and saw…Gran?

The last thing I remembered it was getting Eric's home, see him wake up and make love. And then…oh God… Then everything changed and I suddenly did not feel as good as at first.

Dr. Ludwig.

"Sookie, honey, how are you feeling?" I looked around before answering, and indeed I was at Eric's. But the bedroom was not the correct one. I was lying on the bed, yeah, but in the room Eric had built especially for me. "Sookie, can you hear me?"

"I'm fine, Gran." I smiled weakly at her, and tears began welling up in her eyes. "Don't cry, please…" I muttered, looking around for Eric, but I could only see her.

"Sookie, what happened?" I shrugged. What else could I do? Actually I had no idea what had happened, so it was difficult to explain. "Eric called me and told me a doctor came up here to help you. Sookie, are you sick?"

Everything would be easier if it had been a simple flu, but this was something bigger and hard to understand.

"Gran, I feel good. I'm not sick." I tried to sit up but my head was spinning.

"Sookie, you should lie down."

"No, I've been lying in bed for too long." I sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "Where's Eric?"

"I'm here, my angel." I felt much better to see him, but he looked worried. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine!" I said irritably. "Sorry," I muttered, "I feel good and… Gran, what are you doing here?"

Gran looked at Eric. Eric looked at my grandmother. And then both of them looked at me, but I didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Like I told you, Eric called me, honey. He was worried for you, and frankly, I am too." She stroked my cheek, and for a second I felt as if I were a little girl again comforted by my Gran. "Sookie, I know many things are changing, but you will always have me with you."

"I dunno what happened to me." I said no more. "Suddenly I was so exhausted I could barely stay awake. Don't know why, and I can't explain it." I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "I hate this." I said, shrugging, earning me a pair of confused looks from Eric and Gran. "I feel like I'm losing control, Eric. And I begin to think that Dr. Ludwig was right."

"Did you hear us?" His brow raised, betrayed him. He was surprised.

"Only for a moment. What she gave me to sleep was quick, but I heard some things that left me a little worried." My fairy part taking control over my whole body? I didn't like it one bit. "Guess talking about it openly is the best, right?" Gran smiled sweetly at me, still holding my hand, while Eric nodded once. "Is it true sooner or later my fairy part will take control?"

"We don't know that, Sookie." Eric's response was firm and quick. Too quick.

"Ludwig knows." I replied just as quickly. "She was convinced, Eric. And she knows Niall better than any of us. If she was so sure, then that's what will happen." I was beginning to resign myself to my fate, and that made me even madder at myself. I couldn't give up and simply accept whatever was coming. Not if I had a chance to change it. "But that doesn't mean I will stand by doing nothing."

"I know, my angel. And I would never expect less from you."

After assuring Gran a dozen times that I felt good, she finally left. I didn't like her driving to Bon Temps at night, and although Eric offered to accompany her, but she said we needed to spend a little alone time together.

"I made you something to eat." I was so focused on my own thoughts that I didn't hear Eric walking into the bedroom. He had a tray in his hands, with a huge steak, potatoes and peas on it. "I hope the salt is right."

"I'm sure of it." I showed a broad smile because he made me feel special. No one, other than my Gran, had prepared dinner to me, let alone had brought it to me to bed. "I'm starving."

I had no idea that a vampire could cook, especially something as delicious as what Eric had cooked.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Trying to eat slowly when you're starving is not easy.

"Before vampires were free like we are now, we lived hidden and we needed to pretend to be humans. So in the 70s' I attended classes in college, you know, to get rid of the accent."

"And the cooking lessons?"

"I met a young chef who was happy to teach me." Translation: she taught him and he rewarded her with the greatest pleasure. "I was a diligent student, so it was a matter of a few months before learning how to defend myself in the kitchen." I laughed because I couldn't stop imagining Eric with a chef's hat. And of course he was handsome.

"Was she pretty?" Eric raised an eyebrow at me, but I wasn't asking for jealousy. I barely knew Eric's past, and he had seen so much in over a thousand years, that he'd have amazing stories to tell. "You had a love affair with her?"

"I've only loved a woman, Sookie." And he kissed me even though I was eating. I wasn't sure if would be disgusting for him or not, but I had no time to think on it when I felt our kiss becoming more passionate by the second.

"Really?" I whispered. "Am I that woman?"

"Of course you are, my lover." A new kiss and I forgot the rest of the meal altogether.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a hot shower – and alone – I felt much better. Yes, the problems hadn't disappeared, but at least I wasn't so scared and worried anymore. I would ask all my doubts to Niall, and I'd demand him an explanation on that bullshit Ludwig said to Eric.

"I will not become someone other than who I am now." I broke the silence in the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Eric. "I don't care what I have to do, or what I have to resign. I won't be different from what I am now, and I don't mind what Niall Brigant or Dr. Ludwig believe. It's my life, and I won't change a single thing."

"I'm proud of you." He hugged me to his side, and I felt safe and protected. "Besides, Ludwig was only speculating, nothing more. I don't believe what she said either."

"Then why did she say it?" I turned away from him and looked into his eyes. I was pissed. "It's just a game to her? Does she just say things to annoy others?"

"It's very possible." Eric replied so seriously that I couldn't help chuckling.

"I may be a fairy, Eric, but I won't give up my humanity, what I am, to become something I'm not even sure I'm going to like it." I wanted to forget about it, but I wasn't able. "And if I have to become something else…"

"Sookie…"

"If doing it I got to stay with you, I would. I'd give all up for you, Eric. Just for you."

"That won't happen, my lover. I won't let it."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm already working on next chapter, so I hope it doesn't take me so long.<strong>

**Thanks a lot for reading, and I'll love to read your reviews.**

**:K**


	22. You Fairy I Human

**Ufff, it's been a loooooong time since my last update, but as always, real life was a total chaos and I needed to take care of that first before returning to the virtual.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks a lot for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>22. You Fairy. I Human<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Sookie's display of power and talent was impressive, and I would have applauded if I had been alone with her. It was no longer the telepathy that had always accompanied her, or be able to read vampires' minds, it was much more now.

"Sookie, concentration is the key when it comes to control your powers. Your mind and body must be connected." It was Claudine the one teaching Sookie with the basics, but I knew sooner or later the Prince of the Fairies would make his grand appearance.

"I get it, but it's hard." Sookie was tired, I could see it in her face, but I knew she wouldn't give up.

"I know it's hard at first," she said while touched her arm, "but it'll become much easier in time. You'll do it naturally, and it will be as if your own body would have been looking for it." I growled when I heard the last sentence, making them both to look at me. "I think we should rest for a few minutes." Claudine suggested, looking sideways at me.

"I'm not tired. I still can go on." Sookie insisted.

Claudine took her hand and both of them walked towards me. The smell of fairy was attractive, but I could control myself perfectly. I only had eyes for my Sookie, and that was enough.

"Trust me, Sookie. The magic is something powerful, but also wears you out physically and mentally. You must rest and get your energy back, okay?" Sookie nodded, and a second later her cousin was gone.

"How did I do it?" Did she really need to ask? "Rays of light is a little bit difficult but…"

"You were amazing." I took her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Really? 'Cause I felt like a fool for a moment. I couldn't do anything Claudine told me, and I was expecting her to lose patience with me anytime."

"Sookie, you need to trust more in yourself. You are learning, it's normal that not everything works at first."

"It's just…" She buried her head in my chest. "I wanna be able to do this…" She said after a few seconds. "It's in my nature, but I can barely understand half of the things Claudine says. How am I going to be able to be like them if I can't control anything I do?" To be like them? That bothered me, and Sookie realized. "Sorry, I don't really want to be like them, it's just a…"

"I know, Sookie." But my blood was boiling just thinking Sookie and I might be someday separated. I know Brigant's intentions, I know he just wants Sookie because she is special, unlike her brother.

"I'm still human, and I'll never stop being." She hugged me tighter, and we stayed like that for a few minutes. There was no need for words, but I felt Sookie's skin began to cool.

"Come, my angel, you're shaking." I wrapped her in my jacket, and flew to Shreveport with her arms around my neck. Her teeth didn't stop chattering, but every time I asked her if she was cold, she said she was fine.

"I've missed this bed…" she murmured with closed eyes, when I laid her down on the bed in my bedroom.

"Sleep now, Sookie." I went to take a shower, and when I came back, I saw she was sleeping. I got into bed, hugged her, and kept looking at her until dawn forced me to rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_This always seems so real…" Sookie and I were lying on a blanket under the sun. "I know it's a dream, but I love it. I'd wish could be real someday."_

"_I'm afraid it won't be, unless you want to see me turned into a giant barbecue." I joked, but Sookie did not laugh. "Hey, what's up? Have you lost your sense of humor?"_

"_I wanna be with you forever, Eric."_

"_We will never be separated, my angel."_

"_Niall looks at me like I was a treasure he's been looking for a long time, and that makes me nervous." She frowned, thoughtfully. "I want to believe he has only come to see me because he cares for me, because we are part of the same family, but I know there's more, much more he's not telling me."_

"_And what about Claudine? Ask her." It seemed the easiest way to find out._

"_Claudine never answers questions about Niall." She replied, chuckling. "But she's different, I feel like I can trust her. She saved my life after all, so…"_

_Fairies are tricky, and always do things for their own benefit, but I didn't want to burst Sookie's bubble saying it out loud. She's a fairy too, though very different from the rest of her species._

"_Niall tries to convince me that you want to hurt me."_

"_Fucking fairy!" I snapped, but she just laughed. "What's so funny, Sookie?" I asked angrily._

"_Your reaction. Do you really think I'm going to believe him?" She shook her head, still laughing. "He just wants me to give up to you so he can control me. But I'm not dumb, and I wasn't born yesterday. I know fairies and vampires are mortal enemies, but I think in our case, that rule does not apply."_

"_You know I would never hurt you, Sookie."_

"_Of course I know, Eric," she said quickly, placing her hand on my cheek. "And no one will ever convince me otherwise. I love you, I want you, you are the man of my life, or the vampire of my dreams, and I've found you at last. Sometimes I feel like I've been waiting for you since I was a child, like a princess waiting for her prince charming. And you've come now, and I won't let you go. This princess will never renounce to her prince."_

"_You are not a princess, Sookie." I told her. "You are my queen."_

"_And you my king."_

_We melted into a passionate kiss, and I continued enjoying my angel in my dreams._

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I never thought dreaming could exhaust myself so much, but the dreams I experimented with Eric were not normal. I felt like myself in them, I was with him, and we did everything we wanted.

Even enjoy the sunshine together.

Opening my eyes I saw I was trapped in the arms of my vampire, and I couldn't be happier. I adore waking up next to him, like an ordinary couple, but we are not. Eric will continue sleeping until the sun goes down while I will research in his library.

Eric showed me some books about fairies that he had acquired in some of his many travels, and told me that I could read anything I wanted. He trusts me, and that makes me feel special.

"Love you, baby." I kissed his lips, and I froze for a second, waiting for him to return the kiss. He did not, but it doesn't matter. "I'd love to stay here with you, but you know like I do there are things I must do." I kissed him again, and went to take a shower.

The hot water was wonderful after a night as strange as the last one. A lot of things had happened and I wasn't able to concentrate on just one of them. But above all, what the most overwhelmed me was the attack of that mysterious fever again. I was unable to control my body and I was afraid to lose it completely. But if what Ludwig said was true, what would happen to me then?

After drying off my body with a towel and get dressed – I decided to let my hair wet – I headed for the library, after blocking the entrance to the bedroom. I was absorbed in my own thoughts while I was walking, and I even pass by the office if I hadn't seen the sunlight getting through the window.

"Focus, Sookie." I told myself before walking into the huge room.

I wandered from side to side for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and peace prevailing, until one volume caught my attention. I didn't know why, and when I had it in my hands I realized that I had never seen it before.

It wasn't even a title written on it or the author's name. But it was old, very old, and I placed it on the huge desk before opening. I was afraid it will crack under my fingers, so I started flipping the pages carefully.

Unfortunately it was written in a foreign language I could not understand, so it wouldn't do me much good.

"If I had a good translator this would be easier," I muttered defeated, but just then – and with my hand on one half of the book – I felt something was going on. "What the hell…?" I started to say but I was left with my mouth hanging open when I saw those strange words that I didn't understand were changing. Under my hand, each and every one of them glowed for a moment before turning into meaningful sentences.

"What's going on?" 'The prophecy will come with her.' What the hell is this?" I continued whispering.

Every word I read let more confused than I was at first, and I wrote all my doubts and questions in a notebook Eric had on the desk. I don't know if they would be answered or not, but at least I felt a little better doing it.

I spent the rest of the morning reading the same book without stopping, even rereading some pages several times as if I was expecting to find some sense in them about what was happening. None of the words shone again like the first time but I guess it was no longer necessary. All pages had been translated, in a manner I not yet understood, but that turned the reading into something easier.

"Good morning, Sookie." I almost jumped scared to death when I heard Claudine's voice behind me. I couldn't breathe and my heart wanted to escape from my chest. "I'm sorry to appear so suddenly but I was in the mood to talk to you."

I got up slowly, carefully hiding the book under some papers on Eric's desk. Not that I was afraid Claudine could see it but I preferred to keep a secret what I had been reading and annotating.

"Are you insane?" I snapped. "You should not be here, Eric did not give you permission to appear in his home, and you know it's dangerous. What would have happened if he had been awake? He could have killed you. You have raided a private property and…"

"Sookie," she interrupted me, "why do you think I've come during the day?"

"That's not an excuse. You have not been invited and…"

"I know you agreed to practice your magic at night and with your vampire present, but that doesn't prevent us from seeing each other during the day, don't you think? Furthermore, Niall agrees and thinks it's a good idea for us to be friends."

"Do I need Niall's permission? I do not have to answer to him, Claudine. I'm a grown woman and…"

"I did not say you needed his permission, Sookie. What's wrong with you this morning?" She stared at me for a few seconds but my only response was a shrug.

"I just that I don't like to be controlled. And I feel Niall Brigant is doing it. All my life I was ignored by him, I guess because he didn't even know I existed, and he's trying now to hug me every time we meet. I'm sorry but I can't do that. I can't trust a person I don't know, and…I do not trust him."

"Niall would never hurt you, Sookie. You are part of his family."

"It's not enough. Besides, maybe he's just using me to develop my powers and then get me away from Eric." I knew Claudine would try to convince me otherwise but I was sure among both men existed a deep hatred. "I know fairies and vampires are enemies, I'm not stupid, but that doesn't mean it has to always be like that, you know?" My fairy godmother just looked at me without a word. "I'm a telepath, I know what everyone around me is thinking. And for a long time I hated they saw like a crazy girl who barely related to others, but now I do not care. And you know why?"

I didn't know if Claudine would answer or not, but I gave no option. "Two words: Eric Northman. He's been the only man who looked at me like no other ever has. And not just the physical aspect. No, Eric sees beyond and even within me. He's always honest with me, doesn't hide anything from me, and loves me like I am, and that's almost impossible to find. When I'm with him I don't feel I'm different about my gift because Eric accepted it from the beginning. He has never hurt me, he protects me and knows what I need before I know it. And he's never forced me to do something I don't want to, or manipulating me to take advantage of my power, as I think Niall is trying to do."

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come to see you." She replied with a shy smile.

I felt like the worst person in the world at that moment. "Hey, I'm sorry. You're not the one to blame and I'm doing it. It's not fair. I'm glad you came although I'm not sure Eric will think the same, but it's nice to talk to someone who understands what I'm going through."

"The fever can be terrible, especially at first." So…my mouth hanging open again.

"How…how did you know that?"

"I'm your fairy godmother, remember? I'm always watching you to make sure you're safe. I know you're scared, and you feel you can't control your powers, but it will be only a matter of time."

"Why my eyes turn red when I'm excited or scared?" I asked directly. It was actually one of the questions I had written down on paper and it seemed a good time to ask it. "It has happened to me several times and I don't understand."

"I don't think that has to do with your powers, Sookie. The truth is there could be an effect caused by the blood exchange with your vampire." Oh, I hadn't thought about that. "I do not know much about the bonds between vampires and humans, that's the real deal, but Niall could know more. After all he's been alive for longer than most of us. Maybe you should ask him."

I chuckled. "And do you really believe he would answer me?" Perhaps I was been unfair with him when I barely knew him, but I just couldn't help it. It was a feeling that came over me every time his name was pronounced. "No, you said yourself, fairies do not know all the secrets about vampires, so I'd better ask Eric."

"As you wish."

Then I knew I had to take the opportunity to question her about some other things I had read in that book. "Are there prophecies about fairies?"

Claudine was surprised but she pretended not to be. "It's just that I've been investigating on my own and… Well, I wanna know everything I can now that I'm turning into one of you."

"You're not turning into one of us, you were born one of us. Your powers are just developing. They'd have done it sooner or later, possibly in a more natural way, but the Viking's blood has accelerated the process. That's why it is difficult for you to control them, you need to find the perfect balance."

"You haven't answered my question."

Claudine sighed softly and took my hand. "Sookie, as I said before, it's Niall who has most of the answers. Even if you don't trust him you can ask him all the questions you can think of, and I know he will respond them with the truth." I doubted very much but I did not say it aloud. "Guess I'd like you to see him as I do, but I've known him for longer. You need to take it easy and know him at your own rhythm. I understand and respect that, but at some point you'll have to take the first step and show him that trust."

"What if I can't? Or I don't want to?"

Claudine shrugged and squeezed my hand lightly. "I know you'll do what's best for you in the end." And she disappeared again. I could still feel the touch of her skin against mine but there was no sign of her anymore. I was waiting for my fairy godmother to give me some answers…really, I hoped she did, but instead she left me more confused than before. It seemed she didn't want to tell me anything that was related to Niall. For her he was like a god, and every word out of his mouth was pure wisdom she accepted without blinking.

"This is driving me insane…" I babbled, pushing away all the papers that had been placed on the book. I sat down in Eric's huge chair and turned to look outside. The garden was beautiful glistening in the sunlight, and I suddenly felt sorry because Eric could not see it. He would never be able to stroll with me under the sun, or lay on the cool grass to enjoy a sunny morning.

I shook my head to stop thinking that way and I sat on the couch again with the book in my hands. Every page was fascinating – at least now that I could read and understand them – but did not answer my questions.

"My lover, am I interrupting your reading?" I jumped for the second time today when I heard Eric's voice. "God, you scared me half to death." I added, laughing. "I hope you don't mind but I borrowed one of your books." I showed him the cover and he simply grinned.

"You can get anything you want, Sookie, there's nothing forbidden in this house for you." He sat down beside me and grabbed my legs so they were on his lap. "But I'm curious, how did you get to read it? It is written in an ancient and extremely rare language."

I shook my head slightly and looked at him again. "You're gonna think I'm nuts."

"Of course not."

I watched him for a few seconds and then I knew. He would never think I was crazy, and would support me in any situation, no matter how absurd may be. Our bond went beyond the blood; it was a bond of true love.

"I found this book." I began saying as I showed him the cover. "Or rather it found me." Eric frowned but the gesture lasted only a second before regaining normal. "I can't explain it. I was looking at the shelves and it was like a force, something," I shrugged, "that forced me to stop right in front of this book. I grabbed it and had a look at it but I couldn't understand anything."

"And how did you read it?"

"Well, I…I…" I hoped he didn't get mad. "I mumbled something about a translator and the words under my hand suddenly changed. I could understand every sentence and it should have scared me but it wasn't like that. I felt it was what it had to happen, as I had been waiting for it." What came out of my mouth did not make sense, and I felt like an idiot while trying to explain. "And I was worried after reading something else."

"What was it?" Eric asked no more, as if what I had told him wasn't weird enough.

"A phrase. 'The prophecy will come with her.' That's what I read before…" And I immediately closed my mouth.

"Before what?" The tone of his voice didn't change but I knew he was anxious to know what I had to say.

"Claudine popped in." I said quickly, looking into his eyes. "I did not call her or tell her to come, I swear, and she really scared me. I was reading and…and…I didn't even hear her come, I assure you. I'm sorry, Eric, I'm so sorry…I…"

"Sookie, stop." Eric cut me off and took my face into his hands. "It's alright, my angel."

"But…but she came here with no more. Uninvited and she had no right. It is dangerous for a fairy to walk into a vampire house without permission, and I don't like that. She could have come to hurt you, or you could have hurt her if you were awake. Why didn't she call me before?" My level of anxiety was rising at every second, and only Eric's cool and big hands caressing my legs reassured me. "That's why I know I'm not like them."

"Sookie, I don't want you to worry about what happened with Claudine, okay? She's just trying to help you although I'm not crazy about the idea of her walking around my house like it is her property. But I'm not blaming you because I understand why she did."

"Do you?" I asked in surprise.

Eric showed me a crooked smile and nodded. "I don't trust fairies, you already know that. I don't trust Niall Brigant because I know him too well, but I get why Claudine wants to take care of you." Eric's sincerity could be brutal sometimes, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I knew he would never lie to me, no matter how bad things looked, and that was something I had never had in my life. No secrets or lies, just the truth. "She saved you that night after the crash car which proves that she was always looking out for you. So I'm grateful for it, but I would like her to warn me before appearing here next time."

I nodded silently and slowly. Eric had been quiet – or so he seemed – and understanding.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked her to leave as soon as she appeared, but I had so many questions…"

"And did she answer them?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. She said Niall would answer them, but I don't know him. I don't have to trust him." I snorted exhausted and frustrated. I had a terrible headache but I still couldn't stop thinking over and over about it. "If someone had told me all this was going to happen to me I would have laughed until fainting. But now…now I just wanna move forward and find out what awaits me."

"I'm proud of you, Sookie."

That same night, without having planned, I saw myself in front of the mirror of "my bedroom" wearing a beautiful and tight black dress, sexy but elegant. The only thing that stood out was the red belt, and wonderful matching red shoes I was wearing.

"Wow…it's amazing…" I whispered at my reflection. "Are we going to Fangtasia?" I asked him while he was still in the bathroom. "I love the club but this dress seems too much…"

"We're not going to Fangtasia, Sookie." He replied walking into the bedroom. He was wearing a towel around his waist, with the drops of water running down his whole body, and I was beginning to think that staying at home would be much better than to go elsewhere.

I cleared my throat as if something was bothering me, trying unsuccessfully hide the shock and turned to face him. "So where…where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Putting the hand on my hip I waited for him to say more. Yes, I still hadn't gotten used to surprises, but Eric's were always amazing and special.

"Aren't you gonna tell me?" I grinned, challenging him. "You know I don't like surprises, but I like yours. But still…you're not gonna give just a little hint? A tiny one?"

"No, my angel." And the towel fell to the ground allowing me to enjoy Eric in all his splendor. "But I promise you that you'll like it." He whispered in my ear before leaving me standing there while he went to get dressed.

The trip on Eric's Corvette was being very nice when he respected the speed limit, but I was dying to know what he was planning. He didn't even tell me where we were going or what it would take us to get there, and my anxiety levels were increasing.

"Why do you always worry when I say that I have a surprise for you, Sookie? It is suppose to be something good." I chuckled and looked at me waiting for an answer. "Guess because I didn't have many pleasant surprises in my life, and I'm terrified that something could go wrong and someone eventually get hurt or killed." I replied with completely sincerity.

"You don't have to worry about that with me, my angel. You know that." I nodded though he could not see me.

"I just can't help it."

According the car clock we were almost on the road for twenty minutes, getting through the downtown with its bars and clubs open and overflowing with customers, until we finally reached an isolated place where I had never been before. I did not like there was not a single person in sight, but with Eric I didn't have to worry about that. I knew he would protect me against anything, so when he helped me out of the car I clung tightly to his hand and tried to stay calm.

"Where are we?" It was the obvious question to ask but Eric just smiled at me.

"Be patient, Sookie."

A few minutes later I saw two men walking towards us and I couldn't help lower my shields to check if they were legit. From what I heard they had been hired by Eric. For what? No idea, they were not thinking about it, and I didn't have the time to keep reading their minds when they greeted us.

"Captain Bennett, thank you for agreeing to my request." Said Eric greeting the older man. He had a few gray hairs but was attractive. He was forty maybe, with dark hair and brown eyes. He had drawn a huge smile in his lips that widened when he addressed me.

"My name is Jeremy Bennett, and I'll be your pilot tonight. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Stackhouse." We shook hands and I did the same with the other man. His name was Mark Jeffries and proved to be the pilot's assistant.

"Nice to meet you both, but I'm afraid I don't understand anything." And I looked at Eric. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, my angel. I've thought a night in New Orleans will be an unforgettable experience." I stood there with my mouth hanging open, unable to believe that my boyfriend, my vampire boyfriend was willing to take me to another city to…what? To have dinner and dancing?

"Eric, you didn't have to do this…"

"But I've done it." He interrupted me by placing his hand on my cheek. "And the Captain is waiting for us." And I suddenly found myself sat down on a private jet and in our way to New Orleans. I had never been in such a sophisticated vehicle before but it was…well, I had no words to describe it.

"This is…this is the most amazing thing that has happened in my life, I still can't believe it." I was surrounded by luxury, and when I said luxury I mean things that I had never imagined I would need or find on an airplane.

"Anything to see you smile, my angel." And I squeezed his hand so hard that I almost tore it during takeoff. "Look, admire the incredible sights." I looked out and could see the lights under the clouds we were going through, cars moving, and everything looked the size of the tiniest ant.

"I can't believe you prepared all this just for me, Eric. We could have spent an unforgettable night in Shreveport, like we always do. Or even stay home 'cause I don't need fancy things, I only need you." And I kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm sure that I will never forget this night."

The trip seemed really short because Eric and I didn't stop making out, steal kisses from each other, and chat about this and that. He was the perfect boyfriend: attentive, honest, sweet, and protective. I love him, I love him so much that I know I couldn't live without him. Not now that I have him by my side and I am convinced that it is impossible for me to get away from him, and I know he feels the same way.

"We're here." Eric said and a few seconds later I felt the plane descending. The lights could be seen increasingly closer, and I could distinguish people walking down the streets now.

"Welcome to New Orleans." The Captain said through the speaker when the plane touched down and I exhaled in relief. Not that I was afraid before – I knew Eric would save me if we crashed – but I'd feel a lot better when my feet touched solid ground.

"Thank you for this." Eric said to the Captain before saying goodbye.

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Northman. Miss Stackhouse. The plane will be ready to return when necessary."

"A limo?" I couldn't help but laugh when Eric helped me getting in the car. "It's clear you didn't forget a single detail."

"Champagne?" He offered as he stroked my legs which were now on his lap.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Northman?"

"Of course not, but it is time for you to be treated the way you deserve, my lover. Champagne, private jets, limousines, this is just the beginning of what we will share together, Sookie." He poured me a drink and then filled another with blood. "To us."

We clinked out glasses and I tasted the exquisite liquid that was making its way through my mouth and throat tickling me. I giggled like a schoolgirl when the bubbles caressed my nose and Eric stole me a kiss before speaking.

"You are adorable." And kissed me again, this time passionate and full of love.

I never thought I'd be in a limo, and I know I should be enjoying it, but as soon as my lips found Eric's everything else disappeared. We were just he and I, sharing our blood bond, and exploring each other's mouths and bodies as only two people in love could do.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. You are my life, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you." He murmured against my mouth. I wanted to say that I'd do the same thing but at that time I just couldn't talk. The words I was trying to pronounce died before leaving my lips, and I knew the best way to express my feelings for him was returning the passionate kiss. There we were, on the back of an impressive limousine, making out like two teens and drinking champagne. I felt like one of those girls going to prom with the most popular guy in the football team.

"I want you, Eric," and dropping the glass against the carpet, I climbed on top of him, straddling him. "You are amazing, Eric Northman, and I wanna enjoy tonight with you."

But when things started to heat the limo suddenly stopped.

"Oh shit…" I muttered and Eric chuckled. "We're not gonna be able to finish this, are we?"

"Afraid not."

Luckily the driver did not open the door until Eric and I were decent, well at least I, Eric just doesn't care about who sees him naked.

"What a lovely restaurant." Large windows adorned with curtains on both sides were visible from the outside. "And very romantic."

"Come, our table is waiting for us."

A quiet booth from you could see the whole restaurant was reserved for us. Candles placed everywhere to create an intimate atmosphere. That was how the dinner continued. I enjoyed course after course, but the best part was dessert. Eric decided to feed me with different fruit slices bathed in the sweetest of chocolates. Every time I ate one he kissed me, realizing that no kiss was like the previous one due to the taste that remained in my mouth.

"You should repeat the dessert…" he whispered in my ear and I laughed like a little girl. "I think there are fruits we haven't tasted yet…"

"I will not, do you want me to get as big as a whale?" I replied with a smile on my face. "Dinner was perfect, and the dessert is what I liked the most, but now…" and I leaned toward him to whisper in his ear. "Right now what I really want is to be alone with you…"

In a matter of a couple of minutes Eric paid the bill and we were out of the restaurant. The limo, of course, was waiting for us when we walked outside, and took us all over the town to the port.

"Why are we here? Please, don't tell me you have also planned a boat ride." I joked but by the expression on his face I knew I was right. "Eric, a boat?"

"Don't worry, I haven't bought it." He said helping me out of the car. "Yet." We walked under the streetlights, holding hands like any couple in love, and stopping every few seconds to kiss. "We've arrived."

"Wow…it's…it's wonderful." Yes, a yacht, but considerably smaller than it would have been normal in the way Eric Northman did everything. "But it's late, the owner will be already sleeping."

"I've rented it just for us, my angel, but I'm seriously considering the option to purchase it for our personal use." He said jumping on board and reaching out to help me. "Yes, it'd be great to remember my days at sea, albeit more peacefully. Without invading villages across the ocean or burning them."

"Yeah, I agree. Sailing would be funny enough."

I thought climbing aboard and spend a few hours alone would be everything, but Eric seemed to have other plans. He placed himself behind the controls and the ship began moving smoothly. I held onto the railing for fear of falling but Eric assured me it was safe.

"Where are we going, Captain Northman?" He gave me a big smile and a few minutes later he turned off the engine. We were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by darkness and rocked by the gentle waves.

"My lover, do you wanna dance?" I raised my eyebrows at the proposal. There was no music.

"There's no music."

"We don't need it."

Taking me in his arms we began moving in unison. Eric was right, music was not necessary because at the time all I needed was him, feel him close to me, especially knowing nothing could hurt us here. We were together, just he and I.

"I thought I was going to get dizzy but this is very relaxing…" I muttered sleepily. I had my face buried into his chest, enjoying the cologne he used and his natural essence. A mixture of earth, sea breeze and Viking.

I was beginning to wonder why we couldn't be like that all the time, relax and happy, without others trying to attack or kill us. This was perfect, and yes, maybe it was selfish to think only in my welfare, but at the time I couldn't care less. My whole life I had cared for others first, worrying about appearances and maintaining a façade, but now…

Not anymore.

"Eric…"

"Sookie…"

We both spoke at the same time and laughed. "You first." I said and he stared at me for a few seconds before doing something I had never expected him to do. In fact, I had completely given up hope regarding this, but I wasn't even able to react now.

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like this chapter, and I would like to update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and I'd love to know your reviews and opinions.**

**Have a nice day.**

**:K**


	23. Am I Dreaming?

**Hello there,**

**Well, I wanted to keep writing chapters for this fic, and it's exactly what I'm doing 'cause it's one of my favorite stories. So, I'm glad to tell that I will working on this fic a lot.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23. Am I Dreaming?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

In front of me I could appreciate the most wonderful jewel in the world, or at least in my opinion was. It was obviously white gold, no silver or Eric wouldn't be so quiet, and a huge sapphire in the center surrounded by smaller ones. None of diamonds, which would have been more common, but Eric Northman was not a regular guy.

He had asked me a question. Yeah, he did.

'_Will you marry me?'_

I had heard him perfectly, how could I not? We were on a boat in the middle of nowhere, at night with no one to disturb us. Of course I'd heard the question, every word clearly. And yet my brain didn't quite believe that this was really happening.

Because, why would someone like Eric Northman want to marry me?

"Sookie, are you feeling alright?" No "my angel" or "my lover". He just said my name, and although it wasn't the first time he pronounced it, it made me shiver then. But why? Why was I so scared that this could come true? It wasn't a bad thing, quite the opposite, and yet…

"Eric…" At least I was able to speak.

"Sookie, if you don't feel the same way, it does not matter." He started to get up but I stopped him. "It's not about that. Eric, I love you, I love you so much more than I could have imagined, and sometimes when I wake up I can't still believe it's real." Tears began to cloud my vision. "You are the most handsome, loving and kind man in the world, and I don't care others don't see you in the same way, you're all of that and more for me."

"So…" he said pointing towards the ring.

I shook my head and looked into his eyes. "I'd marry you in a blink, but I don't want you to do this just for me."

I expected him to be angry or accuse me of inventing excuses, but he only chuckled and smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much. "My angel, you should know by now that I don't do things because I am forced to. If I'm here, kneeling in front of you and with an engagement ring in hand, is because I want and feel in undead heart that it is the right time. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, like I've never loved before, and my only wish is to share the rest of our lives together."

If I was barely able to contain the tears before, now it had become an impossible mission. Every word out of my vampire's lips touched my heart, melting me by the pure love that exhaled with each of them.

"Sookie, believe me when I tell you that I've been planning this moment for a long time. It is not a decision made lightly."

"Why?"

Eric looked at me, arching an eyebrow, probably not understanding the question. "Why do you want to marry me?" I still couldn't get it. It's stupid, and awkward, but I couldn't help to ask me the same question over and over again.

"Because I've never wanted and loved another person the way I want and love you, Sookie. Those are powerful reasons. And I know you think maybe I just want to tie you to my side to prevent others to take you away from me, but it's not like that." I was going to interrupt him, and tell him that I never thought he had ulterior motives to be with me, but he kept talking before I could. "I think deep down you know I'm being honest. I know you can feel it in the bond we share."

"Yes."

"Yes, the bond is what will always keep us together, beyond any other human relationship…"

"No, I didn't mean that."

"So…"

"Yes, Eric. I'll marry you." I said no more, without doubts and being completely honest with myself. "I will marry you, Eric Northman!"

I launched at him before he could react – something rare in a vampire – completely forgetting the ring he had in hand. I was so happy that I just wanted to hug him with all my strength and never get away, but Eric had other plans.

"This will not be official until the ring is on your finger, my angel." We were both knelt, facing each other, smiling until he took the jewel out of its velvet box and held the ring in his hand. "Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, and replied with a huge smile from ear to ear. "Yes, Eric."

He slipped the ring on my finger and it fit perfectly. I expected nothing less of Eric Northman, the vampire who always had a plan b for the plan b.

"I love you, Eric. With all my heart."

"I will always love you, my angel."

Taking me in his arms, he stood up and began dancing, but my feet never touched the ground, and the music was still nonexistent. But none of that mattered, just the two of us.

I ignored how long we could have the small yacht, but I only wished that night to last forever. For the first time in a long time, I had no more concerns than being with Eric, and nothing came between us.

That same night, and to celebrate it in the most intimate and pleasurable way possible, we made slow passionate love, exploring each other's bodies as if was the first time, and enjoying every kiss, caress and look that we shared.

But unfortunately, those sweet and peaceful moments couldn't last forever, and I woke up alone in bed when I felt boat began to move. For a few seconds I was disoriented until I remembered where I was.

A yacht. Me and Eric. An engagement ring.

"I'm engaged!" I yelled in a whisper, bursting into laughs and flopping back onto the soft, comfortable bed. I raised my hand, and thanks to the moonlight coming through the small window, I studied my beautiful ring. It shone brightly, turning it into something magnificent.

"What a beautiful thing…" I muttered to myself, mesmerized by the ring that rested on my finger.

"Yes, beautiful indeed, though I wasn't referring to the ring." I blushed to hear him because he caught me spellbound watching my new accessory. "My lover, we've arrived to the port."

"Oh…" That meant our special and romantic night was coming to an end. We had returned to New Orleans, and I'd get into another bed soon, although it would be mine, and it wouldn't be lulled by the soft waves. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't dare to disturb you." He sat down next to me and brushed the hair off from my forehead. I'd look awful, with my disheveled hair and naked, and yet he looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. "I regret to say that the pilot will be waiting for us, but if you like this boat so much…"

"Don't buy it!" I cut him off grinning. "I know you're able to buy it in a blink, but I don't want you to spend so much money on me. Yeah, I really enjoyed it, and it's wonderful, but…"

"My angel, money is not and will never be a problem for us." But my mentality of a hardworking and independent woman couldn't accept that fact as good. All my life I had worked so hard to take care of myself and help my Gran in everything I could, and giving up all that wasn't easy.

"Promise me you won't buy it." Maybe I was being a bitch, but I couldn't help it. A boat was not something necessary, but what was for a vampire?

"I promise you that I won't buy this boat." And I just rolled my eyes at the answer. He won't buy "this" boat, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to buy another one. I knew he would, sooner or later, and I also knew that I could do nothing to stop him.

"You're impossible, Eric Northman." And I got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

"But you love me."

"Yeah, of course I love you. I wouldn't marry you if it wasn't for it." And with that I winked at him and shut the door in his face.

I laughed as soon as I heard him walking away, unable to wipe the smile off my face. I was so happy… But I knew not everyone would feel as happy as I was. When I returned to Bon Temps the news of my engagement would spread like wildfire, and rumors would appear one after another. Those who already considered me a freak would have a new reason to hate and criticize me, and I wasn't ready for that. But then again, why the opinion of a few should affect me that way?

"Enough, stop thinking about others and think on yourself for a change." I said to myself when I looked at the mirror.

I took a quick shower and tied my hair up in a ponytail. After the passion we had enjoyed there was no time to touch up my hair or makeup, and when I got back to the bedroom I saw my dress was gone, and instead, on the bed, there was a pair of jeans and a pink sweater.

"Eric?" He wasn't there but I knew he was the responsible of my new clothes waiting for me. I waited for him to show but he'd be outside so I started to get dressed.

The harbor breeze gave me the chills but with Eric's arms around me, hugging my waist from behind, I felt comforted. "Where were you? And where did this clothing come from? 'Cause I don't remember bringing a suitcase with me."

"Something you should already know about me, my lover, is that I'm always ready for anything." I chuckled and leaned my head against his chest, inhaling the fresh and pure air of the night. The peace and calm prevailing were foreign and wonderful at the same time, and I wished we could stay there forever. But I wasn't even so naïve, and I knew the real world was waiting for us.

The helicopter ride was smooth and with no incident, but I felt my heart beating faster and faster as we approached Shreveport. Suddenly a strong sense of anxiety was possessing me and I could hardly breathe.

But why?

"My angel, are you okay?" I knew it was just a matter of time before Eric noticing how nervous I was. "Sookie, what is it?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"My lover…"

"I'm nervous." I confessed, interrupting him. It was better to tell the truth than hide it. The bond allowed Eric to know something was bothering me but didn't know the reason. "Well…I… Everyone is going to think I'm crazy when they know I'm marrying a vampire." My fiancé's face, yes, my fiancé, frowned for a second before regaining normal. "It's not for you…"

"Sookie, I understand."

"You do?" I asked with wide eyes. "Well, I expected… You know, I don't care. I know it shouldn't matter what other people think, but I can hear what they're thinking, so yes, I need that approval somehow. It's stupid, I know."

"Relax, Sookie, everything will go well. The only opinion should be important to you is your grandmother's, and I have the feeling she's going to be real happy to hear good news like this." I smiled hoping he was right, but deep down I knew it'd be like that. My Gran, with her open mind, would understand better than anyone else, and when I confessed my fears to her, she'd tell me that I had nothing to worry about, and if others did not approve, they could put their opinions in their…well, you already know where.

"You're right, my Gran is going to be so excited."

It was pretty late when we landed in Shreveport, and we had only an hour before dawn. It wasn't enough time to return to Bon Temps, so I'd spend the night at Eric's home. I had a room there, but I was in no mood to sleep alone, so I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Sookie agreed to marry me. I, Eric Northman, ancient vampire, engaged to a human girl who hadn't even yet reached her thirties. But I couldn't be happier, almost as if my heart was beating again after more than a thousand years dead.

It had been a night full of excitement and passion, and I know Sookie loved all the surprised I had prepared for her, especially the engagement ring I gave her. I thought about a classic, diamonds, but sapphires, matching the eyes of my lover, were the best choice.

"Mmmm…" Sookie moaned in her sleep and even pressed herself closer to me.

"My angel, are you awake?" I whispered.

"Eric…" She opened her eyes and we found each other. "Eric, you're bleeding." Sitting up she looked at the clock on the bedside table, and wiped the blood from my nose. "It's almost dawn, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I was watching you."

She wrinkled her nose grinning. "You know, that might be considered creepy if it wasn't for you. But seriously, why aren't you sleeping? I hate seeing you so weak, you know I always care for you."

"I know when I wake up you won't be by my side, so I needed to take advantage of the opportunity." I could see the sadness reflected in her eyes, but Sookie still lived with her grandmother, and both of them needed time together. Soon things would change and she'd live with me, and her life would be completely different.

"I have to spend some time with my Gran, you know how much I miss her. And it's like it's been forever since I last saw her…"

"I understand, Sookie. Your grandmother is very important to you, and I'd never ask you to stay away from her." And I was being honest. She had already lost enough loved ones, and her grandmother would abandon her sooner or later too, but for the moment it wasn't like that, and she needed to enjoy that time with her.

"Y'know, I'd love to go out with you tonight, but I think you could come home and spend time with us, what do ya think? We might talk to her about all the details of the wedding." Her face lit up and I couldn't refuse.

"I'll be there."

"Okay. And now go to sleep." And kissed me gently on the lips. "Love ya."

"Love you too, my lover."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I was beginning to get used to the dreams Sookie and I had shared, and in all of them we were just us, nobody else was around or trying to attack us, which was reassuring._

"_I love New Orleans." She said laughing. "I know there are much nicer places, but this city will always be special for me. For us." I couldn't agree more. "It was the most romantic and special date I'd have imagined. It was a perfect night, full of surprises, and one of them totally unexpected."_

"_Glad you remember every detail, my angel, after all, it's been almost a century." I whispered, caressing her soft, pale and icy skin of her cheek. She was no longer my human and fragile wife, now she was a beautiful, loyal and lethal vampiress._

_Sookie, my wife and progeny._

"_I think I'll never forget. But there are details that I have begun to understand in a different way."_

"_Meaning?"_

_Laying down on the roof of our mansion in New Orleans, we were enjoying the warm night, watching the stars. It was one of the many properties we possessed around the world, but this one would always be special. In it I turned Sookie into what she is now, we can isolate ourselves in here from the rest of the world, and be safe forever._

"_At that time I was human, and now I understand that it hadn't to be easy for you to think about what could happen to me. Even an accident. I don't know how you could stand it. I felt strong and capable of anything, I guess youth and ignorance played against me, but now… Now I think on all the times I was in real danger, and how much you should have to suffer at the thought that I might have died and you wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it."_

"_My angel, you know I would have found a way." I assured her._

_Sookie chuckled and sat down on the blanket. "No, Eric. It is not true." I looked surprised at her, waiting for an explanation. "I know you would have defended me, and fought against any enemy that might hurt me, but I meant more normal things and…human. A fall in the shower, hit by a car, or a sudden heart failure. You wouldn't have been able to save me from any of those situations, and now everything would be different."_

"_None of that happened, Sookie. We are here, you and me. And most importantly, I did not turn you because you were in danger. I did because you asked me for it, you wished it into your warm heart."_

"_Of course I did. I didn't want to grow old and die. I needed to be with you forever, and when we got married I understood that a simple mortal life was not enough for me. I wanted more, wished for more than my human life could offer me."_

"_And you got it."_

"_And I got it."_

_We smiled at each other like two teens in love running away from home to escape from their parents to live a forbidden romance. That's how I've felt since I met Sookie, but the feeling was amplified over a century ago, when she finally allowed me to turn her._

"_What are you thinking on?"_

"_On how much I love you, and the many things we have left to see and do. The world is our garden, my angel, we can go anywhere, do anything we want…"_

"_Why leave New Orleans?"_

_I grinned because, even a century later, she was still sticking to her roots. She was born as a human in Bon Temps, but her truth birth, the one that would give her the gift of immortality, took place in this town. So it wasn't surprising that she clung to her new homeland._

"_I love our home, the peace we enjoy here, and the nightlife is…fascinating." I chuckled because Sookie's hate towards the fangbangers hadn't changed even after being turned. They were disgusting to her for being considered addicted to danger, but now she didn't even think on using them to feed her. She made clear on more than one occasion that she'd prefer synthetic blood before laying a hand on them, and I understood she thought that way._

"_I know you love New Orleans' atmosphere, my lover, but wouldn't you like to see Paris? London? We could travel anywhere, buy a house and start over again."_

"_I love you, Eric, and I'll be happy anywhere as long as we stay together."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up startled when I remembered the dream I had had, but something else was bothering me. If Sookie was now able to see what I saw, what would she think about it? Would she reject me and refuse to get married?

Questions that disturbed me, and that I needed answers for, especially if I didn't want to lose Sookie.

It was just a dream, isn't it? It didn't have to be real, although deep down I hoped it was. Maybe in future Sookie would change her mind and allow me to turn her into a vampire. After all, we wouldn't have a happily ever after if she ended up dying.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you have enjoyed this new chapter.<strong>

**Thanks a lot for reading, and I'll be delighted to read your reviews or opinions, so give me reviews, please!**

**Have a nice weekend!**


	24. Past, Present, And Future

**There's a new chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**:K**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24. Past, Present, And Future<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

That dream was real, although that phrase made no sense. It wasn't the first time we shared a dream, but this time was completely different. I felt it as authentic as every second I spent with Eric, and it worried me. It worried me a lot but…I liked and intrigued me too.

But was I really considering the option of being a vampire?

I wasn't even sleeping when I experienced that dream or vision, or whatever it was. I was reading a book at home, relaxing on the couch, and I was suddenly invaded with images of me and Eric on a roof, laying down and watching the stars.

"Sookie, are you all right, honey?" My Gran took me out of the reverie I had been trapped for at least the last half hour. "You seemed distracted."

"Yeah, Gran, I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine." And I showed her my head with the engagement ring on it. I took it off when I got home 'cause I wanted to wait for Eric to be with me, but I thought better and it was something I wished to share with her as soon as possible.

"Sookie…?"

"Eric asked me last night, and I said yes." I couldn't help it, I was grinning like a fool, but I got worried when she began mourning. "Gran, what's wrong? I thought you'd be excited for me."

I had always considered her a strong woman and capable of everything. She took care of my brother and me when our parents died, and did a lot for us. That's why it was so important to me to have her approval, the truth is I needed it more than anything else.

"Gran, I'm sorry, I didn't want this to affect you so much…"

"Sookie, I'm so happy for you!" And she hugged me so hard I could barely breathe. "Don't doubt for a second that I'm not glad, sweetheart, because I am." Now both of us were crying. "I know he's a good man who cares about you and loves you very much, Sookie. You deserve someone like Eric Northman, my little girl, and although I'll miss you, I know you'll come visit me whenever you can."

"I'll come every day, Gran, I promise." I assured her.

"I know you will. Now, show me that right."

That my Gran was so happy for me took a huge weight off me, and suddenly those silly fears about others' reactions ceased to matter, so what if they refused that I married a vampire? I was sick of everyone getting involved in my business because they had nothing better to do.

"And have you two already decided on a date?"

"No, not yet. We were so excited last night that we barely talked about it…" And I blushed, remembering how much we had enjoyed in that wonderful yacht. "But… Gran, I know it'll be hard to leave here 'cause…"

"Sookie, you need to start living your own life. And yes, it will be a big change but you have to." And with that, Gran took away all my doubts. She was right, I couldn't stay with her forever, especially since I knew that it would come a time when she wouldn't be with me anymore.

"Eric will come tonight, we'll stay here with you."

"No way!"

I looked at her with eyes wide open, waiting for an explanation. "Sookie, I know you think you must to, but you don't. Tonight you two should go out and celebrate together."

"We did last night, Gran." But I knew that wouldn't be enough for her. "Also, Eric wants to come and see you. He knows you're the most important for me, and understands it, so we'll stay with you."

I spent the rest of the day doing what I used to do. Cleaning my room, picking up my clothes and doing laundry, helping my Gran to prepare lunch and relax in the afternoon to think about what I really had in mind.

That dream.

Of course it wasn't the first time it happened, Eric and I had reached a point in our relationship that the bond we shared allowed us to experience each other's dreams, but now it was something much more serious and important. In fact, it was almost more real than others. In the rest we were just together under the sunshine, enjoying the peace and quiet, but this time was so different that scared me. Was I really prepared to give up a mortal life and become a vampire?

"Sookie, do you fancy?" I didn't hear Gran again, and it was obvious she had asked me something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She sat down next to me on the couch after putting two cups of tea on the table. "I was wondering if you wanted some tea. You were distracted again, but I guess that's normal. You'll have many things on your mind, like all future brides, but I want you to know that I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thanks. Love you, Gran."

"What is bothering you, honey?" I chuckled. What was bothering me? God, the list was so long that I didn't know where to start. Although suddenly a question that I hadn't thought of before, popped into my mind. "Do you think I should call and tell Niall that I'm going to marry Eric?"

I didn't know why but I felt it was my duty. I knew I didn't need my great-grandfather's approval – he hadn't bothered to contact me until my powers showed up – but he was still part of my family, and guess I should accept it whether I liked it or not.

"That's your choice, sweetheart, but I'm afraid he must already know. He is very powerful, and I'm sure he's been watching you the whole time, so I don't think he's gonna be surprised when you tell him." She was right. Since it became apparent that I was more than human, Niall had shown great interest in me. I didn't trust him, and probably never would, but telling him in person seemed the right thing. "I don't mean to scare you with all this, but maybe you should not rely too much on him."

"I do not."

"Oh…well, that's…good." I saw her shake her head and smile at me. "Sookie, I don't want to influence in your decision, but…"

"Gran, I don't know him, and Eric and I talked about it, and I don't think I'm going to tell him my problems or doubts with total confidence. I do that with you and Eric, so don't worry, okay?"

When I went to take a shower I was still thinking about the wedding, Niall and the possible consequences. But did I not have the right to be happy? Eric was a good man, I didn't care if others disagreed, I didn't need the opinions of people to affect me.

I dried myself with the towel and fixed my hair to make it wave and falling over my shoulders and back, just like Eric liked. He loved sinking his fingers through the strands to stroke them, and I loved him for it. It was so relaxing and sensual… But none of that would happen if I didn't get ready.

I got dressed, choosing a sky blue dress to match Eric's eyes, which contrasted perfectly with my perfect, wonderful and beautiful engagement ring. I still could not believe I was getting married, but I was, and every time I thought of it the happiness overwhelmed me. It was a dream coming true, because I never thought I'd marry. With my "gift" it was not easy for me to relate to other people, let alone dating men. Because, let's face it, no woman wants to know what your appointment is thinking with great detail. That was the main problem, and there came a time when I just gave up and stopped trying.

"Sookie, you are beautiful. No wonder this gentleman is crazy for you and wants to marry you as soon as possible. I'm sure he's concerned about other man proposing to you before him." I rolled my eyes when listening my Gran.

I was about to contradict her when I heard a knock on the door. Thanks to the bond I didn't need to know who it was, and when I opened I saw him there, imposing and handsome, I was spellbound.

"My lover, you look delicious." And seeing the tip of his fangs I knew he meant it.

I blushed so I felt a rush of warmth spread throughout my body, but I shook my head and remembered my manners. "Eric, please come in." He gifted me a sweet smile and I almost melted right there.

"Adele, as always you look beautiful." And I swear my Gran blushed even more than me. Eric Northman, professional gentleman. "And I suppose you already know the good news."

"Yes, of course!" And my sweet grandmother, without thinking twice, hugged him with all her strength. Yeah, Gran gave him a big hug to a vampire who had seen almost everything during his more than thousand years of existence, but that he seemed as surprised as I was when he was wrapped in the hug. "My Sookie already told me, and I could hardly believe it. I'm so happy for you two. She deserves the best and I know you can provide for her, young man." I chuckled to hear how she addressed him.

"Adele, you already know I care for her, and that I keep an eye on her all the time. And when we get married, she will have everything she needs." I hated when others talked about me like I wasn't in the room, but seeing Eric winking at me, I realized he was just teasing me.

"Well, I hope so. And before you arrived Sookie and I were talking, and she said that you two don't even have a wedding date." Yeah, Gran was right to the point. "I'm an old woman, and I'd love to see my granddaughter in her wedding dress and walking down the aisle, so you better have this wedding ready as soon as possible." I rolled my eyes but didn't open my mouth, I knew it was an emotional blackmail, and by Eric's expression, I knew it was working.

"If it were up to me I'd marry her tonight, but I know Sookie will love organizing everything by herself, and that you form part of it." He took my hand and all I could think about was that I wanted to launch at him and kiss him passionately. He couldn't be sweeter."

"Of course I'll help her, don't think I'll stay sit doing nothing." She protested proud of herself. "But Sookie has also some doubts." I opened my eyes wide. Doubts?! What doubts? I wanted to yell that was not true, but then I remembered what I told her about Niall, and looked at Eric.

"I just hope they have nothing to do with me." Eric joked. "No, actually it's about Niall." I saw Eric tensing when I said my great-grandfather's name, but it was a conversation we were going to talk about anyway.

"I told Gran that I'd probably have to phone him and tell him that we're getting married, and she said that it's quite possible that he already knows. I don't know if that sounds good or not to me. One thing is to worry for me and all that, but constant surveillance gets on my nerves, and I find it quite annoying. I don't wanna think of being observed all the time, and it creeps me out to think that he's seen us…you know…in our intimate moments." I said, whispering the last part, ashamed. "So I'd like to hear your opinion."

Eric looked at us both for a few long seconds, until he took me by the hand. "Sookie, you know we will never get along, but he's part of your family although he didn't take an active part in it for a long time. I don't know what he's up to but it looks like he really cares for you, and I think you should talk to him in person and explain everything."

"And what if he's not okay with it? Or what if he tries to separate us in any way?"

Gran took my other hand and I looked at her. "Sookie, no one can separate you from Eric if you don't want to. I don't care the powers he has, what you feel for him inside here," she added, pointing to my heart, "can't be take away from anyone."

"Thanks, Gran."

It was almost midnight when we went for a walk around my house, enjoying the peace. Gran had gone to bed earlier than usual, claiming that after hearing the good news about my upcoming wedding, she needed to rest both physically and emotionally.

"You are still worried, my angel, when you shouldn't be." Eric was just trying to cheer me up, and I decided that I wouldn't think on Niall and others fairies "watching" me anymore.

"I'm fine, it's just…"

"What, my lover?"

I sighed heavily and stopped walking to look at him. "I don't want anyone to come between us, you know? We're building a relationship, we're getting married and I want everything to be perfect. I need it 'cause otherwise…"

"Sookie, no one will ruin what we have." He assured me.

"How do you know?" I challenged him. I wasn't mad, quite the opposite, but I needed him to tell me that everything was gonna be okay. "I'm tired there's always someone who tries to separate us by hurting us, or insinuating that vampires are traitors and I should be wary of them as he does…" I was going to say Niall, but decided I didn't want to ruin the moment. "I just wanna be happy like any other couple, nothing more."

"We will, my angel, we will."

"And now…I believe there's something we should talk about, don't ya think?" That dream was still in my mind and I needed an explanation. "I don't want to sound silly but that dream left me a little…"

"Shocked?" I nodded silently. "I admit that it surprised me too, but it excites me the idea that can be realized." I didn't know how to answer that. "Sookie, I know it was only a dream, and the chances of it being true are slim, but I won't apologize for keeping hope." It broke my heart to hurt him in that way.

"You know I don't want to be a vampire, Eric, I'm sorry."

He nodded and took my hand, putting it up to his lips and kissing it. "I know. But you may change your mind at some point, and if that happens, I'll be there to do something about it."

"I love you." I said with tears in my eyes. I was so happy that he wasn't pressing me even though I knew it was something he wished. "And I love you more for being the way you are, Eric Northman."

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Sookie feared my reaction when she told me that didn't want to be turned into a vampire, but the truth is that she shouldn't be scared. I knew it from the beginning, and I also knew she wouldn't change her mind too easily.

However, Niall Brigant was becoming another problem.

I knew Sookie still had many doubts, and she desperately wanted my opinion, but I preferred to leave it in her hands. He was part of her family – although I hated it – but I couldn't change it.

I met him a long time ago, and his attitude had not changed at all…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The dead bodies, both vampires and fairies, piled through the ancient forest, decorating with blood the trunks of trees, the fresh green grass and the small flowers that adorned with its beauty the environment before the confrontation. _

"_This has gone on too long, vampire. You and yours are monsters that have wiped out my race…"_

_Niall was threatening me, but I didn't care he was the leader of his kind, I wouldn't stay back. "Your people are just as lethal as mine. But there is a difference, I didn't start this war."_

"_And we did?" He was challenging me, and I just wished to pounce on him and behead him with my fangs. "If your race had stayed on the other side of the portal, none of this would have happened." I snapped, moving slowly towards him. "This is not your place!"_

"_The human world is rightfully ours! And I won't stay idly watching the undead plague conquering and destroying it." The light began flowing from his hand but I didn't care. I was young and I had fed from many fairies which I sucked them the blood out until turning them into ashes. "Go now, vampire, and I will show you mercy."_

"_I'll kill you, sooner or later, you know I'll do it." There were still survivors on both sides, and we began to regroup. The battle was not over, and it wouldn't be until the last vampire or fairy had vanished from this earth._

"_That's enough!" Niall snapped. "I will not allow more deaths. My kind is too valuable. We are leaving now, but beware, vampire. I will always be aware of what is happening on this side. Do not forget, and do not be stupid and provoke me. This time I will let you live, but there won't be a second opportunity."_

_And no more, the portal opened and they went through it to their own dimension, which they never should have left in the first place. We conquered this world, vampires have existed and walked through it for centuries, even millennia, and we wouldn't surrender without a fight._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I remembered that battle as if it had taken place yesterday, in detail, and every word that was pronounced in the forest. The world was different then, and vampires didn't have the freedom and rights we enjoyed now, yet, spite and hatred between the two races hadn't diminished in the least.

Niall Brigant was still my enemy, that would never change, but we both had come to a silent agreement because of Sookie. She was the most important, at least for me, and I still had to find out why he suddenly seemed so interested in her.

But any concerns that Brigant might cause disappeared when I focused on the angel sleeping beside me in bed. Sookie was exhausted when we left Bon Temps to spend the night at my home in Shreveport. She was barely able to walk by herself, and I had to pick her up and take her to the bedroom. It was an intense night for her, because I decided we deserved a big celebration for our engagement. A dinner at a romantic restaurant that opened beyond midnight, a few drinks at a club, and passionate sex in front of the fireplace to finish off a perfect evening.

"I can feel it when you look at me while I sleep." She mumbled, eyes still closed.

I chuckled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Then you're not sleeping. You tricked me."

She opened her eyes and I was able to enjoy their beauty. They were beautiful, as it should be the sky on a sunny summer day. "I've fallen asleep. Sorry, but it's been such an exciting night…"

"Shhhh, do not apologize." And my lips rested on her bare shoulder. "There have been too many emotions, and I know it can be exhausting. But I love watching you sleep, you're so…peaceful." She chuckled and I did the same.

"Gran's right, we need to think on a date." I was surprised she brought it up, but I couldn't agree more. "I thought you wanted to talk to Niall before taking any decision."

Sookie looked at me frowning. "Listen, it's true I wanna tell him, but I don't need his approval. I only do it out of courtesy and because I guess that's the right thing, but nothing he can say will make me change my mind. I love you and agreed to marry you, everything else is irrelevant." I was proud of her. "And the sooner we start with the details, the sooner we can celebrate the wedding. It's what we both want, isn't it?"

"Of course."

But I was ahead of her. As soon as Sookie agreed to become my wife, I texted Pam with the good news, and I was convinced she would have already been working to give Sookie options of every single thing for the wedding.

My progeny was happy, as excited as me and Sookie, and glad when I told her that she'd have a very important role in the celebration.

"I've thought I could take a look at some wedding dresses online, you know, to get ideas." She said blushing.

"Online?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. "My angel, that is not the best way to choose a gown."

"So what do you suggest? There's not much choice in Shreveport, much less in Bon Temps, but I'm sure I'll find something I like." Something she liked? No, that wasn't enough.

"Sookie, I don't want you to have something you like." The look on her face was priceless. "You need a dress that you love, that makes you feel like the princess you are, and I won't take no for an answer. Money is no problem, you already know that, and yes, we won't find anything decent in this town."

"So what are you trying to say? Should I buy it online and get it fixed?"

"Of course not." I replied offended. "But I'm sure we'll find the perfect gown somewhere like…I don't know, New York City?"

There we were, facing each other, me grinning like a fool, and Sookie with her mouth hanging open and looking at me as if I had lost my mind. But I wouldn't accept less because I understood that it was very important. A wedding is something a woman waits during her whole life, a special event to be enjoyed with all kinds of details.

And that's what I would give Sookie.

* * *

><p><strong>Niall POV<strong>

I was lucky that Northman's property were surrounded by a near forest where I could watch from. Our enmity had not cooled down despite the centuries, and now more than ever I felt that I should exterminate him.

"I thought I was the responsible for taking care of Sookie." I smiled at Claudine's voice, and felt her before she became visible. "Is there a reason why you're here? Trouble?"

"Not yet."

Although I trusted her and knew she would never betray me, I could not be completely honest with her. What kind of leader I'd be if I did? A prince must always know what to say and hide for his people to live in relative peace. This has been and always will be like that.

"Sookie is safe. The vampire is doing his job of taking care of her very well. And he makes her happy." She added just to annoy me. "But she has many questions. She's starting to accept what she is, but the manifestation of her powers confuses her. She feels she's losing control."

"She'll be a very powerful woman." I confirmed as if I were able to see the future.

"We are all aware of that. Rumors happen between us, and even among those who betrayed us, they're beginning to fear what might happen in a not too distant future. My lord, are we in danger?"

"We've always been, my dear." I gave her a slight smile to reassure her. "Now tell me, is she progressing as fast as expected?"

Claudine nodded. "Even more." She replied proudly. "Sookie has great potential, and works hard. Sometimes too much and she ends up exhausted. Her powers are developing at high speed, I guess drinking vampire blood increases the rate, so she'll become a creature of an enormous power in a matter of months."

"Excellent."

I heard her laugh in spite of the distance. Sookie was happy with the Viking vampire, and I would allow it for the moment. The time to kill him and take her where she belonged hadn't arrived yet, but sooner or later I would bring her to the place where she'd learn everything necessary to become a warrior and fight against those who challenged us. And with her by our side, we'd get back the world that belonged to us.

"My lord, there's more."

I watched her silently, waiting for her to continue. "She does not trust you, and I don't think Eric Northman is the responsible for that."

"Why?"

"She doesn't understand why you are interested in her after all this time, why you never bothered to meet her and be part of her human family. They're very strong reasons for her, and I'm afraid it won't be easy to make her change of opinion."

"I'll take care of that." When the time came everything would be revealed, and eventually Sookie would understand my point of view, and she'd stop questioning my actions to simply obey my orders.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**:K**


	25. Too Much In Mind

**Hi there, how was the weekend?**

**Here I am with a new chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25. Too Much In Mind<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

When I told Pam that she would have an active part in everything related to the wedding, I didn't expect her to take it so seriously. Suddenly, my office had been invaded by decoration catalogs, wedding dresses and groom suits magazines, and possible locations to celebrate our upcoming nuptials.

"Pamela, what happened to my office?" I asked without a hint of humor, though she didn't care. I could barely move, and I just saw magazines and more magazines everywhere. "When I said I would need your help, I didn't mean this."

"Eric, do you have any idea of the work involved in organizing a wedding?"

I managed to get to the desk and sat down in my comfortable chair. "Yes, I know. But this is too much." I couldn't even find my computer keyboard because the table was covered with pictures of women dressed as brides. "And I believe this is not my thing." I said, taking a photo and tossing it to the floor with everything else.

"Seriously, Eric? Do you really going to allow Sookie to choose the dress without asking for your opinion?"

I entwined my fingers and looked at her. "I trust her, and besides, it's her choice and I'll love anything she chooses."

Even at vampire speed, it took Pam almost ten minutes to empty my office and take it all to hers. I finally got my space and could focus on what really matters.

Niall Brigant.

I knew since Sookie began developing her powers he had intensified his interest for her. It was only a matter of time, and he was finally showing his true intentions. His race was close to extinction at a high rate, and the women were barely able to get pregnant, much less to give birth. Babies often did not survive, and when they did, their fairy part was not strong enough so the future generations could continue with the bloodlines.

But with Sookie, despite being human, he had a valuable opportunity at hands. Her powers, and therefore her essence, grew and developed faster, turning her into the perfect candidate to perpetuate a species that was dying slowly.

"We need to talk." Claudine, Sookie's cousin and tutor, appeared out of nowhere in the middle of my office. It was a big risk for her to be seen in the presence of a vampire, especially in an enclosed space where her smell became overwhelming, but I was old and powerful enough to control myself and not slit her throat to drink every drop of her blood.

Yet.

"I do not have much time. No one knows I am here, and I must return before anyone suspects." She looked nervous and worried, half expecting to be stopped before saying or doing anything. "I care a lot for Sookie, she's my family and I have grown fond of her."

I remained silent, scrutinizing her. "You must know things have changed and I no longer wish to continue hiding secrets that she has a right to know." That got my attention. Was Claudine willing to act behind Brigant?

"Why are you telling me this?" I didn't trust her, not surprisingly, and the rest of fairies. Also, what if it was a tramp from Niall to trust her and let the guard down?

"I already told you, she matters to me and I don't want her to suffer…"

"Suffer?" I interrupted her. Getting up from the chair I started to walk towards her, and she took a couple of steps back. "I won't allow you all to hurt her, understood?" I threatened. "And if Niall has a secret plan, don't worry, because I was already convinced of it. He still is the same traitor I met once and he will not change. But Sookie…when it comes to her, I won't give up an inch."

"And I do not want you to." She snapped. "Listen, he says he has plans for her, but I know nothing else. I wanted to ask but I knew he would never tell me, and to investigate would have betrayed me. I'm telling you this so you are prepared to protect her when no one else can."

And with that she disappeared.

I knew Brigant was no one to trust in, and Claudine's words confirmed what it was already more than evident. But his plan, the one I still didn't know although I'd find out sooner or later, wouldn't get me distracted. I will act accordingly and destroy him once and for all.

For the next hour I devoted myself to catch up with the club paperwork, my duties as a sheriff, and to think of a strategy to stay ahead of the Prince of fairies.

"Hi, Eric." The door opened and the first thing I saw was Sookie's smile.

"My angel, what are you doing here? I was going to get you to your house." I hugged her and sat down in my chair again, with her on my lap. I didn't know whether or not to tell her that her cousin had visited me, but decided against it. Sookie still had to learn other things before, and besides, I would prefer her to see how Niall is by herself. So she couldn't accuse her or me of not telling her the truth.

"You look worried, anything wrong?" I had to learn to pretend better, especially in front of Sookie.

"No, my lover, I was just focused on paperwork, that's all." And I smiled after kissing her on the lips.

"Eric…if something's happening, I mean something bad I should worry about, you have to tell me." We stared at each other for a few eternal seconds, until I finally shook my head. "If we're getting married, your problems will be mine, and vice versa."

"All goes well, my love."

I hated she thought I was hiding something from her, but sooner or later she'd find out the truth by herself.

"Claudine and I have been practicing. It was good but…I've missed you." She said changing the subject. I knew she was seeing her during the day, but she never was alone with Niall. "She says I'm getting better but I'm not so sure. I get tired very easily and…"

"Your powers are growing, Sookie, it is normal that they require greater amounts of energy each time. But if Claudine thinks you're getting better, then you must believe it is true." I tried to cheer her up although I knew it wasn't necessary. "Tell me, what have you been practicing today?"

"Teleport." I wasn't fond with the idea, especially when I wasn't present, but being such a practical skill, to dominate it was essential. "Do you remember that night in the club when I suddenly vanished?" How could I forget? "Claudine says that the powers are connected to my emotions, what I already knew, and that I wished it so hard that it just happened. So she wants me to practice often, so I can disappear if the occasion arises."

"It's an amazing skill, and it would allow you to escape from a dangerous situation before getting hurt." While I was trying to protect her all the time, there were moments when I couldn't. She was alone during daylight hours, and I had to remedy that. Maybe a bodyguard? Yeah, Sookie would be "delighted" with the idea.

"I know, but I hope not to have to use it to escape from an enemy." She said chuckling. "Eric, I also told Claudine that I'd like to talk to Niall ASAP. She gave me a card with a phone number and said that I can call him anytime." She opened her purse and pulled out the cardboard box containing Niall's name and number. "But I haven't yet dared to do it." She shook her head laughing. "I dunno why I'm so afraid, I guess I'm not really afraid, it's just…well, I don't know what it is."

I took the card and looked at it for a few seconds. "Want to try now?" I asked and she nodded.

"I guess it's silly, but with you by my side I know I can do it." I gave her my cell phone and she dialed. She took a deep breath and placed the phone on her ear, waiting for a response. "It's a voicemail," she whispered, plugging the headset. "Should I leave a message?"

"Good idea."

"Hi. I'm Sookie. Stackhouse. Um… I'd like to speak to you, if you have time. Tomorrow in my house? Bye." And with she hung up and handed the phone to me. "Has sounded too stupid?"

"No, my angel."

She sighed as if a huge weight had been lifted off her. "It makes me uncomfortable to talk to him in person, and the thing doesn't get better when I have to do it by phone. I feel sometimes he looks at me like he's studying me, seeing inside of me or something. I know it's bullshit, and you'll think I'm nuts, but I believe he's even trying to read my mind." I tensed to hear the last part. I knew Brigant had a plan, but was he careless enough to risk himself like that? Perhaps the anxiety blinded him, but I doubted.

"Why do you think he would want to read your mind?"

I saw her shaking her head and shrugged. "I don't know, but those details make me suspicious. And maybe he just wants to give himself away so that I know what he's doing, or perhaps he's just trying to know what I think. It's hard to know 'cause we never talk, I mean, about something other than my powers or some things he's told me of his dimension."

"Did he speak to you about it?"

She nodded and a sweet smile appeared on her lips. "Yeah, he told me that there's no night in Fae, you know? The sun shines, there are no clouds or storms, and the most beautiful flowers grow everywhere. He also said there are creatures like the ones in the fairytales, although I don't believe that part at all." She said chuckling. "It's a place I'd like to see with my own eyes, I won't lie to you, but it has its negative side too."

"Which is?" I asked and she looked at me with a mix of surprise and confusion. "You really need to ask?" I didn't answer. "You couldn't come with me. The sun would kill you, and I wouldn't go alone. You promised me that nothing and nobody would ever separate us, and I will force you to keep that promise." She smiled at me and I returned it. "Besides, I know I wouldn't feel part of that world."

"Do you?"

"Yeah." She replied with a sigh. "I may look like them, but I'm not really like them. I grew up here, in a world I've known all my life, although it treated me cruelly sometimes. But I wouldn't change a single experience of which I have lived, because by doing it I'd be giving up a part of me. And I know you wouldn't want that."

"Of course not."

"And besides, if I hadn't being an ordinary human for all those years, I'd never have met you." She leaned over and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was full of sweetness and sincerity. "Who knows what kind of woman you would have ended with if I hadn't been for me?" We laughed but she was right. Not about another woman part, but I'd be alone, feeding on ordinary fangbangers and having sex with women who meant nothing to me.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm dying to marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I knew Eric was hiding something. I found him worried when I entered his office, and although I wanted to ask, I did not. He would have told me, I know he had, but I felt he needed space, so I'd wait for him to decide to talk about it.

And a part of me was convinced it had to do with Niall Brigant.

"How about this?" I asked him, pointing out the laptop screen. Instead of staying at Fangtasia or go anywhere else, we went to his home to be alone. I told him I wanted to find some ideas for my wedding dress, and instead going to his office, he stayed with me.

"Too modest, don't you think?" He winked. "You're a sexy and beautiful woman, Sookie, with a flawless body. You should not hide it." I laughed because, if appropriate, he'd want to marry me wearing just underwear, or simply naked.

"It is supposed a bride must be modest." I teased him. "And since you brought it up, I think we should abstain from having sex until the wedding night." He looked at me as if I had just beheaded a puppy in front of him, and I could hardly keep from giggling at him. "Kidding, Eric. Do you think I'd be able to remove my hands from the body of a Viking god?"

"Don't joke with that, Sookie, or you'll end provoking me a heart attack." Okay, his joke was a bit more sinister than mine, but was still funny.

"I'll keep looking." And after receiving a sweet kiss on the cheek, I continued with the search for the perfect dress. I never thought it'd be so difficult to decide for one. There are so many options! What is the right neckline? Tulle or fitted?

"This is impossible!" I was about to give up.

"That's why I have this." And he put two tickets for a private flight in front of my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, picking up the tickets. "Eric, a trip to New York? Are you still thinking about that?" I returned them to him but he didn't accept them. "I don't need to go by plane to another city just to buy a dress. Seriously, I know if I keep looking I'll find something good enough online…"

"You can't settle for anything good, Sookie. This is your wedding. The most important day in a woman's life." He said, interrupting me. And I couldn't tell him he was wrong 'cause he was absolutely right. A wedding is something special for a girl, and to pretend otherwise would have been useless.

"Okay, you win. It's my wedding and I want it to be special and perfect. But I don't need to go to New York to find a gown."

"We are going to do it."

I looked at him and he looked at me. We were challenging each other, and though I tried to convince him, I finally gave up. "Why do you always win?" He'd defeated me, and all I could think about was to wipe that grin of superiority off his handsome face.

"I'm dying to see you laugh or cry when you find the dress of your dreams, Sookie. And Pam as well."

I laughed because, of course, Pam would come with us. Since Eric told her she'd be a part of the wedding's preparations, she wouldn't want to miss a single detail. And I'd not allow it.

"If we are going to do this trip, I'll need two more tickets." He looked at me with a frown. "Gran and Amelia."

"Of course."

Was I crazy agreeing to go to New York to buy a wedding gown? Perhaps, but deep down I was really excited, and I couldn't help thinking it'd be a great trip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"OH MY GOD!" Amelia left me deaf when I showed her my engagement ring. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! SOOKIE, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She kept yelling and jumping, all mixed with hugs, kisses, and telling me how happy she was for me. "Sookie, I can't believe it. You're getting married Eric Northman!" She said as we sat down on the couch at her home.

"I know!" I screamed just as excited. I think I needed to be with her and tell her so I could finally believe it. "Y'know, I never thought I'd get married, and now it's like I'm in a dream. And I'm afraid of waking up and see that this is not real." Then she pinched me with all her strength. "Ouch!"

"See? Real." We laughed like fools. "Sookie, seriously, you deserve to be happy, and if you get it marrying Eric, then nothing else matters." And just like that I thought of my brother Jason, Sam, and every people in Bon Temps that would criticize me for being engaged to a vampire.

"Are you thinking about your brother?"

I nodded and exhaled loudly. "I dunno how he's gonna react, and it scares me that he behaves like an idiot and does something stupid." Amelia put her arm around my shoulders and got close to me. "Sook, I know your family is very important to you, but you can't do what others want. You have to make your own decisions, and if you decided to marry Eric is because you wish to. The rest does not matter."

"I know, Ames."

"Then talk to your brother, go to his home, tell him the good news and wait for him to react as an adult." I chuckled because the odds were slim. "Don't laugh, perhaps you get surprised."

As I did with Eric, Ames and I looked online for the perfect dress, but I ended up frustrated again. There was no way to decide, and then I realized Eric was right. Find a wedding gown online was not the answer, I couldn't take a decision because I needed it to try one after another until finding the chosen one.

"A trip to New York to look for a wedding gown?" I nodded. "Your fiancé is a genius, Sook!" I hoped my best friend told me that Eric was nuts, but I was wrong. "Honey, you'll find everything you want in a big city, and we're talking about stunning couture designs you could never get in Shreveport. So don't worry, because we'll get back from New York with the most wonderful dress."

For some reason I totally believed her, and I started thinking about my next trip to the big city.

* * *

><p><strong>Niall POV<strong>

"She has called me, it's a good sign." I said sure of myself. "Very soon, Sookie will understand that her vampire has been just a mere distraction. And her marriage…" I chuckled at the memory. Did she really think she could keep it at secret?

"Sookie is happy with him, shouldn't we let her do what she wishes?"

I looked at my granddaughter and smiled. "You are young, Claudine. You do not understand what is at stake."

"I understand very well." She answered in a bad mood. "I did not fight in a war against vampires, or was banished from my own world, but that does not mean Sookie has to pay the consequences. She is a good girl who has suffered a lot, and she's finally happy. Why can't you allow her this happiness?"

"Your care for her is clouding your judgment." I snapped. She lowered her head and didn't dare to look at me. "You believe me a tyrant for doing what I must do, but I am just acting on behalf of my people. Our race is dying, Claudine, you should already know this. You tried to produce an heir for centuries, and you've never managed it. How are we going to perpetuate our kind without new blood?"

"And using Sookie, your own flesh and blood, is an option?" She was challenging me, and I wouldn't allow it. "I am the leader, I make decisions others do not dare to consider. I take care of my people!"

"No one doubts, my lord. But Sookie is not like us. She does not know what is happening to our race, and using her to create new generations of fairies is not fair. Sookie deserves more."

"Sookie will understand!"

"Please…"

"Leave now!" I cut her off. "I do not require your presence any longer. Besides, I must prepare for my meeting with her tomorrow."

Claudine walked slowly toward the ornate door, torn between leaving as I ordered her, or face her own family, but also her leader.

"You will continue teaching Sookie to control and develop her powers, as you have done from the beginning. But you will limit yourself to be her guide and nothing more. I do not want your relationship with her becomes "too" personal, at least until we can keep an eye on her in our own territory." I saw her opening her mouth to protest, but a simple gesture of my hand stopped her.

"You better fulfill my orders, Claudine, for your sake and the sake of our race."

She did not answer, she just left with her face hardened by rage, but without opening her mouth. I did not enjoy seeing a member of my family suffering, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"I'd love going out with you tonight, but I'm exhausted." I whispered half asleep "I think spending the day with Amelia has left me without energy. But it's been great. We chatted about the wedding, her boyfriend, and a lot more." I yawned and Eric looked at me funny. "Sorry."

"Do not be, there have been too many emotions at once, it makes sense that you're tired." He laid down beside me on the bed – fully clothed – and quietly, as we were at my home and Gran slept not far from us. "It's late, and I'll need to leave soon."

"Sometimes I hate you can't stay." I stroked his cheek with a finger and sighed. "I believe I've stopped seeing you like a vampire, you know? It's silly, but when I think on us I imagine we are a normal couple, but guess we're not."

"We are special, Sookie." I chuckled and yawned again. God, I was really tired. "Sleep now." I curled up beside him and he kissed my forehead. "Love you, my angel. Good night."

"Good night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Raindrops were falling over my face, and the first thing I thought was that there was a leak in my room._

"_Sookie, wake up, please." The sweet, melodic voice of Claudine made me open my eyes, and I saw that I wasn't in my bedroom anymore._

"_Claudine…what…? Where am I?" I did not recognize anything around me, only thick, green grass and trees around. "Am I dreaming?"_

"_Yes, but what I need to tell you is very real."_

_I got up quickly and wiped at my clothes, but I realized I wasn't wearing my pajamas, it had been replaced by a beautiful, bright lavender dress._

"_What am I doing here? Why couldn't you talk to me like we've always done? What do you need to sneak into my dreams…? What the hell are you doing in my dreams?!" I was mad, and I had a right to be. There was already enough people getting into my life while I was conscious, but now was happening while I slept too?_

"_Sookie, calm down, please. I wouldn't have come to you in this way if it wasn't important, I promise." To her credit, she seemed nervous. "We do not have a lot of time, and I want to tell you everything."_

"_Go ahead." I said no more._

_She came over me and took my hands. "Sookie, I want you to know that I love you like a sister, and I do not wish you to suffer any harm."_

"_You're scaring me now…"_

"_Sookie, you can't trust Niall." She said no more._

_I was a bit confused. "Okay, what does that mean? Do you know something I don't? Why are you telling me this? And in this way? Couldn't you come visit me to tell me?" But by her look I knew she had no choice. "Alright, tell me why I shouldn't trust him."_

_Claudine looked scared and kept looking around, half expecting someone to appear and stop her. "He is manipulating you." I chuckled, I couldn't help it. "What? Manipulating me? No, that's not true. If that was happening I would know, besides, I've barely spent time with him and…"_

"_Sookie, this is important!" She cut me off. "Believe it or not, Niall is manipulating you. He wants to earn your trust to use you."_

"_Use me? Use me how?" Now I was pissed. No one took advantage of me._

"_Our race is dying." She said as if that explained everything. "It's something that has been happening for centuries, but it's worse now. Women can't produce the next generation because our blood is weakened. We have reproduced using the same bodies for too long, but it is not working anymore."_

"_All right. Hey, sorry to hear that, really, but what about me?" And then I understood. Niall probably wanted to use me as a human incubator to create fairy babies. "Has he lost his mind?!"_

"_Now you understand, that's why you must trust me."_

"_Trust you? You're his family, maybe this is a trap so you all can capture me and…" I accused her even though I knew it wasn't fair. Claudine had contacted me to warn me, but could I really trust after what I heard? "Sorry. You're just trying to help me but…"_

"_Whatever you do, Sookie, do not stay alone with him, all right?" She made me promise and then disappeared._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot for reading, and I'll be waiting for your opinions and reviews.<strong>

**Have a nice week!**

**:K**


	26. The Show Must Go On

**Here I am with another chapter of this fic.**

**Hope you like it.**

**:K**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26. The Show Must Go On<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"I can't believe we've been so blind. Damn!" I snapped when I heard what Sookie had to tell me. "I'll kill him. I'll tear his head off before he can get close to you…this I promise." I assured her, though she looked pretty quiet.

I sat down beside her on bed and took her hand. "You have to trust me, Sookie, he is not…"

"I trust you, Eric." She cut me off, looking into my eyes with all the sincerity of the world. "But…" she breathed deeply a couple of times and relaxed. "I just don't get why he can't leave me alone." I didn't get it either. "He never bothered to know about me, 'cause I wasn't special for him, and now I've become his obsession. How am I supposed to deal with that? Should I hide or run away elsewhere? I am not like that, Eric, I don't run away from problems, but this time I have no idea what to do." She shrugged and snuggled next to me.

We stayed there awhile, enjoying each other's company while I was thinking of a good plan to get rid of Niall Brigant once and for all.

"Niall called and told me that he was busy at night, so maybe we could see us at noon to lunch together." She said suddenly. "But I said no, I wanted you with me, and if he couldn't today, then we'd have to think of another date."

I was proud of her for having challenged him, and to be smarter than him. It was clear that Niall thought he could fool her, but he had run into an impenetrable wall. Sookie no longer trusted him, and I doubted she ever had.

"Do you think he suspects something?" She asked no more. "Because I want this over with as soon as possible, you know, make things clear before leaving to New York to find my wedding dress. There can be nothing to spoil the wedding or the preparations, so I'm willing to do whatever it takes so Niall Brigant, or anyone else, stop getting between us." She got up and stood in front of me, with the hands on her hips, and an adorable expression on her face. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and Stackhouse women do not give up without fighting." She added seriously.

"I swear to you, for our love, that we will overcome all adversities that threaten us." And I was willing to keep my promise.

An hour later, Sookie had showered and was in front of the closet, in her underwear, without moving a muscle.

"You haven't decided yet?" I asked when I finished getting dressed.

Sookie snorted annoyed. "I dunno what to do. What am I supposed to wear to a dinner with my great grandfather who is trying to deceive me to turn me into a fairy baby factory? Because I can't decide. Dress or pants? Will I have to fight him or we'll behave like nothing happened?" I could understand her frustration, and the truth is that we didn't know what would happen during that meeting.

"You'll be beautiful with anything you wear, my love, but when it's about the Prince of fairies, I'm sure he won't dare to risk himself." And a minute later she chose one of her summer dresses in a yellow tone, and white wedges shoes.

"How do I look?"

I approached her and placed my hands on her bare shoulders. "Lovely, as always, but you should already know that." I kissed her on the forehead and she relaxed. "Come on, we have a dinner appointment."

On the way to the restaurant, Sookie barely spoke ten words, and I could feel her heartbeat accelerating as we got close to our destination. She was trying to be tough and strong, but she was scared underneath, and I had to admit that I was worried too. Not that I expected a direct confrontation with him, but you never know when someone is as desperate to achieve his goal as Niall Brigant was.

"We've arrived." I said after turning off the engine at a nearby parking. "Are you ready for this? Because you could always call him and cancel the dinner, tell him there was an emergency…"

"And what, Eric? Delaying the inevitable even more?" She snapped irritably. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me, it's not your fault. Guess I'm nervous 'cause I feel that we are getting into the lion's den, and the unknown is always scary." I took her hand and stroked it. "Sookie, you have nothing to be afraid of. I'll be with you all the time, and Niall won't dare to do anything that exposes his plans. We start with an advantage, thanks to Claudine, and he doesn't know that."

She nodded and breathed deeply. "You're right. I can't behave like a coward. He's my family after all, and at least I wanna check if he's going to keep lying to me in the face."

We entered the restaurant with confidence, and automatically all eyes turned toward us. Men, and some women, kept looking at Sookie, and the desire to mark her with my fangs was gaining strength.

"Good evening, and welcome. Do you have a reservation?" A man dressed in black trousers and white button down shirt asked us.

"Niall Brigant is waiting for us." I said no more, and we were taken to his table immediately.

Sookie was squeezing my hand tightly, and if I had been human she'd be cutting my blood supply, until we met face to face with her great grandfather.

"My dear, I am so glad to see you," he said, getting up and kissing her on both cheeks. "I would have loved to see you in private," he added looking at me, "but I suppose this is better than nothing."

"I'm glad to see you too." She said trying to pretend.

Needless to say, the tension could be cut with a knife during dinner, but Sookie maintained her composure all the time. Niall told her some things about Fae, but without going into detail, and although she asked him, he only gave her vague answers that meant absolutely nothing.

"I'm really having good times with Claudine, and learning to control my powers." Sookie said with a smile. "She's great and I'm glad we are family in a way, but sometimes I feel she's hiding something from me. I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining things, but it's how I feel. When I ask her about my fairy family she gets tense, as if she kept a terrible secret that cannot be revealed." By looking at Niall, we both realized how tense he was, because Sookie's words had taken him by surprise. "What do you think? Should I be worried?"

The Prince of fairies grabbed the wine glass and took a long sip, then swallowed hard and looked at us with a grin. "Sookie, my dear, there is no reason for you to worry. We are your family, and the family always protects and cares for its blood." Yeah, or the family manipulates its own blood with lies.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"He's lied to me in the face! Can you believe it?! He looked me in the eye and lied to me, as I suspect he has done from the beginning." I was furious and wanted to kill someone, preferably Niall Brigant.

"My love, we both knew that he'd lie to you."

"I know, Eric! But it's not about that." I fell down on the couch and buried the face in my hands. I was so mad I could barely think clearly. "I gave him an opportunity to tell me the truth, and all he has done is to keep lying to me." I said after a few minutes trying to calm. "Claudine was right. I should not trust him, and tonight I understood. And to top it off, when we told him that we're getting married, he hasn't even reacted. He kept looking at me like I was stupid, as if, somehow, he had a plan to ruin the wedding. And you know what, I begin to think so."

"Sookie, I swear he won't get it." Eric was trying to calm me down, and I was grateful, but then I was unable to forget about it. "Besides, even if he tried, Claudine would protect you of him. She has realized how special you are, my angel, and will ensure that Niall never hurts you."

I breathed quiet for the first time that night, but there was still doubt in the air. My great grandfather wanted to kidnap me from my own world to use me as a way to perpetuate his kind, and though I knew Eric would never allow him, I couldn't help thinking that somehow Niall might get what he wanted.

"I don't know what is more painful, whether knowing his intentions or that he has looked me in the eye and lied to me." I pondered. "Most of my family is dead, and I thought to have a great grandfather would be…like recover some of what I lost. But it is not. He's like Sophie-Anne or Bill Compton, his sole purpose is to use me, and nothing more. They think they can take whatever they please and use it to their advantage, including human beings. And I'm not talking only about vampires or fairies or other supernatural creature. No. For my whole life, people have tried to take advantage of me, and sometimes I have been so stupid to allow it." Eric was silent next to me, comforting me through the bond.

"But I've had enough."

"My angel…"

"It's that simple, Eric." I interrupted him. When I looked at him he seemed so surprised… "I absolutely refuse to continue being used by those who think they can get out something from me. I'm tired of running, hiding, or pretend I'm an ordinary girl when I'm not. Let's face it, my life is not easy, but I won't give up. Not now that you're here with me, next to me, watching and protecting me, and about to get married to me despite being a magnet for trouble." I couldn't help chuckling and Eric did the same. "Say it, your life was not so exciting before you met me."

"My life was boring and repetitive before I met you, my lover." And I relaxed when his lips found mine. I wanted him so much…

"You are everything to me, Eric Northman, and I'm not gonna abandon you."

We sat there kissing for…who knows? Until he picked me up and carried me to bed. We got rid of the clothes in seconds, and our naked bodies melted as one, enjoying the mix of hot and cold given off by each of us.

"God, it's like I had been away from you for years…" I muttered before holding on to his shoulders when he penetrated me slowly. "I want you, Eric, I want you so bad…" He moved inside me hard enough to give me the greatest pleasure, and also a bit of pain that was exciting and useful to increase the intensity of the moment.

"Sookie…"

"No talk, just feel."

And we felt every moment of the next few hours, and even our blood bond was affected. Now I could feel his emotions strongly than before, as if we had gained a level as far as our connection was concerned.

"I love you, my angel, and tonight I saw one thing clearly." I looked at him while I stroked the soft hair on his chest, waiting for him to keep talking. "You are my weakness, but also my hope." His eyes met mine at the words, and I snuggled further into his body. "Living forever is not fun when you repeat the same things over and over again, but when I turned Pam, I had a lot of fun."

"She told me how you turned her." I whispered. "A night at the bar, she said it was the best thing that had happened to her, and at first I struggled to understand because she had to die, but then I realized that she made a great sacrifice to get what she really wished."

"Pam was born to be a vampire." He said with a grin. "I knew the first time I saw her."

The relaxing quiet in the bedroom was interrupted when my cell phone rang, warning me of a text message.

"Who the hell sends messages at this hour?" I muttered annoyed, getting away from Eric to grab the damn thing. "Oh God, I can't believe it."

"What is it?"

I fell down against the bed, handing the phone to Eric. "Niall has sent me a message." I waited for him to read it.

"Sookie…"

"How can be anyone so cruel? Niall just sent me a message telling me that if there is any reason why I can't speak freely, if I'm kidnapped by you or something, he can fix it by killing my fiancé." If I was furious when the dinner was over, now I wanted to teleport wherever Niall was to murder him with my own hands. "I wanna kill him, Eric, seriously, if by killing him we can be free, let's do it."

Eric and I sat down and he put his strong arm around my shoulders, pressing me against his hard body. "Sookie, this is just a way to provoke you, and you shouldn't be upset for it, okay?" I nodded, but it had caught me by surprise and I reacted exactly as anyone else would have. "We can't allow him to see weakness in us, or between us."

"I know," and wiped the tear running down my cheek, "but I can't stand it. I feel like he's trapping me against a wall, and I don't know what's gonna happen when I can no longer escape. I know you are with me, I have no doubt," I added shaking my head, "but what if he plans to kill you and lock me for all eternity? I'd rather be dead…"

"Do not say that, my lover, ever."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, I was at home with Gran, and while she was baking cookies to eat them with a good cup of hot chocolate, I was sitting on the living room couch, thinking about what had happened during the last days.

"Sookie, you need to forget." I looked at her and smiled, though it was a forced one. "Niall is as how he is, and you will never change that."

"But he wants to use me, Gran, how I can forget that?"

She sat down beside me and gave me a cookie, delicious, but I couldn't enjoy it as I had other times. The uncertainty and rage ate me up inside, and while I was trying to think positive, as Eric had suggested, it wasn't easy.

"After telling you what he wants to do with me, I was hoping you hated him as much as I do." I dint mean to accuse her, but it came out like that, and I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. "Sorry, I don't know why…"

"You're tense, sweetie, and under pressure. Don't worry." She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and stroked my cheek. I felt better instantly, as if that simple gesture would wash away the tension in my body. "But there are more important things to think of. Like that trip to New York, don't ya think?"

I smiled, this time for real, and nodded. "True."

"Very well. So, from this moment I want you to stop thinking about Niall Brigant, fairies, and anything negative that makes you sad, alright?" I nodded again. "Because I don't want the exciting trip like the one we had planned ruined by a third person. You are a brave and strong girl, and you know pretty well what you want in life. You are engaged to a wonderful man who loves you, protects you, and will always take care of you, and in that sense I feel relieved and happy."

"Relieved?"

She smiled at me with sadness in her eyes. "Sookie, I won't be with you for much longer." I opened my mouth to say that I didn't want to hear, but she did not allow me. "That's the real thing. And it fills me with joy to know that when I'm not here anymore, you will have someone who never leaves you, and hopefully you'll be like him someday." That left me with my mouth hanging open. Did my Gran just say that she wanted me to be a vampire?

"Gran…"

"I know, dear," she cut me off. "But you'll think on it someday, and I just hope it's not too late for you. You know I only care for you, as I've done since the day you came to live with me. So I tell you, beg you, do not take a hasty decision. You are very young, and have time to think about it, so start doing it now, and keep an open mind."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The morning we left to New York, I was excited and nervous, but eager to visit a big city for the first time in my whole life.

Gran and I packed our bags for a week, which was the time Eric said we would stay there so we had no lightweight luggage, especially when dealing with winter clothes.

"Did he say why a week? I don't think it is going to take us so long to find your dress." Gran said but I could only shrug. Eric didn't give me more clues, and I liked to be a surprise.

"I dunno, but if you think we're carrying a lot of luggage, wait to see Amelia's. She doesn't know other way to travel, so it's possible that we need to rent a truck to carry her things to Shreveport." I hadn't finished speaking when we suddenly heard a car stopping at the door. "Must be Amelia." I went to open but what I found was totally unexpected.

A huge black limo was parked in front of the house, and a perfectly uniformed chauffeur got out to open the back door. I didn't know what to expect but as soon as I saw Amelia getting out of the car, I relaxed.

"Ames, have you rented a limo to get us to Shreveport? It wasn't necessary, we were going in my car…"

"It was not me, Sook," she interrupted me. "Your fiancé sent the car to my home to help me with my luggage, and then we came here. This is Oliver, our driver, and we should hurry up to get to Shreveport ASAP. Because I can't wait to be in New York."

My vampire had taken care of everything, but I was surprised. When it comes to travelling, he always finds the best and most comfortable way to do it, so I just shook my head, and got back into the house to grab our things.

"Gran, time to go." I helped her with her luggage but we didn't get very far. Oliver was on the porch, waiting to take care of the bags and store them in the car. "Thank you, Oliver."

"You're welcome, Miss. If this is all we can leave then." I nodded and allowed Gran to get in first.

"Wow…this is lovely." Gran said as she sat down while Amelia and I got in. "And the seats are very comfortable."

"Ladies, ma'am, are you ready?" Oliver asked politely from the driver's seat.

"Yes, Oliver. Thanks." Ames quickly replied, and seconds later we were on our way to Shreveport.

"Oliver, I think you're wrong." I said as I looked out the window and I saw that we were going in the opposite direction to Eric's house.

"No, Miss. Mr. Northman said that I should take you all directly to the airport where the travel coffins to both vampires will be already on board, so it is not necessary to do any other stop." I nodded and relaxed for the rest of the time. I missed my Viking, even a few miles away, I needed him so much that I could hardly wait to hug and kiss him, and tell him how happy it makes me to spend a few days with him in New York.

I wanted to forget about everything bad, but the dinner with Niall kept repeating in my mind over and over again, and even if I wished to get rid of it, it wasn't easy.

"Change that face, Sook! We're going to New York!" Amelia shouted excited.

"I still can't believe it."

When we arrived at the airport, I was waiting to see more people, until Oliver told us that it was a private plane, and that we wouldn't have delays or any other problems. Workers were getting Pam and Eric's coffins on board, and Oliver and another man took care of our luggage.

"Have a good trip, ladies and ma'am." Oliver politely said goodbye to us, and stood beside the car until we had embarked.

On our way to New York…and wishing to hug my vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**I'll be delighted to read your reviews, opinions, and more.**

**Have a nice weekend.**

**:K**


End file.
